Sibling Intervention
by just another harlequin
Summary: With Darcy's intervention,Georgiana is spared the humiliation of her folly.With Georgiana's intervention,Darcy might just avoid giving a terrible proposal.Maybe. A story exploring the stronger influence of sibling bonds and deals with the added factor of a Longbourn heir.
1. Chapter 1

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO JANE AUSTEN.**

I posted this story originally on my friend's account some time ago with the title Brotherly Advice I wasn't prepared to continue it and posted it on a whim. This is my attempt to rectify it and also scratch "Write a Jane Austen fanfiction" off my bucket list.

Some notes before this story starts:

I'm not from Britain or claim to know anything intimate about its seasons, customs, etc. and will shamelessly depend on internet searches for any such mentions.

History is not a subject I would state proficiency in and neither is politics, so if mentioned (to my flighty fancies) will most probably be inaccurate.

As all fanfiction writers, I'll take liberties with these beloved characters of Miss Austen and hope to do them justice. I claim no ownership, rights or money earned through this posting (damn disclaimers).

Last, but not least: I'm not favoring any of the P&P movie-verses or adaptations; I just have a love of blue eyes.

And now, onward!

.

Sibling Intervention

.

Chapter one

.

It amused him that things had come to this.

Easily entertained as he was, the country squire by the name of Benjamin Bennet had rarely found company in London that was not trying to his patience.

Indeed, the young man was exposed to two types of people on his visit to Town en route to university: those that either pitied or turned up their noses at his meager fortune and poor connections, and those that wanted to assist him in his appearance in Society (albeit with plans and hopes of their own).

After all his fortune, though inadequate by the fashion's standards, was not _completely _dismal. In fact, for any mother wanting to get rid of a daughter, Ben was a very modest catch. Not to mention his connections were far from poor if it included two particular bachelors of London Society that had yet to be metaphorically chained with marriage.

These two gentlemen were considered _great _catches in the eyes of London Society for they were well-known, rich, young and handsome…

Good lord, if his mother heard of this there was no doubt she would descend upon him and his companions with frightening alacrity.

"Something must be truly diverting for you to not pass a comment Bennet, pray enlighten us."

Shaking his head from his reverie, his grey eyes flickered to his two friends.

The first of which was a blond man holding a cue as he stood on the opposite side of the billiards table, his unassuming air easily insisting a continuation in the discourse Ben had forgotten the contents of.

The second gentleman, a dark haired man in possession of a pair of unusual blue eyes straightened at the head of the table as he withdrew from the shot he took, sending a ball into the corner pocket. He too looked at him, his brow raised in curiosity.

Mr. Charles Bingley, the first gentleman, was a young man with a jovial disposition that matched his fair countenance. Despite his roots in trade, he was highly favored by most of Society for his unassuming, jovial air.

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, the second gentleman, was a more serious man who happened to exude an air of superiority and effortless intensity. He was even more favored than Bingley, though for no other reason than his higher monetary advantage and title.

Certainly it was a good idea to keep his mother from knowing about his friends too well, Ben thought, there was no doubt Mrs. Bennet would have Bingley and Darcy married to his sisters within the hour. The thought made him smile.

"Forgive me gentlemen, I fear my diversion is nothing but a memory caught up," Ben answered as he positioned himself at the table with his cue set for the white ball.

"Ah, a good one I hope," Bingley said, "it does not do well to speak of things that only manage to stir bad memories."

"Be assured sir." A cluster of balls scattered as the white collided. "Just a reminder of my mother and the fit of nerves I will have to endure when I return home, nothing to fear." He straightened with a wider smile. The prompting look from Bingley allowed him to add mischievously, "Of course the source of it will likely be the exclamation that Cambridge did me well to find her daughters suitable husbands."

Both gentlemen chuckled with Darcy asking, "How many sisters do you have in the marriageable age then Bennet, surely your mother is not as bad as you insinuate?"

"I'm afraid she is," lamented he, "you must know how the society mamas can be with only one daughter; imagine that with five, and all unmarried."

This admission elicited a low whistle from Bingley. "You must be jesting; truly she cannot be that bad."

"No, no. I only exaggerate in the same amount as she does over my sisters' virtues. Rest assured my mother is like every other that feels marriage is the only way to happiness; a pity that my sisters do not feel as she does."

"How singular," Bingley noted aloud, "pray, how old are your sisters that they are not inclined to the matrimonial state? Are they not yet out?"

"My eldest sister Jane is just two and twenty; Elizabeth is twenty while Mary is only eighteen. My other two sisters are sixteen and fourteen respectively."

"Interesting, my own sister has been inclined to marriage since she started school. Ask Darcy."

"Ask me what? An affirmation of Miss Bingley's desire to enter into the matrimonial state is none of my concerns," stated Darcy gruffly. The sudden sharpness to his speech would have been a cause for concern and might have given offense if Bingley had not known his humors and Ben had not made use of two year's worth of character study.

Darcy's habit of becoming offensive when embarrassed was well known to his companions.

"Come now Darcy, you are much too perceptive not to notice that Caroline has set her cap upon you."

"I would rather forget for the sake of not ruining our friendship."

"Nothing you say about my sister will change my attitude towards you; she is her own master as I am mine. And if we take slight pleasure in her attempts to entrap you then our friendship shall not be terminated, is that not right Bennet?"

The man in question chuckled and clapped Darcy on the back in an attempt to ease him, which he succeeded in when Darcy claimed, "If she were to achieve compromising me, I beg you to shoot me. Hang any duel of honor."

Bingley laughed. "I would never do that Darcy. You may escape Caroline, but I will not!"

.

Darcy had been friends with Bingley since they began Cambridge and had ended up being roommates in Bingley's first year. Darcy's withdrawn nature was tempered by Bingley's natural ease and modesty. Within a month, the two different gentlemen had somehow formed a friendship of sorts that grew as months turned into years.

Bingley's unconditional friendship and never wavering trust in him provided Darcy with the confidence he needed in the Society he shied away from, and as the only son of an estate owner and well informed of the various businesses his family partook in, Darcy had much to offer Bingley in lieu of their completed educations in exchange.

However, it was Bingley that encouraged Darcy to make use of the ever growing market of trade, starting with a venture with a gentleman who resided in Cheapside.

Being raised as he was, Darcy would never have thought that he would one day willingly enter into the stench of trade but as a modern man he found that he had to keep in with the changing times, if only to maintain his family's economy.

Bingley much appreciated Darcy's steely resolve and purpose, cultivated by being left to an estate at a young age. From there the two set off fresh from Cambridge to begin their lives in their majority.

In Cheapside the gentlemen made the acquaintance of a Mr. Edward Gardiner, a man of good sense and intelligence who assisted them in expanding the venture which increased the fortunes of all involved.

While under the tutelage of Mr. Gardiner, the men also made the acquaintance of the man's nephew, Benjamin Bennet, a country gentleman with a small yet comfortable fortune, aged at the time at only sixteen. Equipped with a sharp wit, intelligence and good humor to keep up with the company he kept, made the young man an interesting addition to Darcy's social circle.

Two years later, Darcy had come to truly cherish the companionship the two other men offered.

Despite being different in temperament in both to him and to each other, he found that they were a much needed camaraderie outside of both his family and his sphere, both of which had done little for him in recent years.

His father's passing during his years in university, his undertaking of his younger sister's guardianship and the running of the Darcy estate left the gentleman exhausted and drained.

His already reserved mien was increasingly withdrawing into itself and he felt acutely the need for true companionship.

Thanks to his connection with Bingley and Bennet, Darcy was less inclined to brood though still did on the occasion where his friends and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, were not available to hear him. Such was the case at present: Bennet and Bingley were already fast asleep in their respective seats on the carriage, leaving him to his devices.

Darcy knew that he should rest as well.

Visiting Ramsgate to see his sister required the energy to entertain her and his companions for the remainder of the visit.

A sigh escaped him as he thanked his good fortune that Bingley had sought other business ventures in Ramsgate and that Bennet agreed to oversee a few matters of business his uncle had in the same area.

It was not that Darcy had grown dependent on the two gentlemen to keep him company, but he was rather nervous to see his sister again.

Georgiana Darcy had never known her mother and was wholly dependent on a father that was never there, until of course he died.

Finding the dead body of her father on the floor of his study would be a trial for anyone, especially for a girl of such a sensitive disposition as hers.

Darcy had done what he could with her upbringing, but he could not help the feeling of inadequacy.

The fact that he too was deprived of the familial assurance of his father and mother, made him feel acutely his lack of finesse in things relating to tender sensibilities.

His sister had taught him some over the years though, little by little of how to feel assured of one's affections and give in return, and for that he doted on her and her on him.

Darcy supposed his love for his sister was very odd for a pair of siblings separated by such a gap in age, but he would not have it any other way.

Their physical separation had been hard.

Ever since his business took him from the haven of Pemberley he was loathed to leave her and eventually agreed to provide a companion for her, a Mrs. Younge.

Darcy had an inkling that Georgina had felt his recruiting a companion was his way of abandoning her, her letters to him had taken a somber and melancholy tone and he hated the idea that he was the cause of it.

He was nervous of how his sister would receive him which was why he was arriving unannounced.

Maybe the surprise would render her unable to hide whatever had caused her sadness?

.

Furious was an understatement to what Darcy was.

He was shaking with rage, a white hot fury burning in him as he tried to think clearly, but all that repeated in his mind was the mantra of that vile man's name: Wickham. Wickham. Wickham.

But he tried.

He tried vehemently to focus on the task at hand: His sister.

She was practically sunk into the wingback chair, sobbing into her hands as she felt the humiliation and the shame of her actions. "I am so very sorry Fitzwilliam…brother, please, I am sorry, I am sorry, I did not mean to. I did not intend for this!"

So small and fragile his sister looked.

She really was just a girl; a very dear, sweet girl who had not known what she was about. He could not blame her, he never could, but his anger was threatening to tear him apart and the only reason he had not gone to dispose of the man for the cause was because Bennet was keeping him here.

The younger gentleman had locked the door on the both of them since the discovery of Georgiana and Wickham.

From behind the closed door, Bennet said through the wood, "Speak with her, we shall deal with him."

Darcy felt indignation at being ordered around by a man that was very nearly ten years his junior.

However, before he could demand to be freed, Bennet's words were spoken calmly, a stark contrast to his own state of mind, "He does not deserve your time or your anger; your sister needs you more than he does."

His fists ceased their shaking at his sides before Darcy attempted a calming breath. Walking towards his sister, trying to be careful that his sudden closeness would not frighten her, however, he noticed her flinch and pull herself further against the chair as if afraid that he would strike her.

A wave of shame washed over him as he gently took her hands in his and saw the redness of her face and the puffiness of her cheeks. Her big blue eyes stared at him beseechingly, begging him to understand, to forgive her.

"Fitzwilliam…?"

"Dearest, I am sorry that I shouted."

She sniffed weakly. "You were right to…I did not think…I thought…I thought he loved me…and then…" He let her talk; the rambling seemed to cease her tears as she gave him to understand the events that led to this.

"I remembered him from when we were little and he was so very nice to me after you left, Mrs. Younge did not seem to mind…she told me he was good company to keep and so I never suspected…" She gave another sniff before accepting his offered handkerchief. "He said he loved me and that he wanted to marry me…but because he did not have a stable income that you would not let him…He wanted to go to Scotland…"

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that I could not marry without you knowing. You and the Colonel are all I have and I did not-I did not want you not to be there…it is such an important day, I wanted you there so much…but he said no, that you would stop us and that if I loved him, he would be enough for me…"

"Did he try to convince you any further?"

Georgiana shook her head in decline.

"No, he gave in and said I could write to you to come to the wedding in Gretna Green, and that he would send it by express and hope it reached you in time…" She looked at him with those tear filled eyes and asked, "He was not going to was he?"

"I am afraid not…"

She sniffed again. "I am sorry brother…"

Darcy inhaled deeply before asking, "Did he take any liberties before today Georgina?"

"He had not tried to, at least…Brother I was so frightened, what…what was he going to do?"

So scared, so innocent; Darcy's heart tore as his insufficiency continued to stare him in the face; his dear sister almost ruined because he could not protect her as a guardian should. He left her with that abominable woman in the mercy of the most disguising cads.

How could he let this happen to her?

He enveloped her into his arms. "Dearest I am sorry, I am so sorry."

Beyond the locked door of Miss Darcy's sitting room, the constable led George Wickham and his accomplice Mrs. Younge away, the elderly lady and young man shouting injustice and profanities enough to make a decorated soldier blush.

Bingley, who had remained only slightly agitated with their reactions thus far, clenched his fist until it turned white at the words that left Wickham's mouth, "You think you can do this to me Darcy, huh? What would your father think? No one will want her now, you should just hand her over to me! You know you only did this to yourself; you should have given me my money! I deserved to get my part in the fortune, I was his favorite! I deserved it!"

Almost as hard as the constable tugged on the raving man did Bingley move to inflict a hard punch to the cad's face.

"No, now you deserve it," muttered Bingley, while Bennet restrained him.

Ignorant to Wickham's howls, the two gentlemen were left to feel the sorrow of the Darcy siblings as it seeped through the closed door and filled the hallway behind them.

.

_- Inn, Ramsgate_

_Dear Uncle Edward,_

_I am sorry to grieve you thusly, but I write this short note to inform you that your suspicions about a man owing a large sum of money to one of your distributors in Ramsgate have been confirmed. I am thankful that you had the foresight to procure his paper trail and send it with me for it was of great use in apprehending him._

_Kind regards, _

_Your nephew, _

_Ben_


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Darcy and co, go to Ramsgate where they discover Georgiana with George Wickham.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter two

.

Georgiana was severely mortified.

Discovered with a man that was not her husband, alone and in a compromising position by none other than her brother and his company? Oh her brother! Her dear, beloved brother, how must he feel?

Disappointed, ashamed and angry; most certainly angry, she had seen his face turn white before breaking into a thundercloud and she knew that she had hurt him deeply.

But she had not meant to, she did not know...

Well, maybe in a sense she had…

As a young lady, deprived of friendly companionship and the guiding hand of a mother or older sister, Georgiana knew that she had drank Wickham's overly saturated words like honey, though just as poisonous as it was sweet.

She knew that she had no confidence and little to offer other than her fortune, what was she to do with a man who made her feel as if she were the most beautiful creature in the world?

Wickham spoke the words she had often read in the novels Mrs. Younge had allowed her; he acted in a way so gentlemanly and in almost every way within propriety…

But sitting in her room, alone with the thoughts of the previous months and weeks leading to this, she knew that she was viewing this ill-fated mistake through rose tinted glasses.

The young girl could not help but recount his looks, maybe not of love, but something that made her shudder. She did not want to admit the slight discomfort she felt when he would sit too near, touch her too much or speak of things that she was sure were not meant to be spoken in polite company. This considered: why did she wish to run away with him?

A sigh escaped her trembling lips as a tear slid down her cheek.

Because I am weak: because I wanted someone's attention.

A knock tapped against the door and rang about the silent room. Inhaling a shaky breath, she managed, to ask, "Yes, who is it?"

"It is me, dearest, may we come in?"

'We', his two friends, she recalled as a hotter flush pressed against her skin at the memory of the two gentlemen that had appeared in a flash at her brother's shout of angry surprise.

Pulling her pelisse tighter over her shoulders, she took a breath before answering, "Y-yes brother."

Fitzwilliam entered first followed by Mr. Bingley, a gentleman acquainted to her since her brother's time in Cambridge, and another gentleman that she had recounted from her brother's letters, an acquaintance in London, Mr. Bennet. He was taller than Mr. Bingley and a darker blond than he too, his eyes were not brown but grey and his gaze was not as sympathetic as Mr. Bingley's was either.

The horror she felt seemed to intensify as it was he who shut the door and looked at her with a hard gaze, almost as hard as her own brother.

The wooden floors suddenly became very interesting.

"Georgiana I," Fitzwilliam began but his voice gave way and he cleared his throat.

She waited.

Was he to yell in front of his friends, or were his friends here to offer him support in the act of casting her off? Almost immediately following that thought, she burst, "Please do not send me away!"

His gaze was confused for a fraction of a second before he came to comfort her in the way he had before, he held her by her shoulders and forced her to look at him. She tried to muffle the whimper that left her lips with her hand.

"I am sorry, you have the right to…I-I dishonored you and have been compromised…I…I almost eloped…I am ruined…"

"You are no such thing," he said firmly.

"But you saw…and he saw…and-and, you said he was a cad…and that he only wanted my fortune…will he not tell, will he not ruin me?"

"No one will listen," said Mr. Bennet, "no one believes the words of a man in debtors' prison."

"He is correct; you shall have no fear of the man for he is locked away. You are not ruined Miss Darcy."

She opened her mouth to reply and then shut it again, looked between the two gentlemen and then to her brother in askance: What about them? Her brother understood and answered, "I have my friends' discretion on the matter; you have my word that no one will know about this."

A thick ball of saliva was swallowed as she wrung her hands in nervous agitation.

Mr. Bennet seemed to have noticed this as he spoke again, "Miss Darcy, if I may, both Bingley and I have sisters and we love them enough to do whatever is in our power to protect them. As your brother's friends, we understand the calamity of such an occurrence being made public and will never speak of this to anyone."

Georgiana looked between the two gentlemen again to find Mr. Bingley giving her an encouraging smile in agreement.

"But…will you send me away?"

Another quiet settled as she watched her brother's feet shift.

"We will both go away for a while; if you would like we can return to Pemberley instead of Darcy House where you can properly recover from this ordeal."

"I made a mistake and you-you are rewarding me by allowing me home?"

"It was the mistake of youth Georgiana, I cannot fault you for being young," Fitzwilliam said, eliciting an observation from Mr. Bennet, "Being betrayed, I think, is punishment enough, would you not agree?"

She gave a wary nod, before turning to her brother again. "But what if I make the same mistake when you are gone again, or-or when I have to be out in the Season? How am I to know that I will not make a mistake in my choice of suitor?"

Mrs. Younge had acquainted her with as much of society life as she could in order to push Georgiana to accepting Wickham's proposal to Gretna Green.

Her companion had been firm in stating that the Ton would judge her severely and would throw men less than Wickham in both charm and air, who only wished for her fortune and her connections, in her way in order to keep with the spheres of society.

The young girl's fears had been incited and now that the mistake had been made, she feared that it would occur again and could not be stopped by the intervention of her brother.

Fitzwilliam did not seem to have an answer for this, but it was obvious that her words were enough to have him contemplate. His brow creased in thought and his eyes flashed with worry at the ideas his sister managed to stir; ideas that could very well come to being considering her dowry and link to the peerage.

Mr. Bingley coughed politely to gain everyone's attention before he spoke, "I would not wish to overstep Darcy, but if I may make a suggestion?"

At his nod, he continued, "Maybe if you were to engage with ladies whom you can learn from, there may be a chance that they can lead you in the right direction. Surely you must have a female relative you can count on for such support?"

"Lady Catherine would be livid…"

Her brother snorted. "No, she certainly would not do, and since Andrew passed I do not think Lady Fitzwilliam will be equal to the task…Anne would not be able to assist either, sheltered as she is."

"How about my sisters then," Mr. Bennet suggested getting everyone to turn to him in disbelief.

"Surely you cannot be serious Bennet!"

"Of course I am," he replied with a careless shrug, "I was not going to suggest your sisters Bingley, as _charming _as they are."

"Did we not agree to discretion?"

"Indeed we did," he agreed, "but since you do not know of many ladies to assist Miss Darcy in her state, it was simply an offer as I know of five capable young ladies that could suit as possible candidates."

"Will not a governess do?" her brother asked the room in general.

It was obvious he was frustrated enough with the turn of events and now to make the matter more complicated seemed unnecessary and yet not.

"There is a difference, I believe, with having someone teach and having someone that is willing to guide. A governess is well and good, but such a person is paid to instruct and not sympathize. You may be lucky to find one that does both, but considering the first companion of Miss Darcy's," Mr. Bingley trailed with a wince.

A sigh followed. "If I were to agree to this scheme Bennet how is my sister and I to know if the information she were to give would be held safe?"

The gentleman did not seem offended by the response and answered, "I trust my sisters with my pocketbook in London. Be assured, I will demand their utmost prudence should both of you agree to the proposal."

Seeing that her brother was at least considering the idea, Georgiana asked nervously, "Which sister would I write to Mr. Bennet?"

"That depends on which you would like to correspond with Miss Darcy," he answered.

"My sister Jane is most sensitive and attentive but I believe that she would try to justify your actions as well as Wickham's."

At her flinch, he gave an apologetic smile and continued, "Mary would do for she holds decorum to a high degree, but I do not wish for you to feel worse than you already are."

Fitzwilliam's stiff nod of agreement urged the gentleman to complete, "the two youngest would not do either, they are much too close to your age and much too silly. I believe my sister Elizabeth would do best considering the reason behind the correspondence. She is considerate enough not to censor you and stubborn enough to insist that though you made a mistake you should not place fault too heavily on yourself."

Their thoughts on the matter and the solution offered to them by the youngest gentleman in the room accompanied the silence and eventually when Fitzwilliam deigned to speak, Georgiana cut him off as she quietly asked, "If it is possible Mr. Bennet, may I write to Miss Elizabeth?"

The gentleman looked to her brother for confirmation and such followed as her brother answered, "If she agrees in turn."

.

_Grace-Church Street, Cheapside_

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I feel I must apologize for my lack of correspondence, Town has been most diverting and Uncle Edward is very intent on keeping me with business since my arrival. _

_I know such apologies and the excuses that follow are not necessary since it has only been but a week since I last saw you and our family, but you can imagine how much quieter it is in our uncle's home than it is at Longbourn. _

_Yes, occasionally the children will wail at all hours and the debates in the drawing room of our relative's home can get rather heated, but it is nothing compared to Lydia and Kitty's arguments over fashion and Mama's desire to lord over the good fortune of our family to our neighbors, bless her and the girls. _

_How are they all? Has Mama shown Lady Lucas the painting I purchased for the parlor, is Father still lying siege in the library with those new works I purchased? I hope that Mary has not mastered the pieces yet, I hoped that they would provide her with a challenge until I returned. As for Kitty and Lydia, I daresay they must be bored with their new ribbons already and so I must apologize for my lack of foresight._

_Now that the usual pleasantries are complete sister, I find that I must beg you to read the next in silence and swear an oath of secrecy on what I have to disclose to you:_

_Recently I accompanied my friends Darcy and Bingley to Ramsgate. _

_Uncle Edward wished for me to handle a problem with one of his distributors in the area and because Aunt Madeline is with child he was loathed to leave her and did not join us. Bingly wished to conclude business there as well while Darcy wished to surprise his sister with a visit. _

_Darcy desired us to meet his sister before we carried out our business._

_ Imagine our surprise on the discovery of our friend's sister in a most compromising position. I, of course, was livid for I believe she is much the same age as Kitty. The thought of any of my sisters in such a state made me very angry indeed. _

_However, Miss Darcy as I understand is a very lonely young lady. Her mother passed when she was young and she has no other female companions other than two aunts, both of which are ill-equipped for assisting her at present. _

_Miss Darcy is not to be placed squarely at fault for her folly as was seduced by a cad by the name of George Wickham, who was once a childhood companion of Darcy's as well as a former classmate of Bingley. _

_I believe Wickham also has a reputation in Cambridge for being a gamer and there is little doubt in my mind that he wished to align himself with Miss Darcy for her fortune._

_I sympathize with Miss Darcy's predicament as she has taken the blame solely on herself and even believes that her brother intends to cast her off. _

_I know that you will have much to say to this young lady who lacks in both friendship and guidance, and with three younger sisters under your care, I daresay you are in constant practice. I ask you, on behalf of Darcy and his sister, for your assistance. _

_I dislike ending things in such a somber tone for I know how much you love to laugh. _

_Unfortunately today's events have shaken me as much as it shook Darcy and now I feel the need to suppress the urge to return home posthaste. _

_Worry not, you will not find me asleep on the doorstep with this letter but I beg you to keep an eye on our sisters as well as maintain care of yourself. _

_I shall be with our aunt and uncle for a week longer before I return to Cambridge; regarding the previous matter Miss Darcy eagerly awaits your response._

_Your worried brother, _

_Ben_

.

_Longbourn Manor_

_Dear Benny,_

_I must admit I was startled by your tone when I first read your note. I was worried that something befell the Gardiners and yourself while you were with them, but even though that was not the case what you relayed to me was just as terrible. _

_I sincerely hope that Miss Darcy is alright and I daresay she must feel quite ashamed of herself. _

_I suppose with what you have said of Mr. Darcy previously that he too is not equipped to the task of assisting his sister, and for him, I am sorry as well. _

_With four sisters I suppose I would have some understanding, but you who have five sisters would do much better do you not think? Of course I am only teasing you for I know the young lady does not wish to partake in any conversations concerning a witness to her folly. _

_I shall enclose a letter here for Miss Darcy if she wishes to have it. I will do my best to help if she wishes the assistance of a woman who intends to be an old maid; at least that is what Mama insists._

_On the topic of Mama: She is insistent that the portrait you purchased was a London rarity, a masterpiece done by a great painter. Lady Lucas and Mrs. Goulding were enthralled for some time listening to Mama's retellings of this mystery painter though Kitty was trying desperately not to laugh while I feared that Mary's eyes would roll out of her head. _

_Papa was as you expected him to react upon being gifted the books you mentioned. The satires have keep him much entertained these last few nights and he rather enjoyed the poetry meant for Mary (she is extremely displeased). _

_Lydia, of course, took this opportunity to run off again while Papa's guard was down, and Jane and I found ourselves policing her. Mama believes we must leave Lydia alone for she is still young but that was before she spotted Kitty sitting on the roof. Jane, at least, did what she was told but only because she had to get Hill with the smelling salts._

_Mary has not mastered the pieces yet, but she is determined that they will be conquered by the next Assembly. Kitty did not get a chance to get bored with the ribbons for Lydia took them all for the horse. _

_I adore the books of sonnets you left. I admit it was rather sly of you to leave them in the drawing room for Papa never found them and as of yet, knows nothing of their existence. _

_Jane wishes me to convey her pleasure at the music box you purchased for her for she adores it to distraction. When Mama insists that you find her a husband, he must not only be the most amiable gentleman on earth but he must also feel passionately about music, anything less will not do!_

_I will close with that along with the wish that you send our love to our aunt and uncle. _

_Also with regards to your wish to return home: never fear, you have taught us how to avoid persistent admirers though we would not mind to having you at Longbourn more often. _

_Your loving sister, _

_Lizzy_


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Darcy and co, decide what they can do to help Georgiana, Bingley suggests a stronger feminine guidance of sorts and Ben offers Lizzy.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter three

.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was a man that valued preparation, but nothing in his life had ever prepared him for what occurred in Ramsgate.

The words before him disappeared as visions painted red flashed before his eyes.

If only he had not hired Mrs. Younge. She was surely just as charming and likable as Wickham was and even more devious in her schemes.

Darcy would not degrade the education his father had afforded his ill-deserving childhood friend, but Wickham was not smart enough to think of Georgiana, surely not at first.

He had no doubt in his mind that Wickham would turn to marrying mercenary, but the thought of his sister as a possible target had not occurred to him. It was selfish Darcy knew, but he was much too concerned about avoiding the traps of the society mamas to fret much about the possibility of his sister getting married.

She was not even out yet! The thought of her getting married was preposterous! She was just a child!

Of course Wickham had not cared and Darcy had not even considered; a foolish mistake.

If he had not effectively led his dear sister into the clutches of Mrs. Younge maybe this whole thing could have been avoided.

Maybe if he had thought about it more, maybe he could have fortified himself and pressed on with raising his sister on his own, companion be damned!

But after dealing with the unfortunate event of Georgiana's leaving girlhood, Darcy's inadequacy was too obvious for his pride and his sense of decency to bear, he remembered all too clearly a particular morning in January:

Georgiana had kicked his door in that morning, tears streaking down her cheeks and hands clutching the blood soaked sheets fearfully before she declared, "Fitzwilliam, I am dying!"

Their cousin, the Colonel, had even blushed and immediately both men knew that their guidance would be for naught without some sort of female aid.

Lady Fitzwilliam had served well, as did Mrs. Reynolds and Mrs. Grey, his housekeepers from Pemberley and Darcy House. Unfortunately with the death of her oldest, Lady Fitzwilliam was to be left to mourn while the housekeepers (though seen as surrogate mothers to the Darcy children) was requested by Georgiana not to be informed of any intimate details.

It was obvious that she had no desire to be stared pityingly at; her self-worth too fragile to even handle the sympathy, but that left little option for support and that is what led him to this moment:

Anxiously Darcy watched his sister as she stared at the envelope in her hands.

Bennet had given it to Darcy before he departed for Cambridge almost a fortnight ago, and for a fortnight Darcy had contemplated giving it to her.

But he hesitated.

What did he know of this sister of Bennet?

He knew that the younger gentleman loved all five of his siblings and spoke fondly of them, everything from their achievements to their follies. He tried to recall anything particular about the sister who had written to his, the young woman's name repeating in his head like a mantra: Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

But nothing came to mind.

A blank overtook him, and when some light began to shed on the name, it was gone in a whisper of wind as Georgiana's agitated huff caused her to stand and drop the letter onto the table separating them.

"Georgiana?"

She paced. "What if…no…but maybe…no…but surely she must…no."

"What are you mumbling about dearest?"

Georgiana turned on her heel, meeting his gaze with one of tormented confusion; hope and terror mixed in equal portions. "Brother, what happens if she is unkind? What if she tells someone? What if…what if…"

"How are you to know if you have not read it?"

Collapsing again on her chair, she stared at the white envelope, and with this staring contest in place, the siblings sat in silence.

"Dearest, if it will make you feel better, you can read it aloud?"

"No…no…I…"

Darcy was aware that he had coddled his sister, never insisting contact or relationships for he was not a social creature himself. But it was too late to pretend that he would always be there to protect her. It was pure chance and surely by the grace of God that he was able to intervene in time and indeed, who is to say that it could not happen again?

If he wanted his sister to grow up and be a strong woman of character, she had to shed this insecurity she wore so tightly and do things on her own, and that meant trusting her when she could not trust herself.

"I understand, but no matter what that letter contains I want you to write back." Georgiana looked at him as he rose from his seat. "If her manner in address discomforts you, you need only inform her that her assistance is no longer needed and I shall send it through my solicitor in London. If not, then you need only try and make a friend. That is all I ask of you."

She watched him leave their refuge in the library of Pemberley and slowly she opened the envelope, pulled out the parchment and began to read.

.

Elizabeth Bennet huffed as she stalked through the woods towards home.

It was after the family had broken fast together that her mother insisted on visiting Lady Lucas to share the news, demanding that her daughters occupy their time well while she was gone. Her father, having been distracted by his 'business' (read: new works to enjoy), retired to the library intent on remaining undisturbed for the next few hours.

With both parental figures out of sight and out of mind, her sisters had gone to seek their own amusements which left each and every sibling distracted, just as their mother wanted.

To be fair to those involved, predictability was expected with a family that stuck to their routines. Elizabeth could not help but think that their mother was incredibly sly.

"Lizzy, lord you move faster than Puck, slow down will you?" Lydia moaned a few paces behind her as she walked with a great brown stead by his lead.

"You know that I will not," her older sister retorted, "should you not be moving faster than I? You have a horse do you not?"

"Yes, but I have just exercised him and that was trouble enough, surely you remember how lazy he is." The horse nickered in agreement, his muzzle pressing against Elizabeth's shoulder, probably expecting to be offered the apple hidden in the pocket of her dress.

"We cannot afford to waste time Lydia, Mama planned this! She wanted Jane alone with him!"

"I know that," the girl answered with a frown. "Why did you think I got you? I do not know how to send him away politely and Jane certainly will not."

"And what of Hill, surely he did not get past her?" Their housekeeper was instructed to curb any inappropriate behavior in the home that she was charged with, and if Hill was anything less than an obedient worker, she was just plain scary.

"Do not worry, Hill was sitting with them last time I saw. I hope that one of the maids were able to call Kitty, wherever she may be, or even Mary? Where is that plain girl?" Lydia ignored the pointed look her older sister threw over her shoulder as they hastened their pace. "Oh yes, now I remember. Mama insisted that Mary join her. I did not understand because she would normally make me or Jane attend her, but now that Mary is not sitting by the pianoforte and her noise cannot disturb the conversation in the drawing room…"

"Yes, our mother has proved more manipulative than we gave her credit for."

"I suppose all mothers with daughters must learn," the younger girl pondered, "do you think we shall ever be like that?"

"Let us hope we do not have to stoop to such things. Now make haste, give Puck to the stable-hand and let us be off to assist our dear sister from that man's clutches, surely Jane will be unable to utter anything edgewise with the man. Too many words for a gentleman and yet little sense to be had."

Lydia could not resist the giggle that left her lips. "I am sure there is not quite a man like him."

Her sister managed to give her a mischievous wink. "Let us hope so. One odious man in all of England is bad enough, but two would be a curse upon humanity. Blessed are the plainer girls for we would not have to withstand his overzealous attentions."

.

"So you see Miss Bennet, it is truly a marvelous thing it is to be the one to view this most beautiful scenery for surely there is nothing quite like it. Though my home in Dover experiences something much more beautiful every day, yes the sun shines against the picturesque pond that is nestled in the wood but can be seen from my bedroom window, I believe there are many fish there. Pray, your father loves fishing does he not? But of course, all gentlemen do. I am sure if he were to ask he would be allowed such a privilege any time he wished. And if fishing does try on his patience, as I am sure is impossible with five daughters and a mother such as yours, I believe my estate is home to many pheasants and birds we may hunt, if of course he prefers that endeavor over fishing which I find more superior in any case. Do you not think Miss Bennet?"

"Yes sir," Jane Bennet murmured though was hardly heard as the man continued his monologue. She tried not to roll her eyes, but with the way the gentleman was carrying on it was almost as if he wanted to court her father rather than her.

Not that Jane would want that.

No, if Mr. Stewart wished to court her father than Jane was sure they would both be happy together. Thomas Bennet would get his dose of human oddities and James Stewart would be able to talk until his tongue dried up to his heart's content.

Normally she would school such thoughts for Mr. Stewart was a perfectly nice gentleman, but she would not have it for her family to be insulted thusly! "…if fishing does try on his patience, as I am sure is impossible with five daughters and a mother such as yours…" Good grief!

Of course the man noticed none of the inner conflict occurring in the serene expression of Jane Bennet, as he continued to speak endlessly of something and nothing all at once.

Quite a good thing then, Kitty thought in amusement as she watched her eldest sister's hands clench and unclench around her embroidery. Though a gentle soul her sister was, she was no one's fool, especially not for a man who decided to take it upon himself to woo her by degrading their family.

Thankfully Jane was spared another unheard reply and Kitty forfeited her own observations as the doors of the parlor were opened, admitting her two other sisters, Lydia and Elizabeth.

"Mr. Stewart, how nice of you to call on us," Lydia shrilled, bouncing into the room in her usual jubilant fashion. "Pray, I apologize that I did not hear of your arrival sooner, I fear my sisters are quite droll these days!"

"Oh there is no need to apologize, indeed Miss Bennet is most curious and in possession of such an interesting personality that I enjoy any conversation she is willing to spare for me. I now understand why she is the county's gem for there is no one that matches her in either beauty or grace. Such a rose your dear sister is that I find myself blessed to have found her," he claimed in a flourish as he stood to bow at both sisters, as he straightened, he gave Jane a wink.

Sitting beside her sister, Kitty tried not to laugh. Oh lord. He looked like something flew in his eye and he was just trying to blink it out, or maybe he just flinched? Across the room, Elizabeth and she shared a look.

"Miss Elizabeth, my you look very becoming today, good weather I believe?"

She smiled. "Yes, sir of course, but I was not one to believe that weather played a role in one's beauty."

Mr. Stewart's wide smile dimmed slightly.

"Oh no, I was merely wondering, considering you are always out for walks…yes, I do not believe it is quite the thing for ladies as delicate as Miss Bennet, or as withdrawn as Miss Mary and Miss Catherine or in possession of a short span of attention like Miss Lydia, it was merely an observation you understand, I meant no disrespect."

And yet you did with each sister you named, Elizabeth thought with a slight smirk.

Really; where did their mother find these men?

"Oh none at all sir; it is an interesting thing to bring up though. Good weather makes for a good mood, whether inclined to the outdoors or not while bad weather makes for a sour mood for surely it is the hand of God that commands such things. I find that an interesting inspection and I bow to your powers of observation," she said sweetly, "After all, everything in this life is sown by the hand of God, chosen and decided upon due course and if such bad weather is to be brought by his Almighty hand, who are we to be happy in the midst of such gloom? 'Tis not right, you agree?"

Flustered due to Miss Elizabeth's portrayal of him as a man of godly principals and prowess that the Bennet family was acclaimed for, Mr. Stewart bowed again in thanks.

"I much appreciate your understanding which I believe is due largely to your father's education. It is a shame you are not a man Miss Elizabeth, for surely I would say you are one of the quickest I have ever met. But for now, though I would wish to debate with you upon this further, proving a lady wrong is not gentlemanly and for that I withdraw."

Turning to the room again, he bowed. "Adieu Miss Bennet and company, may your day be as bright and beautiful as the spot of color upon Miss Bennet's cheek. Adieu!" He bowed once more and departed, not waiting a minute longer to hear anything else.

When the front door shut and Longbourn Manor was left in silence, the sisters exchanged glances before a fit of giggles broke out.

"I see that Lizzy has been reading with Mary again, thankfully she did not quote Fordyce or I would have embarrassed us all," Lydia claimed.

"Not with that performance," Kitty disagreed, "I have never seen such overplayed zeal towards an acquaintance we do not enjoy entertaining in my life; I think you are getting cocky in your games."

The younger girl stuck her tongue out. "You should be thanking me, if I had not run off to get Lizzy, you and Jane would have to listen to more of that man's nonsense."

"Not nonsense," Jane said, "it was actually quite kind of him to think so well for Papa; fishing and hunting for nothing but the asking, not many men are that generous."

"Yes, all Papa needs is some good sense and then we shall never get him back."

Elizabeth hummed in agreement, "Indeed Kitty, and remember Jane, it is not generosity that spurs him for he has it in his head that you shall marry him."

"La! You cannot marry him!" Lydia declared, scandalized, "Even though you are fast becoming an old maid it would not do for you to marry such a man!"

"Do not fear Lydia, I have entreated our brother to find our dear sister the most amiable and intelligent gentleman he can find," Elizabeth soothed, "and should our dear Benny fail, Jane will have to make do with Papa's amusing human oddity."

.

_You must think us quite cruel to say such things and must think us quite shocking indeed, but what I have learnt is that if you are not willing to see the follies of others you shall always think them above you instead of being on equal ground. _

_Society of any kind looks for your faults in order to expose you, control you and break you. If you do not laugh at them for trying, you risk making yourself unhappy with being unable to please them and truly the only person you need to please is yourself._

_I know in the beginning of this letter that I stated I would not antagonize you with an apology for what you endured but seeing as you might find me extremely improper and may wish not to write to me further, I shall: _

_I shall apologize that you are young, I shall apologize you made a foolish mistake and I shall apologize that you have suffered as a consequence to it. Unfortunately things like this happen and what is done is done, all you can do is hold the lesson you have learnt from this experience and remind yourself that you are not the only one who makes mistakes. _

_As I know that you will be scandalized by what I have told you of a gentleman that is not bad but insults the family in which he wishes to be aligned to, and that I have told you that you are not to be thrown into hell for a mistake you unknowingly made, I shall end on that note and bid you, in the words of Mr. Stewart: Adieu! _

_For all you have been through, and what you may encounter in the future, God Bless._

_Your shocking correspondent, _

_E. B_


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Lizzy sends her first note to Georgiana

**A/n:** In the letters of Georgiana there are bits in parenthesis and in normal font, it's not actually written in the letter but the remains (such as roughly scratching something out on top of it) leaves an impression of sorts on the page which Elizabeth makes a note of to try and decipher her pen-pal's state.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter four

.

_Lambton_

_Dear Miss Bennet, _

_I __apologize for the lateness of this reply. _

_I admit that I do not quite know how to go about this correspondence considering the reason for its circumstances; I also hope that the request for your assistance is not a hindrance to yourself; I do not wish to be an inconvenience._

_Your letter did not shock me, I was surprised but not shocked…at least, I do not think I was. _

_Mrs. Y _(it is crossed over so hard that there is a slight impression on the page) _My companion told me that for a lady to feel shocked she must feel offense towards herself and you did not offend me, though I admit that no one has ever told me such a thing before. I believe it is because they deem it improper, but your story lightened my mood, does that make me very bad?_

_ Maybe considering what I have done I may be, I am not proud of myself for hurting my brother and embarrassing myself in front of his company. _

_You must understand, my brother is very kind and is the person I feel most close to in the world, I do not wish to upset him or injure him in any way and yet my actions…_(her writing trails as if she is lost in thought)_ I __apologize once more, it seems I ramble quite a bit. I have not written to anyone outside of my family before; pray forgive me for the uselessness of this letter. _

_I only wish to thank you for offering your help but if it troubles you, which you may admit, I will not be too offended, I will release you from this proposal should you wish it. _

_My apologies and thanks, as well as the returned sentiment to you and your family, God Bless_

_G. D _

.

The post arrived that morning with a letter delivered to Elizabeth two weeks after she had written to the young girl. The content of the envelope was a short note filled with apologies and a confused mess of thoughts; she read in silence before tucking the page into the folds of her dress.

Buttering her bread at the breakfast table, Elizabeth absent mindedly thought over the tone her correspondent answered with.

It was obvious Miss Darcy did not know what to do and that she was incredibly embarrassed by the reason of their communication.

It was also clear that the young girl was painfully shy and with little experience interacting with anyone outside her family, she had no idea how to behave or how to address other people.

She must be lonely, Elizabeth thought with a frown.

No wonder she continuously apologizes for everything. Bad enough that she was almost entrapped by a cad, but to have her lose faith in her own judgment? She was just a girl, confused and insecure; what occurred must be crippling to Miss Darcy's self esteem.

And then she receives my dreadfully improper, ill-mannered letter! Elizabeth thought.

A sigh passed her lips before she could stop it and almost immediately she was arrested by the worried gaze of her sister Jane. Elizabeth made a move to shake her head to dismiss her older sister's concern, but Kitty had voiced it not a moment later, "Lizzy, is something troubling you, was the letter not good?"

"Is it from Aunt Madeline, is the babe born?" Lydia asked eagerly as she was forced to sit beside her Papa and Mary who were sharing sheets of the paper and shielding its words from her view, annoying her with their teasing of being just a child and not understanding other worldly matters.

"No, no; not bad news I assure you," Elizabeth answered, "I was simply musing."

"Indeed?" Mary prompted, raising a brow as she looked up from her reading. "You are not of a disposition to muse melancholy Lizzy."

"I must agree, what thoughts do you muse dear daughter of mine, that has brought about such a sigh?" Their father joined in, folding his papers and leaning against his chair to properly see the expressions of his children as they gathered around the breakfast table. "Come now, family is nothing if we hide secrets amongst ourselves."

"Oh but surely I am allowed to keep my thoughts my own?"

"But of course my dear," Mr. Bennet claimed, "however, such sad contemplations are better to be aired so that they may be properly injected with the good humor of your intelligent father." He wiggled his brows at her, getting the assembled family to giggle.

Thankfully Elizabeth was saved from breaking confidence when her mother arrived at the breakfast table from the kitchen looking put out.

Her mother's excessive pout was easily picked up by her father who decided to offer his wife with a way to vent whatever was troubling her with a simple, "Good morning madam."

"What is so good about it?" she demanded in a sulky huff.

And so the discourse began.

Though Elizabeth would have been annoyed that she or any other of her siblings would be so easily cast aside by their father if he were to find entertainment elsewhere, she found that the scene she had partaken in earlier was exactly what young Miss Darcy must be missing.

Determined, she excused herself from the breakfast table and rose, leaving behind three sisters who looked torn between hearing their mother's eventful woes and going after a sister that was famed for her unpredictability.

Lydia had already chosen the amusements of her mother's early morning news over the mystery her sister presented while Mary and Kitty watched their eldest sister trail Elizabeth with her eyes. Jane, who knew Elizabeth the best, recognized the squaring of her sister's shoulders and the defiant rise of her chin.

Jane shook her head slightly and flashed her younger sisters a smile of reassurance.

.

_Longbourn Manor, Hertfordshire _

_Dear Miss Darcy, _

_I find that I should be the one to __apologize and I shall not argue with you on that score. It was rather foolish of me to be so very forward; I believe it is a habit of mine when I write letters for if I am embarrassed by what I have written, you shall not know of it and I shall appear more confident than I actually am._

_To be honest with you Miss Darcy, my courage rises in my discomfort. _

_I do not feel uncomfortable at being asked assistance, rather I feel out of my element in this circumstance. I am not yet an old maid, barely one and twenty in fact! _

_The only advantage in my acquaintance is that I am rather observant and that I am surrounded by many interesting people. You see Miss Darcy, I am a singular young lady who likes to sketch the characters of those I meet and those I see every day. _

_I believe that since we have gotten off on a rather rocky start (purely my fault I assure you); I shall properly introduce myself and leave my bad manners out of reach of our correspondence. _

_My name is Elizabeth Bennet, my family and close friends call me Lizzy. _

_I am the second oldest out of six children; my mother calls me the 'wild' one of her daughters for I dearly love to traipse around the estate and can disappear for hours on my rambles that extend to the wilderness of my home county._

_ I am the closest to my older sister Jane (she is Miss Bennet), my brother Ben and my father. I believe Mama says that I am certainly his daughter for I much prefer my father's library to the drawing room entertaining guests. _

_I like the company and the society of others, as I have already told you; I love to sketch the characters of those around me but I find that people are constantly changing whereas books always remain the same. Sketching characters can be very interesting but can also turn you quite cynical which is why I balance it out with the works of Shakespeare, a variety of sonnets, adventurous tales of exotic places along with the occasional Fordyce (a favorite of my sister Mary). _

_Maybe we shall start our correspondence properly this time if you wish to, I do wish to lighten your mood considering what has occurred and if you let me, I would be glad to communicate properly without shocking you or upsetting you. _

_Please tell me anything you wish for as I promised my brother, you have my silence on all and everything you may wish to communicate to me._

_Sincerely, _

_E. B_

.

Music danced freely through the halls of Pemberley, filling the grand house with the melody of Mozart. Darcy had left his study door ajar, allowing the relaxing tunes of his sister's music to soothe his agitated mind.

Having been removed from Darcy House without announcement, letters had to be sent to associates with his apologies as he cited personal matters as a reason for his disappearance from town. That had been three weeks ago and he was still declining invitations to dinners and balls.

Apparently his disappearance from his London home was not publically known and though it irked him that he was still dealing with such frivolous things, he found that it was the perfect distraction from what occurred a month past.

He knew that his duty was to ensure that all business (social and financial) was completed accordingly, but his duty was also to his sister and he had failed her.

The guilt weighed on him, but was pushed aside briefly as he buried himself with unnecessary work. His steward would enjoy a few weeks of repose though that would not stop the painful ache in his chest as he was stuck in the dead of night staring at the canopy of his bed, unable to sleep and when possible, woken by a nightmare where Wickham had succeeded.

Darcy had not slept since that day and he was truly exhausted, however, no amount of work or even meditation over the events that transpired could grant him the Sand man's slumber.

At least Georgiana was improving.

The letters from Miss Elizabeth Bennet arrived steadily to Pemberley for the past two weeks and it seemed that his sister was being lifted ever so slowly from the pit of despair she was in.

She had smiled just yesterday at something amusing Mrs. Reynolds had said.

He could not deny that such improvements to her countenance were few and far between and as such it was hard to truly pin down whether his sister was truly getting better or was only getting better at hiding it from him.

The siblings had spoken little even though they had the whole of Pemberley to themselves, but Darcy could not face his sister without the shame of his mistake and she, unwilling to forgive herself for being such a disgrace.

It frustrated the staff of Pemberley as they watched the siblings walk on eggshells, none of them had any idea what had caused their master and his sister's return sooner than usual, but it was obvious that something had changed and no amount of work, music or good scenery would alter their behavior.

Darcy's steward, Mr. Wilkins peered from the ledger he was adjusting as a clear knock was heard and the music came to a halt, the voice of a maid carrying into the study, "A letter for you Miss Darcy."

Even though the music had stopped, Mr. Darcy's shoulders had relaxed slightly and the deep furrow in his brow was barely a crease.

.

_Lambton_

_Dear Miss Bennet,_

_I am glad you wrote back and still wish to write to me, it is rather lonely here with just me and my brother, though I suppose it is better than what I imagined considering what I have done…_(her handwriting trails as if lost in thought)

(Her handwriting next seems hurried)_ Since you have been so kind to introduce yourself to me, I feel that I should do so as well. Having written quite useless letters to you in the past few weeks in exchange for your lively correspondence, I feel that it is only fair and as you said in your previous "Better late than not at all". _

_My name is Georgiana Darcy _(the 'D' slants slightly, indicating her hesitation)_, I am to be sixteen in a few weeks and live with my brother in the county of Derbyshire. _

_My brother and my elder cousin Col. Fitzwilliam share guardianship over me for as long as I can remember, I do not know my mother for she passed when I was very young and my esteemed father succumbed to a heart attack when I was ten years of age. _

_I do not travel much, only ever to London for my Masters, to Kent to visit my aunt and cousin (though the occasion is not very often), and recently to Ramsgate _(the word 'Ramsgate' is clipped and tiny compared to the rest of the sentence).

_I believe I am a rather plain girl compared to you Miss Bennet, I do not think I am quick enough to study one's character, pray is this pastime amusing? What do you find so interesting about it? How did you learn of it? _

_Forgive me, it seems I ask too much, you need not share your secrets with me Miss Bennet for it is to be other way around am I correct? _(Her handwriting suddenly gets larger)_ Oh dear that was rather impertinent, I apologize Miss Bennet. _

(There were light impressions against the page as she stopped to think of what to say next; most likely she was tapping her fingers or her pen onto the page as she thought)

_My brother believes me to be very accomplished, I play the pianoforte and sing very well, he and Col. Fitzwilliam always say, but I do enjoy losing myself to the melodies. My favorite is Bach and I adore playing Mozart for it is my brother's favorite and it makes me happy to ease him especially of late _(the writing trails, again lost in thought)_, do you play Miss Bennet? _

_My brother has spared nothing to my education, my Masters include all the ladylike things such as language, dancing and drawing. I quite enjoy learning new languages and I like dancing though I have not made use of it very much as I am not yet out, I prefer drawing on some days but the feeling is not always long lasting and I fear that I have many uncompleted works. _

_I also adore horses, it is a family trait I think for my brother is an avid rider and I am told that so were my mother and father. My brother taught me how to ride when I was nine, when he returned from Cambridge for a holiday, _(her hand writing wavers)_ a few months after he left, our father died. _

_ We still ride though, my brother and me, we always do when he comes home to P, and we do so enjoy it. It was once a habit that we had to ride in the break of dawn to see the sun rise and to ride in the afternoon just as the sun sets._

_Oh my, I fear I have rambled long enough._

_ I had not even realized that I have reached the end of the page. I apologize for the length Miss Bennet. _

(The words next are rushed)

_Thank you again for continuing to write to me._

_Sincerely, _

_G. D_

.

_Longbourn Manor, Hertfordshire_

_Dear Miss Darcy,_

_Now there is no need to apologize, there is no such thing as a long letter I should say. I quite enjoy the correspondence for it provides a distraction from my sisters and their silliness and my Mama and her nerves. _

_It is not that I think ill of my sisters or my Mama, but you see, they are always overzealous when balls are to be held. _

_The society in Hertfordshire is rather limited, but such a quaint county as ours can enjoy the familiarity of its people so no one really takes much notice to my Mama's loud ravings of her daughters' virtues, or how wild my two youngest sisters act on occasion that they feel extra playful. _

_I do not take much notice of Mama anymore myself, she is forever trying to get me and my sisters married because she believes that that is the only way to true happiness for a lady. However, I find happiness in many things and all do not depend on pin money or a husband's annuity. _

_My character sketching, I suppose is something of an example. _

_You see my father is quite observant himself and as a scholar he enjoys wrestling with different ideas. He has taught me to see people's actions and address as a way to decide whether one has good character or not for these speak much louder than what usually recommends a person in our society. _

_Take my sister Jane, she is the loveliest creature in all of Hertfordshire, everyone says so. She is fair, kind, diplomatic and all that is good. It may be because she is my favorite sister, but I find that no one rivals her beauty and goodness. Her address is polite and her actions are always that of a lady, her guiding hand has taught me to reign in my wild behavior if only to avoid embarrassing her which I want never to do. I like to think that because of her angelic qualities and universal kindness to others that that is why the people of Hertfordshire adore her so._

_We once had a neighbor, a Miss Lucas (do not fret Miss Darcy; I shall not embarrass you by thinking ill of her to you) she is not prettier than Jane by half as my Mama likes to say, but she is perfectly amiable and friendly. She does not have a fortune or a title and she admits to drawing, playing and singing terribly, but none of that changes the fact that Miss Lucas is a person of unassuming nature and intelligence. _

_As for me, a self-portrait I find unfair to both the person being sketched and the person viewing the portrait. I do not know how people in Hertfordshire view me and whether I am in a positive light as my favorite sister, but I do not really care to know. _

_Odd it might seem; what people think of me is none of my business. _

_Besides, I only use character sketching as a form of amusement and a way to figure out how to continue discourse with someone I am not very well acquainted with, to lessen the strain that a conversation between us might bring. _

_From what you have told me, you are an avid lover of music and you adore your brother greatly, from the style of your letters I am to understand that you are quite shy. In polite conversation, I would ask about your favorite composers (Bach for yourself and Mozart for your brother) and what pieces you enjoy playing and what you think of pieces that I know of, I imagine such a conversation with you would carry as a conversation with my sister Mary._

_She is quite like you in that she adores her pianoforte. I cannot be bothered to sit and practice for hours like she can, but I know that I do not play too ill (at least I hope not) and that when I do play, I enjoy it and wish for my company to enjoy it as well. _

_I fear that I shall overstep in a moment Miss Darcy, and ask you if you do so enjoy spending time with your brother? I can see that you think the world of him and that he adores you enough to teach you himself how to ride and to find pleasure in the things you do for him. I know that considering what has happened, you may feel shame at being near him but it would appear to me that you are in need of companionship and surely your brother will be willing to offer it if you asked. _

_Be well Miss D, and have faith in your brother's sense of forgiveness_

_Sincerely, _

_E. B_

.

_Lambton_

_Dear Miss Bennet,_

(Her handwriting is shaky)_ I find that I am in need of your counsel for that is the problem that is most constant in my heart. Though I am ashamed of what has happened due to my foolishness, I find that I do not particularly care if I did not marry a man of fortune or title, but rather how my brother will be affected matters to me more. _

_He is the only family I have and as I said, he is the one I am closest to in the world. _

_As you do not wish to embarrass your sister, I would not want to embarrass him. It grieves me how much I have pained him with my imprudence but I do not know how to amend it. _

_We do not talk of what has happened and though he does not treat me coldly, it is hard to discern my brother's thoughts. He is a private man and not one prone to show much emotion in any case, in my company he is all politeness but it almost feels as if he is keeping me at arm's length. _

_I want to do the things we used to before that ill-fated event in Ramsgate, I want to ride with him and speak to him of the silliest nonsense I can think of and have him read to me like he did when I was a child, but he is always in his study claiming not to be disturbed and when I do try and suggest something, his severe mien discourages me much. _

_Oh do not misunderstand; his bearing is something I am used to for he has many responsibilities and he is still quite young. _

_I fear that all the duties placed upon him by our father's death has led him to become quite too serious and reserved. He was getting better in the years preceding his acquaintance with Mr. B and your brother but my stupidity has caused it to reverse their efforts and I wish to amend it so badly. _

_Please help me Miss Bennet, I want to fix things with him but I do not know how. _

_ G. D_

.

Four weeks later…

.

Darcy handed the reins of his stead to the stable-hand and removed his gloves as he made his way into the house. His usual ride to check on any disputes with the tenants as well as his examination of a few houses that were damaged in a storm was uneventful but at least provided him more room to think.

Inwardly he scoffed. I have thought enough and it leads me nowhere.

Georgiana's improvement had slowly declined and only seemed to worsen upon the discovery that he was searching for a new companion for her.

His actions, aimed to give her some semblance of independence from his company, did not bode well with her for it seemed that she had misunderstood and took it that her new companion was a sign of his desire to extend the distance between them.

He had no idea how to act around her for she would not meet his gaze and he did not know the words to explain himself to her.

"Mr. Darcy sir," a footman greeted him just as he was about to ascend the stairs to the library in an attempt to bury himself in the most pitiful tragedies he could find.

"Yes, what is it?"

The footman bowed and offered him the envelope and with Darcy's nod, the man departed.

He assumed the letter was from a business associate and was rather surprised to find the delicate script of a woman's hand, the words: _Longbourn, Hertfordshire_ written as the return address.

**A/n: **The time gap from Elizabeth's first letter and Georgiana's reply was an exchange of small notes that allowed the two to get comfortable with writing to each other, Georgiana obviously taking longer to exchange more personal things about herself. I wanted this chapter to show a bit of their growing relationship as well as the growing dependence of the Darcy siblings in Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: Georgiana and Lizzy exchange letters, and Darcy gets one too.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter five

.

_Longbourn Manor, Hertfordshire_

_Dear Mr. Darcy,_

_I sincerely apologize for this breech in propriety from a person you do not know, but I beg of you to read this missive to its completion as what I have to convey is most important. _

_Rest assured; I have forwarded this to my brother in Cambridge to send to your home directly so the chance of this communication misdirecting would not occur. Miss Darcy has told me stories of your fear of entrapment and I do not wish to worry you. _

_As we are unacquainted and know nothing of the other besides my connection with your sister and my brother; I feel that I should caution you about my habit to overstep (which I am sure you are aware of by now), however, I feel that it is better to violate the boundaries of decorum for the sake of my new friend's emotional state. _

_I do not wish to alarm you as I have no malicious intentions of any kind and even though you do not know me, I desire your trust and understanding on this matter. _

_As you know I have been exchanging correspondence with your sister these past three months, and I find that she is a girl confused, neglected and wholly without the self-assurance of a young lady of sixteen. _

_Miss Darcy is still a child and she has done wrong by entering a most dangerous situation with a questionable young man. She has not granted me the particulars, but it is obvious that she is deeply ashamed and hurt about what has happened. _

_On her part, she believes that she has nothing to offer a possible suitor and due to her insecurity she is unwilling to see sense. _

_I have found her to be a brilliant girl who is quick in mind, willing to learn, keen of music and reading, in possession of a sweet, jovial disposition and affectionate heart especially towards her brother. I do not doubt that you love her as much as she loves you. _

_You, as the closest person to her heart; is someone of great importance to your sister and she holds you in the highest esteem. Not one letter goes unattended that does not mention your good qualities. She cares for you deeply and only wishes to make you proud and not embarrass you. _

_I hope at this point I have succeeded in making you guilty. _

_I would pray for your forgiveness of my audacity but I suppose it is fair trade for what you have let the poor girl endure. _

_I do not speak of your choice in companion or your lack of mobility towards the questionable gentleman, despite knowing both his habits and his opportunistic nature; I speak of the way you have shut your sister out. _

_She has suffered due to her own folly which she feels keenly even when she writes of happier topics, and though she has been recovering somewhat, at least from our communication, I find that her improvement is impeded by your action to distance yourself from her. _

_I shall not claim to know your disposition, to claim understanding simply through the biased perspective of a beloved relative would be foolish, but I do not think you are a man to cast your family aside thusly. You may have your own reasons for keeping your sister away and looking for a new companion for her, however, I do not think it is a suitable excuse to allow your sister to believe she has been abandoned by you._

_Though you may claim otherwise, Miss Darcy has written to me her feelings on the matter and this may be the reason for her own withdrawal of you. I know that I have no place advising you on a course of action regarding your sister, but I cannot stand by and let her wither in silence due to a miscommunication._

_Request a song from Mozart or apply for her presence for a morning or afternoon ride as she tells me you used to do quite often before the incident, or simply speak to her, but I beg of you not to keep her away. When siblings drift, the distance cannot easily be amended or forgotten so I humbly ask for your acquiesce on the matter._

_I warn you that it may be a Herculean task, but at least according to Miss Darcy, you are not one to bow to defeat so easily._

_ There, I think I have taken up enough of your time and rang up quite a bill with this missive; I shall close the same way I did with Miss Darcy in my first letter to her: _

_For all you have been through, and what you may encounter in the future, God Bless_

_Faithfully,_

_E. B_

.

It was twilight when the four Bennet girls and their mother ascended the carriage, the sound of the coach pulling away from their ancestral home heard from Mr. Bennet's study. In the very same room, Lydia pressed her face against the glass.

"Surely Papa, you are the cruelest of all fathers."

"My dear girl, they are just going to an Assembly not leaving for the Continent."

"But why must I be excluded from merriment? Mary will not have as much fun as I would if I were allowed to go!" the young girl wailed, turning from the window to give her father a big pout in an attempt to mirror her mother, only eliciting a chuckle from the family patriarch.

"Come now Lydia, a social gathering is not the only place you are allowed to have your fun. Upon my word, Sir William Lucas claims that I am a most singular gentleman for allowing you girls such freedom. Not many fathers are willing to educate his daughters as I have you and your sisters."

"And I am grateful Papa," she agreed as she took the seat across his desk. "But if you always insist on locking me up here all the time however am I supposed to find a man I can love?"

"Do you not love me then dearest?"

Lydia made a face at him and the two shared a silent look which ended in the young girl giggling. "Papa you know I do, but I am speaking of marriage."

He chuckled, lowering his book to reveal the smile that matched hers.

"You listen to your mother far too often, you are young still Lydia and I will enjoy having your company before your young man comes along to steal you away."

"Do no fret for though Jane is the jewel of Hertfordshire she is not yet wed so whatever are the chances that I will?" Though her words were said in jest, the way she slumped against the wingback chair before him showed how much it hurt for her to admit it.

With a sigh Mr. Bennet shut his book as he walked around the desk and kneeled before her, hand in hers.

"You, like all my other children, are the handsomest people in all of England." Lydia frowned in disbelief only to have her father continue, "If no man calls for Jane it is only because her goodness intimidates them, if no man calls for Kitty it is only because her giving nature makes it hard to see where her affections lie, if no man calls for Mary it is because her accomplishments can be matched by no one and if no man calls for Lizzy it is because her quickness leaves many far behind."

"And what of me and Ben?"

"Well Ben is his own man and he is not to be fooled by common beauties. Though he may pretend to be entrapped, upon further study I find that he only does this to send your mother into nerves. Bless him."

"And what of me; am I to be forgotten?" she demanded getting Mr. Bennet to chuckle and pat her hands.

"You my dear girl," he began, "are too young."

Lydia gave him a half-hearted glare. "You really are cruel Papa."

"Ah, but that depends how you see it my dear for while you lament your inability to attend the Assembly, your sisters are under attack by the community's gentlemen," he declared with a wink, "Those young men may fight for my daughters' attentions but know this no one in this neighborhood is good enough for my children."

The youngest Bennet child watched her father walk calmly back around his desk, pick up his book and begin to read again, the implications of his words causing another giggle to burst from her lips.

"Mama will not be pleased to know how you instruct Hill not to allow young men here at Longbourn, though now it makes perfect sense why no one other than the Lucases call," she noted.

"Yes, but 'tis a pity that your mother is just as good at schemes as I am. I believe your sister Jane might have to cleverly escape a marriage proposal by my favorite young man."

"Will he attempt it tonight?"

"I believe so," Mr. Bennet ventured, "I have already sent a letter to your brother to arrive home posthaste to challenge Mr. Stewart to a duel should I be underestimating my daughters' intelligence."

.

"What on earth is he about?"

"I do not know Jane, stay near," Elizabeth whispered.

The Assembly had just begun already filling with the noise of conversation and the giggles of young ladies and their mothers as marriageable young men greeted them. This, however, was ignored by the two oldest Bennet children.

"I am disturbed Lizzy," her sister murmured, "he has said the strangest things and I am worried."

"What has he said now? Did he go on about how well-informed Mama was about the types of colors to use in his home or did he compliment her tastes in white soups?"

"No, it is much more serious…"

"Now sister do not leave me in such suspense," Elizabeth returned, careful to scan her immediate area of any ears that may eavesdrop on their exchange. "Pray, what did he say?"

Jane glanced around as well and catching the eye of the same gentleman, she quickly looked away. "He told me how well I looked," she whispered, her tone caught between confusion and terror.

"And that worries you dearest? Surely you are not serious; you always look well."

"Yes, but he looked at me so very oddly and it made me extremely uncomfortable, and as Sir William greeted us Mr. Stewart informed me that his sister who has gone to Italy, has gifted him with the softest most luxurious bed clothes. I do not understand what he is about!"

"Goodness that sounds most inappropriate! Has he asked you for the first set?"

"Yes, but thankfully Kitty decided to intervene rather quickly and state that we must listen to Mary's first song and so I did not answer him," Jane said getting Elizabeth to shake her head.

"Oh Jane I am so sorry that I was so distracted, had I noticed I would have kept him away myself."

Her sister noticed much sooner than the rest of her family that Elizabeth was not her usual self these past few weeks. Though it worried Jane greatly that something troubled her most beloved sister, she knew that Lizzy would sooner deny it than speak of it before she was ready to.

"It is of no consequence, but I do not feel very secure in his presence. Would it trouble you overmuch to keep my company no matter what Mama insists?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Do I ever do as Mama insists?" At the still worried look of her eldest sister, she tightened her hold on Jane. "Do not worry sweeting, I shall keep you safe and we shall inform Kitty and Mary of our scheme as well, for it shall take all of us to keep Mama at bay."

From the other side of the Assembly room, their mother shrilled, "Jane dearest, Mr. Stewart wishes to secure his set with you!" Such a declaration was followed by his many virtues thrown about carelessly throughout the hall, his eight thousand a year and his estate in Dover said with particular zeal.

With a grimace Elizabeth murmured, "At times such as this I wish that Papa had insisted that all his daughters stay at home."

"It is unfortunate that we are of age and are close to becoming old maids," her sister lamented with a sigh as both of them moved through the crowd towards their table. "Why could we not be as quick as Charlotte to immediately apply for a post as a governess as she did at eighteen?"

"Because you are far too beautiful and I am far too impudent, it is helpful at least that we believe in the unpopular notion of marrying for love. If Mr. Stewart offers for you, graciously denying him would hurt Mama far less than it would hurt you."

"And what of Mama," Jane whispered as they grew nearer.

"Do not fear; you are under the protection of Elizabeth Bennet after all." Catching the eye of her other sister sitting behind the pianoforte, Elizabeth could not restrain the sly smile as she added, "Accompanied by Mary Bennet's excellent accomplishments."

.

Darcy was in the most serene mood he had ever been in many weeks, all thanks to the unexpected (and improper) letter sent to him by Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire.

"Brother would you like me to play your favorite?" Georgiana asked; turning slightly on the piano bench to give him a cheerful smile, a smile he knew was no longer a façade of contentment.

He smiled in return. "If you would be so kind, though it matters not what you play for music can never be awful when played by my excellent sister."

A delighted blush colored her cheeks and she turned towards the ivory keys once more, the melody washing over him like a healing balm for all the silent, torturous days and nights he spent believing his sister blamed him for what happened to her.

As he sat in the settee in the music room of Pemberley, Darcy could not help but thank the young woman he had never met.

When Miss Bennet's letter arrived to him, he had been confused, indignant and surprised all at once. What would Bennet's older sister want to write to him for? Surely she knew how unseemly it was to exchange correspondence with an unmarried gentleman, think of the scandal!

But of course Bennet's sister was no idiot.

In the first note she had penned to him and which he read almost constantly to the point of being able to recite it, he found a decidedly intelligent, opinionated and extremely stubborn woman.

In the missive she had greeted him politely and informed him that yes, she was aware that writing to him was extremely inappropriate but necessary for the sake of his sister. Miss Bennet had explained in the note that Georgiana's improvement would not only depend on her ability to forgive herself, but also the effort he put into assuring her that she was not to blame.

His poor sister had thought that she was the one at fault and that she was the cause of the distance he put between them!

Darcy declared the absurdity of such a thought for it was obvious that he was the one at fault and not her.

Miss Bennet seemed to read his mind in this and explained that because Georgiana adored him so much, she could never think that her beloved brother was to blame for her folly.

After this explanation the letter came to an end with the conclusion that if Darcy wished to help his sister, he could not shut her out no matter what his first instinct is. Miss Bennet bid him good luck in a task most gentlemen would not take up and signed as she did her first letter to Georgiana: "For all you have been through, and what you may encounter in the future, God Bless."

It did not escape his notice either that with Miss Bennet's frustration towards him, she did indeed leave quite a bill for postage and left a lot for Darcy to meditate on.

He had tried to stretch a hand towards his sister as Miss Bennet suggested, but it seemed Georgiana's own isolation seemed to cause her to come up with excuses to avoid him.

In frustration he breeched decorum and wrote Miss Bennet back, all but pleading her assistance with as much dignity as his pride would allow, slipping his note with a letter Georgiana was to send to Hertfordshire.

Miss Bennet consented and offered her counsel, playing invisible mediator between the two Darcy siblings and being informed by both parties on the development of the siblings' improving relationship.

Darcy had much to thank her for, but a part of him was disappointed that her letters would no longer reach him for the breech in propriety was far too risky to continue the correspondence.

It was only a week since their communication came to an end and with the increasingly improved spirits of his sister as well as the security Darcy once again felt as her guardian, the Master of Pemberley could not help but wonder if he would ever meet the young woman who repaired his life so quickly.

.

Mr. James Stewart was most seriously displeased.

Tonight was to be the night he secured the hand of the lovely, graceful and sweet Jane Bennet.

He had planned to entrap her with the passion of a man violently in love and intended to spend the rest of the evening romancing her until she would beg him to declare himself, for anything less would break her heart.

The gentleman had the consent of the mother, a woman he would allow only the most minimal of visits once his business in Hertfordshire was completed and the marriage to Miss Bennet was achieved.

Why, he even had the approval of the father and the second sister, both of which were appraised in Meryton as the most intelligent and well-read individuals the county had to offer. A poor sight, for even the knighted Sir William Lucas believed that an old fool and his favorite daughter brought up from a man's education were the most intelligent.

Well no matter. They thought he was a man of godly principals and excellent breeding, what did he really have to complain?

At the moment; almost everything really…

To say things were not going to plan was a gross understatement.

Whenever he tried to claim a dance with Miss Bennet, her sisters would demand to be stood up instead and due to her desire to uphold family obligations, Miss Bennet would then abandon him to her sisters' amusements. When he finally got to secure a set with her and claim it too, Mary Bennet would play a lively reel and the whole room would be between him and the future Mrs. James Stewart.

By the time the night was at its completion he had exchanged less than one word in ten to his prospective bride since her arrival and was left to watch her carriage pull away into the blanket of dusk towards home as the clock struck midnight.

If he was disappointed, Mrs. Bennet was livid.

"What do you mean by your games girls, must you ruin your sister's future happiness thusly?" Mrs. Bennet began almost as soon as the carriage door was shut and they were afforded what available privacy a closed coach could provide.

"Goodness Kitty, Lizzy, have you no consideration for Mr. Stewart? You saw very well that he wanted to dance with your sister and yet you demanded his attention in any case! For shame, I know that he is a handsome gentleman with his eight thousand a year but really girls, he is much closer to declaring himself to Jane!"

"Mama we do not want to marry him," Elizabeth stated, "we simply wished to dance and since there were so few gentlemen and so many ladies, I for one wanted to have a full card."

"Methinks the same Mama; we must set a good example for Lydia after all," Kitty continued, "how is she to think that balls and assemblies are any way entertaining if she thinks no one will dance with her?"

"Of course someone will dance with my Lydia, she is a delightful girl! But just because you wish to make yourself a good study for your youngest sister you must remember that your eldest requires happiness too, and your behavior has put it in jeopardy!"

"Mama it is not so terrible," Jane soothed, "as long as my sisters and myself enjoyed the night's activities I am content."

"Oh tosh my Jane, you are too good indeed!" Seeing that their mother was on the verge of listing more of their sister's virtues, Elizabeth spoke, "Mama what did you think of Mary's performance, I think she managed it quite well considering she only mastered the piece yesterday."

"Yes she played marvelously, why Lady Lucas was just telling me that Charlotte has herself a new employer and the girl to which she is to act as companion to is an excellent musician, she plays for hours and ever so beautifully or so Charlotte claims in her letters," Mrs. Bennet stated, "Why with the way Lady Lucas carries on, you would think it was her own daughter that has such talent!"

.

The sound of the carriage coming to a halt roused Lydia from the settee in her father's study, putting her embroidery aside she scrambled to the window and pressed her face against the glass.

"Papa they have returned!"

"So it would seem," Mr. Bennet said without looking up from his book. "Do not shout my dear, 'tis late and we would not wish to disturb the servants'."

"Mama is bound to do it soon enough," Lydia pointed out as she gathered her skirts in one hand and reached for her father's arm. "Come Papa, let us away and attend to them, I want to hear all the news!"

Shaking his head with a chuckle he set his book aside and rose from his seat.

"Be assured Lydia you might get all that you wish, for what remains of today and the remainder of tomorrow and the weeks to come until a new gentleman arrives with more than five thousand a year to offer as his annuity. With this I hope your silliness will be indulged."

"Well if you allow me out like the rest of my sisters you need not indulge me and I would simply find my own amusements," she remarked somewhat petulantly which was to be expected from a girl of fourteen.

"Yes, but it amuses me so to handpick which oddities are exposed to you so that you know which to hazard away from and which to simply laugh at. If you really are my daughter than you shall appreciate my insightfulness in this."

Lydia could not help but shake her head. "If it pleases you Papa, but do not get carried away with your own cleverness for you may accidently permit Mr. Stewart to wed Jane and then you will not be nearly as clever by half."

**A/n:** I added that bit with Darcy and Georgiana as a way to show how Lizzy's letter affected them. For Darcy it informed him of what he should do to help Georgiana and also added a bit of intrigue for him as to whom Lizzy is while for Georgiana, Lizzy and her brother's encouragements are improving her disposition and helping her to gain confidence.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: The Bennet family attends an assembly.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter six

.

_Lambton_

_Dear Lizzy,_

_(_Her writing is flowing and neat, but large showing her excitement) _It is a strange day indeed Lizzy, I find that even though my brother is to leave soon to attend to Mr. B, I am not upset. _

_I am saddened of course, do not misunderstand, but I am not pained at his departure. He has been at P for many months, only ever going to London on rare occasions of business and I am sure he is happy to be out and about again. _

_I do not mean to say that he has been longing to leave, for surely he would have, even despite your few frank letters to him on the occasion we (my brother and I that is) have misunderstood each other. I do not wish for you to scare him off, he is my brother after all and you are my best friend, it would not do if you disliked one another for it would grieve me so. _

_I am happy for my brother because he has been at P for so long, I fear he has gotten bored of my company, though that is not the case so please withhold writing him a stern letter regarding his in-appreciation._

_Ah yes, I apologize, I seem to be rambling again, at least I have caught it early now. _

_My governess Miss Lucas is very helpful in keeping my mind in one place. She is a very practical lady but also very kind, she is not so very old and is nothing like my old companion at all. I believe she is much like you, though she prefers me to keep my impertinence to only the family for she fears it might startle possible suitors and cause my brother to worry about her influence. _

_Do not fear; he does not need to know that is your doing. Oh my, I hope you caught me teasing Lizzy for I do not want to land you in any trouble with my brother. _

_Speaking of, my brother is leaving for various counties, I believe he is assisting Mr. B settle on an estate along with the help of your own brother. I do not know when I am to write to him for he is unsure himself how long they shall stay before Mr. B decides on one. I am hopeful that my brother writes to me soon, I dearly wish to hear of the new places he has been to. Pray Lizzy, have you or your brother traveled anywhere?_

_Excited, sad but all a flutter for unsure reasons,_

_Your confusing correspondent,_

_Georgie_

.

Benjamin Bennet, only son of the Bennet family and heir of Longbourn was a decidedly intelligent young man of eighteen; with his fair hair, his fine features and his grey eyes, Ben, as he was more fondly called, was a combination of boyish handsomeness and good sense. The latter of which was solely due to his father and his favorite sister's efforts.

His mother's frantic nerves were still cause for great silliness especially where his sisters were concerned. All five, she determined, must be wed. After all what was a genteel born lady to do but wed?

He could hear her fanatical ravings about pin money and jewels, fine carriages and the most extravagant of dresses; all of which Fanny Bennet deemed necessities for surely her daughters were not reputed beauties for nothing!

With their good humor, vitality and familial trait of unexplained sweetness; it was a wonder his father had not had to keep his gun close by as each sister was released into society.

The eldest Miss Bennet, the sensible, angelic Jane was Hertfordshire's crown jewel. Truly, the angels themselves must be using her as their example for nowhere was natural human goodness found in anyone else. She was too kind to trifle with anyone, but her powers of diplomacy were well honed to such a degree that it could almost be viewed as manipulation.

However, her habit to wear her heart on her sleeve also made it difficult to discover the young woman's true thoughts.

The second Miss Bennet, the witty, dark haired belle Elizabeth was well-learned and intelligent; the most informed and modern lady of all of England. Humor was her game, one that she played avidly with her father and himself as they enjoyed viewing the follies of others in a light so refined that the stupid would think that they sprouted compliments.

Her quick mind was no match for anyone and her quick temper had her blowing kisses one minute and spitting fire the next.

The third, his older twin Mary was the family's musician and Meryton's most accomplished. No one for miles could play as well as she, and even if such a person were to be found, they would be arrested by her surprisingly large vocal range which was peculiar for a girl who said very little.

Her mien, however, was so severe that her admirers could only watch from afar.

The forth sister, the aptly nicknamed Kitty was of an adventurous nature that kept their family entertained with her exuberance and easily given familial affection.

The only flaw their mother saw was Kitty's habit of climbing high places and refusing to come down, an inclination that was the prime cause of their mother's nerves since she learnt how to walk.

The youngest of the Bennet children at just fifteen, Lydia was an enthusiastic horsewoman. Her pension for sneaking out at daybreak to ride her only brother's stallion, Puck, had gotten her more than a few lectures by both parents: From her mother, the claim that no man would marry such an unrestrained girl and from her father, the desire that she choose a less costly form of entertainment to occupy her time for surely the girl spent more money on ribbons for her horse than ribbons for herself.

With Jane's mask of serenity, Elizabeth's unpredictability and quick tongue, Mary's severity and sternness, Kitty's liveliness and excess of energy as well as Lydia's love of freedom and horses, their mother mourned that her daughters may all become spinsters.

Not that it mattered much to his father, himself or his sisters, now that he thought about it.

With his birth, the entitlement on the estate became null and his strong constitution ensured that there would be no hedgerows for his mother and sisters in the unfortunate event of his father's death.

Yet still his mother would suffer from a fit of nerves at any sign of either his or his father's health failing:

"Oh Mr. Bennet, surely when you die we shall die too," she declared on the one occasion Ben had caught a bit of a cough from Kitty, "stricken into poverty and wholly reliant on the kindness of my brother Gardiner! You must allow us to go to London; the girls must have a proper Season how will we find suitable husbands for them otherwise?"

"Now I hardly think that necessary my dear. I am sure your son would not turn you or your daughters away," his father responded in an almost bored tone as he continued to read his paper at the breakfast table.

"There is always a possibility," Mrs. Bennet would insist, "Ben may marry some Society Miss and insist that he break all ties with us! Why, without your presence, he might very well consent, as a young man, he would give up his beloved family for the wiles of an artful woman! That is it, it is decided! You are not to expire until your daughters are married, do you hear me Mr. Bennet?"

"Be comforted madam," his father would say, "I may surpass you."

Ben could not help but chuckle. The dynamics of his family were rather curious and through his time at school he had seen nothing akin to it, making it more obvious how fortunate he was.

It was a simple living of little to no interjections of scandal bestowed upon, exactly how he preferred it. No mercenaries would run rampant through a near to bare land of prospects, and the machinations of such people would never be a problem of his.

Though some, he thought with a wary smile, were not as lucky.

The carriage jostled as it travelled through the village and from the screen of his window, Ben could see the looks of the residents as the carriage rolled by, the dust raising and settling in the air as the horses continued forth. The townspeople's astonished gazes and unembarrassed pointing at the fine carriage did not go unnoticed by the occupants within the vehicle as the murmurings of the village began.

No one knew that it was just the Bennet heir returning from Cambridge, no one suspected that it would be he who was inside the lavish coach with an unfamiliar crest.

But of course he had not expected them to.

Why would he be within such a magnificent coach?

The Bennet family was the only gentry in Meryton and most likely the most well off, but their economy was not high enough to afford such a carriage as this. Ben could practically hear his mother's ravings over the expensive transport, her loud flutters of going distracted at the mere thought of it, and then her nerves. Oh her nerves!

"Darcy old man, I sincerely hope you decide to stay in the carriage when we arrive."

The formidable looking gentleman seated across him smirked. "Is that a warning Bennet?"

He grinned. "Aye, you know how mothers can be and with five unmarried sisters, mine will prove to be too much of a trial for even you to bear." His mother, bless her, was a woman of mean understanding and a bundle of nerves, and like all mothers with daughters, she only desired what was best for them.

On Ben's other side, Bingley chortled. "Give Darcy some credit, the fact that he has deflected Caroline's attentions is enough of a testament. According to your cousin Fitzwilliam, that alone would make you much more equipped to handle Napoleon."

"Say what you will," Darcy began, "but handling matchmaking mamas for your majority years can enable proficiency at avoiding unfavorable meetings."

"Yes, but I fear that such a proficiency can make it trying to ensnare a wife, fear not, our amiable companionship will ensure that you do not become a hermit for I hardly think your sister would approve," Ben said causing the laughs to increase as Bingley added, "As neither would _my_ sister."

"_I_ would never allow it."

"Are you sure? You seem most inclined to run away from any maiden that goes near you," Ben could not help but point out, eliciting a look from the other gentleman.

"Your humor is ill appreciated Bennet."

"Then why do you wish to smile so?" Bingley queried innocently.

"Bingley, you are incorrigible."

"That I am afraid," Ben said, "is my doing, though to be fair my sister has taught me just as well."

Bingley chuckled and clapped a hand against his thigh. "I cannot wait to meet the young ladies that have so made you, upon hearing your renditions of your home I am eager to see if your description of them is fitting."

"Yes five sisters, I imagine it a trial," the other agreed if not a bit reluctantly.

Ben spared Darcy a sympathetic look before a smile overcame him, and he addressed Bingley, "I should say the same of you. How you came about turning into such an agreeable gentleman with your siblings is a wonder."

"Now give Bingley some credit," Darcy said mockingly, "who do you think helped him learn tolerance?"

"And patience," Ben added eliciting an amused shake of the head from the other gentleman.

"My sisters have made me mindful of the mercenary, though I wish I had not learnt from my own family." Bingley gave Darcy an apologetic smile which the older man waved off with a slight smirk.

"I told you, I have acquired a proficiency at avoiding being compromised though I imagine I will be in for more practice once you settle the estate."

"It is unfortunate that you require a mistress to handle your household, even more unfortunate that Miss Bingley had to hear of Darcy's presence in the scheme," Ben remarked.

"I apologize, but there is nothing for it," the man said with a sigh, "I need to occupy as much of my time to learning the business of an estate if I am to succeed in my father's wish of becoming landed gentry, being occupied by too many things is not something I can afford to do as you both know, I am in the habit of spreading myself too thin."

"Worry not old man, with the Master of Pemberly at the helm you should be well on your way to being richer than he."

Bingley could only muster a slight smile as he leaned his head against the cushions. "I do not doubt Darcy's ability to assist, but rather I feel indebted considering I took him away from his sister. I know you would not have come if you felt less inclined to the task, but I find it unfair that I have only Caroline's bothersome companionship to offer you for the remainder of it."

"Come now Bingley, it would seem that you are trying the game of a match-making mama," Darcy said with a shake of his head. "It is of no consequence I assure you; Georgiana all but forced me out the door when I told her of your plan. I think she believes me idle at Pemberly these last few months."

Still, Bingley did not look convinced. Ben would not blame him.

After the events of the summer, both gentlemen were worried about the state of their friend, such a huge failing on his part would shake even the strongest confidence and Darcy believed he was nothing without his silent self-assurance. Bingley had maintained in London and when he grew tired of the society, he left to Bath on the demands of his sister, and so had no occasion to check up on the condition of the Darcy siblings other than a few letters of very vague detail.

Ben knew little more.

Though he directed a few letters between Lizzy and Darcy, he had no intention to read them and indeed, only required the knowledge that nothing improper was being exchanged, though he laughed at the mere thought of it. Later, when Ben expressed a wish to know the state of the Darcy siblings from his sister, Lizzy had been her usual unpredictable self and declared that it was of no consequence: "Be assured Benny, Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy are perfectly at ease now" and wrote nothing more on the matter.

"I guarantee you gentlemen, you need not worry yourselves. I have Mrs. Grey and Mrs. Reynolds for that," Darcy declared, "Come, none of this regrettable silence. If it pleases you, I think of this only as sociable consultation for a friend, a venture given blessing by my sister."

"So Miss Darcy has ordained it to be so? Then surely it is law! Let business be done!"

Ben chuckled. "For it to be so Bingley, you would have to give up your secret. Where is this estate you have been so decided on when our good friend Mr. - brought it to your attention?"

Bingley straightened, puffing his chest out proudly as if he had already purchased it and declared, "Netherfield."

.

Two miles short of that destination, nestled neatly into the flowing landscape of the county of Hertfordshire in the library of Longbourn Manor, the Bennet sisters were assembled.

_"It is universally acknowledged that a man of good fortune must be in want of a wife,"_ began Benjamin Bennet's letter to his family, "_However little known the feeling and views of such a man may be on his first entering the neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed into the minds of the surrounding families that he is considered as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters."_

Kitty grinned. "It is as if Mama had stood over him as he wrote!"

Mary shook her head with a quiet chuckle before continuing to read the missive of their brother:

"_As it was, I always thought that this was an exaggeration, however, I accompanied my good friends Bingley and Darcy to a ball hosted by Bingley's sister in a way to bid her brother farewell as he leaves Town to settle an estate. _

_Thankfully a man of little fortune compared to my two friends, I was easily overlooked in the crowd, but had a smashing time nonetheless. I danced with some ravishing young ladies who happened to want nothing to do with me once they found out I was merely a country squib, oh well, c'est la vie. Though Miss Bingley is not a favorite of mine, she is an excellent hostess and it seemed that the ball lasted well into the early hours of the morning, having drunk with the gentlemen after dinner, I cannot be entirely sure_."

"Oh heaven's, he could not have drank that much did he, he cannot possibly have been in his cups?" Jane asked herself aloud, taking the letter from Mary's hand only to flush as she read the contents.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth read from over her sister's shoulder: "_Tell my dear sister Jane that no, I had not drank that much, but Hurst, Mr. Bingley's brother-in-law very much did, and I was left with the task of keeping the gentleman company as he sobered up. Honestly Jane, do you think so little of me?_"

Chortling with mirth along with her other sisters, Kitty declared, "Oh goodness, he is as much of a tease as Lizzy!"

"Aye, I taught him well," Elizabeth replied winking at her sister, eliciting more laughs from the girls assembled in the room.

Clearing her throat, Jane took the letter from where Mary left off: "_While Hurst sobered up alone in the study of Bingley's townhouse, I returned to the ball to find my friend, Darcy surrounded by a horde of women_."

"My word, is it possible that our brother is close friends with a cad?"

Jane answered on her brother's behalf: "_Tell my dear sister Mary that no, he is not a cad_."

It was Mary's turn to flush this time to which Elizabeth patted her arm. "Come now Mary, you are far smarter than that. Of all the letters we have received with Mr. Darcy mentioned, he always seems to be running around the ball rooms trying to escape the mamas of London Society, hardly a thing for a cad to do." And she had it on a reliable source that agreed with such information, if Georgie was to be trusted.

Giggling, Jane continued:

"_These women were in fact society mothers trying to convince my friend to secure a set with their respective daughters. The awkward sight of Darcy trying and failing to get out of their clutches amused me to no end. I think I may have been laughing aloud though because he turned and glared rather fearsomely at me. _

_To make amends, I proceeded into the crowd of hellion mothers and dragged him out to have a few pints of gin and talk about politics. However, my victory was short lived (I had not even the opportunity to lord it over anyone yet) when Bingley himself had to rain upon my success with a well-meaning demand to take a set with a young woman._

_Of course Darcy being the good friend that he was, agreed (though reluctantly) and assented to take a set with the young miss. They made quite the fine couple or so the matrons of the room declared. Miss B was not pleased with the sentiment and 'accidently' fell over the couple as they danced. Had I mentioned before that I believe that Miss Bingley has set her cap upon Darcy? Heaven deliver him_."

At that point, Jane was upset. "Oh surely it was just an accident on Miss Bingley's part, and truly nothing to do with her partiality to Mr. Darcy."

Taking the task of finishing the communication, Elizabeth answered in her brother's stead, "_As I know that Jane will be distressed, I will apologize, but only for her sake_."

Rolling her eyes good naturedly at her younger brother's teasing, Jane bumped her shoulder jokingly with Elizabeth's as she finished the note:

_"When Darcy managed to recover from the embarrassment of falling over during a set, and taking the young woman with him, he retired to my side by the window and kept his silence until the flush upon his cheeks receded. _

_I asked how his set went despite the vengeance of gravity and he had actually smiled and said, "I am glad that Miss Bingley decided to forcibly cut in." I found that the young woman, a Miss Ashgrove, was a rather dull partner going on and on about lace and the finesse of the many dresses that were adorned on the attending women of the Ton. _

_However, that was not to say that Darcy wanted Miss Bingley to cut in once more and embarrass not only him but his partner too, so he decided to make himself scarce for the rest of the evening. I am sure that he most likely retired to the study to keep Hurst's company, but whether he did or not, I cannot say._

_As I write this, I prepare to leave officially for my break from Cambridge; I will be exchanging London for wherever Bingley has in mind this time around. I promised my friend that I would (along with Darcy) assist him in finding an estate to lease so as to practice being an estate owner. I mentioned you, my dear sister Elizabeth, to Bingley and told him that if he ever needed help, you would be glad to assist as you have already taken the reigns of our father's estate under your care. _

_Worry not, I had not really told him that, but I did say that I knew a various number of people to assist us. You, father and Uncle Edward were to name a few (actually all), and he was delighted with the prospect of learning how to manage an estate from anyone who can. _

_I write to you hoping that my father, mother and sisters are safe and healthy as I had left them in the beginning of the summer when I last visited, and hope that I will get the chance to see you again soon once this business of Mr. Bingley's is complete, and hopefully that will be before Cambridge is due again. _

_Hoping for your good health and the maintenance of your good sense, _

_Your loving brother and son,_

_Benny_"

"Oh but there is nothing to excuse the lateness of the correspondence," Mary pointed out once the letter was folded and placed neatly on the writing desk where Kitty had chosen to work on.

"The date is two weeks before, most likely it was misdirected due to his travelling," Jane speculated.

Lydia sighed wistfully while Kitty spoke dreamily, "Oh to travel, would that not be exciting? I wonder if his friends have been to the Continent? I have always wondered about it, what is it they call it again?" Looking thoughtful, the name suddenly came to her and eyes sparkled in delight, "The New World!"

Both Kitty and Lydia sighed causing Mary to shake her head. "Come now Catherine, there is no use in being wistful. There is still much to discover here that you do not know about."

"Oh, but surely the Continent is more exciting! Red coats or not, I would go in a heartbeat!" Lydia chimed in agreement, grimacing as she narrowly dodged piercing her finger once more with the needle receiving an approving nod from Jane as she took her seat beside her.

"But what of the balls my dear sisters, and the severe lack of lace, oh but surely you could never," Elizabeth teased getting Kitty to claim, "I have read about cowboys, and I think their hats are much prettier than ours!"

"So hang the red coats, hang the lace? Does our sisters' wanderlust drive so deep?"

"But of course, there has to be more than ballrooms and embroidery," Kitty declared getting Lydia to agree heartedly, "Here, here!"

Jane shook her head. "Now hush you two, finish with your tasks and you may declare what you wish. Papa has only allowed you, Lydia, to the Meryton Assembly if such is complete and Mama will be most unhappy if you do not fulfill such a task."

She pouted. "But I do not like it; cannot you or Kitty do it? Kitty is much better at making and mending things than I, and you are far more patient than I would wish to be!"

"Unfortunately our sister speaks truth," Kitty said with a dramatic sigh, "'tis unfortunate that Papa wishes me to write an essay on Fordyce, much a task preferred to Mary than I or I would willingly consent to exchange such chores."

"I could write an essay for you if you would just explain the topic to me," Lydia tried to bargain only to have Mary tsk in disagreement.

"You are much too young to understand the works of such a refined mind Lydia, pray, keep to your simple tasks and be done with it. Do not tax yourself any further."

The younger Bennet's pout turned into a scowl as Mary excused herself from the room. "It is already past noon and I have not practiced yet, I fear my instrument is calling."

"Then answer it, for I do not wish to hear you," Lydia said with a sniff as she focused very hard on the pattern gone very wrong on the material of her handkerchief she was instructed to embroider, her eyes almost crossing.

Mary cleared away her previous occupation and departed. Kitty remained as she was at the writing table, her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to think of the right words to address the topic her father had given her.

As per the younger sisters' tasks, Jane and Elizabeth maintained in the library ensuring that the youngest of their siblings were not left idle.

Jane occupied herself with her own embroidery, her effortless workmanship causing Lydia to become only more frustrated with the craft while Elizabeth sat beside Kitty on the large writing table, attending to a few of the ledgers her father had left for her to sort through.

Due to the changing in the season, the ledgers needed to be kept in constant watch in order to keep a tight rein on the family economy, and with their father gone to attend business in Meryton and their mother occupied with visiting tenants, all that was left to do was work.

The sisters' occupancy was only disrupted by the sound of horse hoofs and a carriage coming to a halt outside.

Lydia jumped at the chance of reprieve and rushed to the window to see the cause of the noise, pressing her face against the glass she gasped at the sight of the magnificent carriage.

Elizabeth came up beside her sister by the window, pulling the curtain slightly to widen the gap they were able to see. Shocked was she when she saw the familiar crest that matched that of the seal of her letters from Lambton.

"Oh no, 'tis not Mr. Stewart again is it?" Kitty asked, putting her papers aside to stand.

Elizabeth's agape mouth stirred Jane from her seat and joined the rest of her sisters by the window.

"It is certainly not the cowboys."

**A/n: **I admit I got a bit lazy here; the letter from Ben was from the third chapter of Brotherly Advice, edited and added to a chapter that was lacking before I realized that I had it in my disposal.

As you can see, there was quite a big time skip here going from the Ramsgate incident to when Bingley moves to Hertfordshire, just to clarify, this all takes place in the same year so only a few months have passed since the fifth chapter.

I'm not entirely sure how the holidays for university in the U.K are so anything on that would be greatly appreciated.

**Edit: **Thanks to LadyRuthless and Guest.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap: Darcy and co, arrive at Longbourn where the sisters are reading a late letter from their brother.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter seven

.

_Lambton_

_Dear Lizzy,_

(Her writing is neat and written in her usual careful way, a sign that she is content)_ I am glad you liked the sketch I have done of the view in my window; rough sketches seem to be the only thing I am able to complete before I grow bored of the occupation. _

_My brother thinks it is very amusing because I can spend hours upon hours on the pianoforte and yet cannot sit for more than a quarter of an hour to finish a sketch. It is simply not exciting enough I could argue, but unfortunately my brother is quite proficient in things that require the utmost patience. Miss Lucas is attempting to assist my lack of such an important virtue by amusing me with stories of her home as I draw whatever object she instructs me to. _

_It is quite odd Lizzy; did you not say you were from Hertfordshire? My companion has spoken of a Lizzy and a Manor called Longbourn, am I to understand it is one and the same? _(Her writing suddenly goes quite large in her excitement) _Oh if it were true, I could draw a portrait of you based on her description, I am sure I can gather enough patience to complete such a task, hopefully then my brother would not tease me!_

(Her writing goes small again)_ My brother has written to me sparsely since his departure from P and it worries me. Miss Lucas has told me that it is most likely due to the traveling they are partaking in, I am sure you would agree with the logic, but I have no idea if he is well. _

_My brother is a very constant correspondent, you see. Much like you; he normally never fails to pen something down to let me know that all is well and that he will be returning this date or this date. _

_I suppose our extended period together since the event in Ramsgate _(Ramsgate is written with a slight scribble showing her desire to forget about the incident) _has made me quite dependent on his presence and now that he is no longer here and not writing to me _(Her writing trails)_ … I think I shall laugh at myself now for I feel rather silly admitting such a foolish thing. _

_The letter my brother did manage to send, told me that he was to depart to a county a day's travel away from London. Did you not say that Hertfordshire was at such a distance? _

_If you should be so lucky to speak to him, and he so lucky to meet you, I caution you that droll topics of the weather and the appearance of the roads will only discomfort him and no doubt, frustrate you. Oh my, I hope my brother does not become too startled by you and if he does, pray apologize for me for not warning him sooner. _(Her writing goes large again) _How I envy you both for meeting the other!_

_Miss Lucas has shaken her head at me with a look of bemusement; I think my odd moods are rather disconcerting for which I shall apologize, as well as the length of this missive. I know that you said there is no such thing as a long letter, but unfortunately Miss Lucas has unintentionally instructed me on how postage is calculated and now I fear that I shall leave you quite a bill._

_My apologies for the long winding letter and my peculiar temper,_

_Georgie_

.

Peering out through the glass at his side of the carriage, a window on the second floor caught his attention.

Four women stared down at him from their perch, confusion evident in their expressions and curiosity shaping their mouths as they spoke soundlessly to each other. They probably had no idea that he was looking right back at them, the distance and differing latitudes were too great and even if that were not taken into account, the reflection of the sun might otherwise shield his person from them.

But even if they could not see him, they could see his carriage.

Why had he not agreed to the scheme of using Bingley's coach instead of his own?

"Darcy is something the matter?"

"Aye, you look a little green," Bingley noted worriedly.

Clearing his throat, Darcy fumbled with his gloves. "Tis nothing, I assure you."

"If you would prefer Darcy, you need not meet my family if you do not wish to. My father will suffice once I have recovered him from his study," Bennet began.

"We shall not force you to socialize Darce."

How utterly unmanly must he appear? Thought he in irritation as a scoff left him. "I am not a child; I do not need to be coddled."

"Then why do you look so anxious?"

"I am not."

Ben asked, "Are you sure old man?"

"Absolutely, now if you two are finished dawdling I believe we must return Bennet to his family," he claimed as a footman opened the door and he alighted from the carriage, not allowing either of his friends to respond.

As he stood stalk still in the swaying vegetation of the small front garden, Darcy's face masked into ice as he observed his surroundings.

The ancestral home of Bennet, Longbourn Manor, was a quaint, well-maintained house, one of the largest he had seen in this county. Vines scaled the walls as flowers still bloomed in the slowly changing autumn landscape. The paved path to the house was neat and free of any lurking weeds, but gently blanketed by a few fallen, fire painted leaves.

"Well gentlemen, welcome to Longbourn," Bennet said with a dramatic wave of the hand. "It is nothing to Pemberley, but home nevertheless." Searching through the second floor windows with his eyes, a grin broke out onto his face as he laughingly added, "Though it is nothing without my sisters."

Darcy could have sworn that though they were still a good distance from the house, he could hear various squeals of, "Benny's home!" and the sounds of footfalls echoing as Bennet's sisters hurried down the stairs to meet them.

Discretely Darcy released a calming breath through his nose and steeled himself for the onslaught of sudden human contact.

Perhaps Georgiana was right; hiding away at Pemberley did have its disadvantages.

.

"Who do you think those gentlemen were?" Kitty asked as the sisters quickly removed their occupations to their proper places, smoothed out their skirts and began a troupe out the study, down the hallway and towards the stairs.

"Could it be that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy he writes so much of?" Lydia wondered aloud.

"We cannot know until we are introduced, 'tis a pity that our brother did not speak to us before their arrival else we would be better prepared," Jane answered with a thoughtful frown. She was not a person inclined to surprises, much like their mother, the eldest Miss Bennet preferred things to be orderly and planned well enough that little to nothing could go wrong that she had not foreseen.

"It does not make much of a difference you must admit; how could we prepare for such a meeting in any case?" Elizabeth asked. "We know little of either gentleman from our brother's letters for you know how much Benny loves to tease Mama with the lack of proper information."

"Yes, but did not Ben mention that Mr. Bingley is most affable and agreeable?"

"Was he not the gentleman that had insisted an amiable air among his party when they attended to his townhouse in the letter Benny had written?"

"Ah yes, I believe he is," Jane recalled. "Hopefully he does not think us too ill-prepared for guests."

"We have read the same letters have we not? I do not believe –at least from our brother's letters – that Mr. Bingley is the type to be displeased about anything," Kitty remarked with a chuckle.

Lydia frowned. "But what of the other gentleman, we only know that he is not a cad and has the habit of attempting escape from society mothers."

"Mama," Elizabeth gasped in remembrance. "Where is she?"

"What does it matter where she is?" the youngest Bennet asked in confusion, bumping into Jane when she suddenly came to a stop. "Oof! Jane!"

"I apologise Lydia, but I think I must send you."

"Send me, wherever to?"

"You must distract Mama, Lydia," Jane instructed, already changing direction to the servant's stairs and gesturing her down the steps.

"But why must I?"

"Mr. Darcy does not like match-making mamas, ours is not much different," Elizabeth said with a grimace.

Considering his fear of entrapment we would impede upon his comfort with Mama's presence, and as I have already promised Georgie that I would not agitate him with my cheek, I believe I should maintain that oath and restrain Mama from his company as often as I am able.

"Oh, but what must I tell Mama?"

"Have you not always savored the opportunity to impress upon her the idea that you shall marry whoever you wish?"

Lydia's eyes sparkled. "Ah yes indeed Kitty, now remind me again dearest, am I to be in love with Tom, the woodcutter's stuttering son or Fredrick, the boot maker's vulgar younger brother?"

.

Ben had not realised how homesick he was until the door was opened and he was greeted by Hill, housekeeper of Longbourn and surrogate mother to himself and his sisters.

He remembered how often he used to hide away from her when he was young, fearing that she would take him from his amusements and deliver him to his mother.

As the heir to the family estate and also the sole savior from the hedgerows, his mother fretted over him constantly and would deny him, at any opportunity, from enjoying the amusements most boys were entitled to.

Thankfully Hill proved to be on his side in the matter and assisted him, where possible, to escape the clutches of his overzealous, over nervous Mama.

Hill had also enjoyed spoiling him and his sisters as often as she was able, having no children of her own and being inclined towards grandmotherly behavior; she provided just as many treats as she had submitted reprimands and punishment to the 'wild' children of Longbourn. Without her, the Bennet children's discipline would be naught for their father only agreed to educate them further on the condition of their good behavior, something uncommon for rowdy children of varying ages.

Of course with so much owed to the old housekeeper, Ben felt that introductions would be necessary, "Bingley, Darcy this is Mrs. Hill, Longbourn's Mrs. Reynolds."

"Benjamin Bennet, what on earth are you doing here?"

The young man flinched. That was not the tone of voice that snuck him sweets after supper.

"There was no letter to say we should prepare for your arrival, goodness once your mother finds out everything will be in a tizzy!" She was already wringing her hands together and upon catching sight of the magnificent carriage through the door, her anxiety grew. "Heavens, do you realise how much of an uproar you shall cause, not only here, but in the neighborhood too?"

Though Bingley was obviously surprised by the outburst of the old housekeeper, Darcy was not.

It was actually a great comfort to the formidable gentleman who had been raised by a similar woman. Seeing someone that was not him get scolded by a Mrs. Reynolds actually brought him a sense of amusement.

Unfortunately for him it was not to last.

However, it was a great relief to Ben when his sisters descended the staircase and ended Hill's fretting.

.

To say Darcy was severely out of his element at this present moment would not be a gross untruth; in fact, some would argue that such a statement would be an underestimation.

Whilst the greetings between siblings had taken place, Bingley was smiling like his usual friendly self, eliciting even friendlier faces amongst the arrival of young women assembled. With all the openly given affections coupled with the welcoming smiles of Bennet's sisters, not a man prone to witnessing open fondness between relations, it was no surprise that Darcy felt somewhat uncomfortable.

Thankfully decorum stated that the company moved out of the foyer of Longbourn and into the parlor where the flow of music was being played with exuberant abandon.

It was almost like he was back at Pemberley, entering a different version of the music room to find a dark haired sister instead of a fair one.

"Mary, look who is here!" A girl, the youngest of the three that had descended, declared excitedly as she entered the parlor arm and arm with her brother.

The music lagged as the girl looked over her shoulder and just as suddenly as she noticed the unknown guests standing in the parlor of her home, she abruptly rose and fumbled a curtsey from behind the piano bench.

She was a mousy girl this 'Mary', there was a stiffness to her manner that lacked the gentle grace her sisters had exhibited earlier, though to be fair, she was caught entirely by surprise.

Cheeks stained an embarrassingly bright red that peeked from even the edges of her ears, her eyes downcast and her hands clenched tightly in front of her to prevent her slight shaking from being noticed was obvious signs of her discomfort.

Darcy knew such a stance quite well.

It was something Georgiana had done almost constantly before Miss Bennet's letters had taken into effect. Instantly he pitied the poor thing.

"Ah now that we are in the proper room for introductions, may I present my lovely sisters to you both?"

Darcy only gave a solemn nod of agreement while Bingley appeared more enthusiastic simply because he loved socializing, and also because Bennet had failed to mention how uncommonly pretty his sisters were.

The youngest was a dark haired brunette, far shorter than the rest of her sisters and much less inclined to propriety as she happily hung off her brother's arm and giggled. "This is Miss Catherine Bennet." She bobbed a curtsey and giggled a little again.

The sister behind the piano was also a brunette, but much lighter though her height was almost the same to Miss Catherine which led Darcy to assume that they were probably quite close in age. "This is Miss Mary Bennet." She also proved to hold etiquette to a higher standard as a muscle under her eye twitched slightly at her younger sister's antics before she dropped a somewhat clumsy curtsey.

Bingley did not seem to notice for his attention was on another Miss Bennet, a classical beauty with her English rose complexion and golden hair. She seemed to be perfectly well-mannered and serene, her air was somewhat aloof, but her smile was nothing if not sincere. "This is Miss Bennet." Ah, the eldest then. But where does that leave the last sister?

Darcy's gaze fell to the remaining sister without a name.

She was as dark haired as Miss Catherine, but unlike her, her eyes were a dark brown much the same as Miss Mary, though hers sparkled amber and green as the light from the window she stood by played along her lashes. She seemed more open with her emotions than the eldest Miss Bennet for an arch smile tugged at her lips and set her gaze dancing in amusement. "And this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

He almost choked on his own spit. Not a gentlemanly thing to admit, but unfortunately Darcy was a terrible liar.

He was now not only overwhelmed with the sheer number of people he was confined with for the remainder of this visit, but now he was also face to face with the mysterious young woman he had to thank for repairing the damage done to his beloved sister.

He had, of course, suspected that he would meet her eventually, but he assumed that since one sister was missing, he might be fortunate enough to hold off such an introduction.

"These two gentlemen are Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley," Bennet completed the introduction as Miss Elizabeth finished curtseying.

"'Tis a pleasure to meet such charming young ladies," Bingley said with a bow which Darcy executed as well while he murmured sentiments of that nature that hardly had a chance to process in his brain.

"Likewise sir," Miss Bennet answered on behalf of her sisters. "I believe you are traveling to settle an estate Mr. Bingley, pray are you only to pass here before you continue on such a journey?"

"Yes, I believe we would like to keep our brother until Michaelmas if possible," Miss Elizabeth said eliciting a nod of agreement from Miss Catherine and a sage comment by Miss Mary, "Traditions cannot be ignored thusly after all and our brother's presence will be no more demanded than it would be required."

Bingley chuckled. "Well actually Miss Bennet, I am to lease an estate called Netherfield, should the property meet my liking, and then you need not worry about Bennet being absent for such an important occasion."

"Oh you are to lease Netherfield? How wonderful, the grounds are simply beautiful."

"Have you visited there often Miss Elizabeth?"

She gave a sheepish sort of smile. "I am afraid so Mr. Bingley. If you are to lease Netherfield I suggest you repair the fence bordering our lands."

.

Some fifteen minutes later, Darcy found himself in an inevitable position.

As per his habit, he wandered towards a window to view the sprawling, tumbling lawn of Longbourn.

To his surprise, none of Bennet's sisters had attempted to attach themselves to him in any way. No sultry smiles, flirtatious eye fluttering or saturated, insincere compliments were heard or directed towards him. He was relieved to think he would not be harassed as he had been since escaping Pemberley.

For the past two weeks, every county the three gentlemen had entered garnered the same attention:

Everyone would be in awe of the marvelous carriage and pay the owner quite a bit of concentration; but then the meeting with various occupants of the area would deem Bingley an exceptionally friendly gentleman, Bennet a very intelligent young man and Darcy a stale piece of bread in a bowl of perfectly ripe permanganates and apples.

Unfortunately the townspeople would then discover how much richer Darcy was compared to his companions and suddenly no one particularly cared for the two more amiable gentlemen.

Darcy was quite glad that the cycle would not continue in Bennet's home county.

Through the reflection of the glass, Miss Elizabeth moved to stand some distance beside him.

He huffed out a slight breath through the nose. Perhaps he celebrated a bit too soon.

"Mr. Darcy."

He turned slightly and bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Miss Elizabeth."

Standing almost side by side to stare out separate windows, there was a silence between them.

As usual, Darcy tried to ignore the presence of the young woman beside him, but he caught their reflections in the glass and could not ignore how tiny she was compared to him. Indeed, she was barely at his shoulder and looked incredibly fragile in contrast to his large, imposing form at her side.

She did not feel the need to make small talk and he was not proficient in such frivolous things to attempt it, however, the pause eventually stretched too long for her and she offered, "Miss Darcy has told me how much it has rained in the North, I hope the weather did not prove too much of a hassle with your travels."

"Not at all, we have been fortunate enough to choose routes that avoided such problems."

"Oh then you have traveled often?"

"As much as may be needed."

"It is good that someone is experienced with the activity, I cannot rely on my brother's description for he enjoys drawing us caricatures and I do not wish to disappoint Miss Darcy should his claims prove too extravagant to be plausible," she mused with a smile.

"Where has Bennet explored that his word cannot be trusted? I do not believe him to be too creative in such a task as drawing." Darcy had seen such attempts on the occasion of Bennet's boredom where the young man would end up scribbling badly drawn objects on pieces of spare parchment.

Miss Elizabeth chuckled. "Thankfully he has been to nowhere but London and Cambridgeshire so he cannot properly fool us; sadly I have traveled even less than he so I fear I shall disappoint Miss Darcy with my next communication."

Turning her head slightly to smile at him, she asked, "Where have your roads taken you Mr. Darcy?"

"Various counties and abroad madam," he answered, a bit unsettled by her smile for a reason he could not yet explain.

She nodded in understanding, eerily unaffected by his short reply. "Have you stopped at Meryton sir?"

"I have not had the pleasure, your brother was adamant on arriving here as soon as we were able."

"Ah I see, well since he has denied you the opportunity I will have to instruct him to show you the post office when next you are to venture out," their eyes met and she flashed him the same smile, "Miss Darcy eagerly awaits your next epistle. I daresay she will be quite proud of me for not shocking you so." Her gaze returned to the window, her smile still in place as her fine eyes reflected the glow of the sun. "Though I must admit I am rather befuddled at her delivering such a warning upon me,_ I_ do not think I am shocking."

Darcy would disagree.

.

As twilight settled in the county, Ben was finally given a reprieve from his mother's interrogation and ventured into Jane and Elizabeth's room where his sisters were known to congregate after supper.

Jane was leaning against the headboard, speaking quietly to Elizabeth who had her head on her eldest sister's shoulder. Kitty was seated in the middle of the shared bed of his two older sisters, braiding Mary's hair while Mary was studying the new piece of music he managed to procure for her. Seated beside Kitty near the edge of the bed was Lydia who was talking animatedly about the events she witnessed with the tenants while distracting their mother.

"Ah I see now who I am to thank for keeping Mama," Ben said, gaining the attention of his sisters as he entered the room.

Lydia leaned over to see past Mary and said with a grin, "Aye, did you tell her who arrived yet?"

"No," he said as he closed the door behind him before taking a seat behind the vanity just across from the bed.

"Then what was your interview with our mother about Ben?" Jane asked.

"I am returned from Cambridge and she is quite determined to know if I have found a new Mrs. Bennet."

The two younger sisters giggled, but it was Elizabeth who asked in amusement, "Has finding us husbands so escaped her mind?"

"For the moment, I think my sudden homecoming has quite taken her by surprise. Rest assured, Mama will return to herself once the gossip begins about Netherfield."

"Mr. Bingley is to let Netherfield?" Lydia asked excitedly before she exclaimed, "Oh surely he shall host a ball, brother, you must insist upon it for Netherfield has the greatest ballroom in the entire county!"

"Indeed, a fact that will appease Miss Bingley greatly when she hears her brother has settled the estate."

"Settled already?" Mary questioned, "Mr. Morris is usually quite a difficult man to negotiate with."

"Yes, Lizzy tried to get him to repair the fences because Puck likes to wander out of the estate, and Mr. Morris would not yield to either Lizzy or Jane," Lydia stated with a displeased scowl, "and yet he still finds it reasonable to complain when Puck lands up on the Netherfield property."

"That is why I retrieved Papa after we left the house so that he may be present during the discussion of the estate lease contract," Ben explained, "You know how easily Mr. Morris yields when Father is involved."

"Perhaps it is because Mr. Morris still fears Papa after he tried to compromise one of the maids last spring," Mary mused eliciting a nod of agreement from Kitty.

"Yes, Papa was frightful. I do not think I have seen him so angry before, and only for a maid."

"I think Father acted quite appropriately," Ben cried, "why, that could have easily been any one of you. The only difference being that the maid had no one to defend her name while you do. No doubt Mr. Morris had no intention of marrying her either and he would probably not lose sleep over sullying her name."

Jane gazed at him thoughtfully before catching the matching expression of resolve on Elizabeth's face as she came to stand by their brother's side, a hand placed comfortingly upon his shoulder.

"Why that is a rather dreadful thing to say. Though true it might be that did not happen thanks to Papa. But what has happened Benny that you have turned so serious?"

"It is of no consequence I assure you Mary, I am simply tired from the journey."

"Then we insist that you regain your strength for if the society of Meryton has seen our new neighbors than I fear you shall need all the energy you can spare," Lizzy claimed, patting his shoulder.

"No, do not send him away yet," Kitty pleaded, "he must be present when we gossip about his two friends for his understanding of them will make the activity even more fun!"

"Now I do not know how I feel about that," Ben said with a chuckle. "But pray, what did you think of them?"

Jane spoke first, "Mr. Bingley I think is as amiable as you have described."

"Yes and extremely attentive to dear Jane," Elizabeth added, sending her sister a wink. The eldest Bennet's flush grew hotter as Mary adjoined, "Yes, he appeared not to pay the rest of us any attention at all. Even Lydia's entrance was greatly ignored when she came to warn us that Mama was to come."

"I think he is much more fitting for Jane than Mr. Stewart," Kitty claimed though Lydia's eyes rolled.

"_Any_ man is better than Mr. Stewart. But I do agree, though he did not pay me much attention after our introduction, at least he was polite enough to try and start a conversation with me before being distracted by Jane's beauty unlike that frightfully tall gentleman."

"Ah, you must excuse Darcy; he is not the type to enjoy social gatherings of any kind."

"Still, he appears just as severe as Mary does. He has the expression of someone in mourning or one that has lost his shillings to a drain," Lydia remarked with a huff. "I do not like him."

"You judge far too quickly dearest," Jane soothed, "not everyone is as buoyant as you are in company."

"At least he does not sprout nonsense like Mr. Stewart," Elizabeth added, "he may have been silent for most of the visit, but at least what he had to say was worth hearing."

"We would not know Lizzy, only you spoke to him," Mary pointed out eliciting a curious look from Jane, a sly smile from Lydia, quirking brows from Kitty and a combination of a raised brow and a smirk from Ben.

"Oh, and what was the contents of this discourse, as your brother I must be dutifully informed to ensure that your suitors are rightfully instructed on their behavior towards my sister."

The young ladies of Longbourn laughed at the hint of their mother's tone in Ben's voice while Elizabeth's eyes twinkled at the subtle hinting of Mr. Darcy's fear of entrapment.

"Be assured dear brother; we only spoke of the drollest of topics."

**A/n: **So this chapter kind of went very slow…for some reason it was difficult to churn out, it could be because of the expectations set for Lizzy and Darcy's meeting or it could be because I have two weeks off and my brain decided to take leave early. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint too badly, I admit that I'm really intimidated about writing my version of their famous love story…


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: Darcy and Bingley meet the Bennet girls.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter eight

.

"My dear Mr. Bennet," said his lady to him one day, "have you heard Netherfield Park is to be let at last?"

His brows quirked in amusement from over the book he was pursuing, the playful flickering of light dancing in his eyes matching that of his two favorite children seated a few feet away.

"Mrs. Long has just been there, and she told me all about it," Mrs. Bennet continued, unperturbed by the silence that filled her husband's study, her excitement brimming as she bounced upon the chair across Mr. Bennet's desk. "Do you not want to know who has taken it?"

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it," he answered, his amusement veiled only by the book he raised higher to shield his face.

Ben faked a cough while Elizabeth pressed a hand against her lips and tried very hard to focus on the numbers of the ledger they were reviewing in an attempt to ignore their mother's enthusiasm over their new neighbor.

"Why my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England."

"Is that so my dear?"

"Why yes indeed Mr. Bennet."

"What is this young man's name?"

"His name is Bingley I believe," she answered, her eyes wide and glazed over as if lost in a daydream, "a fine name! Mrs. Long has said that the gentleman is very amiable and very handsome, a fine thing for our girls!"

Ah and here was the moment Mr. Bennet had been waiting for!

"How so, how can it affect them?"

To say the Bennet matriarch was forcibly ripped off her proverbial Cloud Nine would be fitting for at first the lady was immediately overwhelmed with angry energy, "Now my dear Mr. Bennet, how can you tease me so? Do you not realize how wonderful this is? Such a man of his caliber would make a fitting husband for our girls!"

"My dear you hardly know the man, what caliber do you speak of other than his fortune? And what is this 'our girls'? Are you hoping that this Bingley fellow is a polygamist? Surely you know I shall never consent to my daughters becoming incubi."

She huffed. "Certainly not, we have raised ladies not…"

Suddenly feeling the raised brows of her two children behind her, Mrs. Bennet continued in haste, "Mr. Bingley's fortune is not to be laughed at my dear husband, do you know that his carriage was seen in Meryton? The finest carriage anyone had ever beheld! Indeed, it made Mr. Stewart's appear rather cheaply in comparison!"

"Why, I do not wish to hear this nonsense about my favorite young man," Mr. Bennet cried mockingly in Mr. Stewart's defense to the annoyance of Elizabeth as her brother lost his composure entirely and almost fell out of his chair.

"It grieves me to tell you such things my dear, but it is the truth and I am nothing if not honest," his wife declared. "Now even though you seem quite taken with the idea of our Jane's imminent attachment to Mr. Stewart (both Bennet children snorted albeit less discretely), would it not be more agreeable to keep her for the richer man? Certainly Jane is not so pretty for a mere eight thousand pounds?"

"May I remind you that our daughters' happiness does not rely on annuity but on mutual affection? We do not sell our children to the highest bidders."

"Yes, but there is happiness in security is there not?"

"I cannot deny such logic, what shall you have me do then?"

Looking victorious, Mrs. Bennet commanded, "You shall see him."

"Who shall I see?"

"Mr. Bingley." Mrs. Bennet gave him an exasperated look. "You shall introduce yourself and welcome him to the neighborhood. Consider your daughters sir, only think what an establishment it would be."

"For one of them," Mr. Bennet emphasized eliciting another huff from his lady.

"Then you shall see him?"

Putting his long forgotten book aside, Mr. Bennet answered, "I believe your ways have finally affected mine my dear wife, I have already met this young man you wish to wed our daughters (though he may only have one if he is lucky)."

"What is this that you speak of? When did you meet him?"

"Why just yesterday," he answered, "your son decided to interrupt a perfectly good game of backgammon between Mr. Philips and I, and that is when I met Mr. Bingley."

"And what does Benjamin Bennet have to do with any of this?" their mother demanded.

From across the small table, Elizabeth noted the slight twitch under her brother's eye at the use of his full name, and with an arch smile she knew that they thought the same thing:

Benny was in serious trouble with their Mama.

The siblings shared thought was confirmed when Mr. Bennet declared in the same nonchalance, "Why, he and Mr. Bingley are long acquainted, I believe they met through your brother Gardiner two years prior."

And it appeared as though their father had also sentenced Uncle Edward to experience the wrath of their mother.

.

Elizabeth was not inclined to stay within doors once their mother began her schemes, hopefully Mrs. Bennet would be far too occupied with berating Ben from withholding such valuable knowledge to be able to do anything soon.

Having been locked indoors assisting both her brother and her father with a few matters of the estate, Elizabeth was desirous for the solitude of her rambles.

The dead leaves crushed quietly underneath the boots she wore on her walks, Hill had insisted upon it after one too many fits of her mother's nerves about torn silk shoes, and the sound was an odd accompaniment to the far away beating of a bird's wings.

She breathed in the musky scent of earth twined in the crisp October air, her eyes lightening at the sight of the sky with all its oranges, reds and pinks scattered with deliberation across a light blue painted canvas. Elizabeth beamed at all that met her eye for in this wood and at this moment, there was nothing more beautiful than witnessing the grandeur of God's work.

Walking onto a path she had many a times traveled, Elizabeth looked up at the sun through the canopy of branches overhead. The interplay of light and shadow enticed her to a whimsical dance as the leaves rustled off their twigs and twirled around her. Who was she deny such a set?

And so with abandon, vigor and the delight of enjoying her own silliness, she twirled and danced in the gentle rain of falling leaves and musky air.

Such was the state that Darcy had spotted her.

He was not one to spy, such an activity was undignified and not something a gentleman would do, but he had seen a flash of color and movement on his morning ride and his horse was a rather curious animal.

Earlier that morning, Darcy had woken with a sense of urgency.

Leave the house before Bingley's guests arrive.

Arrive they did. Unfortunately they did so the night before while he embraced oblivion and slept through the racket they caused.

Miss Bingley had greeted him in the breakfast room that morning and refused to allow him leave of any kind without making some sort of move to accompany him. He could not even finish his breakfast with her constant demand for attention.

Darcy would not be rude to his friend's sister who was also his hostess; which left him with only one choice: escape.

Like his cousin had taught him, always be prepared and so Darcy had fled with a handful of bread rolls that he unceremoniously stuffed into the pockets of his coat. His valet would surely give him many odd looks later, but Darcy would prefer his manservant's confusion over Miss Bingley's attention.

Though Bingley had a very meager collection of books, Netherfield's large shelves served their purpose as he quickly lost her within the library before stowing away to the stables.

His horse was at some point, determined to ignore him, however, Darcy refused to be caught and urged the beast out the stall, out of the stables and anywhere but Netherfield and so his horse had led him here.

The charge he mounted stepped upon a broken twig that lay in its path, the sound shattering the silence of nature and the giggles of the sprite before him.

In surprise, Miss Elizabeth turned and Darcy fought the urge to curse.

How unfortunate for them both.

.

Netherfield Park was in a flurry of activity, the servants running up and down the hallways and in and out of bedchambers as they prepared the house for use by its new master. In various rooms of the estate, silverware was being polished, bedding changed and rooms aired of the dust that gathered.

The efficiency of the servants was lagged by exhaustion brought on from the previous night with the arrival of their rather picky and fashionable new mistress, Miss Caroline Bingley.

"No, no, this will not do! This room is very completely out of date; they all need to be rearranged!" declared she, waving her hand about dramatically as she gestured, "New furniture; new colors! How drab this room looks, how ill indeed, do you not agree Louisa?"

Louisa Hurst nee Bingley nodded earnestly and stuck her nose higher in the air.

"Goodness where does our brother find his help, who on earth choose such plain furniture? It is a very good thing we accompanied him Caroline, heaven knows Charles will be able to handle running his own house without our good taste."

"Beggin' your pardon Miss," a servant girl bobbed a curtsey to the sisters of her new employer.

"What is it?"

"I apologize Miss, but there is a gentleman to see you."

Caroline's mood seemed to brighten.

"Now Caroline," the elder began in warning, very much aware of her sister's desire to be married as soon as may be, "I hardly think it matters if there is a gentleman of sorts here, indeed I doubt this backwater place can have any gentlemen worthy of your attention."

"Louisa, do not talk to me as if I were a child," her sister scoffed. "I know full well the lack of prospects in the country, but the 'gentlemen' here will at least provide some amusement for the time being, at least until our brother regains his senses and returns to London with us. Why already Mr. Darcy has been acting out of sorts for he disappeared during our most engaging conversation in the library."

"I agree; it must be that ghastly Mr. Bennet. How such a gentleman of low breeding ever got onto the notice of someone of Mr. Darcy's rank is unheard of!"

The servant girl tried to interrupt as politely as possible, but the withering glare of her new mistress was a quick way to note that the action was not satisfactory.

"Honestly girl, do you not learn manners? When two ladies of breeding are speaking, what you have to say matters naught."

"Manners of some sort are a common sense. Tact, however, is something you have to have the decency to gain," a difference voice claimed from the door behind both ladies.

The sisters turned to acknowledge his entrance; the servant girl hastily bobbed a curtsey and departed.

"Ah Mr. Bennet, how…nice it is to say you again," Louisa greeted as she smiled falsely at the country squid her brother befriended, and curtseying in greeting.

Her obligatory curtsey copied by her sister was executed in haughty disdain.

"I would not give you the benefit Mr. Bennet," Caroline claimed, crossing her arms and glaring at the so-called gentleman, "tact is not to be wasted on the inferior."

"You may assume what you wish, as long as I am not a target to you or any other fortune hunters I am content. Besides, I much prefer your blatant hate Miss Bingley; it is surely more becoming then that plume in your hair. Where in heaven's name did you find such a thing, did it belong to the pheasant Bingley shot yesterday?" Ben asked coolly, inwardly snickering at the angry flush of color on Miss Bingley's cheeks, her fingers twitching in the junction where her elbow folded.

"Quite a hypocrite you are Mr. Bennet, what has happened to having the decency to gain tact?"

"Oh, tact I have, in abundance I assure you Mrs. Hurst," he said with a shrug, "but whether I wish to make use of it is my business and not yours, is it not?"

Miss Bingley scoffed. "Is there something you wanted Mr. Bennet?"

"It is not necessarily what I want Miss Bingley, it is simply civility. My family wishes to extend an invitation to you and the Hursts to dine with us. Your brother has already agreed, though he cannot say whether the rest of his company wishes to partake in our merriment."

Knowing the reserved nature of Mr. Darcy, Caroline responded, "I am sure Louisa would simply adore the opportunity to socialize with the society here, but I have much to do to ensure Netherfield is tolerable for use, some tastes are more refined and need to be catered for, you understand."

Her sister looked very close to declining such a scheme, but the less than discrete jab into her rib kept her quiet.

The young man did not argue or attempt to persuade, he simply bowed and departed leaving civility as it always was, barely there but at least in existence.

Ben was not to be fooled by Miss Bingley's excuses, and he knew almost immediately what ideas the woman's mind was churning.

Inwardly he shuddered.

Poor Darcy.

.

It was most curious indeed when not one minute ago Elizabeth was gaily twirling like a foolish thing in the middle of a wood and then the next she was backed into a tree, arrested by two pairs of eyes: the eyes of her brother's friend and her young correspondent's brother, and the second, a eyes of a stallion.

Her breath was harsh and shallow, her chest heaving painfully as she tried to calm her horribly thumping heart.

"I apologize for the intrusion Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said, his voice belying no response towards her apparent lack of composure either because he was completely unfazed by her obvious fear or completely indifferent to it.

He was in fact, neither.

Elizabeth was mortified and terrified all at once.

That great beast of a creature stared unmoving at her while its rider looked on with just as much unwavering resolve. Being caught in such a state of discomfiture did not suit her whatsoever, though she differed with her mother and Jane in this, being caught off guard was not a favorite of hers either.

"You wish to scare me sir, what do you mean by coming about me in such a way?"

The gentleman Lydia had claimed to dislike who was indeed frightfully tall and who exuded intimidation was not in fact assuming such graces consciously; his habit of being offensive when embarrassed cannot be forgotten.

"I do not understand your meaning."

"I did not hear you arrive sir," she said, her courage rising as she focused more on the rider than the creature he was mounted upon, "until you were quite too near for me to pretend I was being appropriate."

"If you dance in the wood, it is no business of mine."

"Then upon my word, what reason would you have to be here?"

Her accusatory tone made him stiffen, his eyes narrowing. "I startled you Miss Bennet; I would not simply leave without making sure you were alright or at least greet you as civility demands."

"I would be quite alright if you left me sir, civility or not."

Darcy would have chosen to be quite angry with her and did so if only to end this pointless argument, but when his horse had begun to stomp restlessly he noted the way Miss Elizabeth instantly cringed and how automatic her movement was to be near the safety of the tree.

"Be calm Achilles."

The horse raised its legs in some sort of irritation, but for once the stubborn stallion consented with a toss of its head before releasing a slight huff in annoyance.

Glancing at the young woman he happened upon, Darcy hoped she would be somewhat restored of her composure. Unfortunately he found her sitting at the foot of the tree, hiding her face in her hands as the sounds of muffled sobs made its way into his hearing.

It hit him almost as painfully as it had the many nights he spend sitting outside of Georgiana's door unable to make her nightmares stop.

Darcy made her cry.

The haste with which he dismounted from Achilles and went to her was almost as fast as it took for him to realize that Miss Elizabeth was not crying heart wrenching tears, but that of frustrated, angry tears.

"Miss Elizabeth I must apologize, I did not know you were afraid of horses," he found himself stumbling over words in an attempt at an apology; he was never good at those.

"I am not afraid of horses," she mumbled defiantly.

Achilles nickered back as if continuing the argument his rider had abandoned.

Darcy glared at his horse before kneeling beside the young woman, unsure of what to do.

This situation was a prime example of circumstances he aimed to avoid at all costs, the only time he had ever dealt with an upset female of any kind was his sister and the only time that was successful was when Georgiana was five and only wanted the cookie she was denied before going to bed.

He doubted cookies would fix this, but sitting beside her like a quiet, idiotic tree was not going to make things better.

Sighing, he offered her his handkerchief which she ignored.

"Miss Elizabeth, if you would indulge me."

She glanced at him slightly, her glistening, red tainted eyes meeting his for a brief second before she sniffed and accepted the piece of cloth from his hand. Before she used it to wipe away the tear stains upon her cheeks, she mumbled, "Breadcrumbs?"

Oh. Yes. His breakfast.

Flushing in embarrassment, Darcy dusted the handkerchief clean, effectively ruining the neat press of the material as he awkwardly handed it back to her. "I apologize Miss Elizabeth."

A soft sniff answered him before she spoke again, "You apologize an awful lot Mr. Darcy; I am starting to see where Georgiana gets it from."

.

Later that day in Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet prepared to serve her two guests tea as her eldest daughter attended to her.

"My dear Jane is a reputed beauty in Hertfordshire," Mrs. Bennet began. "Why, at fifteen I was sure my Jane was to be married, but sadly the gentleman did not claim her," she lamented with a disappointed sigh. "However, he did write her some lovely lines, quite a gentleman he was."

"I am sure he was indeed madam, your daughter deserves the very best."

Jane's pink cheeks took a more rosy hue at the compliment and smile of the jovial friend of her younger brother. Mr. Bingley's grin only brightened when the young woman smiled back shyly.

"Yes, I am glad you agree Mr. Bingley, I believe my Jane deserves only the best," Mrs. Bennet echoed, her lower lip twitching slightly at the severe expression on the other gentleman's face.

As soon as she had procured the correct information from her son, Mrs. Bennet had determined that no, Jane would not go to Mr. Stewart or to their new neighbor Mr. Bingley. The reputed beauty of Herefordshire would go to the gentleman that suited her best.

Mr. Darcy was certainly more handsome than his friend, his dark locks, his defined and noble features, his uncommonly blue eyes, his impressive height and his fortune of ten thousand a year was certainly more enticing than Mr. Bingley's mere five thousand.

Why, Mr. Bingley was not even richer than Mr. Stewart, the easy smiling gentleman would do better with one of her other girls, Kitty or Lydia perhaps?

But Mr. Darcy would certainly make an absolutely perfect match for her Jane. If only he could show some interest!

"Mr. Darcy, how are you and Mr. Bingley finding Hertfordshire?"

"It is tolerable madam."

The matron felt her eye twitch.

Bingley tried not to laugh at the very plain and differing emotions felt by his companion and his host.

He was not blind to Mrs. Bennet's attempt to draw interest towards her daughter, not that Bingley found it a particular problem on his part however it amused him as to the reaction of his friend.

Darcy had shown the same amount of interest in this visit as he had on many others with Bingley acting as a bystander as well as a well-meaning conversationalist who would either attempt to draw his friend out, or shield him entirely.

But there was one thing different with this visit or rather what occurred before it.

Unlike other occasions where Bingley observed his friend staring impassively at the other side of the carriage either meditating or attempting not to throw himself out of the moving coach, Bingley had seen Darcy pacing the length of the fireplace in the library of Netherfield.

It was like the many times Darcy was agitated and even though Bingley had placed it on the fault of his sister (Bingley had chosen to sleep in for a reason), he discovered it was something else entirely when Darcy suddenly whirled on him and stated, "I am not a child."

With Darcy's superior height and stronger build, Bingley had no doubt about that.

Though it was not a completely life altering thing to witness or be privy to by any means, Bingley knew there was a significance to what occurred when Darcy was so discomforted and Bingley was determined to find out why.

When the door to the parlor opened and admitted the remaining Bennet girls and their brother, Bingley noted the slight stiffening of his friend beside him and could not help but wonder which of the Bennets had caused it.

.

_Longbourn Manor, Hertfordshire_

_Dear Georgie,_

_It appears I have failed you my dear friend, I have managed to quite shock your brother today upon coming across him in the wood. _

_Do not fear, nothing appropriate came about; his horse was there to keep me on my best behavior…I can see that you are confused and so I shall explain what has occurred: _

_It is a habit you see of my brother and me to assist our father on duties of the estate while my sisters partake in charity towards our tenants. Since it is autumn, it is imperative that the estate's dealings are kept in control in order to maintain our economy and as such I could not take my usual dawn stroll until near midmorning._

_As it happens, autumn is a particularly beautiful season in Hertfordshire though I admit that it is nothing to summer, in any case, I was enjoying the good weather and my good fortune at the chance to still have my amusements despite my duties at home and I was acting like quite the child. _

_I was twirling and dancing amongst the falling leaves, quite like a foolish idiot I imagine though I did not care one whit until your brother happened upon me. _

_I remember you saying that he enjoyed his morning ride. It is either he has taken a late ride or he rides for a quite a long time for he came upon me just as the sun reached its zenith. _

_On any normal occasion of an intrusion I would laugh at myself, make my excuses and depart to toil in my own mortification. However, I was halted by the grand horse your brother rode upon. _

_I do not think I have told you this, but I am not such a lover of horseflesh as you are. _

_I can handle my brother's stallion just fine for Puck is a rather lazy kind of horse and my brother's horse Oberon is nothing but a troublemaker, but Mr. Darcy's charge was absolutely fearsome._

_ Now you know me not to be afraid of anything, and Miss Lucas shall vouch for me should you require evidence, and so I fear I was rather rude to your brother today. _

_Well, maybe not rude per say…I merely teased him after he shared his bread roll with me in an attempt at an apology, I believe I told him that he looked like a child trying to pacify a silly girl, which was quite unnecessary because I was acting perfectly childish and I would not have thought him ill if he were to leave me as I was. I am afraid I owe your brother an apology and though I do not like admitting that I am wrong, I cannot leave it be as my conscious will not have it._

_Having already made your brother endure my immaturity, I find that today he has suffered enough by my hand and will likely suffer further when he and Mr. Bingley arrive to Longbourn for supper and I shall apologize to him then and attempt to keep my cheek to myself. _

_For now Georgie, I must bid you adieu for I imagine that I shall have to protect your brother and Mr. Bingley from the scheming clutches of my Mama, bless her, her seating arrangements and her habit of over planning. _

_I shall now leave you in suspense until my next,_

_Lizzy_

**A/n: **Okay, I admit it. I had fun with this. I didn't struggle as much with the Lizzy and Darcy interaction, it's probably because it wasn't _as _realistic, but cut me some slack, every time I read the book I kept praying for something _unrealistic_ to pop up simply because regency etiquette makes romance hard...and slightly frustrating to read…or maybe I'm just reading too many Young Adult Romance novels…hmm…


	9. Chapter 9

Recap: Mrs. Bennet finds out about the new neighbors. Lizzy decides to be a sprite and Darcy decides to be awkward.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter nine

.

"It is tolerable madam."

The pair of siblings could already see their mother's eye twitch.

Ben tried not to laugh at the stunted silence that followed through the door of the drawing room and was nudged by his sister as a snort managed to escape him.

Elizabeth gave him an amused eye roll as she leaned away from the door they once had their ears pressed against.

At the sign of her retreat, Ben whispered, "If you would be so kind as to save our sister from Mama's schemes, I am sure she will be forever in your debt, and if you could find it in your heart to save my friends as well, I am sure Father will not object."

"We should not be here Ben; Mama's nerves are in shambles as it is."

"And whose fault is that?"

She could not repress the chuckle that left her lips.

When it came to their beloved mother's nerves, no one aggravated them more than her second daughter. Which was why prior to the arrival of the two gentlemen beyond the door of the drawing room, Mrs. Bennet was found wringing her hands in anxiety and ranting loudly about how troublesome her second child was:

"Why, Lydia was on good behavior today! She was not running rampant in the wood on that horse of her brother's! Kitty was being extra restrained today, she had not been on the roof or hiding in the apple trees as she normally was! Mary was not pounding away on her instrument, playing tune after tune, she was contenting herself with her sermons! Why could not Elizabeth do the same?" Mrs. Bennet lamented as she continued to twist her hands.

Though Elizabeth's rambles were well-known by the inhabitants of Longbourn and throughout Meryton; with important guests expected to arrive, Mrs. Bennet was sure that her wild daughter would at least heed the chance of a most opportune marriage for her favorite sister.

Mr. Bennet had of course hid in his study, closing the library off in his attempt to protect himself as soon as his wife made it known that she was on the verge of having a fit.

"My dear I have too much estate business to take care of, I find that I cannot spare the time to indulge you at present."

"But my dear Mr. Bennet, you must retrieve that wayward child of yours immediately! Whatever will Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley think about having a daughter missing?"

"Did we not agree madam," said he as he continued to walk briskly down the hallway towards his sanctuary, "that unless these gentlemen are polygamists that I will not consent to you pairing all my daughters with them?"

"Yes, yes," she said dismissively, "be assured, they will be a wife and no less, but think of how rude it will appear to have Lizzy absent!"

"They will think nothing of it, why I would think you would relish the chance to have all the attention on the daughter you intend to wed. Do you not think it better that Lizzy is not here to give the gentlemen a sound whipping with her quick mind?"

"Along with the quick mouth it is attached to," Mrs. Bennet decried, but was cut off from verbalizing anything further as the door to the library shut, and from behind, her husband responded, "If it suits you my dear, Lizzy got it from you."

Needless to say, the gentleman was nowhere in sight to offer his favorite daughter relief once she returned from her afternoon traipsing.

"What are you two children doing?"

Both jumped at the voice, and turned to see their father standing behind them, his arms crossed, his brow quirked and an amused twinkle in his grey eyes.

"Papa, what are you doing here?"

"Have you forgotten my dear that though your brother inherits Longbourn, I am still its master?"

"Of course not Father," Ben replied, "she was only curious because you had not come to save her from Mama's nerves when she returned to us."

"Ah yes, from the gentlemen's arrival I gather?"

The two nodded.

"Well, that still does not explain why you are huddled against the door like that. Do you care to explain?"

Ben rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Mama would not let us meet with Bingley and Darcy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir," the siblings replied in unison.

"And why is that?"

"She is showing off our sister," Elizabeth answered with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Not that Bingley seems to mind but I am sure our mother is getting quite annoyed with Darcy," Ben added with a laugh as if he expected it from the start which Elizabeth was inclined to believe as well.

"And how did your mother manage to herd you out of the room without her scheming being found out by those gentlemen?"

Elizabeth answered, "It was a task Mama did not have to do; she informed the gentlemen that we were not in doors at present."

"And where are your sisters?"

"Lydia is in the stables tending to Puck; Mary is reading her sermons in the garden and Kitty is visiting the Lucas'," she answered counting her three remaining sisters off her fingers.

"With Kitty at the Lucas', Mama does not want to alert the competition so to speak," Ben said, "and she does not want us to distract her while she secures Jane a husband."

"How long has your mother been attempting this?"

"Mayhap a quarter of an hour," Elizabeth replied, "I fear that they have suffered enough, shall we not retrieve them?"

"Let us collect your sisters first, at least then if your mother chooses to be angry, you can all be punished for allowing Jane to end up in such a position. And to think, you were all so against this attempt when this scheme involved Mr. Stewart."

.

While Mr. Bennet, his favorite daughter and the heir to the estate assembled the remaining members of their family, within the drawing room the family matron was at her wits end.

"My Jane has always been called the loveliest woman in Meryton, even Hertfordshire to be sure! The gem of the neighborhood; the gem of the entire county," Mrs. Bennet proclaimed receiving an understanding nod from the ever attentive Mr. Bingley who was seated across from Jane while the man seated beside the young woman was as blank as ever.

Seeing as this still did not garner any response from the desired gentleman, Mrs. Bennet continued with more gusto, "Jane has always been favored by children, liked by everyone who meets her. Always so serene and gentle, my Jane is so well suited to any man."

Already very uncomfortable with the contents of the conversation and now even more so that whatever subtlety her mother had was at its end, Jane offered, "Mother, surely these gentlemen would rather hear of something of import?"

At the sight of relief, Mr. Darcy spoke for the first time in almost a full ten minutes, "I believe it would be in Bingley's best interest to be advised on his introduction to the neighborhood."

"Of course Mr. Darcy, how very insightful you are!" Mrs. Bennet praised in the same jubilant fashion as her youngest daughter, as if her hope was revived by his longer than usual response.

Darcy resisted the urge to flinch while Bingley attempted not to laugh at his friend's obvious displeasure.

"I believe Sir William will do quite well. Yes, he will get you acquainted with everyone in the neighborhood; indeed he is certainly well versed in conversation and so very amiable!" The lady's statement was said to Mr. Bingley; however, she could not stop the pointed words that were directed at the staid gentleman.

Darcy did not even blink at the slight, but had immediately decided to keep his silence for the remainder of the visit.

"I thank you for the information madam for certainly it would be invaluable; I would very much like to make a good impression on the neighborhood," Bingley thanked her, only heightening Mrs. Bennet's excitement as she tried to cover up her sharp reply with more compliments to both gentlemen, in particular Darcy.

Reprieve was thankfully on its way as the doors to the drawing room were opened, admitting the rest of the Bennet family.

.

Before Mrs. Bennet could attempt to hold the two gentlemen longer in the drawing room where she could properly direct their (Mr. Darcy's) focus on Jane, her dear son Benjamin had insisted that a short tour around the estate was necessary.

After all, the two gentlemen were to stay until supper and as it was still an hour to supper Ben claimed that some form of exercise would increase their appetite enough to properly enjoy the meal his mother planned.

Mrs. Bennet loved her son, but why had he decided to sprinkle her with compliments when she had a husband to secure?

It was too late to think of any excuses against the proposal and so the group consisting of Jane, Mr. Darcy, Lizzy, Ben, Mr. Bingley and Mary left the drawing room.

Lydia and Kitty had declared that they were in need of their mother's good taste on the dresses they were to wear to the Meryton Assembly and so even though Mrs. Bennet could not place Jane upon a pedestal for Mr. Darcy's approval, she could at least concentrate on her two youngest daughters:

"Oh my Kitty, how well you look in such a gown, but I am sure we can do much better, can we not?" At Kitty's obedient nod, Mrs. Bennet now turned to her youngest.

"Now my dearest Lydia, do you not think that this gown is better suited, or possibly this one? Oh my, my dear girl, you are far too beautiful indeed for you look well in them all! Come, try this one, I am sure it will ensure you will look your best!"

.

Longbourn Manor was certainly extensive for a small estate.

The house was by no means grand, but it was lived in and spacious. Unlike Netherfield with its impersonal furnishings and Rosings gaudy grandeur, Longbourn was all that a home should look like. In a way, it was like a smaller, yet fuller Pemberley.

"And this is the library," Miss Bennet said as they entered the room.

It was not as big as Netherfield's, but its shelves were overflowing with tomes and novels. As he entered the aisle down the middle, he could see the spines of the books were slightly bent showing how often they were used.

Through the musk of the novels that lined the shelves, Darcy detected a light hint of rosewater.

"Our father is a great reader," Miss Elizabeth murmured as if to avoid rousing him from the peace she saw in his face. The harsh angles of his visage seemed softer now that he was not scowling or frowning.

"Indeed."

"All of these," said she, trailing her fingers along the spines reverently, "have been in our family for a long time. I think it is hereditary to have such a love for books."

"My family is much the same, it is likely that your suspicion is true," Darcy uttered his voice just as soft as hers.

She hummed softly, smiling at him slightly before pausing. Miss Elizabeth stepped in front of him slightly to allow the rest of their company to walk on.

"I hope not," Bingley said as he walked past, "I am afraid my library is quite pitiful especially compared to Pemberley's."

"I am sure that is not true," Miss Bennet assured smiling kindly as she followed after him.

"A library suits the needs of its master," Miss Mary said in her usual somber way, "an equipped library may be a necessity for some while simply an entertainment for others. Though I have observed that the more books a person reads; the more learned a person tends to be."

A thoughtful crease in his brow appeared and once she noticed, Miss Elizabeth spoke, "Do you not think that rings true sir?"

"Not at all Miss Elizabeth for you can read any number of books you desire, but it is nothing if you do not understand it."

"Well, I cannot challenge such logic, but pray; do not the types of books you read matter as well?"

"Of course, but we cannot account for taste," he answered as they walked side by side down the aisle of shelves, a title of a book a few feet ahead caught his eye and gave him pause. "Take this for example, you would not read the work of Shakespeare's tragedies because you were not inclined to it and yet I would."

"Does it suit your nature to assume such things sir?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"I was only asking if you always generalize in this way, my father read the tragedies to me often as a child. Indeed I only found out that Shakespeare wrote things beyond that when I was ten and could search this library without my father's assistance."

"Most ladies of my acquaintance prefer not to read of such things."

As far as he knew about the preferences in ladies' literature, it did not include Lady Macbeth and her demands to be 'unsexed' by nefarious creatures. "They prefer the sonnets," he finished flatly.

The laugh that came forth from Miss Elizabeth confused him, but it did not appear that she was laughing at him. Though as usual, his need to be unpleasant when embarrassed resurfaced: "Do you enjoy laughing at others Miss Elizabeth?"

Despite his sharp words, she only shook her head with a smile, the way her eyes danced distracting him momentarily from his annoyed awkwardness.

"I dearly love to laugh Mr. Darcy; however, if you think that I find humor in your discomfort you are mistaken."

He gave her a blank stare and still her eyes twinkled in amusement. "It is only that I have never really thought of the differing tastes of men and women when it came to literature, only that those enjoy one book over the other. I had not realized there was a stereotype until we have spoken. Do you mean to say that _you _do not enjoy Shakespeare's sonnets simply because you are a gentleman?"

"Those I have read are of love," answered he, "and as I understand, poetry is the food of love."

"Ah, well I would agree, however, the gentleman that wrote my sister the lines my mother spoke of put me off the idea completely."

"Is that so?"

"Certainly," she answered with a grin, "one poor sonnet will kill love stone dead."

Turning to continue down the aisle, she mused, "I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?"

"Maybe you shall blame Shakespeare?"

"No, I would never do that, I do not care to have a great writer rolling in his grave over my dislike of poetry, even his. It would not be polite."

"Yes, but considering your habit to eavesdrop on conversations, I would have thought it was of no consequence."

Despite his unreadable expression, she laughed once more and a small part of him decided that he liked the sound.

.

It did not surprise Elizabeth to discover the seating arrangements for supper.

Her father sat at the head of the table with her mother directly across him at the other end of the table. Mr. Darcy sat to her mother's right with Jane directly at his side and then following her was Mary and Kitty. On her mother's left, Elizabeth sat across from Mr. Darcy with Mr. Bingley seated in between her and Lydia with Ben seated at his father's right.

Elizabeth was always seated close to her mother if only to keep a close eye on her (and to pinch her should she say something she should not) and most likely Mrs. Bennet placed Mr. Bingley in between her and Lydia in order to ensure that one of them would get his attention.

The fact that Mrs. Bennet placed Jane and Mr. Darcy beside each other was also no shock.

Mrs. Bennet was probably already planning to order Jane's wedding clothes!

It only worried Elizabeth that Mr. Darcy was seated right beside her mother.

How am I to keep Mama at bay? She found herself thinking.

She remembered all too clearly the Herculean task she had set for Mr. Darcy when her relationship with his young sister had began. Elizabeth demanded that he push aside his initial instinct to push Georgie away in order to remedy her state and he had done that as far as she was concerned. It was only fair she accepted his challenge too.

Taking in a discrete breath through the nose in preparation for the colossal task at hand, Elizabeth found herself being watched very closely by the man seated across from her as a small bowl of freshly baked bread was set in front of them.

A mischievous twinkle shone in her eye and Mr. Darcy seemed to notice, at least by the way he shifted uncomfortably in his chair and the color of his cheeks heightened at her request for the bread rolls: "If you would be so kind sir, our cook's bread rolls give me great comfort."

From Mr. Darcy's side, Jane's brow arched and at the slight twitch of Elizabeth's mouth, Jane gave a small nod and began the dinner conversation, "Our cook makes the best bread. I find that it is best to start a meal with one before beginning such a hearty feast as this, pray, I beg you to try some."

Though not aimed at anyone in particular, Mr. Bingley found himself agreeing, "Of course Miss Bennet, we shall trust your judgment in that though I am often told that starting a meal with many glasses of water is preferable."

"Of course it is Mr. Bingley, it is simply better for one's health. That is what I have read at least, having so many children I must be informed of such things you know, however, my Jane is not wrong either," Mrs. Bennet said after draining her own glass of water.

"If I am not wrong, it is only because you taught me well Mama," Jane said sweetly, "will you not share some more of your wisdom with us?"

"Why of course my dear, I would be delighted," her mother answered.

If there was one topic that their mother was not ill-informed in, it was on the matter of one's health.

Having feared for many years that Mr. Bennet would not survive long enough for her to give birth to a son, and then fretting over the heir not reaching adulthood, the Bennet matron was well versed in many ways of healing. Mr. Bennet had quipped that if his wife had an inkling of ambition to become a physician, Mrs. Bennet would leave him to pursue it.

With many things of import to communicate, Mrs. Bennet was not able to give her full attention to the rich gentleman beside her, however, that is not to say that she had completely forgotten the task she had at hand: putting her daughters in the best light she could.

"Exercise is good for one's constitution, thankfully all my children have a love for the outdoors; Benjamin has taught all his sisters to ride," Mrs. Bennet informed, and as she glanced at Mr. Darcy who was focusing very hard on his meal, she added, "all my girls strike a rather magnificent figure on horseback, but my Jane is certainly the most graceful."

Lydia huffed, but managed not to pout at the joking jab to her rib from her brother and the slight eye roll of her father who declared in mock disappointment, "Yes, I would have done so, but unfortunately I am a rather terrible seat."

"That is unfortunate sir," Mr. Bingley commented, "I know from Darcy that matters of the estate sometimes require you to visit tenants and such, does it affect you?"

"Oh not at all, I am not a great rider, but when needed I am tolerable, however, I do much prefer to walk."

"Yes, I suppose that is where Lizzy gets it from. She is always traipsing up and down everywhere. Why sometimes I cannot even find her for she leaves too quickly and returns too late."Sending her daughter a somewhat disapproving look, Mrs. Bennet continued, "But it is well that Lizzy does not ride, her first fall was rather terrible indeed. The horse buckled and went quite berserk, if she had not rolled over after she had fallen, that creature may have very well killed her!"

Unnoticed by the matron, Darcy had finally looked up from his meal. First to look incredulous at the casual way Mrs. Bennet had imparted such a thing and then to look to the young woman across him.

Miss Elizabeth seemed to freeze in the midst of cutting a piece of meat, the color from her cheeks rising in embarrassment.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked up to meet his gaze and gave him a wan smile and a slight shrug.

In the wake of her mother's declaration, Miss Elizabeth said, "I suppose that was my first punishment for being such a wild child, I wanted to break a stallion in on my first ride so of course it did not end well. Maybe if I had been less stubborn I might be just as good a rider as the rest of my siblings, and if I had the commitment to pursue such a hobby I might be just as good as Lydia and Ben."

"Ben, did you not say that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy are avid riders? Have you told them of the many trails the county has to offer?"

"Oh no I am afraid not, I thank you for reminding me Jane, it quite crossed my mind for usually they are always showing me such places," Bennet claimed with a shake of his head, "Pardon me my friends for my lack of insight in the matter, I must show you around Hertfordshire, the best trails are usually unknown to anyone but the locals."

"Yes, you must ride with us some day, we shall reveal all the secrets that the woods of Hertfordshire have to you if you would join us," Miss Lydia declared receiving an approving nod from her mother.

"I find," Darcy heard himself say, "that the best secrets are discovered unintentionally."

"Like what Mr. Darcy?" Miss Catherine asked.

He resisted the urge to look directly at Miss Elizabeth as he answered, "Why, like dancing sprites."

.

Supper with the Bennets was one of the most casual affairs Darcy had ever partaken in. It was not as uncomfortable as he thought it would be even after his rather whimsical statement. In fact the youngest Bennet girls seemed to find this extremely diverting and mused that maybe they should attempt to find the dancing sprites on the morrow.

Mrs. Bennet was, however, not amused by their idea and declared, "I have raised ladies not sprite hunters."

To which Miss Lydia responded, "We are not going to 'hunt' the sprites Mama, only ask if they have any ribbons to spare!"

When supper concluded instead of diverging from the ladies, the entire party simply separated regardless of gender and was informed by the lady of the house that coffee and tea would be in the drawing room in half an hour.

Mrs. Bennet wished for her eldest daughter's presence in the drawing room and Bingley, having found that he enjoyed Miss Bennet's company, joined them.

Mr. Bennet lamented the lack of gentlemanly company to attend him in his study and instead joined his wife and daughter in the drawing room. Darcy suspected that the older gentleman adjoined if only to protect Bingley from Mrs. Bennet.

Miss Mary and Miss Catherine excused themselves to the library where Miss Mary was on the search for a particular piece of music to play and Miss Catherine wanted to look for a book on sprites while the remaining members of the party concluded to the stables.

"This is Puck," Miss Lydia introduced as she rested her folded arms atop the stall. "He is rather lazy, but I adore him."

"I am glad you are taking such good care of him," Bennet said, reaching into the stall to offer the stallion a carrot.

Peering past the two siblings, Darcy saw the horse standing proudly, his tail swishing behind him as he shook his chestnut mane. As Miss Elizabeth stood at the door of the stall, the creature moved forward to nudge her shoulder and whine quietly.

She rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I think Puck is rather ungrateful, you have already given him a carrot and there he is pleading for more."

"Well maybe you should not carry food with him around," Miss Lydia said, "he knows you too well!"

Puck whined again, nudging Miss Elizabeth's shoulder once more before she scolded, "Come now Puck, Ben's other horse is not so greedy; do you hear Oberon being so difficult?"

"No, but that is likely because he would rather take than ask permission," Bennet said laughingly as the horse in the next stall managed to stick his head far enough out of his confinement to snatch the apple from Miss Elizabeth's pocket.

Miss Lydia burst in a fit of giggles. "See, my Puck is more polite than Oberon is!"

Seeing as his treat was gone, Puck huffed and turned away in indignation while Oberon, the horse in the stall beside his, seemed to snicker.

"Oh do not whine so Puck," Miss Lydia cooed, "I shall get you your own, and it shall be much bigger and shiner then Oberon's!" Tugging Bennet by his arm towards the open doors of the stable, she ordered, "Come Benny, you must get one for me!"

"Why must I?"

"Do not whine Ben! I can very well do it myself, but Mama will throw a fit if she finds me climbing trees! 'It is bad enough Kitty does it,' she will say."

Releasing an annoyed sigh Bennet assented and turning to his older sister and Darcy, he said, "You will have to excuse me for a time; my sister is too much like my mother: when she demands something it is to be done before her nerves are too seriously agitated."

"Ben," Miss Lydia whined, "It was your horse who took Puck's apple!"

"Then why is it not my horse that is retrieving another one?"

"I cannot very well ask a horse to fetch an apple without expecting him to eat it!"

The argument between the two siblings drifted out of the stables leaving Darcy with Miss Elizabeth who looked between the two horses in mild annoyance. "Honestly, had it occurred to your riders that maybe that apple was for me?"

In reply, both horses snorted as if the idea was completely preposterous.

She rolled her eyes while Darcy swallowed his chuckle.

"It seems Miss Bennet that you really are not afraid of horses."

She jumped as if forgetting he was there recovering quickly, however, Miss Elizabeth notched her chin higher. "I believe I already told you that Mr. Darcy; is it possible you have come to believe me now?"

He shook his head at her. "I was merely agreeing with you Miss Bennet, you cannot have expected me to believe you earlier when you looked at my horse as if expecting him to eat you."

"Your horse is fearsome sir," she stated flatly, "these two are nothing but troublemakers."

"Well I cannot argue with you in that."

The young woman chuckled and a pause filled the air.

It was the first time since arriving to Longbourn that there was silence and usually it would be a great reprieve for the somber gentleman, but at this present moment he felt oddly confused by it. When he ventured to say something, she too opened her mouth as well and they tumbled awkwardly in their attempt to say something.

"You first," said she with a laugh.

"I insist."

Waiting a moment for her giggles to subside, she obliged him, "I only wished to tell you that I am sorry for my behavior earlier in the wood." She stared into the eyes of Puck and therefore did not notice his eyes on her. "I felt mortified that someone happened upon me, though it is my fault for acting so foolish. Your horse, however, is indeed frightful and I was quite surprised by your presence as it was, having that great beast only worsened it I admit."

"I should not have scared you in any case," said he, "Achilles is a rather curious animal and he would rather ignore me than allow me to guide him, if I had known -"

"Known what sir?" she interrupted, turning to look at him now, "that I would react so to your horse?" Miss Elizabeth chuckled. "Do not worry; my behavior was not your fault."

"But the fault of my horse?" he added, eliciting a chuckle from the young woman.

"Well yes, but I should not have acted so rudely to you," said she just an arch smile touched her lips, "especially since you were so kind to share your breakfast with me."

Upon noticing the sudden flush of color on his cheeks, Miss Elizabeth laughed and reached into her pocket, offering him a bread roll.

"Is my apology accepted sir?"

**A/n: **Heehee, still having fun weee! This has been the longest chapter so far, so I guess even though the 14th is my birthday, you guys get the present xD I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

Recap: Bingley and Darcy have supper with the Bennets where the topic of sprites was brought up, apples were stolen and bread was exchanged.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter ten

.

As dusk fell, a light shone dimly from the bedroom of the eldest Bennet girls as they prepared for bed soon after the departure of the two gentlemen from Netherfield.

"Supper tonight was rather interesting, do you not agree Lizzy?"

"As interesting as any supper with Mama involved, however, I admit their presence made it tolerable."

"Simply tolerable dearest," Jane teased, "Why, your actions during their visit have said otherwise. You seemed rather preoccupied by Mr. Darcy."

"And you had not with his friend?" retorted Elizabeth as she settled atop the counterpane and undid her hair from the neat braid.

Though her sister blushed, it was followed by a nonchalant shrug.

"It has been a great relief to finally have an exchange of good sense with a gentleman. You cannot blame me for indulging after Mama has constantly set me with Mr. Stewart."

With a laugh, Elizabeth patted her hand as her sister came to sit by her side. "Yes, I suppose with a gentleman like Mr. Stewart, you cannot be blamed at all. But when is the revered Jane Bennet to be blamed for anything, but her subtle manipulation? I must say you did a fantastic job keeping Mama from Mr. Darcy."

"Well Benny did say Mr. Darcy was not a very social creature and no matter how much Lydia dislikes him or how much he intimidates us, no one deserves to have Mama set her cap upon them for our sake."

She only shook her head and laughed.

After her brother and youngest sister returned to the stable with a shiny apple in hand for Puck, Mr. Darcy had once again kept to the silence he was already known for.

Lydia, having been disposed to dislike him from the outset, determined it must be because of her dirty sleeves and the mud that gathered a little at the hem of her petticoats.

As their company of four was summoned to the drawing room for tea, coffee and some musical performance of sorts, Lydia grumbled her indignation over the tall gentleman's sudden silence on her reappearance:

"He must think very ill of me indeed if he is so animated when I leave, and yet so serious when I arrive! He is like Mary, always looking for something to disapprove of!"

Of course Elizabeth had tried to dissuade this talk especially with the gentleman in question behind them, "Now Lydia, I hardly think that is the case. I am sure he had not even noticed that your sleeves were dirty or your petticoat has caught some mud."

"He did notice!" the young girl proclaimed, "Why would he suddenly keep silent otherwise?"

For the remainder of the visit, Mr. Darcy likely hearing the earlier discourse, kept to himself and remained at the window to stare into the darkening landscape outside, much as he did on his first visit.

Lydia scornfully declared in a loud whisper that Mr. Darcy had acted cordially enough and had grown tired of their 'country manners' to indulge them further.

Kitty in her usual affectionate manner defended their silent guest, "Maybe he is simply looking for sprites." Turning to Elizabeth, who had sat her side, Kitty begged, "Have you seen the sprites Lizzy? You must have for you walk often; maybe Mr. Darcy is having trouble finding them. You must help him for he is looking rather grave without them!"

Seeming to recall Kitty's words from earlier in the evening, Jane gave a grin.

"Ah, Kitty made an excellent point: Have you seen the sprites Lizzy?"

This question was answered with a shrug and a wink before the sisters giggled.

"I fear you have kept silent about a great many things dearest, will you not tell me?"

Lying side by side atop the counterpane of their shared bed, Elizabeth turned to look her sister with her teeth tugging her lip. "I do not know Jane, I know you abhor secrecy of any kind and I have no mind to tell you half truths…"

"I understand Lizzy," Jane said with a smile, "but I have a notion that Mr. Darcy favors you for he speaks to no one outside of Benny, Mr. Bingley and yourself. Will you tell me all there is before I am to wish you joy?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Then I shall never tell you Jane for you will never have to wish me joy. Mr. Darcy does not favor me at all!"

"Ah, but you have been acting rather strangely since his arrival."

"I am always acting strange, in fact, I am strange," she declared, "wherever else does Kitty get it from?"

"Maybe from me Lizzy, I am not as plain as I make myself to be you know. At least one of us must not upset Mama's nerves," Jane said seriously eliciting another laugh from her sister which caused a smile to break through the facade.

"It is a pity you have chosen to be the responsible one sweeting, maybe if you were as strange and boisterous as Kitty, Lydia and I, Mr. Stewart would not favor you as you say Mr. Darcy favors me."

Even though her sister's words were said in jest, there was something in her tone that Jane seemed to hear. It was that little something that Jane had often heard when any gentlemen came upon their backwater county and met the acquaintances of the reputed beauties of Hertfordshire.

It was public knowledge that Jane was the prettiest of the girls with Elizabeth deemed 'pretty enough' in comparison. Despite Elizabeth brushing such comments off, her most beloved sister knew that it was a chip in her armor.

"I shall make a deal with you Lizzy," began Jane, "even though Mama has decided I shall set my cap upon Mr. Darcy, I am assured that he shall ask you for a set at the Assembly. When he does, we shall know for sure that he favors you."

"And where is the challenge in this, what do you get from it?"

"Why, the happiness of my favorite sister of course!"

"But -"

The look Jane sent to her younger sister applied for obedience and such was given when Elizabeth sighed in defeat.

"When he asks you to dance, you shall say yes," Jane instructed.

"Yes Jane."

"And you shall charm him and make him smile and you shall allow me to wish you happiness!"

"But what if he does not ask me to dance Jane?"

Looking thoughtful, Jane replied, "Then he is a fool and simply the tall, prideful idiot that Lydia claims him to be."

.

_Pemberley, Derbyshire_

_Dearest William,_

_How I envy you brother! How lucky you are to meet Lizzy! I wish I was so lucky as to be with you for to meet her would me make me the happiest creature in all of England! _

_Did you know brother, that she is friends with my companion Miss Lucas? She has told me all the stories of Lizzy and her sisters, as well as all the trouble Miss Lucas has gotten into because of Lizzy's playfulness! Oh, please speak to her often for I cannot be there myself and I wish to know so much more about her! _

_Both Lizzy and Miss Lucas have spoken highly of Hertfordshire, is it as beautiful as they say? _

_The weather here is terribly chilly and as you and Mrs. Reynolds have told Miss Lucas about the illnesses that are rampant during the changing seasons in the North, she has limited my access to the garden and made me drink lemon teas often. _

_It is a shame because I dearly wish to see the trees as they are starting to lose their leaves and all their beautiful colors are truly enchanting, though it is sad to see the empty branches…_

_Though the weather is poor, Mrs. Reynolds and Miss Lucas are keeping me occupied and entertained by teaching me some things about being a hostess; they allow me to practice by serving tea to them and meeting some of the visitors that come to P. _

_I was very nervous about it at first, but Lizzy has always told me that to master an occupation, one must practice as often as may be. _

_I hope that all is well with Mr. Bingley and his sisters, and I hope that you are enjoying your stay with him as well. _

_Please do say hello to Lizzy for me, and tell her that I shall send her another sketch with my next letter. _

_Write to me soon brother, I really do miss you,_

_Georgie_

.

Darcy hated balls, assemblies and any other large gathering. The man of eight and twenty was not comfortable around people at all despite the sphere he was born into.

He supposed that it was the disadvantage of residing in the remote haven of Pemberley without the company of anyone outside of his family.

Of course, his decision in that could not be faulted.

With his increasing eligibility due to many successful business ventures, his link to the peerage, his favorable connections and his rather attractive person Darcy had everything needed to draw a desirable woman. Unfortunately he was in possession of a quiet disposition and his habit of being offensive when embarrassed turned Darcy into someone Bennet had joked, would be the last man any woman would want to marry.

Of course Darcy could not indulge in such a thought – if it were true, he would not be constantly chased around by hopeful mother-in-laws and their insipid daughters.

It was a great relief to him then upon meeting the Bennet girls that none of them seemed to be seriously inclined towards him.

Well, at least inclined to marry him.

Mrs. Bennet seemed willing and able to became mother-in-law to 'the last man any woman would want to marry' and the youngest Miss Bennet seemed incline to hate him.

As much as the last amused him and confused him, Darcy still had this current predicament at hand.

The events of the summer past were still fresh in his mind, and in a way he felt like he would be betraying his dear sister if he were to enjoy himself at this Assembly as Bingley had planned. Of course his sister's much improved state did lessen any sort of guilt he had, but the fact that he was set to 'enjoy himself' (Bingley's words, not his) while Georgiana remained in the solitary refuge of Pemberley with her spinster companion and their elderly housekeeper did not bode well with him.

That, and the fact that everyone was currently staring at him…

Darcy knew that new neighbors tended to attract the most attention, especially if the new neighbors happened to be rich and unmarried.

Discretely he released a breath through the nose.

Someone echoed in the still silence of the assembly hall, "Ten thousand a year."

It was going to be a long night.

.

Mr. Bingley did not seem unruffled by the continued silence; he simply smiled and looked to his party, "Shall we?"

Almost immediately, the musicians shook their heads, relieving themselves of the brief trance they were in at the sight of the finely dressed ladies and gentlemen of the Netherfield party. The music abruptly started again.

All around the room, the attending seemed to be dissecting the new arrivals.

The new neighbor, Mr. Bingley was medium in height compared to his male companions with curly gold hair and fair skin with eyes like amber. He was dressed in an immaculate green coat and neatly done cravat befitting of a gentleman of five thousand pounds per annum.

A portly man that appeared to have a hunch was next under the line of inspection, Mr. Bingley's brother-in-law, the gossipers whispered. Mr. Hurst was just as nearly as rich as Mr. Bingley, but of course being married, he was largely overlooked but that was mainly because of the gentleman being examined after him.

Mr. Darcy was a tall and regal looking man compared to the grinning, unassuming Mr. Bingley, and looked to be intelligent and serious compared to the bored and possibly drunk Mr. Hurst. With eyes like ice and hair like onyx the gentleman looked to have the air of someone with ten thousand pounds.

As for ladies of the party, their beautiful dresses were awed and ooh-ed at by the attending female population of Meryton. Mrs. Hurst was dressed finely in a pink gown making her look years younger if it were not for the heavy layer of powder she had on her face while her sister Miss Bingley was dressed in a deep orange gown with an intricate headdress made of various colored feathers, much too overdressed for such an occasion.

"What kind of bird crashed into her hair?" Lydia could not help but ask eliciting scandalized gasps from those who heard her.

Her sisters and brother merely coughed to cover their laughter while Mr. Bennet chuckled into his cup. Mrs. Bennet was much too concerned about gossiping with Lady Lucas, her favorite partner for such an activity, to care or hear what her youngest had said:

"Yes, that is them Lady Lucas, indeed, those are the gentlemen I have told you of. They dined with us just two nights past. They seemed quite taken with Jane, the both of them, but of course I had not expected anything less," Mrs. Bennet claimed casually, her comment eliciting various snorts and eye rolls from her children and a look of annoyance from Mr. Stewart.

Unlike the rest of the community, having new neighbors did not sit well with the gentleman of eight thousand a year.

Regardless of the fact that he was situated in Hertfordshire for almost half a twelfth month, Mr. Stewart had monopolized on the attention he had received from the people of Meryton, particularly the female company and almost just as quickly as he had Miss Bennet's attentions in his grasp, he was being cast aside.

He cleared his throat.

"Miss Bennet, if you would be so kind as to -"

"And these are the Bennets along with my own family, the Lucases," Sir William interrupted as he arrived with the new neighbors Mr. Stewart had already come to despise.

"This is my wife Lady Lucas and my daughter Maria," Sir William began, "I am proud to introduce you to our new neighbors, Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst and Mr. Darcy." Introductions made, gentlemen bowed and ladies curtseyed, Sir William moved on to the party sharing a table with his family and the other gentleman standing with them.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, their five daughters and their son, and this young man is Mr. Stewart."

Having been as demure and generally unresponsive to the other introductions Miss Bingley had raised a brow at the mention of the name, having overheard a conversation after the failed night alone withoutMr. Darcy's company:

"She is an angel Darcy!" Charles proclaimed in the study of Netherfield.

"As you have often said of many ladies Bingley," was the flat response from his friend.

"Well you would agree if you had paid attention to her," retorted Charles, "but it seems you were far too entrapped by her sister. Though I must commend you Darcy, you managed not to scare her off with your lacking social skills."

To Caroline's horror, Mr. Darcy did not deny the claim and her brother continued; "Now I find it no surprise that Bennet would hide his sisters from us, they are very beautiful indeed."

Looking at the young ladies assembled before her, Caroline found that she had nothing to fear.

There was only one young lady that seemed to resemble any kind of beauty she was used to, a blonde belle in the form of the eldest Miss Bennet. But Jane Bennet was immediately eliminated as a possible threat when it was obvious her brother had a shine for her and her for him:

"It is wonderful to see you here Mr. Bingley," Miss Bennet greeted before adding quickly at her mother's none too subtle nudge to her arm, "As it is to see you Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Bingley noticed this and smiled.

"May I have the pleasure of introducing my sister, Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst, and my brother-in-law, Andrew Hurst," he said, hardly taking his eyes off Jane.

All the ladies of the Longbourn party curtseyed and Ben and his father bowed while Mrs. Bennet gushed, "It is an honor to meet your acquaintance, indeed any family of Mr. Bingely's will be well received here I am sure."

"I thank you for the compliment Mrs. Bennet," Bingley replied, smiling graciously as he turned slightly to speak to Jane, "I was wondering if you are not occupied Miss Bennet, if I could have the first set?"

"No!"

Everyone turned to look at Mr. Stewart in confusion and surprise.

Clearing his throat again and pretending that the looks he was receiving was one of admiration, he explained, "Miss Bennet has kindly offered me her hand for the first set."

Without waiting for a response from anyone, Mr. Stewart all but pulled Miss Bennet to her feet and was ready to drag her off before Bingley could intervene; thankfully Bingley was nothing if not persistent, "Then if I may claim your second Miss Bennet?"

The look of surprise mingled with the sadness from not being able to accept his offer, completely dissipated as Miss Bennet smiled at him. "I would be honored sir."

Around them, the music commenced for the first set and it rather suddenly dawned on Bingley that he was without a partner and still standing before the joint table of the two most prominent families in the area with nothing to say.

Bollocks.

Bennet, seeing his friend's predicament, offered, "If you would Bingley, I believe my sister Lizzy is unoccupied at this moment."

"Of course," Bingley immediately brightened, "that is, if you do not mind Miss Elizabeth?"

"No, indeed, I would be delighted," answered she with a smile.

Miss Bingley supposed this 'Miss Elizabeth' droll looking as she was, was not ugly, though nothing to the eldest Miss Bennet. However, Miss Bingley had already turned her nose up at this family and at the thinly veiled looks of boredom from her sister and her brother-in-law; she knew she was not the only one.

Glancing at Mr. Darcy, she had expected him to look just as severe as he always did and found that it was just a bit different in this instance:

The tall gentleman she had long set her cap on looked just as he did on most social occasions, however, there was an underlying tone of irritation in the way his jaw seemed to be clenched and the way his eyes narrowed slightly.

What on earth?

"Oh my, I adore this song!" One of the other Bennet girls claimed as she tugged on the hand of a bored looking brunette. "Come Mary, you must dance with me!"

"Must I Kitty?"

"Yes you must!"

A defeated sigh left the dull looking girl before the pair of siblings departed soon followed by Mrs. Hurst who had grown tired of smiling and insisted her husband dance with her, escaping from the group as quickly as possible to avoid being dragged into another introduction to anymore savage families.

The matrons of the Bennet and Lucas family wandered off to share news with the rest of the mothers in attendance, with an excitement that went beyond Mrs. Bennet's usual limits: "My Lizzy is dancing with Mr. Bingley!"

Leaving their remaining, partner-less children to themselves, but it was not for long as Sir. William declared to the table, "I must insist that you all dance, it will do no good for you to simply sit here. Come, dance, dance!"

Intent on ensuring everyone was with a partner, Sir William grabbed the next gentleman that walked by and offered him up to Miss Bingley who could not really refuse: The best way to bait a possible husband is to make him believe that other options are available, and so with an exaggerated flutter of her lashes, Miss Bingley consented and was taken to join the rest of the dancing couples.

Lydia watched with a longing sigh before ushering Maria into conversation in an attempt to keep Maria from Sir William's notice.

Even though the youngest girls were out of earshot, Sir William would not be dissuaded as he turned his attention to the most eligible gentleman in the county and said, "Mr. Darcy, I believe my daughter Maria is quite without a partner."

The gentleman merely nodded in reply.

"Will you not dance sir?"

"I am afraid I cannot sir, I do not like dancing."

His response surprised the older gentleman but only caused a soft chuckle from the senior Mr. Bennet. However, his youngest daughter did not find amusement in this as she immediately turned upon the horrific admittance.

"How can you detest dancing Mr. Darcy?" The young girl demanded, completely forgetting about her discourse with Maria.

"I do not detest it Miss Lydia, I merely do not enjoy it."

She huffed and turned to her father. "Surely that is not fair. He is allowed to dance but does not, and I am not allowed to dance but wish to."

As was Mr. Bennet's rule, Lydia was to sit out the first set of the evening as well as the dinner set unless she was standing with one of her sisters. Despite Mrs. Bennet's attempt to eliminate the rule entirely, Mr. Bennet was firm on having at least two of the prominent sets out of bounds, for Lydia was not mature enough to partake in them.

Mr. Bennet's eyes glinted in amusement.

"I am sorry you feel that way Lydia, but if Mr. Darcy will entertain you then I will allow you to dance the first set with him, but only the first set."

The audacity! Mr. Darcy thought, but was not able to properly compose himself to anger when the young girl brightened and turned to him with a pleading look. "Please sir, I promise I will not trod on your toes, I really am I good dancer, please sir!"

Darcy wanted to groan.

Miss Lydia, in both age and somewhat in appearance in regards to her head of fair hair, reminded him of Georgiana, and the gentleman adored his sister too much to deny her much of anything especially considering the past summer. Inhaling in a calming breath, he consented, "Come along Miss Lydia."

The girl of fifteen cheered as she bounced off her chair and next to the gentleman, practically dragging him towards the floor of dancing people.

At the obvious excitement of his youngest sister, Ben shook his head in bemusement. "Father, was that such a good idea?"

"But of course, who puts more people at ease then Lizzy?" Mr. Bennet asked his son, the twinkle in his eyes never fading as Mr. Darcy reluctantly took his stance across from his youngest child.

"Well, Lydia," Ben replied, "but are you sure you want her to dance with Darcy? Have you not heard her go on about how she detests him so?"

"Lydia is like her mother, she judges far too quickly. Besides, she also cares too much for dancing to worry about who she is dancing with."

"And what of Darcy?"

"He had his chance to refuse her, and he did not. If he regrets the decision it was his to make."

"Must you find amusement in such a way Father?"

He chuckled again. "But of course Benjamin, that is the only reason I attend these gatherings."

.

Hand in hand they twirled, it was nearing the half hour mark and Elizabeth could not have been happier.

As good a dance partner Mr. Bingley was, his attention was elsewhere, particularly with her sister Jane.

Not that Elizabeth felt much insulted by it, the only reason she agreed to dance with the man was to save face and in any case, she loved dancing and it was very lucky for her to get a dance partner so soon. After all, with so few gentlemen present it would be understandable if Elizabeth were to miss the first set and the rest of the sets following.

But she was not concerned about that.

It was the fact that Lydia was currently dancing with Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth knew all too well about the first and dinner set rule that Lydia had to keep in accordance with her attending such social events.

But just as she was aware of the rule placed on her sister, Elizabeth was also aware of Lydia's dislike of the man.

It was a wonder that Lydia agreed to take a set with him, the youngest Bennet could not even stand him for five minutes and somehow she managed to last almost half an hour; though Elizabeth would not put it past her youngest sister to tolerate the arrangement if only to indulge in more 'grown up' entertainment.

She supposed that it was also at Lydia's advantage that her partner was as handsome as he was.

Thankfully the color that rose to her cheeks could be attributed to simple exertion.

Meeting Jane's eye from across the room, and then having her older sister cock a brow teasingly, however, made Elizabeth self-conscious about her thoughts on the tall gentleman.

Elizabeth was not one to flatter vanity upon anyone, but Mr. Darcy was certainly an exception.

.

"Mr. Darcy you are quite a fine dancer," Lydia commented in surprise.

She was certain that the despicable gentleman with his wonderfully magnificent horses, his stony silence and his disapproving stare would not be much fun. In fact, Lydia was certain of it!

"It would be scandalous otherwise I presume?"

"But of course sir, if dancing was not your forte, conversation would come next and I have a feeling you would be less inclined to that then you would be to dancing."

"Indeed, conversation is not a favorite of mine."

"Oh? But you are from London are you not Mr. Darcy? Certainly you have many things to speak of?"

"None of which are exactly appropriate for an Assembly Miss Lydia."

She felt herself pouting. Well, so much for fun. "Is it because I am young sir?"

"Of course not, it is simply improper."

"La!" she scoffed, "Improper conversation is certainly more fun would you not agree?" Being improper, as far as Lydia was concerned, was certainly more diverting than being well behaved.

Ladies do not ride stallions astride. Ladies do not ramble in the woods. Ladies do not giggle and have fun. How droll it was to be a lady!

"Unfortunately I do not Miss Bennet."

"Why not sir?"

"Serious topics are not to dwell in jovial environments," answered he, "it is not favorable."

"Well I suppose sir, but would you not tell me what you at least speak of? Do you speak of lace, or ribbons?"

His eyes flashed briefly in amusement. "No, I am afraid not Miss Lydia. You can look a fool if you so wish, but if you open your mouth and speak of things you do not understand then you shall prove yourself a fool."

"Is that why gentlemen do not speak of lace?" Lydia asked herself in wonder and at the chuckle of her dance partner, she blushed.

"I am afraid so Miss Lydia; a gentleman does not look a gentleman if he speaks of lace that is why we speak of hunting and horses."

"Horses," Lydia repeated before a wide smile overcame her, "Really sir?"

.

As the dance continued, Elizabeth saw various seated young ladies pinch their cheeks and bite their lips before they sat up straighter when Mr. Darcy happened to look their way, and could not help the laugh that left her lips.

"Pardon Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Bingley suddenly said, whipping his head in her direction after staring at her sister longer than he intended, a blush on his cheeks from his lack of manners.

The young lady shook her head with a smile. "It is nothing Mr. Bingley, I assure you; please continue."

Still red from embarrassment, Bingley almost slapped himself in the face. How rude could he possibly be, first he ignores his partner and then he gets caught with his attention elsewhere?

"Pray, forgive me Miss Elizabeth -"

"It is nothing sir," she interjected with a smile, "I understand. My sister is quite beautiful is she not?"

Somehow Bingley felt like this was a trick question, but he answered regardless, "If I were to say otherwise, would you not be displeased?"

Oh, so he was not simply a love-sick dog then, Elizabeth thought with another laugh as she remembered the conversation Mrs. Bennet had with Mary:

"Mr. Bingley seems like a very amiable gentleman."

"Indeed, he has the appearance of it."

"Appearance," Mrs. Bennet had cried, "whatever do you speak of Mary?"

She shrugged. "He seems to be too caught in the beauty of my sister to reveal any of his virtues. Amiable though you say he is, I liken him to the many love-sick dogs that Jane must call suitors."

"Yes I suppose you are right," Elizabeth assented.

"Then for that correctly given answer, may I ask for your forgiveness in my inattention as well as the reason for your laughter earlier?"

"Oh my sir, that is but two things to ask! Surely for one answer you would have to answer a question yourself!"

He looked thoughtful before grinning. "Yes, I believe that is fair."

"I think so as well," Elizabeth claimed, "you have my forgiveness sir."

"And the answer to my last question?"

"Mm," she hummed as they separated again before answering as they reunited, "I see all the ladies that have not been fortunate as I have to be in possession of a partner preparing themselves for the next set."

Glancing around as they danced, Mr. Bingley turned to say, "Yes, as Darcy says they are casting their nets." His blush returned as he realized his words too late, but Elizabeth simply laughed.

"Does your friend see a ballroom as a hunting ground?"

"For a man such as he you cannot blame him."

"Yes, I can imagine. Though my brother is not nearly as wealthy as you and Mr. Darcy, before he left for Cambridge, almost all the young ladies in Meryton vied for his attention." She caught sight of Ben indulging the ladies unfortunate enough not to have a partner with lively conversation, giggles abound as her brother smiled charmingly at them. Elizabeth chuckled. "Thankfully he enjoys the attention."

"Unfortunately the same cannot be said for Darcy," Bingley said as he too looked in Bennet's direction, his good mood reasserting itself. "In fact, Darcy is known to run around the ballrooms trying to escape them. It is a wonder indeed that Miss Lydia managed to extract a set from him."

"Is the feat so great?"

Mr. Bingley laughed. "Yes, I imagine it is the same as catching sprites. Darcy will not dance with anyone if he does not know them well."

"'tis a pity then," she said with a laugh, "I imagine there are many young ladies here that would be thankful for a partner."

"Do not worry Miss Elizabeth I am sure Darcy will be pleased to indulge you." Hardly keeping himself from chuckling, he could not resist the urge to add, "As Bennet told me, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

**Edit: **Thanks to Jasmine.


	11. Chapter 11

Recap: The Meryton Assembly begins with Bingley dancing with Lizzy, Jane dancing with Mr. Stewart and Lydia dancing with Mr. Darcy. Can you hear Mrs. Bennet in the background?

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter eleven

.

The conversation of horses was one of endless possibilities, but the liveliness of the dance distracted Lydia often and her train of thought would completely leave her as she was left with nothing to say. Uncomfortable with the silence that took over the once interesting discourse, Lydia grasped for something to say: "Sir, is it nice to live in London?"

"That is a matter of opinion Miss Lydia."

"Well then, I ask for yours."

He considered her. "I do not prefer it to my home in Derbyshire."

"But do you not find London more diverting with their stores and dresses?"

"Now Miss Lydia, have I not already told you that I know nothing of lace or ribbons?"

She pouted slightly, but blushed more for the remark. "You almost sounded like my sister Lizzy. She reminds me of the same whenever I speak of London."

He was silent to this, but thankfully Lydia had more to say, "She does not favor London either, she will only contend to go if she is visiting my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. She says the society in London is vicious and vapid, and she finds no enjoyment in the company of people who look down on others simply for how they maintain their economies. My Uncle Gardiner is in trade you see, and though he has a good standard of living, most of the society in London shuns him."

There was a slight wince in his visage as he admitted to himself that he was part of that society at one point. "It is indeed unfortunate."

"Yes, but Uncle Gardiner does not let it bother him for he has a good life and he and his wife have traveled more than most people. He has been to India and he has even gone to the Americas." The pair parted and then reunited.

Lydia brightened again. "Have you been to the Americas Mr. Darcy?"

"I have not been fortunate enough."

"Oh, well that is too bad…" Another silence. "Uncle Gardiner has told us about India, we have not been to London lately so he has not been able to describe the Americas yet so my sisters and I do not know what it is like. My sister Kitty draws sir, and with our uncle's descriptions she draws the places he has been. It is like we have been there too when we see her pictures."

"That is quite impressive Miss Lydia. Have you and your sisters taken Masters?"

"No sir, we have not," Lydia answered defensively.

The many times her wish had been granted to visit her uncle in London had been quite upsetting for the young girl. At first she did not understand why people would look down on her even though she was in her best finery and being treated to new clothes by her aunt and uncle, but Lizzy and Jane explained on her return that London society could be a cruel place especially if you had little fortune and no accomplishments.

Mr. Darcy saw the tensing of her shoulders and cleared his throat. "I only ask Miss Lydia for it seems your sisters are rather accomplished. Did you not say that your sister Mary was excellent on the pianoforte and that your sister Catherine is an excellent artist? Surely you have had instruction of sorts?"

"No sir, we read. Our Papa knows many basics, but that is as far as his teaching goes."

"And you have taught yourselves?"

"Yes sir, my sisters enjoy the challenge, I however do not," she said the last part quietly as if she were ashamed of it.

"Does nothing hold your interest Miss Lydia?"

"I do not suppose so, nothing but my horse."

Her sudden melancholy was disheartening to Darcy who was feeling quite proud of himself for maintaining conversation for more than two minutes, with a stranger no less!

He tried once more to ease her, "You are young Miss Lydia, you will find something worth your time eventually, fear not. Being a young, well-informed horsewoman is certainly an accomplishment, one that I at least, think highly of."

Lydia smiled. "I thank you Mr. Darcy. You are very kind."

.

"But of course he would favor my Lydia; she is a lovely girl indeed!" Mrs. Bennet proclaimed as she watched her youngest daughter bewitch the tall gentleman from the North.

"Did you not say Mrs. Bennet, that he favored Jane?"

Turning to look at her friend in bewilderment, Mrs. Bennet answered, "Well gentlemen are allowed to change their minds are they not?"

"Yes I suppose they are," Lady Lucas said thoughtfully before another dancing pair caught her eye. "Oh! It seems your Lizzy has also entrapped our new neighbor. Five thousand a year is very manageable do not think?"

"Nothing to Mr. Darcy's to be sure, but very comfortable," Mrs. Long agreed.

"I would not be too hopeful," Mrs. Bennet said with a slight roll of her eyes, "Lizzy is a picky child. If she were to approve of a gentleman, he would likely find her too spirited for a wife."

"Her brother and father are rather fond of that trait," Lady Lucas said, "and I daresay the other gentlemen here do not find her any less appealing despite having grown up with her wild ways."

"Yes, but my friend you must understand. The other gentlemen here are country gentlemen; gentlemen like Mr. Stewart, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley are ones of fashion. They must think of their position in life. Marrying a country maiden is enough of a problem in their high circles, but marrying one that is like Lizzy will prove a trial for any man to bear. Why, I fear that Lizzy shall be a spinster if she does not reign herself in more like her other sisters!" Mrs. Bennet lamented.

"Certainly Jane does not have such a problem for she and Mr. Stewart look so well together."

"A match made in Heaven I should say," Mrs. Goulding declared with an approving nod. "When are we to wish them joy?"

"Soon is the hope," Mrs. Bennet replied.

"He has been here for quite a time and he has not declared himself yet, that is most irregular."

"Especially for such a jewel as your daughter Mrs. Bennet, why, with the length of your acquaintance and his obvious preference to Jane, it is a wonder they are not yet engaged!" Lady Lucas added.

"But they are courting!"

"As I understand, he has not asked permission from your husband," Mrs. Goulding reminded reluctantly.

The first set concluded, Kitty and Mary walked past the table of conversing mothers.

"Well if Mr. Stewart should ask for her hand, I have no doubt in my mind that Mr. Bennet would agree!" Despite the look of utmost confidence in her husband's good sense in the union between Mr. Stewart and Jane, the look on her younger daughters' faces completely disputed it.

.

"Insupportable girl," Mary mumbled under her breath as she took the empty seat beside her brother at their family's table where Lydia and Elizabeth were gathered.

"Someone looks like she is enjoying herself," Ben claimed with raised brows while his two sisters laughed.

"Whatever is the matter Mary?"

She mumbled again.

"Oh for goodness' sake, did that horrible Miss Jenson say something again?" Lydia demanded, already making a move to stand followed closely by her brother who looked just as irritated.

Miss Jenson, a young lady of the same age as Mary, was a girl the Bennet children had grown up with. She was as sweet as any child her age was, but upon her return from boarding school Miss Emily Jenson became a "high horsed chit" as Lydia liked to say.

Constantly Miss Jenson lorded over the neighborhood ladies that her chances of marriage were much higher because of her substantial inheritance and she sniffed at the 'country accomplishments' of her childhood friends.

Her favorite target was the decidedly plain Mary, the only person to have bested her on the instrument despite not having anywhere near the same education.

"Now just a moment," Elizabeth interjected, grabbing hold of her brother and sister before they could leave the table. Turning her attention to Mary, the second oldest Bennet daughter said, "Tell us what happened."

"She is being horrible that is all."

"But you are normally not this upset with her," Lydia declared, "what did that heathen do?"

"Lydia," Elizabeth began warningly to which the girl rolled her eyes and gestured at Mary to speak, but the plainest Bennet girl had nothing to say.

Ben looked irritated. "If you will not tell us, I shall make her tell me then."

"Well then, you must withhold your anger until this set is complete, she is dancing," Lydia said, gesturing at the crowd where, beside a plume, orange wearing Miss Bingley, stood Miss Jenson in her similarly gaudy yellow dress.

"Who has asked her?"

"Mr. Abrams."

Mary sniffed.

The siblings' heads snapped from the dancing couple to their sister.

Though Mary did not flatter herself with the fantasy of marriage often, she liked to think she had just as much a chance as the rest of her sisters.

She knew her disadvantages lay in her somber air and her plain looks, and so she had planned rather masterfully to appear at her best for this Assembly. Simply requesting the help of Lydia in preparation for the Assembly had her looking well (as those who noticed bothered to comment) and agreeing to stand with Kitty also proved to dispel some of her serious nature.

These subtle changes, she had hoped, would get her the attention of someone that night whether it was just someone who asked her to dance or to have someone to take a romantic interest in her, she could not say but she had hoped it would be her favorite Mr. Abrams, the bookshop owner's son.

Her sisters and even her brother knew that she esteemed him to a degree since his moving to Hertfordshire two years ago, and just that night he had requested for a set.

But just as he was expected to collect her for their dance, she saw him on the floor with someone else. By all appearance, it seemed he had completely forgotten about her.

Though Mary liked to think that she was good at hiding it, her brother and sisters knew all too well that her self-confidence was fragile.

"Oh Mary," Ben said softly as he sat beside her.

Elizabeth touched her arm. "I am so sorry sweeting."

"That girl, honestly," Stooping down to give her sister a fierce hug, the youngest Bennet girl claimed, "First you had to save Jane from Mr. Stewart, now we must deal with that hoyden. You were wrong in saying Assemblies were a bore Mary, I find that they are rather diverting if you know what you are doing."

"I smell a plan coming along," Ben said cheerfully, "Are you willing to share your amusement dearest?"

"Only if you promise to help," answered Lydia, causing Elizabeth to groan.

"I have a feeling I should be doing something to stop this."

"And will you?"

"Only if you make sure that this plan of yours will not implicate any of us."

"You have taught us well Lizzy," Lydia said with a smirk, "I daresay getting caught is the last thing we need to worry about."

.

Darcy was feeling quite accomplished.

He had danced three sets which was indeed a record for him in such unknown territory. Though to be fair, the last two dances were mandatory since his partners were Bingely's sisters, but still, he accomplished the task with less strain than he normally would have.

It was likely that his earlier set with Miss Lydia had taxed him enough that he was simply too tired to hear any of the usual nonsense Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley sprouted whenever in his company.

The youngest Miss Bennet's exuberance was not a surprise considering her age, but he was not used to being so exposed to such liveliness.

Especially since Georgiana, being only a year older than Miss Lydia; was never so buoyant.

Watching the youngest Bennet child converse animatedly with her three sisters, Miss Catherine; Miss Mary and Miss Elizabeth, and seeing the expression of pure, innocent happiness upon her face made Darcy wonder if Georgiana would ever be blessed with such carefree abandon.

_It would come eventually_, he remembered Miss Elizabeth writing to him, _it shall take time and patience and a lot of unconditional love, but your sister will find happiness so long as she is allowed to make her own choices and know that no matter what, you support her. _

The advice certainly did wonders for Miss Elizabeth's own disposition for everyone within the Assembly greeted her with a sense of familiarity that was not only one of mutual respect but also of genuine approval. She did not seem desperate to be removed from the marriage mart unlike some people…

From the corner of his peripheral vision, the eyes of the Meryton ladies watched him like a wounded deer.

Despite only dancing three sets, Darcy was still an object of interest to the community, particularly the unmarried. Thankfully his severe mien and the darkness of his chosen hiding place kept anyone from trying their luck.

As usual, Bennet neither noticed nor cared for Darcy's obvious desire to be left alone.

"I see even in the most backwater of places you still feel the need to play hide-and-go-seek in the ballrooms," he greeted his friend.

"You would do the same if you were being constantly pursued."

"Maybe, but who is to say I would not enjoy the attention?"

He commented dryly, "I am starting to think you like fooling with the affections of young ladies."

"Not a chance," Bennet replied with a grin, "if my mother ever gets wind of any imaginary favorites of mine, I shall never hear the end of it." The young man made a face as he did an imitation of his mother, "'A new Mrs. Bennet? Why Benjamin how could you? You saved our family from the hedgerows only to cast them aside for the first pretty thing to catch your eye! For shame Benjamin Bennet, for shame!'"

Darcy chuckled. "You cannot fault your mother for esteeming you so much."

"No, I can only suffer for years to come," Bennet said with a mocking sigh.

Standing side by side observing the assembly room, a comfortable silence settled between them.

Unlike with Bingley where he always found one thing or other to speak no matter how frivolous it may be, Bennet did not bother with such tasks and simply enjoyed the silences as they came. Darcy appreciated that of the younger gentleman though it proved to have its downsides.

When Bennet chose to be silent it was normally due to the thoughts that occupied him, and when Bennet thought deeply it was certainly a problem.

"You are beginning to worry me Bennet."

A pair of eyes glanced at him as a flash of teeth revealed Bennet's smile. "Is that so?"

"You are thinking," Darcy remarked, "that is never a good thing."

"Why, now I am offended!"

"Offended, you? The thought is preposterous."

"How you wound me Darce," Bennet claimed with a laugh. "I admit I am indeed thinking."

"And it worries me greatly."

"Come now, my thoughts are not so wicked."

"Your schemes are much worse than any the society mamas can concoct. I have the right to believe the worst," Darcy stated eliciting a shake of the head from the younger gentleman.

"Very well, I concede to my genius over that of the society mothers, but in their defense, I have had a university education, five sisters, a nervous Mama and a Father who finds amusement in too many things."

"Then shall I proceed to plan my escape or am I expected to pretend I know nothing of the havoc you intend to cause?"

"What I require of you sir, is a set with one of my sisters."

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

.

The supper bell rang and the general attendance of the assembly abandoned the ballroom for the supper room. Having sat together for the supper set, the four of the five Bennet girls sat together again at the table with their brother and Mr. Darcy joining them.

At the head of the table, Sir William held court and played a part of almost every conversation taking place in the large room.

The people of Meryton praised his ability to host such an excellent gathering and for being a most competent Master of Ceremonies. However, no matter how well Sir William played as host to the assembly, he could not very well be part of every conversation, which was just as well.

Miss Bingley had much to say about how the assembly was conducted and none was particularly good to hear. Those sitting near her agreed almost immediately that though she was fashionable, she was not kind.

Mrs. Hurst was not helping herself either.

Though his wife was not making any friends in the neighborhood, Mr. Hurst had no complaints and as he was generally seen as a well-mannered man of few words. He had already found a companion in Mr. Bennet despite Mrs. Bennet's supposedly soft spoken disapproval, "He looks to be in his cups Mr. Bennet, you cannot be serious."

"Just because he is silent and demure does not mean he is in his cups," her husband argued.

"But he looks terribly disagreeable."

"Yes, well so does that Darcy fellow, just ask your daughters."

"But he has nothing to recommend him!"

"Of course he does, if he can remain perfectly at ease with you calling him a drunkard, I may learn something from him."

Even though the majority of the Bennet children along with Mr. Darcy were some distance away, the entire conversation was heard perfectly as chuckles and eye rolls were being exchanged, even Mr. Darcy could not stop the twitch in the corner of his lips.

Mary muttered, "It is a pity our mother has no idea of the importance of an indoor voice."

"No, I daresay she is much too used to shouting since she has had children," Kitty said, "Papa told me once that Mama was a quiet woman before Jane was born."

"I am surprised he did not say Lizzy," Lydia commented.

Elizabeth declared, "Jane may look perfectly calm and composed, but she was just as much a terror as I am now."

"I find that hard to believe," Mr. Darcy said rather unintentionally for he chose the moment before answering to look towards the oldest Miss Bennet.

Miss Bennet was as sedate as she was on their first meeting, an air of aloof pleasantness that did not fade even when she smiled charmingly at whatever Bingley had said. While to his right, Miss Elizabeth's mischievous eyes and impish smile was as obvious as the overly ornate and overly extravagant headdress Miss Bingley wore.

Darcy saw no connection between the two sisters whatsoever.

"I must agree with Mr. Darcy, I cannot picture it," Miss Mary admitted.

"Rather hard is it? Well, I certainly did not learn on my own how to agitate Mama's nerves so thoroughly."

Bennet spoke, "No matter how well Jane has taught you, she certainly cannot best you now."

"Of course not," Miss Elizabeth said with a wink, "practice makes perfect after all."

"Yes, and you have had much time to practice," Bennet claimed with a dramatic roll of his eyes before he turned to Darcy. "Think of any childhood misadventure you could possibly have Darce, my sister would have at least done it once."

"Well I know of the attempt to break in a stallion," said Darcy watching the young woman who sat beside him.

She did not freeze as she did last time, but rather she suppressed the smile that pulled against her lips. "A poor show of judgment on my part."

"Have you climbed the highest tree in your estate?"

"I have," Miss Elizabeth answered with a nod of mock seriousness. "Kitty now lives in it."

The second youngest Bennet girl only laughed sheepishly.

"And saved a chicken from becoming supper?"

"Margaret used to live in my closet before Mama found her," she answered as Miss Lydia, Miss Mary and Bennet snickered and said to each other, "Remember how Margaret caused Mama to believe there was a ghost in the closet?"

"Have you gotten lost on your own grounds?"

"Of course."

"Attempted to take a dip at midnight?"

"I have the scar from a sharp rock to prove it."

He found himself looking thoughtful. Well certainly this young lady was fearless, what could he have possibly done in the past to best her?

"Hidden away from your Mama?"

She snorted. "Every day."

"Caught someone in a trap you made?"

"Oh my, I have not tried that yet," Miss Elizabeth admitted with a laugh. "Have you sir?"

Darcy gave a wan smile. "My aunt was not pleased as I recall."

His company burst out laughing.

"Did you really Mr. Darcy?" Miss Lydia asked, her face bright red from her still continuous peals of laughter.

"Oh my, do you think you can make one so we may catch a sprite?" Miss Catherine asked as well, though more incoherently as she still tried to control her giggles.

"I shall teach you how to make one and hide it too, but only if the sprites do not mind," he answered with his usual somber tone.

Beside him, Miss Elizabeth snorted again and said lowly for him to hear, "I have no mind to dangle upside down from a tree. I warn you Mr. Darcy, if I land up in such a position, you shall have an angry young lady to deal with."

For the most part, the rest of supper went about as well as Sir William could have wanted it until the last course was to be served where Miss Jenson declared loudly, "Frogs are a delicacy in France, and though we are at war with Napoleon it is very fashionable in the circles I come from." Looking around the table where all eyes were on her, she continued with a notched chin.

"I hope you do not mind this irregularity, but it seems the cook took much longer preparing the frogs than what I am used to."

The servants were just about to enter the supper room with bowls of the portion, but as they were about to serve it, the frogs leapt from the crockery.

Gasps were heard throughout the room as chairs toppled over in the attendance's attempt at escape from the slimy green creatures.

Miss Catherine declared, "Oh my, it seems the cook did not cook them for very long, they are still jumping!"

"I have no mind to eat this," Miss Lydia joined, "let us away to the ballroom, I much prefer to dance!"

Familiar sentiments were uttered by the others present in the room before Miss Jenson said, "No, no, it is nothing I assure you, everything is completely under control!" Her composure died away as one of the frogs jumped atop her head and another into the rather daring neckline of her dress. She gasped and stood, shaking around violently as she tried to get the creature out.

As more frogs continued to jump onto the heads of the people in attendance, Bennet declared, "To the ballroom, we shall have none of this tonight." He stood, and offering his arm to Miss Mary, they both left the supper room.

Ah, so this is what he was talking about, Darcy thought to himself as he stood as well.

With an offered arm to Miss Elizabeth, and her younger sisters walking behind them as they exited the frog infested supper room, he asked, "Have you been playing with frogs lately Miss Elizabeth?"

"Of course not sir," she answered with an arch smile. "Why do you ask?"

.

The next set began only a few moments later as various mothers proclaimed their indignation. Their complaints about the slime upon their dresses and in their hair continued into the ballroom where the main focus was now to moan about their ruined dinner. Thankfully without the watchful eyes of the elder community and the amusement from the younger ladies and gentlemen, the last set was announced and everyone happily partook.

Miss Elizabeth and he traded a curtsey for a bow as the music started in earnest in an attempt to completely forget about the incident in the supper room.

Darcy found himself not particularly dreading this as the previous occurrence had assured him that however awkward he may be, anything else was better than having a frog in your hair.

The first steps to the dance were completed in relative silence before Elizabeth chose to speak, "Come now sir, has the frogs shocked you thusly?"

"Of course not Miss Elizabeth," said he, "I have done much worse."

The gentleman's severe bearing could not be ignored and his almost constant state of emotionless led Elizabeth to the conclusion that though he had a superior handsomeness to him, there was no chance that he could match her mischievousness. "Oh, is that a challenge sir?"

Lord help him if she continues to look at him like that.

"You choose to see it as a challenge, I see it as fact."

She hummed thoughtfully as they separated and once they returned to each other, Elizabeth asked, "Have you climbed a bookshelf?"

"My housekeeper was terrified of allowing me into the library."

"Hidden under the table when there was an important guest?"

"A waste of time," he answered, "it is a bore when you are a child."

"Snuck a dog into your room?"

"The maids were horrified."

"Accidently set a curtain on fire?"

"It certainly upset my sister."

"And did none of these things upset you?" Elizabeth asked as the part of the dance dictated that she dance around him.

"Not particularly," he answered ignoring the rose water that drifted around him with her movements, "especially if you have someone else to blame."

Elizabeth laughed. "And who is this unfortunate person?"

"My cousin Fitzwilliam, though he may bear the brunt of the punishment, he still gave me a sound thrashing later."

They parted and reunited. "It seems Mr. Darcy that you are as just as bad as I, though I think I have got the better of you," she declared, wondering if the loud thumping of her heart could be heard by him.

"And why is that Miss Elizabeth?"

She smiled at her own reflection through his eyes as she answered, "I do not get caught by anyone."

.

"Well Lizzy, it seems you have had a very successful assembly," Jane noted as the sisters and their brother congregated on the shared bed of their eldest siblings after their return from the Meryton Assembly.

"Yes, with two of the most desirable gentlemen in the county," Lydia added, wiggling her brows, "How lucky for you."

"The opening set with Mr. Bingley and the closing set with Mr. Darcy, a successful night indeed," Mary recalled.

Ben chuckled and looped an arm over his sister's shoulders. "Come now Mary, though you did not get to dance with that bore Mr. Abrams, at least you had fun no?"

She bumped her shoulder against him. "It was certainly interesting."

"It is a pity that he turned out to be so unreliable, we know how much you liked him," Jane said hugging Mary's other side as her sister sighed heavily.

"It is of no consequence, I should not have been so hopeful."

"You have every right to be disappointed," Elizabeth said as she helped Kitty undo her hair. "His lack of manners and her 'better breeding' have ruined an otherwise perfect night for you. I would have thought of much worse than unleashing the frogs upon them both if I had not realized that Papa was in attendance."

"It is surprising that he did not decide to punish you for the act regardless," Ben said. "Has Father loosened his punishment now that you are older?"

"No, he simply finds smarter ways for making us suffer," Lydia said with a nod from Kitty who explained, "He grew annoyed with me disappearing into the trees whenever he or Mama needed me so he made me wear a bell for a month so that I could not hide from either of them."

"Yes, but I think Papa was not able to reprimand us because Mama was so excited about the prospects of the night, well other than supper of course," Mary said, "In Mama's eyes, Jane is almost married and now Lizzy is spoilt for choice between the two gentlemen from Netherfield."

"Indeed," Ben agreed with a mischievous grin at his older sister. "So tell us dear Lizzy, who do you prefer?"

"Now that is hardly a thing to ask of me, can I not have both?" she responded causing her sisters to giggle. "Oh, but certainly not," Elizabeth continued, "for Jane is much too entrapped by Mr. Bingley and I should never think of ruining her happiness thusly." Mary, Ben and Lydia jokingly poked their eldest sister as they wiggled their brows suggestively.

"So you choose Mr. Darcy than Lizzy?" Kitty asked, looking over her shoulder to see her sister looking thoughtful.

"No, I would not wish to have him chained to one such as myself."

"And why not," Lydia asked, "you seem to suit very well. Even though I admit to not disliking him as much as I used to, I think he could use your liveliness."

"Here, here," Ben chimed.

Elizabeth only waved them away, ignoring the heat on her cheeks as she said, "Now really, what am I to do with a rich, handsome gentleman such as himself?"

"Why is it not obvious?" Jane began, "Marry him of course!"

.

Darcy stared down at the piece of parchment before him, trying hard to think of something to write to his sister. With a sigh, he lowered his pen and rubbed his eyes with a groan.

How long had he been sitting here?

Squinting at the clock on the far side of the wall, he found that it did not matter. It was late.

Running a hand over his face, Darcy looked down on the words:

_Light and pleasing figure, scented with rose water, arch smile and fine eyes._

Inwardly he scoffed. That was hardly a thing for him to say of his sister's friend, not to mention it was wholly lacking any of the necessary information to draw her based simply on description.

With a groan, he crumpled the parchment up, threw it into the dying embers of the fireplace and began afresh with the opening line:

_I find that words are lacking and as such I think I must draw her myself._

**A/n: **Oh wow, another 5K chapter…I swear I'm not doing this on purpose, but I guess it's sort of fair considering I can only update once a week. Anyway, this chapter was pretty fun to write, not as much fun as Chapter Nine, but I'll get to that stage again eventually. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the Meryton Assembly!


	12. Chapter 12

Recap: The Meryton Assembly – filled with unexpected dance partners, competitions in the worst childhood behavior category and an attack by France…with frogs.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter twelve

.

"Lizzy, my dear girl, you had a rather wonderful time at the Assembly did you not?" Mrs. Bennet asked loudly from her place in the middle of the drawing room at Lucas Lodge the next morning.

"Yes, it was a rather interesting evening," Elizabeth answered, "the frogs was utterly dreadful."

The Lucas' daughter, Maria, along with the three Bennet girls giggled while Lady Lucas chuckled into her tea. Mrs. Bennet frowned.

"Now come Lizzy, you must not trifle with us. Speak, speak, you must tell us of the two gentlemen that have so wholly gotten your attention!"

"Yes Eliza," Lady Lucas chimed, "though we have many topics to speak of, this surely has the most attention. Our new neighbors are ones of such interest in the neighborhood and we know so little about them!"

"Will you not ask Ben?"

At the confused look of their hostess and her daughter, Mrs. Bennet elaborated, "My Benny has met their acquaintance in London. He failed to mention it to me as I have failed to mention it to you which I at least had the decency to apologize for. My son is constantly teasing me and I would not have believed him if it were not for the gentlemen's appearance to our home on their arrival."

"Oh my dear friend, you have failed to mention this as well!"

"Well do not fear; there was little I could have told you." Their mother sniffed. "I was not present for their visit."

Across from her, Lydia smiled innocently.

"'Tis a shame, but one must focus on the present. Lizzy please, tell us of the gentlemen!"

Elizabeth gave a dramatic sigh. "Now I hardly think that is necessary considering you have all seen us dance."

"But what was your opinion of them Lizzy," Maria asked earnestly. "They both intimidate me so, but they were both very handsome!"

"But they were not as jolly as the officers you must admit," Lydia added.

"As I remember Lydia, you started the night off rather marvelously as well. The first set with Mr. Darcy, why you must have been excited," Lady Lucas said in an attempt to get some information about the mysterious friend of their new neighbor.

"Yes, it is a wonder your father allowed it. Mr. Darcy must have been very keen on you if he was willing to go through your headstrong Papa!"

"I would agree, but he is rather too serious for my liking."

"But with ten thousand a year -"

"Hardly an enticement," Mary interjected, her tone bored. "If Lydia does not like something, she does not like something. We should be thankful that she no longer sees Mr. Darcy as a prideful idiot like she once did."

The flush of embarrassment from the youngest Bennet child was prominent as she hissed at her sister, "That was because I did not know him."

"Was not Mr. Darcy so very handsome?" Maria interrupted the start of a possible argument between the two sisters with a dreamy sigh. "He was so very tall, and he looked ever so regal. Why, in all my fourteen years, I have never seen a man so striking. The Prince Regent would not nearly appear so well!"

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed, "and if it were not for his constant pacing throughout the ballroom as he maintained the expression of a Lord in Parliament, he would have remained as handsome."

Maria winced. "I grant you, he did look rather severe."

"Very displeased more like it," Mary said flatly.

"Do not talk nonsense," Lydia argued, "just because he looks as bored as you do, does not mean he is unpleasant."

Kitty, who had been watching a pair of butterflies dance outside the window, turned at the slightly raised voice of her younger sister. Turning to see the expression of Elizabeth, the second youngest Bennet child moved quickly to the place in between her two soon-to-be squabbling siblings. "I find that he is rather reserved. He did not speak to anyone without the presence of his friends."

"Yes, see," Lydia declared, leaning over Kitty to give Mary a look, "merely shy."

"Now shy," Elizabeth said with a laugh, "that does not suit a gentleman such as himself. Why with such a serious bearing, shy would be the last thing anyone would think him to be."

"Then what is the cause of his silence?"

"Many ladies were disappointed about the lack of introduction," Mrs. Bennet agreed, though she gleefully added, "but maybe that is because he was content with the company he has already met."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Enough of this folly, this is hardly a conversation we can have. None of us can speak for him."

"Yes, yes, but you miss the point of this Lizzy," Mrs. Bennet said with a sigh. "Oh honestly, must we beg and plead on bended knees and offer onto you diamond rings and golden apples? What will it take for you to speak of these gentlemen?"

"No, no. Rings are too easily lost and apples of gold, why Oberon would simply eat them! But I see you are rather frustrated with me already. Would you really care for my impression of them?"

"Yes!" Her Mama, Lady Lucas and Maria exclaimed, practically jumping out of their seats to reach her.

"Very well," answered she, "I shall say what I see of them, but I beg you not to take my words too heavily to heart. This is one person's opinion and as such I have no mind to ruin or build a reputation for them on their behalf." Looking seriously towards the three eager ladies before her, Elizabeth began, "Of Mr. Darcy, I can say little for though he speaks to me, he does not speak often."

"But there must be something more to say of him!"

Elizabeth considered her mother for a moment before replying, "He really is quite tall."

Kitty giggled. "We all noticed Lizzy."

Her sister winked. "I only wanted to assure you that he is as tall as he looks."

"And what of Mr. Bingley?"

"He is very amiable, jovial and I daresay, a more approachable man than his friend."

"Did you not dance with him first? Why, he must have thought you to be as amiable and jovial, and beautiful too," Maria said eagerly.

"I hardly think that is the case," Elizabeth replied, "we did not speak much during our set and with Jane's beauty at my side, well; I shall not lie to myself to increase my own vanity."

"Oh yes, did not your Jane dance two sets with Mr. Bingley, Mrs. Bennet?"

"Yes, but he is certainly not good enough for my Jane," the woman replied, "Only five thousand to Mr. Stewart's eight! Why would I allow such a thing? My Jane deserves better."

Though it looked like any one of the four sisters were ready to interject to their mother's response, Lady Lucas spoke again, "Is he as amiable as our other neighbors have said of him?"

"Indeed. He has also a quick mind to him as well, and I daresay a sense of humor to complete him. I did not expect anything less; our brother would not be friends with him otherwise," answered Elizabeth though much sharper than she had intended.

When last Ben took leave of Cambridge upon an urgent missive of Kitty's illness (it was nothing but a cold, however, Mrs. Bennet had gotten wind of an more serious illness running around the area of Cambridgeshire and she would not risk endangering the Bennet heir), he had returned to Longbourn and met the acquaintance of Mr. Stewart. It was obvious, even to Mrs. Bennet that Ben did not approve of the gentleman's company.

Mr. Stewart was not the smartest of men to call upon his sisters, but he was certainly persistent and with their mother's domineering nature when it came to the marriage of his siblings, Ben would not risk his sisters' happiness.

In his words: "Hang the hedgerows. To become Mrs. Stewart would be a fate worse than death. I shall defend my sisters' honors to the grave; I will be in Satan's homelands first before any of them are forced into marriage to such a fool."

"There can be no denying that Mr. Bingley was well received by the community."

"Yes, but his sisters left much to be desired," Mary observed with a nod of agreement from Lydia.

"Hideous things they both were."

"But they were so very fashionable!" Maria exclaimed.

"They may dress however they like, but their behavior cannot mask it."

"Now I hardly think speaking ill of our neighbors is very Christian-like," Mrs. Bennet declared. "I saw none of you indulging them in conversation."

"I tried to speak to them, but they did not care to hear me," Kitty said though she did not sound overly disappointed by her failed attempt.

"Well Jane succeeded just fine. In fact, they were in a rather deep conversation before the last set."

"Yes it seems she has entrapped the Bingleys quite nicely, and our brother must approve or he would have challenged his friend to a duel by now," Elizabeth said, her confidence in the words caused her mother to sniff.

"As you have brought up Ben, if I may ask: Where is he, I would have thought he would have called upon us as well?"

The Bennets already knew that their all-lady arrival to Lucas Lodge had disappointed Lady Lucas. After all, despite Ben's rich friends, he was still considered a favorable catch for the eligible country ladies, and Lady Lucas did have an unmarried daughter.

"I am afraid that he chose to replace the footman in accompanying Jane to visit tenants before he surveyed the land from the storm two weeks past."

"Could Jane and he not have done so at a later time?"

The sisters glanced at each other before replying in unison, "Afraid not."

If there was one thing their mother disliked, it was the thought of a new Mrs. Bennet. With Elizabeth's teasing during the visit, the sisters had no doubt that Mrs. Bennet would be in a fit as soon as they departed, raving that her friend was trying to marry her son off to the youngest Lucas child.

Unlike Mr. Bennet, there was no library to hide in when you were in a carriage.

.

Charles took his duties as a son seriously. On his father's deathbed, the young man of nineteen promised his father that he would do what his elder could not.

He knew that his father lived in a harsher time where making your fortune through trade was much more looked down upon than it was currently.

His father had borne the brunt of public ridicule, the late Mr. Bingley saw how the status of tradesman affected his children as well and knowing how the two Miss Bingleys turned out, the late Mr. Bingley could think of only one way to ensure his grandchildren did not turn out as their aunts did: become landed gentry.

To shed the ties of trade was the goal in its entirety, though Charles was very near to completing his father's wish, the idea terrified him.

What did he know about being an estate owner? Even with Darcy's assistance, the many responsibilities now bestowed upon him were overwhelming.

"I thank you for the opportunity of seeing your estate Mr. Bennet," said he as he tried to focus on the teachings of the older gentleman. Any help, Charles determined, was invaluable, and with the success of his friend's father whatever Mr. Bennet had to say could be useful.

"It is of no import Mr. Bingley; I apologize if I was interrupting you from organizing your house."

"Hardly the case sir," Charles answered with a wave of his hand, "my sister is in charge of running my household. She manages my townhouse in London, I am sure she will relish the challenge of organizing my new home."

"Well then I hope your sister enjoys the opportunity to partake in work befitting a mistress of an estate."

"Such as what sir?"

"Come now Mr. Bingley, being mistress of an estate is far different than being a mistress of a house."

The look had yet to pass on Mr. Bingely's face so the older gentleman elaborated with thinly veiled amusement, "Seeing to the care of tenants is one of them, having the mistress of an estate partake in charity or simply visiting the tenants can be very uplifting and boasts morale."

"Oh…I see, and what sort of charity are mistresses of estates expected to take up?" Charles asked curiously.

Having visited Pemberley often enough, Charles could not recall any activities the mistress of the house was expected to do. According to Caroline, all the lady of the house did was redecorate rooms, design menus and host parties.

"Nothing overly excessive; taking clothes and blankets in the winter is always appreciated, as is taking food and clean water during dry seasons, and no one will ever look to you unkindly if you manage to get supplies for tenants who have been injured or suffer from disease," Mr. Bennet claimed, "Mrs. Bennet finds solace in such tasks as does her daughters."

"I see," Charles said with an understanding nod, "Do all of your daughters partake in this activity?"

"Yes of course, my Lizzy is constantly in the loop of the goings on of the tenants, Kitty is very much favored by the children, reckless girl as she is and Jane is seen as a blessing amongst everyone, I doubt any tenant is ever left feeling wanting when she is around."

"Oh, the oldest Miss Bennet is it not?" he asked, attempting nonchalance. "Does she visit often?"

"Quite often," Mr. Bennet answered a twinkle in his eye which caused Charles to blush slightly, though he hoped that the exertion from their walk could be blamed.

But of course, that hope was futile.

The senior Bennet continued, "She likes to be of assistance to the community and if that involves a few baskets of food and a few coaches of supplies so be it."

If Mr. Bennet were to be honest, Jane's charity could sometimes be overwhelming. The economy she brought about during severe times of hardship, disease, death or disaster would equal to the amount of Lydia going shopping in London. Indeed a headache for Mr. Bennet, his son and Elizabeth.

As they walked, Charles attempted to avoid and yet at the same time bring up the topic of the eldest Miss Bennet.

He knew that Jane Bennet was a beautiful girl.

As both Darcy and Bennet pointed out, he was easily swayed by a beautiful face. Darcy had saved him many times from the machinations of ambitious young ladies; the danger with Miss Bennet was that not only did she carry the same traits as those young ladies, but also had the advantageous protection of one of his closest companions.

Thankfully there were many questions to ask of Mr. Bennet. Everything from the repairing of fences, damages done to tenants homes due to storms, recommended procedures for floods or fires and when necessary, a quick lesson in animal husbandry.

It helped not to think about her.

"Men are never expected to be present during the birth of their own children; however, there are absolutely no rules against assisting with the birth of any animal. Cows, I think, are the worst. But generally birth is not as beautiful as they tell you it is."

Charles was completely engrossed in this lesson, unfortunately he choose to look the wrong way at the wrong time.

His angel stood at the doorway of one of the neat cottages that lined the lane. Miss Bennet was greeting a tenant with a generous basket of food.

The tenant, who looked very pregnant even at the distance, kissed Jane's hand in thanks and even though she attempted to take the offered gift, Miss Bennet shook her head and crossed the threshold, completely willing to carry the heavy basket inside for the pregnant woman.

Noticing the lack of attention to his truly diverting instruction (he was just about to explain the wonders of crop rotation), Mr. Bennet turned towards the direction as well.

Both gentlemen stood watching the door of the tenant's home until it opened again and Miss Bennet exited. She received a hug from the tenant's child and another grateful kiss on the hand from the tenant herself before Miss Bennet bid them goodbye and the door was shut.

As Miss Bennet turned, she spotted them standing in the lane and called her greetings, "Good day Papa, good day Mr. Bingley."

"Good day Miss Bennet," he answered back rather hoarsely, feeling his mouth dry up.

Jane Bennet was a sight to behold.

She was truly an angel in the atmosphere of her home and that of the Assembly, but there was something ever so enchanting about her lack of composure. Her flaxen locks were slightly mussed, her lovely pale cheeks rosy from her labor, her eyes bright from exertion and her smile, already beautiful, was brightened by her sense of accomplishment.

If that was what an estate owner's wife looked like after partaking in her duties, Charles was starting to like the idea more and more.

When Miss Bennet reached them, her father asked, "Where is your brother Jane?"

"He told me that he was to check the repairs on the fences on the far end of the estate," she answered before exchanging a curtsey with them both.

"Is that so?"

She nodded, and pointed past them, "There he is." While Bennet rode towards them, Miss Bennet said, "Ben only wished to ensure that the repairs to the fences were being done satisfactory and as Mrs. Bruin was the last tenant I planned to visit, I assured him it would be no problem for him to go."

"Good day Father, Bingley," Bennet greeted, coming to a stop beside them.

Charles returned the greeting, but Mr. Bennet only ordered his son off his horse.

Bennet assented with a gripe, "Do you not believe in greeting sir, before you order people about?"

As both boots touched the dirt, the elder Mr. Bennet raised a hand and knocked his open palm on the back of his son's head.

Charles blinked in surprise, but Miss Bennet only sighed and shook her head as her brother moaned.

From Bennet's reaction, Charles knew that the strike was not intended to hurt, however, Charles was still confused even as Mr. Bennet scolded his son, "What have I told you, do not leave your sisters unattended, are you trying to give me grey hairs?"

Behind Bennet, his horse, Oberon appeared to be snickering at his rider's school-boy admonishment and the childish pout and whine his rider answered his father with.

.

The next few days were marked with occasional calls between Netherfield and Longbourn, and though this activity was not as interesting to those such as Lydia, Kitty and Mary, it brought Jane much joy and was a form of both amusement and annoyance to Elizabeth.

The calls were made between the two ladies of Netherfield, and though it was not in the way that Mrs. Bennet would have liked, any possible interactions with the gentlemen of Netherfield were encouragement enough.

However, in order to display her two daughters as best as she could, the 'distractions' had to be taken away.

Lydia was persuaded to ride often as the Netherfield ladies and the youngest Bennet's mutual dislike for each other gave way on the first call to Netherfield:

"Horseback-riding is not a very ladylike amusement for it to be such it would be easy for all and as it is, not all ladies have the grace to cut a fine figure upon a horse," Miss Bingley had said with her upturned nose and the plume in her hair flopping with each movement.

"Maybe you need only remove the pheasant feather from your head; it seems to weigh an awful lot."

Kitty was practically rewarded for not speaking as Mrs. Bennet procured books on sprites to keep her whimsical daughter occupied.

Mary was similarly distracted by essays on Fordyce which she took to writing out of pure enjoyment whenever her instrument could not be reached (the parlor was suspiciously locked in the morning of the visits and so she would retire to the library instead).

For some reason, the Netherfield ladies insisted that both the eldest daughters' presence was required for their enjoyment or they would risk 'being so very angry with one another due to extended periods of boredom'.

Though Elizabeth found hilarity in Mrs. Hurst harmless parading of a good match and the security of her marriage to a rich gentleman afforded her, it was Miss Bingley that brought more harm than good to Elizabeth's mood.

On more than one occasion, Elizabeth would be so very irritated with the visit upon their departure or her and her sister's return home, that she would disappear into the wood for hours and not return until she was certain her foul mood would not endanger anyone.

Mrs. Bennet was annoyed as well by the lack of information her daughters gave about the visit and more so about Elizabeth's constant disappearances. After one too many unheeded warnings, Mrs. Bennet forced her second eldest to wear the bell that Kitty wore whenever she was punished.

Two weeks after Netherfield was let, Elizabeth was trying painfully hard not to move her hand where the bell was attached to her wrist by a ribbon.

She had whined about the necessity of the punishment, but her father only laughed and her mother was too stubborn to relent.

"My dear Eliza is something the matter, you are being awfully quiet," Miss Bingley observed.

"Is not the tea to your liking?" Mrs. Hurst joined, eyeing the teacup in Elizabeth's hand before she looked towards the drawing room doors where a servant had entered with a bow.

Before the servant could speak, Miss Bingley took a deliberate sip of her tea and said, "I understand your hesitation in drinking such a refined beverage, it is not for everyone."

"It is nothing like that," Jane choose to speak, unintentionally interrupting the servant from delivering his message again, "our Uncle's trade is partially in the importation of tea as well as spices. He has been kind enough to send us some when he can." Taking a glance at her sister, Jane supplied, "Lizzy, I think, is simply not well."

"Oh, then you must have some lemon with your tea. It is good for things like that," Mrs. Hurst said, though making no move to ask a servant to fetch one and completely ignoring the servant that stood at the door.

"Appreciated, but unnecessary, it is a trifle. Please, you were speaking of the London fashion?"

Before the discourse could continue the drawing room door opened, and Mr. Darcy was admitted.

Miss Bingley immediately stood while the three ladies placed their teacups down before they rose as well.

Even though Miss Bingley was very focused on the gentleman before her, she could vaguely hear a slight chime to her right where Miss Elizabeth stood.

The two Miss Bennets winced slightly.

Mr. Darcy bowed and the ladies sat once more, another chime following and still going unnoticed by Miss Bingley, though Mrs. Hurst looked around in confusion. The gentleman raised a brow, looking directly at Miss Elizabeth who suddenly seemed very focused on her tea.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, what a surprise," Miss Bingley greeted, gesturing at a servant to attend her; "will you not join us for tea?"

"I am afraid not Miss Bingley, the gentlemen and I are doing some shooting and I am afraid some of the pheasants have moved closer to this side of the house."

"But of course Mr. Darcy, how very kind of you to inform us," Miss Bingley said with a flutter of her lashes, "you needed not to exert yourself, however, you could have sent a servant to me."

Before he could reply a gunshot went off from the window behind them and Miss Bingley's composure fell apart with a shriek.

There was three more gunshots and then silence followed by the far away cheer of Bennet declaring his catch of his chosen prey and Bingley stating that the kill was his.

Miss Bennet seemed unaffected by the half-hearted argument of her brother and their neighbor as well as the proceeding gunshots that fired soon after. She simply took another sip of her tea.

Mrs. Hurst shoved two fingers in her ears with Miss Bingley mimicking the action as she shouted, "Is France invading, what is this madness?"

Another chime sounded as Miss Elizabeth raised a hand to her mouth to muffle her laugh; the soft ring of the bell lacing effortlessly with her soft laugh.

Darcy, catching sight of the object peeking from the edge of Miss Elizabeth's sleeve, raised a brow as the tiny bell jingled loud enough to garner the attention of her hostess and her sister in another proceeding silence.

Apparently still deafened by the earlier shots, Miss Bingley still shouted, "Is that hell calling or does heaven beckon? I hear death's bell!"

Mrs. Hurst recovered first, and pulled her sister's hands from her ears. Both sisters looked terribly embarrassed as Mr. Darcy still stood before them with a cocked brow.

"Your brother did send a servant, but as he did not return I offered to ensure that the message was delivered." He bowed to the ladies before departing. "I suggest removing to another room for entertainment, I am afraid Bingley and Bennet are determined to have pheasant for supper."

.

With the ladies and gentleman of Longbourn leaving in the afternoon, Bingley was left to shoot alone while Darcy was left to entertain himself in Netherfield's still lacking library with his sister's letter.

His sister had been mostly contented being left alone in Pemberley, her letters to him consisting of her excited retellings of how her day was spent. The new companion he had procured for her seemed to be doing wonders for his sister's temper and despite Georgiana being past the age of needing a governess the occupations that kept her busy seemed to be exactly what she needed.

_Miss Lucas_, Georgina had written, _has_ _said that people are happiest when kept busy and though she does not think me an unhappy person (and indeed, I am not), it has been a source of great amusement. I have not neglected my instrument either, I have already perfected the new pieces you have brought for me and I cannot wait to play them for you when you return! _

_Oh my, your idea brings me much delight brother; pray I will play a concerto of Mozart for you in exchange for a picture of Lizzy? _

However, despite his love of Mozart's work, the picture his sister requested was difficult to manufacture.

Five rough compositions were created through the past few days based on memory alone, and none appeared satisfactory enough to send. He was becoming rather frustrated with the task and his sudden scribbling upon the parchment brought the attention of Miss Bingley who was seated a few feet in front of the writing desk.

Well actually Miss Bingley was paying attention to the gentleman the entire time; the book she held was merely a prop as she tried to see what the esteemed Mr. Darcy was occupied with.

Sadly twenty minutes worth of attempts procured nothing.

"Does something trouble you sir?"

He tried to avoid mumbling as he answered, "Not at all."

"Are you writing a letter to dear Georgiana? How I adore her, she is such a lovely girl. Please greet her for me and tell her that I delight in any opportunity to see her again," she simpered.

When he did not respond, Miss Bingley asked, "Pray, what is the topic of your letter? You seem very engaged."

Knowing that she would not be silent unless he answered, he deigned to speak, "She wishes to know about Hertfordshire."

"Then I am afraid you shall disappoint her. Hertfordshire is nothing to Derbyshire."

"I admit I am partial," said he, "but she was referring to the community and the people, I have already bored her sufficiently with my description of the flora."

"Oh, that I doubt…"

Again there was silence as Miss Bingley attempted once again to see the letter Mr. Darcy was writing. But his free hand obscured the page and she fought the urge to frown.

"The people here are rather savage," Miss Bingley said in observation, "Jane Bennet, I grant you is a sweet girl, but her sisters are ghastly."

When no response was made, she continued, "That Mary is far too severe, I imagine she shall become an old maid. The two youngest are positively odd, why the one speaks forever of sprites and the youngest answers my civility with impertinence. That Lydia girl must have gotten it from Miss Eliza."

"As I recall, you did not attempt to converse with Miss Bennet's other sisters and as for Miss Elizabeth, I hardly think her wit is shown particularly to you or Mrs. Hurst."

"Well, it is of no consequence. No proper lady of good breeding is as sharp tongued as she. If I were her, I would learn to be silent. There is nothing to recommend her after all." In her agitation, Miss Bingley rose and began to pace. "Why, she has no real fortune and she has connections to Cheapside of all places! Her sister at least, can behave like a lady; however, Miss Eliza has neither the grace of her sister nor the beauty of her either."

"There is a lack of symmetry in her features," Mr. Darcy agreed, "however, her eyes are uncommonly fine."

His companion pivoted towards him with such velocity that the plume in her hair hit her in the face. "Her eyes sir?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he answered, not looking up from his parchment, apparently lost in thought as his hand moved rapidly across the page. "Her eyes are lovely."

"I see nothing remarkable about them, there is a shrewdness to them that I do not like at all. In fact, I want nothing to do with her," Miss Bingley declared.

"Then why do you constantly wish for them to call on you?"

"I do not," she answered petulantly, "this county is savage as I said, and good company is limited."

"So her company is at least good?"

"No!"

"If you would Miss Bingley, I do not favor the company of indecisive young ladies nor do I have the patience to deal with a confusing one."

"Of course Mr. Darcy," she agreed, "it is only that Miss Bennet is such a gentle soul that I do not wish to frighten her away by merely inviting her alone. Why, Louisa and I are so far away in rank from her that I fear she would be intimidated."

Considering the dour Miss Jane Bennet did not even flinch at the gunshots outside being intimidated by gaudy orange and pheasant feathers seemed ridiculous to Darcy.

"But since you and my brother are meeting with the officers tomorrow, I am sure she will have less to be concerned about. Yes, I think it is a very fair idea indeed. We shall have none of my brother's antics to frighten her and surely in a more intimate environment, Miss Bennet would certainly feel comfortable enough to attend to me without the company of her insupportable sister. What a good idea it is, I thank you Mr. Darcy!"

Before Miss Bingley could continue forth in the vein of voicing her appreciation for the gentleman she set her cap upon, the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed and she jumped in surprise.

Darcy did not look up, but said, "'Tis not hell calling nor heaven beckoning. I beg you not to speak of death when your brother is out shooting."

**Edit: **Thanks to Mary Berry


	13. Chapter 13

Recap: A morning repartee over the Meryton Assembly, a cowed Benjamin Bennet, a bell and a few gunshots.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter thirteen

.

_My dear friend Jane,_

_If you are not so compassionate as to dine with Louisa and me today, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's tete-a-tete between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers. _

_Yours ever,_

_C. B_

.

"How unfortunate," Mrs. Bennet murmured upon the reading of the note.

"How so Mama," Kitty asked.

"Why Kitty, you simpleton," Lydia said with a snort, "it is because that ghastly Miss Bingley has just demanded the presence of Jane regardless of any plans she has already arranged and has also slighted Lizzy in so doing."

She snorted again as she plopped upon the seat beside her older sister. "They may be rich, but that does not excuse their rudeness."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Now I hardly think you need to be so severe on my part Lydia. I do not care for their company either so I suppose Miss Bingley and I shall remain mutually rude together."

"Still, it does not excuse the fact that she demands Jane about as if she were a servant."

"Do you really think Jane is one to be ordered about?" Mary asked as she began another song on the pianoforte with Elizabeth sitting next to her turning the pages. "Chances are our dear sister is merely using it to her advantage."

Ben cocked a brow. "I will never question my sister's cunning, however, I fail to see what she could gain from being in company with Miss Bingley."

"Why is it not obvious? The tea, of course," Elizabeth said archly, "our uncle could not spare any for us these past few weeks and Jane rather misses it."

"And let us not forget the occasion allowed to see Mr. Bingley," Kitty added, twirling her pencil in her hand before continuing her occupation.

"Oh tosh Kitty," Mrs. Bennet said, "My Jane is only there for Mr. Darcy."

Simultaneously all the other occupants of the room rolled their eyes.

Their Mama had changed her mind yet again on who her eldest and prettiest was to wed. This decision was due to the seed of doubt planted during the Meryton Assembly about the irregularity of Mr. Stewart's seriousness regarding his attachment to the eldest Miss Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet was sure that Mr. Darcy in all his somber air would not hesitate in the action.

Any one of her children would have rightly tried to dissuade their mother against the match, but was stopped from doing so as Jane entered the parlor with handkerchief in hand and a crease of frustration in her brow. "Has anyone seen the blue thread?"

"Dear Jane, there you are!"

"Yes Mama, here I am," she said distractedly as she looked about the parlor. "I apologize, but I require the thread to finish my embroidery, have you seen it?"

"Jane, that is of no importance!"

"Of course it is," said she in borderline panic and anger, "I cannot leave my handkerchief thusly." Jane presented the material to her assembled family.

Kitty tilted her head, Lydia furrowed her brow, Mary sighed, Lizzy shook her head with a smile and Ben simply blinked. "I fail to see what is wrong."

"It looks utterly dreadful," the eldest moaned.

"But there is nothing on it Jane…?"

"I was meant to start it yesterday, but I enjoyed tea far longer than I should have with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and now I fear I am behind."

"Behind for what," Ben asked again, looking completely lost as to his eldest sister's behavior.

Beside him, Kitty shook her head. "Come now brother, you have not been gone so long as to forget our sister's regimental habits. You know our Jane does not like to waste her days and as the saying goes: Carpe Diem."

"Then I fear she shall have to waste a day more," Lizzy said as she turned another page for Mary, the bell upon her wrist still chiming with her movements.

At her sister's words, Jane looked alarmed. "Why, what is the matter? Do we not have any more blue thread?"

"No, no my Jane," Mrs. Bennet said, quite annoyed with her daughter's ravings over the thread she so desperately needed. "You have an invitation to dine at Netherfield. Unfortunately the gentlemen will not be in attendance, but fear not, I have already thought of a way to fix that."

"Are you going to drag them out of their supper with the officers by their ears?"

"Hardly tactful my dear Benjamin, no, I was thinking that you could convince them that you much prefer having supper at Netherfield. It is much closer than to where the officers are dining is it not?"

"As much as I would love to join in your scheming Mama, I am afraid I cannot," he said, "Even if I did not think the idea was completely unnecessary (which I do), Father and I are dealing with some estate business this very day and I had to decline the invitation to supper with them."

"Cannot your meeting with your father wait?" she asked impatiently.

"If you agree to watch your economy better until harvesting season then yes, I suppose we can risk our family's financial security to indulge your whims."

Mrs. Bennet flushed before scolding, "A simple 'no' would have sufficed Benjamin."

His expression changed to one of sheepish amusement, "Would it really Mama?"

The matron huffed, changing tactics as she turned once more to her daughter. "Then I suppose my Jane, you will have to travel by horseback."

"Surely not Mama," Elizabeth said with a frown, "have you not seen the weather outside? A storm is surely due tonight at the latest."

"A bit of rain is no concern of mine especially when Jane has a husband to secure."

On a normal occasion, Jane would argue against her mother's scheme, but the eldest Bennet child was still too focused on her search for the blue thread to hear one word in five that was exchanged since her entrance into the parlor.

If there was one thing anyone could fault Jane Bennet in, it was her blind determination to do something regardless of what was going on around her. Of course in this case, it worked exactly in Mrs. Bennet's favor as she sent her daughter not an hour later to the home of their neighbor with a promise to find the blasted blue thread that she was going on about.

Not that Mrs. Bennet was going to actually look for it.

Why look for a silly thread when you can find a husband instead?

.

The next morning in Netherfield, the gentlemen were assembled at the breakfast table with the ladies of the house still occupied with their sleep.

Not used to the differences in country time to town time, even Bingley and Hurst were still relatively drowsy in front of their plates leaving Darcy lively in comparison.

"I hardly think forcing her against her will to stay here is completely necessary," he said.

"You cannot expect me to allow her home in her state," Bingley argued.

"Please pass the butter," Hurst interjected.

"You allowed Bennet home."

"No," Bingley disagreed, "Bennet left too early and I was not conscious enough to fight with him."

"Or the jam then?" Hurst tried again.

"You asked Miss Bennet yourself this morning and she said she was perfectly fine."

"Have you gone mad? Her eyes were red, her voice was broken and when she was not trying to speak she was too busy trying to breathe in between coughs!"

"Fine, I shall get it myself since neither of you wish to enjoy breakfast."

"It is a trifle in the country Bingley," Darcy stated, "that is normally the aftereffects of a storm, hardly a thing to keep her bedridden for, she looked positively miserable being denied leave."

"Of course she was; she is sick after all Darcy!"

"If I may interrupt," Hurst said taking his seat once more, "why are you so insistent on bringing up a matter that has already been dealt with Darcy?"

"Yes, I would like to know as well."

Darcy rolled his eyes. "We all know how you are Bingley, one pretty face and your head goes out the door. Do you not realize how improper it is for Miss Bennet to stay here, particularly without any male companion and completely at the mercy of an unmarried gentleman?"

"Well I -"

"I know that you would never do anything improper and yes considering the circumstances, the situation is somewhat perfectly understandable, however, you must remember that you have been through this before."

"And when is that, I do not recall -"

"Miss Birch."

"Miss Ross," Hurst added, "And Miss Oscar."

"Miss Findale as well as I recall," Darcy said, "though her uncle did impose himself upon you in order to help his niece appear that you compromised her."

"Thankfully the dreadful goat ended up in the situation himself. Caught by Caroline was it?" Hurst said with a bark of a laugh. "Miss Findale and her uncle had to wed two weeks after to prevent a scandal."

"And we would not want the same of you."

"Miss Birch could have caught something dreadful," Bingley tried to defend.

"Yes, faking a cough before the end of the ball you hosted in London last year, just as she was walking out the door into a mildly chilly evening is bound to get you bedridden for three days," Hurst reminded with a snort.

"Well, Miss Ross certainly was ill."

"Ah yes, ill with how well of a prospect you were that she faked a swoon in front of you in order to have you carry her into the parlor where your sister had visitors. It was only because your housekeeper in London was waving around some dangerous looking contraption claiming that it could heal such maladies that she awoke and was discovered."

"Miss Oscar, now, something really was wrong with her!"

"Certainly, only a young woman either desperate or crazy enough would play such a farce in order to figure out how much you were worth before planning next how to entrap you."

Bingley slumped into his chair. "Well, it is obvious I cannot think for myself when beautiful ladies are involved."

"Which is why you have us," Hurst pointed out, but his brother-in-law's depressed look had yet to fade and so the older gentlemen exchanged glances.

Darcy sighed. "It is in your favor Bingley; that Miss Bennet is actually ill and is not simply acting it."

"How are you sure? Did Mr. Jones arrive yet?"

"No, but Georgiana suffers from such ills during the changing seasons so the signs are very familiar to me," Darcy said, "However, that does not mean you must be any less vigilant when you are around Miss Bennet. Even though she is the eldest sister of our friend, even you were once blind to your sisters' mercenary designs."

"Do you truly think Miss Bennet would be mercenary Darcy?"

"We have seen too many people in our lives marry for the wrong reasons, the least we can do is be cautious."

Hurst shook his head. "Where were you when I needed you Darcy?"

Bingley gave a slight grin as he answered, "Probably hiding from Caroline."

.

_My dear Lizzy,_

_I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose is to be imputed by my getting wet yesterday in that storm. My kind friends will not hear of me returning home in my state despite the fact that it is nothing more than a headache and a sore throat. Regardless, Mr. Bingley thought it necessary to apply for the apothecary, so do not fret if you hear of him seeing me. _

_Your not-so-very-sick sister,_

_Jane_

.

The family was not overly surprised at the note that arrived that morning.

Jane and Ben had not returned from Netherfield the day before which was likely due to the arrival of a storm as Lizzy predicted. It rained heavily without intermission the entire night, glares of lightning, roars of thunder and howls of wind sending the household on edge.

With their brother and sister absent and the storm unruly, the remaining Bennet girls huddled together in their eldest siblings' bed and anxiously tried to discern the fury of the tempest from the thunderous ruckus of horse hooves.

After all, their brother had accompanied Jane and surely at the turning of the weather they would immediately return home would they not?

Mrs. Bennet had originally delighted in the birth of the storm, but grew increasingly wary when the storm continued to increase in magnitude until the windows were threatening to shiver off their frames. Not to mention her younger daughters' worry that Ben and Jane were caught in the squall further agitated the matron's nerves.

Her husband had done little to ease her when he returned to find two of his children gone and merely shook his head with a frustrated sigh. Mr. Bennet's silence on her actions causing to unnerve her more than any argument would have.

The guilt brought up from the evening past dissipated that morning with the arrival of Ben and the note from Jane.

From a miserable, emotional wreck to a ball of triumph and happiness, his mother greeted him jovially, "My dear Ben, why did you not stay at Netherfield to keep your sister's company, silly boy, coming home to tell us what we already know!"

"We did not know that Jane would get sick," Kitty said in disagreement as she frowned, "we were all worried that Benny and Jane were hurt in that storm!"

"I assure you, I am well," her brother said with a slight half-smile, "it is my sister I am worried about, Jane's cough is quite bad, I could hear her from the room Bingley allowed us use. I have no doubt she slept ill last night."

"Is she alright?" Mary asked as she led her younger twin into an empty chair.

It was obvious he was still very tired himself, he was practically swaying on his feet and everyone present could clearly see the dark rings below his eyes.

"Of course she is, people do not die from trifle colds," Mrs. Bennet said breezily.

"Yes, but they can from exhaustion," Lydia said, "Ben, will you not get some rest?"

He shook himself off the sleep, though it easily lingered in his slumped posture and glossy gaze.

"No-no, I am quite well. I must return to Jane, Bingley will not have her moved, I cannot leave her. Besides, she asked if I could fetch some things for her which is really my purpose of returning home otherwise I would have simply sent a servant to deliver the note."

"You are barely awake, Ben, let a servant fulfill the task and you may rest," Mr. Bennet instructed only to have Ben shake his head again, either from sleep or decline before he spoke, "Jane was very specific about it and though she trusts that a servant can deliver it without damage, I cannot trust that she will be safe without me there."

Mrs. Bennet could not even attempt to refute the statement that there was certainly nothing improper to occur in the absence of Jane's brother in another gentleman's home before Elizabeth entered the breakfast room adorning her brother's boots and carrying a reticule.

"Now where on earth do you think you are going Lizzy?"

"To see Jane," she answered, only stopping to grab an apple from the basket and then kissing her brother on the cheek in greeting.

"How can you be so silly?" cried her mother, "You mean to traipse in all that dirt and all that filth? You will not be fit for company when you reach Netherfield Lizzy, have some sense!"

"I will be fit to see Jane and that is my only purpose," was her daughter's resolute response. "I shall give you her love yes?"

Her decision left little argument from anyone, but her mother and still Mrs. Bennet continued her rant even after all her children made their excuses to escape her.

.

Darcy inhaled the crisp morning air, the rain clouds from last night and much earlier in the morning completely vanished into the blue sky.

His horse, Achilles was obviously nervous from the storm last night as he was with all storms, and if Darcy's luck held out, the stubborn animal would be cooperative for the next few days.

Yes, it was a good morning indeed.

He would have usually urged the creature around the estate considering he did not know the state of the roads, but since he had just narrowly escaped breakfast with Miss Bingley again and he had no need for her company so early in the morning on a day as fine looking as this.

Achilles, realizing where his rider intended for him to go, attempted to argue as he stopped completely to shake his head. Darcy was not to be dissuaded and the creature huffed.

He rolled his eyes at the horse's annoyance and released one hand from the reins to stroke Achilles' head. "Are you really that afraid of puddles?"

A snort like sound came from the horse in reply and his rider chuckled.

Knowing that it was probably for the best that he avoid going faster than a canter, Darcy allowed Achilles to roam about the roads just beyond the territory of Netherfield.

A vigorous morning ride could be done when Achilles' nervousness gave out, assuming there were no more storms. Regardless, Darcy enjoyed the calming effect of being outside and alone bar his horse and the morning birds chirping in the distance.

The air was fresh, crisp and aromatic with the scents of grass and flowers mingling with the earthy smell of the damp ground. He breathed in deeply as Achilles continued to walk about in cautious curiosity.

Darcy always found solace outside, particularly when he was frustrated which he was not since arriving to Hertfordshire.

As long as he stayed in the protective walls of Netherfield, he would not be exposed to any match-making mamas and their scheming daughters.

Though he did admit that the presence of the eldest Miss Bennet did worry him, Bingley was a man constantly falling in and out of love, without any day of reprieve from the blonde belle's attendance, Darcy had no doubt that his friend would fancy himself seriously in love with her despite not knowing whether she felt the same for him. Considering the number of ladies who had almost successfully entrapped his friend in the past, Darcy was distrustful of the young lady's designs.

It was decided. Miss Bennet must leave.

Achilles nickered, pulling Darcy from his thoughts as he looked towards the crest of a hill where a figure appeared.

Dark brown hair, though neatly pulled behind her head, whipped out of their ribbon to frame her face and curl lazily against her neck. Even from the distance, Darcy could see the brightness of her eyes and the blossom of color upon her cheeks.

He attempted to clear his throat to rouse himself from his thoughts just as Miss Elizabeth noticed him.

As far as morning walks went, Lizzy always enjoyed it, but there was something about dodging water filled pot-holes that was a cause of great amusement for the young lady. Though she reminded herself that she had taken this path for a reason: to see Jane.

It irked Lizzy how her mother so easily brushed her sister's health aside.

If Ben were the one that was sick, Mrs. Bennet would have gotten into a fit and arranged marriages for all her sisters and herself to any mildly respectful appearing gentlemen she could find while lamenting the fate of the hedgerows should Ben not recover.

Lizzy shook her head.

It was perfectly reasonable though, the entitlement on the estate was based on the presence of a male heir, if something were to happen to Ben, the entitlement would be in place once more and the fear of being turned for the hedgerows would be all too real.

Still. Did her mother not care for the health of her other children?

Sighing, Lizzy shook her head again and focused on the path she was to take and that was when she locked eyes with a gentleman at the bottom of the hill.

His black curls were windswept, his eyes a startling blue and a smile, seemingly frozen on his face, rested against his lips. When he noticed her stare, his expression quickly resumed one of expressionless calm and she would have gladly returned such a gaze if she had not noticed the creature he rode.

She jumped a little in surprise and Darcy suddenly remembered that he was on his horse.

"Good morning Miss Bennet," he greeted as he removed himself from the saddle, his hand clutching onto the reins of Achilles who nickered as well, as if greeting the young lady too.

"Good morning sir," she responded, eying the creature warily.

Feeling ignored, Achilles huffed and shook his head before moving to nudge her.

A slight smile pulled the corner of her lips. "And to you as well…"

"Achilles," his rider supplied and seeing her fingers twitch at her side, he automatically reached for her wrist and placing her hand gently atop the horse's nose. "Did you not say that you were not afraid of horses Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes," she replied, "but I also said that yours is utterly fearsome."

At the reply, Achilles shook his head indignantly, shaking her hand off his nose.

Why the nerve! Him, fearsome; certainly not!

Miss Elizabeth seemed to understand this and grinned. "I am afraid I have upset you."

"Indeed," Darcy murmured in amusement.

"But a simple apology will not suffice?" Miss Elizabeth asked and the horse nodded in agreement. "Well, I suppose I shall have to make amends."

It was almost comical how both the horse and his rider tilted their head slightly in question and Elizabeth had to resist the urge to laugh as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a shiny red apple.

"Would you like a bite?"

The horse neighed in cheer, plucking the fruit from her hand without any further question.

Beside him, his rider rolled his eyes. "Has it occurred to you Achilles; that the apple was for me?" Achilles made a snort of disbelief and Elizabeth laughed outright.

Yes. It was a very good morning.

.

"What do you mean he went on a ride? How preposterous, the roads are not fit for such an activity," Caroline stated, "Honestly Charles, Mr. Darcy would not be so foolish."

"Darcy is not a foolish man," her brother agreed, "however, he knows that his horse is terribly affected by storms and he will not have Achilles hiding in the stables in fear."

"Well, that may be true, but where is the logic in avoiding breakfast?"

"He broke fast with Hurst and me. You and Louisa are still far too used to waking with London to wake like us country-folk."

Louisa snorted. "Country-folk, you Charles? You only started awaking with the dawn as of yesterday."

"Leave him be Louisa, if he wishes to think himself country-folk then allow him. We are here only on his hospitality after all. He could very well declare that all horses can fly like the mythical beast Pegasus. Indulge him in that and maybe we may avoid my mother this Michaelmas."

A servant invaded to the parlor with the announcement of a guest, "A Miss Bennet to see you."

"Ah, yes, send her in," Charles declared already making a move to stand as Miss Elizabeth entered.

The sisters were already maliciously diverted in noticing their guest's dirty stockings, mud trailed petticoat and disheveled appearance. Nonetheless, greetings were exchanged throughout the room before Caroline began, "Why Miss Eliza, did you walk here?"

"Yes," answered she, "I know that I am rather early to impose you, but I really do wish to know how my sister fares."

"Of course Miss Elizabeth, I shall gladly show you," Charles said, again, already making a move to stand.

As Charles and Miss Elizabeth left the parlor doors, Louisa spoke in a scandalized tone, "Why, did you see her petticoats, six inches deep in mud, and trailing it everywhere!"

Her sister nodded in agreement as she responded, "To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt and quite alone, what could she possibly mean by it?"

Upon hearing the exchange between the sisters, Darcy entered the room and answered, "If it appeases you Miss Bingley, Miss Elizabeth did not walk alone for some of the distance."

Caroline brightened at the arrival of the gentleman and said, "Oh, but Mr. Darcy you would not be inclined to allow _your sister _to walk in such conditions."

"Certainly not; however, considering Miss Elizabeth's reason behind the journey, I cannot fault her," he answered as he moved to bow before he made an exit. "I only hope you forgive me for getting mud on your floor as well."


	14. Chapter 14

Recap: Jane is ill at Netherfield and so Lizzy and Darcy trail mud, to Miss Bingley's displeasure.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter fourteen

.

When breakfast was complete in the Netherfield household, the Bennet girls were attended to by the company of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst.

Mr. Jones' entrance was swift, but the elderly gentleman remained inside the room for quite some time, reassuring the young woman and her sister that she was not terribly ill but that such a malady could progress if she were to be moved.

Both Bennet sisters expressed their discomfort at such a situation, but Miss Bingley was surprisingly compassionate at the verdict by the apothecary and assured the elderly man that she would never think of turning Jane away in her time of need. Mrs. Hurst heartily agreed.

At the exclamation, Elizabeth felt herself softening to the ladies of Netherfield if only for their concern of her beloved sister.

The gentlemen were not obligated to be present when the apothecary was examining his patient, but nonetheless Bingley stood in the hallway, impatiently tugging at his cravat to Darcy's annoyance.

When the door opened, Bingley suddenly appeared excessively pale as he gave a final tug of his cravat. But gradually the color returned to his cheeks as Mr. Jones gave him the same reassuring smile he had given Miss Elizabeth as he repeated his observations of the ill-feeling young woman.

"Miss Bennet is suffering from a violent cold, nothing too drastic but could turn quite serious should she be moved at present."

"Of course not! I would never think of such a thing," Bingley cried.

"I have already prescribed her a few draughts that she must take, but all she really requires is bed-rest. Be assured, she will be right by a few days."

"I thank you sir."

"It is no problem Mr. Bingley; however, the young lady and her sister are quite concerned."

"Concerned?" the gentleman repeated before catching the darkening in his friend's eyes.

Darcy's eyes were narrowed in thought. Last time a lady and her relative were concerned, Bingley was almost entrapped. I dearly hope, thought he, that this is not another repeat of Miss Findale and her uncle.

"Yes," Mr. Jones answered, rearranging his spectacles atop his nose. "It is not completely unwarranted sir as Miss Bennet is unmarried and this is a rather precarious situation, but Miss Elizabeth wishes use of your carriage to return her sister home. I have already said that moving Miss Bennet at such a time could be detrimental to her health and Miss Bingley has already offered your home to for her recovery. However, Miss Elizabeth feels that it is not entirely proper."

"I daresay it is not, however, I feel I must dispute this. Surely Miss Elizabeth sees how it may upset her sister to be moved in such a state," Bingley said with a furrowed brow, vaguely recalling the same conversation that had taken place between Miss FIndale's uncle and himself.

"As it is sir, decorum is all a young lady has. I am not a gossip sir, however, you should know that Mrs. Bennet has been trying to get her daughters wed for some time, I have known the girls since they were babes and they do not wish to be part of such schemes. Miss Bennet, though she may appear fragile, is quite robust and I am sure the move to Longbourn will not tax her over much."

"Nevertheless, I cannot think of moving her. What does Miss Bennet say?"

"She does not wish to impose."

"Surely Caroline did not hint that she would," Bingley said in disbelief.

"No, but I am sure Miss Bennet's father and brother would think this is very inappropriate."

Indeed, this was starting to sound very much like the Miss Findale incident, all Mr. Jones had to do was suggest his staying in Bingley's house and it would certainly be the same episode.

"Then I shall ask for Bennet's accompaniment, surely then Miss Bennet would not worry so much?"

It was almost painful for Darcy to have to see the same scene play out again; however, the gentleman could not ignore Bingley's desire to keep Miss Bennet at Netherfield which only made the whole thing that much worse.

"I am afraid not," Mr. Jones replied, "it seems that the younger Mr. Bennet has taken ill as well and his mother is in quite a fit of nerves."

The grimace disappeared as Darcy blinked in surprise. "Does his sisters know?"

"I have been requested by their father that they should not, especially if Miss Bennet is as ill as her brother."

Bingley's brow was furrowed deeply now.

The incident with Miss Findale was almost identical to the one taking place with Miss Bennet except Miss Bennet was actually ill and there was no gentleman accompanying her to ensure that Bingley would be caught in a compromising position with her. Not to mention a possible family crisis could be taking place and that the ill young lady and her sister were not to know about it, could also not be ignored.

This was serious.

"Thank you for the information Mr. Jones," Darcy murmured as he locked eyes with Bingley who nodded slightly in reply.

"I shall do the best of my abilities to keep them here until the storm in their home has passed," Bingley said before he added hopefully, "can you not try once more to convince Miss Elizabeth not to plan her and Miss Bennet's departure?"

Mr. Jones gave a rueful smile. "I am afraid I cannot, Miss Elizabeth is terribly stubborn. Though they may tread on your hospitality, convincing them to do so will be your task to fulfill."

.

Elizabeth sent the servant away with a sigh as she noted the still shallow, labored breathing of her older sister. Walking away from the table she had used to write her note on, Elizabeth reached her sister's bed and sat on the edge, pressing a hand against her sister's clammy forehead.

"Oh dear Jane, how could Mama do this to you?"

Warily Jane cracked open her eyes, stained with red and almost appearing to be sunken into her face. "It is not her fault sweeting, she cannot account for the rain," she croaked.

"I know," Elizabeth sighed. "But I wish that you did not have to get sick because of it."

"I am sure she did not wish for me to feel unwell."

"No, she only wished for you to stay the night because of the storm. Mama is as scheming as any mother with five unmarried daughters should be, but she would not wish for you to be in such a state." A beat passed before Elizabeth murmured, "I hope Ben is alright, I saw him before I left Longbourn and he looked very much like you."

"Oh, but he is my little brother Lizzy, surely there will be some resemblance. Though I cringe to think that we look too similar, he is a boy after all."

A small laugh escaped her and Elizabeth ducked her head slightly to press a kiss against her sister's forehead, only to have the young lady turn her head so that her sister kissed her hair instead.

"Jane?"

"I would not wish you to take ill," said she with as much resolve as a sick person could muster, "it is taking everything in me not to demand for some form of occupation which I know you will refuse to supply despite bringing your reticule. I shudder to think you in such a state of incapacitation, knowing you; you shall go mad without any activity."

"Too true dearest," her sister chuckled. "Please, you must rest now. The sooner you are better, the sooner your idle hands may grasp whatever form of occupation you desire for I know this state of forced leisure is utter torture to you."

"But I cannot sleep Lizzy," she whined.

"Ah, then it is a good thing I brought this." Reaching for the reticule Lizzy had brought with her and placed on the nightstand of her sister's bed, Lizzy removed the small, wooden box from the handkerchief it was wrapped in. Jane watched her sister turn the little key in the lock of the small yet intricately decorated box and set it back onto the nightstand.

Before the elder Miss Bennet knew it, the soft melody accompanied the rising and turning of a little ballerina from the box.

.

_Papa,_

_Jane has caught a violent cold and the apothecary has been firm in not removing her. I have attempted to argue with both he and Mr. Bingley, but they are both determined to keep Jane here until she has recovered. _

_Miss Bingley has extended her invitation to me to stay and assist in Jane's recovery, and as Jane is loathed for me to leave her I hope you do not think me presumptuous in sending a servant to collect some clothes for Jane and me. _

_I hope you are keeping an eye on Benny for I fear that if Jane is in such a state, he might be as well. _

_Rest assured I shall ensure Jane is well taken care of._

_Your daughter,_

_Lizzy _

_._

It was no surprise to the Bennet family when the note arrived, a sigh of relief actually passed Mary Bennet's lips as she finished reading the contents aloud to her father who was busily writing upon a piece of parchment with a furrowed brow and hunched shoulders.

At the lack of response from her father, Mary peered at him worriedly.

"It is good then is it not, that Jane and Lizzy are to be at Netherfield."

A nod answered her.

Carefully, Mary walked around her father's desk to touch his shoulder slightly. "Father, what is troubling you?"

Mr. Bennet sighed and leaned back into his chair, staring down at the parchment on his desk. "It is nothing overly important Mary."

Her arched brow answered him and he felt a tinge of a smile pull at his lips. She was just like Lizzy; she could read her father like an open book. But she was like Benny too for she did not press for answers as she walked back around the desk to sit across from him.

"I understand that for Jane's health, she could not know about Ben catching ill. However, I fail to see the purpose in keeping Lizzy from the truth."

Ah, well Mary certainly did have Lydia's way of subtly demanding answers.

"It is merely a precaution since Ben cannot be there to ensure that decorum is maintained while Jane is at Netherfield and I cannot risk leaving the estate at such a time. Besides, Jane will want to know how her family fares and Lizzy is not obliged to tell lies."

"Is there a reason then, that Mama is throwing Kitty, Lydia and me towards the neighborhood this afternoon?"

"Has she already recovered from her fit of nerves?"

"Mama has had her moment and it has passed," Mary reported, "She has ordered Hill to attend to Benny's every whim and called for Mr. Jones to bring as many of his potions as possible to cure him. But now she has turned her attention to her other children…"

Mary allowed her last sentence to hang, and after another moment of silence, Mr. Bennet relented, "You know it is only in case Ben does not recover my dear Mary, it is only your mother ensuring you do not end up in the hedgerows. At least then if you are socializing more and find a gentleman you like, you have the chance to marry him before that cousin of mine arrives to lay claim to _everything_ the estate holds."

Jane would have read in between the words her father spoke, and Mary was nothing if not observant.

Her eyes narrowed.

"He wishes to marry one of us?"

"Apparently so," her father answered, "Ben must heal quickly before word gets out or we shall have my cousin descending upon us."

"So you have kept Lizzy at Netherfield to ensure she was not in his sights?"

"You know how your mother's mind works," Mr. Bennet answered with a grimace. "She would never sacrifice Jane, Lydia is far too young, Kitty too whimsical for a man of the cloth and you mother is certain that if that man were to notice you, you would revolt against him simply to spite her."

"I would not spite Mama," Mary answered furiously, "I am the most accomplished of her daughters as everyone says, and I only perform and play because I know how she likes to show us off. The only way that I have spited her is in my lack of beauty which was no decision of mine."

"Mary -"

"No, if that man is to come to Longbourn and Benny is not well, then I shall endeavor to entrap him. Lizzy will not marry for duty, but I will."

.

At Netherfield, Darcy paced the length from his seat in the library to the fireplace where he paused for but a moment before he walked back. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth; the seemingly endless journey watched by Bingley who grew more restless with each tick of the clock on the mantelpiece.

"Darce, would you stop your incessant pacing?"

"It is the only way I can think."

"I hardly think you need your feet to assist you in the task."

"No, but it is better than having my knee jig irritatingly without my control," he retorted to Bingley's sheepish annoyance as he rested his fist against the accused knee to stop the movement.

"I am agitated," the younger gentleman admitted.

"As am I," Darcy agreed, finally coming to a stop to rest his hand on the mantelpiece, gripping it as a way to physically dispel the odd churning in his stomach.

At length, Bingley asked, "Do you think Bennet will be alright?"

"We cannot be certain, his last affliction had him bedridden for two weeks as I recall."

"Yes, during Easter last year was it?" Bingley murmured in question. "I sincerely hope it is not as serious as that."

"Hopefully his recovery will be swifter here in the country without the foul smell of London."

"Indeed."

"Darcy?"

"What is it Bingley?"

"Do you think Bennet was exaggerating when he spoke of how his father's cousin will take everything away from the estate in a heartbeat once he and his father have passed?" Bingley was referring to the occasion of Bennet's illness last Easter while he was visiting his aunt and uncle in Cheapside.

The two gentlemen were already well acquainted with both Bennet and Mr. Gardiner and were at Gracechurch Street on a social call as a way of inquiring about the health of their young friend when they heard Bennet ranting in a drunken state from his room upstairs.

Laudanum, Mr. Gardiner had said with a grimace, gives people the worse delusions when under its power but for Benjamin Bennet, it only serves as truth serum, a very loud truth serum.

Ben's import of how much of a burden he would be to his family at death, proclaimed loudly with grunts and moans only served to end the call though not before Darcy called upon one of his family's personal doctors to attend to Ben.

Mr. Gardiner was not distressed by what Ben unknowingly imparted in his state. The lack of objection to the claims only served to worry Bingley and Darcy as they left at the polite request of both their host and hostess who joined them downstairs not a moment after Ben's ravings had silenced.

Neither of them spoke to Bennet or asked Mr. Gardiner the extent of the entitlement away from the female line, it was a family matter and as such neither gentlemen were in a place to pry.

Even when Bennet had admitted to the entitlement of his family's estate, it was said in jest in particular to the reasoning of his mother that all her daughters had to be wed.

"Five," Bingley had exclaimed with his jaw hanging slightly a gap. "That is quite troublesome indeed, five daughters!"

"Yes it can be a trial, but my mother need not worry, I am of a strong constitution."

Strong though his health was; when sickness did reach him it tended to be the worst.

"He will recover," Darcy spoke in the present, "it is a trifle cold."

Bingley did not look convinced.

.

_Lambton_

_Dear Lizzy,_

(Her writing is elegant and big, showing excitement) _I am quite a flutter today for my cousin Col. Fitzwilliam is to visit me. He is returned from overseas and though he is still to travel to London before he reaches P, I can barely sit still with the excitement._

_I am much the same when my brother is to return home, but since he is not to return to P for some time, my cousin will have to do. _(Her writing maintains elegant and big, obviously she has grown used to being teased by Elizabeth and so has learnt to tease in return)

_Col. Fitzwilliam, though he has been in the militia for quite some time, is no longer going to be part of the fight against Napoleon and is returning to the society of London indefinitely._

(Her writing suddenly trails, lost in thought) _Col Fitzwilliam had an elder brother you see, his name was Andrew. He died a few weeks before I traveled to Ramsgate _('Ramsgate' is no longer written any differently, the fact that her writing remains constant shows that she is no longer afflicted by what happened during the summer) _and now Col. Fitzwilliam shall take his place. _

_Col. Fitzwilliam writes to me too, not as much as you or my brother, but enough as he is able considering his career; he jokes that at least now that his mother and father are providing him with a larger income than the militia it might be enough enticement to give up the life he has gotten so used to. _

(Her writing is small) _I think he misses Andrew and I think he shall miss traveling about as was his wont for he always thought society was dull. But my aunt and uncle are worried for him and he will not go against their wishes. Col. Fitzwilliam has made them wait several months for his return; and I think he knows how much the waiting has grieved his parents further. _

_Col. Fitzwilliam has said that he is visiting me first before returning home because he knows how his mother will immediately attempt to get him married for he is quite old (older than my brother) and still a bachelor. He says that it will be his last taste of freedom before being shackled to Andrew's old life (for Andrew was a bachelor too and constantly running around the ballrooms like my brother tends to do). _

_Andrew and my brother are quite amusing to watch; at least that is what Col. Fizwilliam says. _

_"When you are finally out Georgie," he told me when I was younger, "you shall not be nervous for you shall be too busy watching your old cousin and brother run about like headless chickens from society mamas, and laughing with me!"_

(Her writing gradually gets bigger) _Col. Fitzwilliam has a flair for the dramatics, he would be a player, he told me once, if his mother would allow him. _

_Ah, it seems I have written to the end of the parchment once more! _

_I hope you and your family is well Lizzy. _(Her writing is suddenly curling and mischievous) _Please send my greetings to my brother for he rarely talks without you (or so Miss Bingley has hinted, in displeasure may I add)._

_Tell me more; I am absolutely bursting with curiosity! _

_Georgie _

_._

Darcy was not in a particularly good mood. Having brooded with Bingley for the past hour, the gentleman was feeling conflicted.

Having already decided that Miss Bennet could pose a threat to Bingley, Darcy could not help but feel that her reason for attempting to entrap his friend was at least understandable.

If he were in such a position where Pemberley was entitled away from the female line and he were to fall ill, he would wish for Georgiana's marriage as soon as may be. It would not be a matter of Miss Bennet being ambitious and wishing to marry well, it was merely a matter of survival.

A part of his mind argued, but surely if Bennet and his father were to pass, his sisters could live with relatives could they not?

Not exactly, another part of his mind answered.

From what he discerned from Bennet, the remaining Miss Bennets had an aunt and uncle in Meryton who could provide aid as well as their uncle and aunt in London.

However, their uncle in Meryton was a lawyer who, though did well enough financially, would not be able to handle six (if you counted Mrs. Bennet) ladies to care for and certainly Mr. Gardiner could not be expected to provide care for them either, not with his own family to supply.

He reached a hand up to his face, running it over in frustration.

Why was he worrying about this? It was not his problem; it was not his family, why should the Bennet's situation matter to him?

A bell chimed and immediately Darcy turned.

"Oh, I am sorry to disturb you Mr. Darcy," Miss Catherine said just as she stepped over an overgrown root that protruded from the ground before dropping a curtsey.

Obviously the girl had been traipsing about the wood like he had, just like your sister, he could not help but think.

"It is alright Miss Catherine," he said, bowing in greeting, as he rose the bell upon her wrist caught his eye and he could not resist the arch in his brow. It looked exactly like the bell Miss Elizabeth wore just this morning.

Miss Catherine seemed to notice and she gave a cheerful grin.

"I was trying to hide from Mama this morning, and she made me wear a bell as punishment. I thought she would not because Lizzy was already wearing one, but it seems Mama was prepared as she had another to spare for me."

Well that explained that, Darcy thought in some amusement.

"I am sorry to disturb you," she repeated again, "but if I may ask, have you been walking for very long?"

"I am not sure, I know I simply left the house and began to walk."

"La, you are just Lizzy!" Miss Catherine declared before asking, "Well, regardless, have you seen any sprites on your walk so far?"

His lips twitched into a slight smile. "Are you still searching for them Miss Catherine?"

"Yes," she answered with a pout, "I cannot find any and I have looked everywhere!"

"Well then, maybe they are simply shy," Darcy could not fathom why he had said such a thing, but Miss Catherine seemed to agree with this as she nodded sagely.

"I supposed as much for I offered them apples and mince pies and they would not come out and meet me, but I am sure they are around here somewhere." Suddenly the young girl brightened and she looked to him with pleading eyes. "Sir, would you help me find them?"

Maybe, Darcy mused, he worried about them because all three of the younger Miss Bennets reminded him so much of Georgiana, and maybe it was because of the reminder of his young sister that he agreed to this scheme.

Lord, if Fitzwilliam found out about this, he would never hear the end of it.

.

Elizabeth had to walk.

Jane was right; if she were to fall ill, being kept abed would certainly be the death of her.

About two hours after Jane had fallen asleep, Elizabeth entertained herself with responding to some letters that she had brought with her and attempted the embroidery Jane was anxious to begin. She had grown frustrated with the occupation as Lydia did and after ensuring that a maid was present to take care of her sister, Elizabeth left for the gardens.

A turnabout the beautiful gardens of Netherfield sated her for only a moment before a heavy clump of foliage caught her eye from the distance and she wandered from the path.

Briefly she paused to listen to the birdsong accompanying the breeze as it lifted restless leaves off their perches and sent them dancing in the air. She felt a smile touching her lips that slipped for a moment as she heard the crunch of leaves a few feet away from her.

"Kitty, what on earth are you doing here?"

Her younger sister looked up at her with a grin, her cheek slightly smeared with dirt and her hair unkempt, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the stockings visible from her dress slightly torn. In her hands she held a piece of rope. "Oh, hello Lizzy," greeted she with an airy smile. "Having a nice walk?" she inquired as she stood, attempting to dust some of the dirt off her hands and clothes after she released the rope.

"I suppose," her sister answered, "what are you doing here Kitty?"

"Me? Oh I was looking for sprites," she answered, stooping down to tie the rope again before fussing over the fallen leaves. "Mama wanted me and Lydia and Mary to visit our neighbors and I did not find it very interesting, so I left."

Dumbfounded for a moment, Lizzy could not stop the laugh from bubbling to her lips. "Simply left? Oh Kitty; how our mother must be lamenting her nerves, and you left Mary and Lydia to fend for themselves?"

"It was of no difference whether I was there or not, Lydia was enjoying all the attention and Mary was perfectly fine looking sour. She spoke with Papa before we left and she did not look very happy so I suppose she wishes to stew in silence."

Though curious as to Mary and her father's apparent disagreement, Elizabeth was still curious as to what her sister was doing.

"Kitty, what are you busy with?"

"I told you Lizzy, I am looking for sprites."

"With rope?" her older sister questioned.

"Oh yes, Mr. Darcy is helping me."

"Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth repeated in confusion, but Kitty simply nodded and took a few steps away from the rope she tied and hid under a pile of leaves.

Looking up, Kitty asked, "Did I do it well sir?"

Elizabeth jumped in surprise at the voice that replied, "Very well, I daresay, an excellent job Miss Catherine."Not a moment later, Mr. Darcy descended; not looking nearly as unruffled as Kitty did despite the fact that he was in a tree.

Turning, Mr. Darcy did not appear overly surprised at seeing her there but he remained coolly polite as he bowed in greeting. "Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Darcy," she greeted in return.

Before she could give him a questioning look, Kitty spoke in answer, "Mr. Darcy said he would teach me how to make a trap so I could find the sprites."

"I thought you did not want to hunt them."

"They were being ever so difficult Lizzy," she griped, "I have looked under every rock and climbed up every tree to find them and I have nothing to show for it. I will not harm them Lizzy, I promised Mr. Darcy that after I catch one I will release it!"

"Is that so?"

He gave a solemn nod. "I gave my word to show her how to make a trap and she has given her word that she will release what she has caught."

"Well I suppose I shall not keep you from your sprite hunt," Elizabeth said making a move to turn, "I am sure Jane is awake by now. Try not to agitate the little creature once you've caught it."

"I promise Lizzy!" Kitty declared earnestly before tugging her older sister's hand, "But you must stay with us awhile longer, please?"

She would have liked to decline, however, Kitty and Lydia mastered big eyes and pouting long before they could speak; at this point it was useless to resist the utter sweetness of them. "A moment," Elizabeth assented, but the response was enough to garner a cheer from her younger sister.

"Come, we must hide awhile for surely there is no point in a trap if they can see us!" Kitty grabbed both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's hands and tugged them behind a bush, but not before her older companions exchanged looks of bemusement.

Less than five minutes later, the dead leaves hiding the rope crunched and a shrill scream rang into the air.

All three of the bush's occupants peered out between the leaves, Kitty's were wide with excitement while Mr. Darcy and Lizzy were a mix of confusion and surprise, but certainly their expressions were only matched by Miss Bingley's look of pure horror as she dangled upside down by her ankle.

Mr. Darcy managed to muffle his snort of amusement and Elizabeth contained the laugh that threatened to spill from her, however, Kitty looked completely appalled as she murmured in question:

"Miss Bingley is not a sprite is she?"

**A/n: **This chapter was a bit all over the place so I'm sorry for the lack of direction; I just have so many things running through my mind at the moment that I'm kind of jumbled right now.

For those who are curious, I haven't gotten my results for my exams yet but I did see my English teacher and she told me that two of the three papers I've written, I've only scored a 51/100 so yeah, I'm kind of off base at the moment xP


	15. Chapter 15

Recap: Darcy worries over the possibility that Jane is trying to entrap Bingley, the Bennet family is grasping at solutions to avoid the hedgerows when their heir catches ill while Miss Bingley hangs…by her ankles.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter fifteen

.

Darcy found himself once more in a rather curious situation.

As a man not generally inclined to socialize; he was often found stalking the ballrooms or parlors with an expression that exuded either haughty civility or thinly veiled boredom.

He was never found to attempt conversation with anyone beyond his close though small circle and would never own to even showing much more expression than the two already stated.

However, this particular circumstance called for different behavior and therefore a different Darcy.

If the Ton were to see him thusly, those vying for him in the marriage mart would be so disillusioned they would assume this was not the solemn and grave Mr. Darcy they had set their cap upon and would abandon any such notions of trying to entrap him.

No fashionable gentleman and certainly not the severe Mr. Darcy would be caught walking unsteadily on his feet due to the laughter that refused to subdue as he accompanied two young ladies that, compared to the company of upper London Society, were as rich as church mice.

No one would ever consider that Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Master of Pemberley, the gentleman that lorded over the ballrooms, avoided marriageable young ladies and their mothers like the plague and constantly hid in darkened alcoves to escape the interaction of strangers, would be acting so carefree.

The very idea of a relaxed, laughing Darcy was unimaginable and laughable on its own.

But Darcy was socially awkward. Not an emotionless brick.

"Come, we must away quickly in case she is to find us," Kitty said only getting her older companions to laugh more.

"It is no matter Kitty, she dangles still."

"Mr. White will remove her from the trap, but it shall take some time. I tied the rope quite well on the branch," Mr. Darcy stated, his usual coolness nonexistent and his pride for such an accomplishment taking a quality of boyish exuberance.

"Oh, but if she is a sprite she may very well escape on her own and try and find us!" Kitty declared, still tugging on the hands of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy as she pulled them away from the scene of their crime.

Kitty was originally excited at the prospect that she had ensnared a sprite, grateful that Mr. Darcy's trap had worked and overjoyed at finally getting to see the creature that had her so enamored since she discovered its existence.

But then Miss Bingley had landed in the trap and Kitty was so horrified that she almost burst into tears at the sight.

Her older sister Elizabeth, seeing the familiar glassy look her eyes were beginning to take, was quick to point out an exit for them when one of the elderly woodcutters, Mr. White came into view at a distance, and she proceeded to usher them out of their hiding place before Kitty took charge of their escape in fear of the sprite's wrath.

"Kitty, she is not a sprite, simply full of spite," her sister had declared when Kitty had begun to cry while from the short distance they had managed, they could hear Miss Bingley screaming at the woodcutter to release her from the trap posthaste.

"Be calm Miss Catherine," Mr. Darcy said, managing a semblance of calm from the laughing fit, "I assure you Miss Bingley is not a sprite."

"But how are you so sure sir?" Kitty asked; her eyes fearful and wide.

"What if Miss Bingley is a sprite?" The young girl then began to ramble, "But she is awfully rude, and superior and unkind and Lydia is quite right when she says that she treats Jane as if she were a servant by ordering her around. I do not like Miss Bingley, are all sprites like her?"

"I have known Miss Bingley for many years and she certainly does not fit the description of a sprite so you must not worry yourself Miss Catherine."

"Oh, but I do not know this description, there are very few books on sprites in my father's library…"

"Well then, I suppose I shall educate you," he said as he straightened his coat and assumed his full height before he began, "Sprites are jovial, playful creatures that take pleasure in the beauty of nature."

"With many walks and dancing?" Kitty asked carefully, and at her teacher's firm nod, she brightened once more, the fear flitting from her gaze to be quickly replaced by peaking interest.

"They are also spirited and lively."

"Oh, but is not Miss Bingley so, she is certainly lively when she is complaining. But does she not enjoy walks and dancing?"

Mr. Darcy gave her a look for her first comment, but answered to the second, "She is occupied with other pursuits. None of which include walks as she has often claimed, she is not a great lover of nature."

"But she dances well," Kitty said, "she was very graceful at the Meryton Assembly."

"Yes, but sprites do not require a partner to do so."

Kitty gasped in wonderment. "So they twirl and dance on their own?" Turning to her sister, she excitedly said, "My, they are like us when we were young." She turned again to her teacher. "When Papa was able and not sequestered in his study with his books or estate business, he would take us out on walks around Longbourn and when he was to rest upon a boulder, my sisters and brother and I would dance. Though we had no music and we did not always dance together."

"That is very much the same as a sprite Miss Catherine."

"Oh and do they sing as well Mr. Darcy?"

He paused and glanced at Elizabeth from the corner of his eye, she only quirked a brow at him in amusement.

"I suppose they should," he answered, "though I have not been fortunate enough to hear them."

"I think they would sound lovely," Kitty murmured, more to herself than to her companions as she grew more and more lost in her thoughts of the sprites before she quickly snapped back into reality and asked with worry still laced in her words, "Then sir, Miss Bingley is not a sprite?"

"No, Miss Catherine, she is not. I think you and your sisters would be better sprites if I am wrong."

This seemed like the right thing to say as Kitty brightened significantly and went from dragging Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy to skipping merrily ahead of them. Turning to look at her sister, Kitty flashed Elizabeth a smile. "Lizzy, did you hear, Mr. Darcy said we would make better sprites."

"Yes, that was very kind of him. However, I am more concerned about your promise to me."

"Promise, what promise Lizzy?"

"Did you not promise me you would release what you caught?"

"Only if it were a sprite Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy interjected, "and Miss Bingley is no sprite."

"No," Kitty said shaking her head vehemently in agreement, "she is simply full of spite."

At this Elizabeth rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You listen to me far more than you should Kitty, and you Mr. Darcy are a terrible influence."

This accusation only earned her an innocent look from both parties.

.

_Hunsford, Kent_

_Dear Sir,_

_The disagreement between you and my late father has always given me much unease and I have always wished to heal this broken branch of communication. Since my father's death and my ordaining in Easter, I have come to the decision, under the guiding hand of the Right Honorable Lady Catherine De Bourgh, widow of Sir Lewis De Bourgh, that I repair the damage done to our families. _

_As a clergyman I feel it is one of my duties to promote and establish peace in all families within the reach of my influence. I also feel that as a clergyman that I should set an example to the other families in my parish that all ties can be fixed and so I beg you not to turn away this olive-branch I offer. _

_I wish to write to you if you will allow me in order to reestablish our family connection and possibly intrude upon your hospitality in the near future. _

_I remain dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend,_

_W.C_

.

"How tedious he sounds," Lydia grumbled as she stood from her chair by the window to grab the letter Mary had read aloud to them. In a deep, raspy voice she reiterated, "_…under the guiding hand of the Right Honorable Lady Catherine De Bourgh , widow of Sir Lewis De Bourgh , that I repair the damage done to our families._"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "He has all but said that it was not his decision to try and repair anything. It is likely that he is only doing this to please '_the Right and Honorable Lady Catherine De Bourgh ', _foolish man."

"He does sound rather pompous," Ben agreed from beneath layers and layers of blankets in a voice strained from coughing and slightly nasally from his growing cold.

"He did not even mention you Benny! How the man vexes me."

"You really are Mama's daughter Lydia," Mary stated, "You have not even met the man and you are already disliking him so strongly based nothing more than on a single letter albeit a very poorly written one."

"You cannot be defending him Mary."

"I am merely saying that you should not judge so quickly. Have you not learnt your lesson from judging Mr. Darcy so harshly?"

"I was only wrong about Mr. Darcy because he refused to acknowledge me. You know that I do not like people who are so quiet and grave as he, that is why I do not get along with you so well!"

"That may be so, but there may be a reason for Mr. Collins' rather odious letter."

"Aha! So you admit that he appears as horrible as I think him to be?"

Mary gave a slight roll of her eyes and said, "He writes as if my brother does not exist and I will not stand for it. However he has also said that he wants peace and we should at least give him the opportunity to do so."

"And if he is only here to pretend Benny is not heir and that _he_ is to inherit Longbourn?"

"Then we shall ensure that we do Jane proud by pretending he is not so cruel and that we do not embarrass our family as you think _he_ will."

Lydia appeared to approve of this, though it was no secret that she preferred to make Lizzy proud by ensuring Mr. Collins never returned to Longbourn. However, Lydia was already informed by her father that committing anything against their relative would send her to the nunnery no matter what she or her mother would argue.

The youngest Bennet quit the room soon after a maid entered her brother's room to inform them that Miss Lucas was here to call on her, leaving the Bennet twins to themselves.

Peering over the blankets that were piled atop him, Ben continued the argument from earlier, "You are not marrying him Mary."

Being instructed not to sit too near him, she glanced at him from her chair at the foot of his bed.

"Kitty will be out in the wood or here to keep you company and Lydia will take calls with Mama as often as may be. Without Jane or Lizzy here, only I am left."

"But you cannot marry him," her brother argued heatedly despite the fact that his eyes were drowsy and bloodshot and his voice was not by any means, intimidating.

"It is precautionary Ben, if Mr. Collins does not at least like our family he could turn us away immediately after Father's demise."

"As well as mine," he reminded, "I am not dead yet Mary."

"No, but if you were to pass," her firm voice suddenly cracked and her eyes fell away from his face. "Someone needs to ensure we do not end up in the hedgerows. Jane will not be forfeited and Lizzy will not be forced down the alter. At least if I marry him, I will not be a burden on anyone but him."

A heavy silence engulfed the room.

"I do not like the idea of dying," Ben murmured, "I do not like the idea of leaving my family behind to fend without me. I do not like the idea at all."

Though his voice was still rough and pained, his words belied his conviction, "But what I do not like more is knowing that if I die, the burden I once carried will pass to my sisters and I love them far too much to leave them thusly. For the sake of my family, I cannot afford to die so I promise that I shall not."

"You cannot promise such a thing," Mary choked.

"No. But I will anyway. God has never failed to allow me to fulfill the promises I make. If you do not have faith in me, at least have faith in Him."

.

By five o'clock the ladies of Netherfield retired to dress and Elizabeth was summoned to dinner. To the civil inquiries that poured in, Elizabeth's answers were unfavorable as her sister was still unwell. At this admission, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst uttered how unfortunate this was and they repeated three or four times how they did not like being sick themselves before this line of conversation was dropped as they thought no more of the matter.

Unlike his sisters, Mr. Bingley remained concerned as he leaned slightly to see her from beside Mr. Hurst.

"Has not the droughts been to any effect? Is she better at least, or has she appeared to be worse? Shall I call for the apothecary to attend to her?"

His constant questioning and the worry evident in his gaze gave Elizabeth way to give him a wary smile as she replied, "She has improved slightly so the need for Mr. Jones is unnecessary. She merely requires rest, but I thank you for your concern Mr. Bingley."

Before he could respond, Mrs. Hurst began a new topic of conversation, "Do you not think it so very droll to be in the country?" as if Elizabeth were not present and that the topic of Jane's illness was never spoken of "Why, no shops and no interesting company – aside from Miss Bennet of course, but as she is ill she can hardly be counted."

Her brother looked effectively embarrassed by his sister's words, but Mr. Darcy spoke before his host could apologize to Elizabeth, "It is not Town madam, you can hardly expect there to be a variety you are used to."

"But is it not too much to expect a good store Mr. Darcy? We are merely a day's travel from London after all."

"Now Louisa, do not be silly," Miss Bingley joined, feigning offense, "Such a backwater place as this can hardly be expected to exhibit any of the finery of London."

The flush of mortification upon Mr. Bingley's cheeks seemed enough reason for Mr. Darcy to speak in defense of Hertfordshire once more, "You must own Mrs. Hurst that there is some beauty to the country that is not present in a place like London."

"Yes, but rustic charm can do nothing for savagery," Miss Bingley was firm, receiving an approving nod from her sister to whom she had finished the argument for.

Despite knowing what the cause of Miss Bingley's solid dislike of her home county was nothing but her show of superiority, Elizabeth was growing increasingly annoyed with the behavior of the sisters and the utter irony of their words.

If Elizabeth was to be considered savage than Miss Bingley and her sister were truly unfortunate.

"I am sorry you feel that way Miss Bingley, but is not the untamed nature of Hertfordshire appealing beside the rustic charm of the country?"

"Savagery complimenting savagery," she replied, "I certainly cannot expect any less."

"Maybe you are simply in need of a new perspective," Elizabeth ventured to say.

This statement made Miss Bingley's eyes narrow as the color in her cheeks seemed to increase exponentially, her thoughts obviously going towards her little _predicament _earlier that day for it certainly offered a new perspective on the ground…

Mr. Darcy's lip twitched slightly and he had to suppress the increasing smile as Mr. Bingley agreed with their guest, "Miss Elizabeth is quite right Caroline, maybe you need only commune with nature in order to enjoy the country more."

"And how, pray am I to 'commune' with nature?" Miss Bingley demanded; her flush growing hotter upon her cheeks as she choose to temper embarrassment with anger.

Grasping blindly to try and appease his sister and silence her in some way, Mr. Bingley spotted a tree just outside the window, looking aged and beautiful with its flame colored leaves curling in the breeze.

"Enjoy the trees," he declared, "they are lovely this time of the year."

Elizabeth could not resist the urge to peek at Mr. Darcy from under her lashes as she took a sip of the soup.

Feeling her gaze upon him, Mr. Darcy faked a cough.

.

Once Miss Elizabeth departed from her company to check how her sister fared, Miss Bingley preceded her onslaught of abuse pronouncing how bad Miss Elizabeth's manners were which was only made worse for she lacked in style, conversation and beauty and in short had absolutely nothing to recommend her.

Mrs. Hurst agreed heartily with her sibling's observation and the two ladies amused themselves with this for a few minutes longer.

"Why, did you not remember her dress this morning? She looked positively wild! She should have been ashamed for appearing in company thusly and yet she acted with such an air of importance that can certainly be seen as impertinence. I feel so very sorry for Jane, having a sister such as Miss Eliza must be frightfully embarrassing."

The gentlemen, having been used to their female company talking poorly of practically everyone they had come into contact with, kept their peace with only Bingley's knee jigging under the table to indicate any sign of unease and aggravation he felt.

With the malicious delight of his sisters showing no end as they reached the topic of the Bennets' less than stellar relations ("An uncle in Cheapside, how capital!"), Bingley could no longer withhold the words that spilt from his lips:

"I hardly think you should speak so badly of people you do not know Caroline, Louisa. Mr. Gardiner is a perfectly amiable, good man who you should be thanking with gusto for funding your impromptu trip to Bath last year."

"Come now Charles, do not flatter the man so, he is in trade for goodness' sake."

"And where do you think our riches come from?" Bingley demanded. "You have the audacity to speak so ill of their position in life, but yet you so conveniently forget that at one point in our very own family, it started much the same way as well. All evening the two of you have gone on endlessly about how savage it is in the country, and yet the only thing I can find savage at all is the behavior of my own family. If anyone should be ashamed or embarrassed it should be you."

Following the uncharacteristic response, Bingley pushed himself out of his chair and quit the room leaving silence in his wake.

This somber air was broken by Mrs. Hurst who tittered, "Tsk, our brother seems to be in a rather vile mood."

"Yes, the blame is solely laid to his rising earlier than his wont," Miss Bingley stated, "but what did we expect of him, the man is irritable when he is not fully rested."

The two remaining gentlemen exchanged eye-rolls before Darcy followed his friend.

Mr. Hurst swallowed a sigh with the crimson liquid of wine he tipped into his mouth.

Idly he noted how he would need the whole bottle to get through the rest of the evening alone with his wife and sister-in-law.

Ah, the joys of matrimony.

.

Darcy shut the door to Bingley's study and stood before it with arms folded and jaw clenched. A few feet away, Bingley glared out the window.

The younger gentleman only moved to fill a glass with brandy before he emptied it in one gulp before going back to his previous occupation.

Steady ticks of the clock on the desk were the only sounds to be heard before Darcy choose to speak, "I imagine that you have finally gotten around to reading the letter?"

"Ignorance truly is bliss," Bingley answered with an edge, "whoever your informant is, his ability to receive information is astounding."

"She _is_ a thorough young lady."

"I can have no doubt about that," Bingley paused though and looked to his friend before repeating somewhat incredulously, "_She_?"

"My cousin Anne, her mother's clergyman is the benefactor of the entitlement of Longbourn."

Bingley shook his head with some disbelief before continuing, "The amount of information she has managed to procure in a short period of time is amazing. Did you not only send your letter requiring her assistance just this morning?"

"Indeed, however, your awe is hardly necessary. Apparently this Mr. Collins fellow is in the habit of speaking more than he does thinking," Darcy stated, "no sense of tact whatsoever as my cousin says. Ask Mr. Collins anything and he will gladly dolly out the information to whoever asks for it."

"Is he really such an ignorant fool to think that it is perfectly alright to speak of an entitlement that is not his until the death of its current heir?"

"He is under the overwhelming influence of my Aunt Catherine; that in itself should answer your question."

Bingley picked up the tumbler of brandy again, tipping it so the liquid sloshed into his glass. Before he raised it to his lips, he asked, "Mr. Collins' thoughts on Bennet are almost nonexistent, he hardly sees Bennet as any form of obstacle."

"As it is, Mr. Collins' believes that Bennet will succumb to this trifle cold and I have no doubt Lady Catherine has encouraged his thoughts on the matter."

"And what think you?"

"I asked Miss Catherine how her brother does. She has said that Bennet is faring as well as he could be. She does not appear at all worried by her brother's sickness and has said that when Bennet was younger, he would often catch with such ills and it is nothing that he cannot overcome."

A cautious sigh of relief left Bingley.

"Would it be too early to say that Miss Bennet would have no need to attempt to entrap me then if her brother were well?"

It was Darcy's turn to sigh, though it was more a puff of air being released. "You and I both know it makes no difference what Bennet's health is like, you are not one to take ill often and yet you have already seen one of your sisters marry for monetary advantage."

"But what if monetary advantage did not matter to Miss Bennet?"

"You cannot know that Bingley. Her behavior is hardly telling of any specific regard towards you that to rush headfirst would be foolish. Besides, you hardly know her."

"Well cannot I try and ascertain some sort of feelings is mutually returned?"

"Bingley," his companion began in warning, but he held up a hand and said, "Do not mistake me Darce, I will not shower her with attention -"

"As you had during dinner," Darcy interrupted, "Why, Miss Bennet was not even present and you have already flattered her in heaps enough to state your esteem of her fully to her favorite sister."

"It can only flatter me then if Miss Elizabeth speaks well of me to her sister."

"Bingley," Darcy said again, though more in exhaustion than in warning. "What on earth are you planning?"

"Since I cannot determine whether she feels deeply for me despite our short acquaintance, is there anything wrong with determining whether or not we are at least compatible?"

His friend's raised brow in question spurned Bingley on, "I have always said that I wanted a wife that was productive and generous and kind, if I can discover if Miss Bennet has such qualities and that we have things in common, surely then it would not be terribly wrong to marry for a little less than love?"

Catching the determined gleam in Bingley's eyes, Darcy shook his head.

"There is no use in dissuading you. If you are set in discerning whether Miss Bennet is worth pursing, it is your task to fulfill. But as Bennet is not here to claim protection over his sibling I will act in his place and warn you that should your attention or affection waver, you will have a whole horde of angry young ladies on your hands."

"I already deal with less than tolerable sisters," Bingley reminded, "I would never think to add a whole family more onto my plate."

.

By the time Bingley and Darcy returned from their interview, activity had moved to the drawing room where both gentlemen were given respite as only Hurst was in attendance, comfortably out-conscious on the sofa.

Not willing to test their good fortune neither Darcy nor Bingley attempted to discover the presence of the missing ladies, preferring to salvage the remainder of their evening instead.

As the clock declared seven, Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley reappeared and after Bingley asked once more how Miss Bennet fares, all members congregated to the card tables including Hurst who awoke at the usual harping of his wife and sister-in-law when they entered the drawing room.

The clock indicated an hour and their guest returned below stairs to join them, again, Bingley inquired on her sister's health to the subtle eye roll of Darcy.

Elizabeth found that her decision to forgo sleep for a few more hours was a poorly made one as Miss Bingley immediately thought it prudent to include in her in their game of loo.

Having discovered too late that her company was playing quite high, Elizabeth withdrew from the game soon after entering it.

"Why Miss Eliza, do you not like the strategic form of this game?" Miss Bingley asked in seeming surprise though the glittering in her eye said otherwise.

"Oh no I enjoy such past times, however, it seems that I am not," Elizabeth paused, carefully choosing her words, "equipped for such a game and I do not wish to impede on your amusement." Her family, though generally wealthier than their neighbors, did not gamble with the amount of money the party in Netherfield did and certainly not with Elizabeth's rather poor hand with cards.

Even if pride would force her to blush at her admission, there was no shame in the truth.

"Oh Miss Eliza, how foolish of me," the lady of the house said in feigned dismay. "I am ever so sorry for forcing such a question upon you if that is to be your answer. However, if you still wish to play I would gladly offer my purse for our game, if only because I do not wish to estrange you from our company."

She felt the slight twitch of her brow, but held onto her composure.

"As generous as your offer is, my sister and I have already intruded upon your generosity enough. No, I shall entertain myself with a book."

"Do you wish for me to fetch you some?" Mr. Bingley asked, already setting his cards aside. "I am afraid I do not have much of a collection, however, what I have is completely at your disposal Miss Elizabeth."

"I am astonished that our father should have left so small a collection to us, he did not have the foresight to gain such a library as that of Pemberley," Miss Bingley declared in a scandalized tone.

Eyes cast flirtatiously towards the gentleman sitting stiffly beside her, Miss Bingley practically purred, "You have such a wonderful library Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy seemed to subtly inch his chair away from Miss Bingley's before answering, "Pemberley's library is the effort of many generations."

"And then you have added so much to it yourself," Miss Bingley continued, following Mr. Darcy's lead and inching towards him once more.

Elizabeth could almost see the movement by ear alone as she turned her attention to the books set on the table, shaking her head at Mr. Bingley to indicate she really did not need any more options to choose from and he thence returned to his seat where the game of loo begun anew.

"You are always buying books sir," Miss Bingley continued.

"I cannot imagine the neglect of a library at a time when there is growing ease to increase it," he answered shortly, obviously getting frustrated with his failed attempt to rid himself of Miss Bingley's presence at his side.

"Neglect, oh I am sure the mere thought is impossible." Turning her attention now to her brother, Miss Bingley proclaimed, "Charles, when you purchase your house, I wish it to be as half as delightful as Pemberley. You shall use it as an example for Pemberley is a model home. Certainly, nothing makes me happier than to be at Pemberley."

"I will buy it myself then if Darcy will sell it to me."

Miss Bingley did not appear amused and declared the utter audacity of it before claiming, "I am merely speaking of possibilities Charles."

"I think that it is more possible to get Pemberley by purchase rather than imitation, is not buying happiness your usual habit? I am merely learning from you, you are my elder after all."

To this conversation, Elizabeth could only pretend disinterest as she raised her chosen book closer to her gaze. She had not wanted to pay any attention to the conversation at its start because to her it was obviously another way for Miss Bingley to remind her of their different monetary ranks, albeit more indirectly.

Or, an arch part of her mind began; maybe it was because of Miss Bingely's blatant flirting with Mr. Darcy that led to her ignoring most of the conversation.

Jealousy did not look good on anyone.

For a moment, Elizabeth's eyes froze on the words of the page.

Silly girl, what did she have to be jealous of?

**A/n: **Special thanks to nina for that "Spite not sprite" bit in your review. Since your PM was off I couldn't properly ask for permission, but that was too funny not to use.


	16. Chapter 16

Recap: At Longbourn, Ben tries to dissuade Mary from her plan to entrap Mr. Collins while Bingley decides that he will get to know Jane while she is at Netherfield. Elizabeth spends her first day at Netherfield laughing with Darcy and Kitty in the woods, and being jealous of Caroline after supper.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter sixteen

.

Elizabeth did not remove herself from her sister's side until well into the night when Jane had finally succumbed to slumber.

Relieved when her breathes began to even, Elizabeth closed the book she was reading to Jane and leaned over the bed to kiss her sister's forehead. The heat from her sister's temple was growing alarmingly warmer and with cautious hope, Elizabeth saw it as a sign of her fever breaking.

Rising from the chair at Jane's side, Elizabeth began to rearrange the other amusements she had entertained Jane with earlier that evening:

The handkerchief her sister _needed _to complete was not even a quarter way done with Elizabeth tasked to it on Jane's behalf. Even sick her older sister was as much a perfectionist as ever demanding her to redo each thread that was not tightly enough woven into the material.

Elizabeth could not suppress the smile at her sister's weak, though firm demands. It was as much life as Jane had shown since she caught ill.

The book of sonnets Ben had gifted to Elizabeth was also cast with the handkerchief, as Jane was rarely idle, having been read to the poems describing the liveliness of nature made her ache to leave her sickbed.

Not that Elizabeth or Mr. Bingley permitted it.

A smile, gentle and optimistic, touched Elizabeth's lips as she thought of the Netherfield gentleman.

He was certainly attentive to her sister's needs, choosing to visit Jane before he, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Hurst partook in nightcaps. Offering more blankets, books for entertainment and a cup of tea should she desire it, his need to be useful to Jane was certainly telling of his regard of his ailing houseguest.

With Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy and a maid present, the exchange between the pair was hardly improper though the amount of his attention was certainly enough to garner a disapproving look from Mr. Darcy.

Her smile dropped slightly at the reminder of the tall, blue-eyed man.

Per Jane's request about the goings-on below floors, Elizabeth consented to provide all information she could including her rather silly thoughts regarding her jealousy towards Miss Bingley's exchange with Mr. Darcy during cards. It made her blush profusely when Jane had teasingly rejoiced in her favorite sister finding a man she liked.

"I like him fine Jane, I shall give you that," she agreed and disagreed at the same time eliciting a giggle from her.

"Yes, certainly enough to be jealous of a lady that fawns over him," the older remarked archly.

It embarrassed Elizabeth that she could think of no response, however, she could not prevent herself from thinking aloud how utterly preposterous it was to even _think _of being envious of Miss Bingley.

Though Jane's eyes narrowed at being told of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst's poor behavior towards her sister, her gaze had softened at Elizabeth's proclamation of the absurdity of the 'little green monster'.

"Oh dear Lizzy, do you like Mr. Darcy?"

"I like him fine Jane," her sister had repeated with increasing conviction so that the statement would be believed, but whether it was for her benefit or Elizabeth's, Jane could not be sure.

In truth, Elizabeth herself was uncertain and the more she thought about it the more frustrated she became.

Unfortunately now that Jane was asleep and no longer a cause of distraction, Elizabeth was left to the loud ringing of her thoughts. She paused in her rather unnecessary tidying up of the room and sighed.

No, this will not do.

Once again picking up one of the many books Mr. Bingley had offered for the sisters' pleasure, Elizabeth attempted to pursue it in hopes of quieting her mind and banishing the thoughts of how well Mr. Darcy got on with Kitty and even Lydia.

And how Georgiana was so lucky to have such a generous relation such as he, and how, despite being such a distinguished man of both rank and fortune, he was not as stiff as she had assumed him to be, even from Georgiana's letters.

Climbing a tree? Indulging a whimsical young lady's scheme? Acting like mischievous little boy and not a dour, snobby gentleman of London Society?

Looking at him with his carefully done cravat, his aristocratic features and the attire and air of a gentleman of ten thousand a year, you would assume he would be an easy fit.

Regardless, she remembered the brightness of his eyes; those shockingly blue eyes that paired devastatingly with his dark locks.

There was a willing ease hidden behind those eyes, dry wit, intelligence and generosity painted in blue.

Elizabeth would not be so prejudiced to believe no gentleman with a fortune as his would have such traits, but she doubted any would be so open towards people that have only recently made their acquaintance; not when they generally choose to lord over ballrooms as Mr. Darcy was famous for by her brother's accounts.

With all his material wealth, striking features and what was known of his character, it was not the matrons and hopeful-Mrs. Darcys that sang his praises the loudest, but Lydia and Kitty who proved their words true with each interaction they had with the man.

The book she chose was snapped shut and she winced in afterthought as she realized that she may have woken her sister.

Taking a peek at the occupant beneath the many blankets, Jane slept still.

A cautious breath left Elizabeth as she once more shook her head.

This book is not very interesting, she thought with some level of fierceness before she decided that a walk might clear her thoughts.

.

With a furrowed brow, Darcy's hand gripped tighter against the pencil as he grasped onto the mental image and willed it to appear onto the page.

His fingers and wrist rebelled, and he released an annoyed sigh as he allowed the pencil to slip from his grasp, roll off the paper and onto the floor. Inhaling sharply, Darcy stared down at the sketch he had been working to compose for the last hour and a half.

Having seen her dance at the Meryton Assembly, Darcy knew her figure was light and pleasing, relaxed and effortless.

However, what he had captured was not so.

Her posture was rigid as she sat; as straight as the columns at the entrance of Pemberley. Her dainty feet glimpsed from the hem of her dress – her left foot pointed while her right leaned against the left heel; and her hands holding onto the book she had chosen that evening while they were playing cards were held with firm care, her left hand's fingers were curled around the spine to hold it in place while the right hand was rested on her lap.

It was her face that held the most interest for him though.

The gentle curve of her chin was jutted out in challenge, but remained tempting to the touch as the sharp angle of her cheek laid a distinct path to where her lips; usually appearing thin; were pressed together in a rosebud as if she were pouting, practically begging to be kissed.

It was taunting to have her image imprinted on that page, and what made it worse was that this was only a side-profile of her.

Darcy had barely even captured her!

To make it worse he had not even managed to do her eyes justice. They were as dark as they were on a first glance, not anywhere near as fine however.

He agonized over this as he had with the other sketches he managed to manufacture since her arrival to Netherfield. He had only two others and they were practically glimpses of her and nothing more.

A rough draft of her looking over her shoulder, the wind teasing her hair out of the ribbon further while those ringlets that stubbornly remained in the confines curled against the smooth column of her enticing neck marked one of the pages while the other was nothing more than a shadow of her, only half of her form visible and so only half of her drawn.

Despite the little available in the latter, what he had of her appeared ethereal and dreamlike, otherworldly and untouchable…

This is madness, thought he with a frown, sketching Miss Elizabeth for Georgiana should not be so difficult.

I might as well send what I have to her; Darcy continued to think as he set the pictures of his subject into a neat pile before bending down to collect his fallen pencil. It will have to do for now until I can get a better view of her.

But that was not the crux of his problem and he knew it.

Miss Elizabeth was visible to him practically the whole day, but every time he tried to recall her enough to draw her he was simply overwhelmed with other things.

Like the fact that her movement; walking, talking, reading, sitting, eating; were done with such elegance and quickness that Darcy could not stop the thought that maybe she really was a sprite.

And if it were not for the most mundane of her actions, it was those eyes of hers.

Fine and dark, shining in hidden mirth, liveliness, good humor and a certain sparkle that shone brighter than any jewel Darcy could fathom to think existed. Those eyes would meet his almost automatically when something occurred and Darcy had the uncanny feeling that they were thinking along the same lines.

It irked him that two such things, common and ordinary in every way, distracted him so.

And his damned pencil kept rolling away from him!

Growling in agitation, Darcy was forced to crawl under the small table to reach it and as he gripped the drawing instrument in victory, a pair of silk slippers appeared in his view along with a glow of gold light; probably from a candle, he rationalized.

The urge to look up was quashed when the holder of the candle murmured into the dark, "I wonder who is here…"

Miss Elizabeth.

She had probably noticed his own candle on the table above him…

Wait. If she was here than that means – panicked, Darcy realized his sketches of her were on the very table he was lying underneath and he almost swore at the very idea that she would see his work.

A part of him tried to soothe, Miss Elizabeth will not know you drew them.

This would usually calm him; however, his habit of signing his work with F.D had finally come to haunt him. Darcy had no doubt that as the only person in Netherfield with a 'D' in their initials, Miss Elizabeth would correctly assume it was him.

In his increasing panic, Darcy did not notice her stoop to his level, candle in hand.

"Mr. Darcy?"

His eyes widened to exponential proportions.

He hoped his eyes were not as big as they felt, it was bad enough he was found underneath a table now to be found looking like a guilty child with his hand in the jam jar would be one of the biggest blows to his pride he had ever experienced.

Worrying about _his_ appearance, however, did not last long…

Their faces were surprisingly close to one another's, he noted off-handedly.

Her skin was radiant in the candle-light, an almost invisible dusting of freckles scattered lightly across her cheeks as every curve and angle that defined her features tempted him to trace them with his fingertips. With the glow of the candle in her hand, her hair was aglow about her head, the dark brown appeared auburn where the light played in the wisps and yet appeared black against the darkness behind her. Her eyes, just like her hair, had seemingly changed color.

Darcy could count every imperfect green glint in her chocolate brown eyes if she gave him the chance.

Considering her stunted expression, she might.

Unfortunately her lips, parted in surprise, morphed into an arch smile as her brows quirked in question.

Good Lords.

If he thought her tempting on paper, she was surely just as more so in real life.

.

The poor man, thought she in amusement, how uncomfortable he looks.

"Have we moved on from hunting sprites to playing hide-and-go-seek Mr. Darcy?"

"I was looking for my pencil," he answered, sounding quite sheepish.

"Oh I see, and you have been looking the whole night?"

He looked warily at her, his habit of hiding his embarrassment behind arrogance allowed a mask of emotionless cool to overtake him and protect whatever pride he could call forth at such a time as this. "I do not understand your meaning."

"It is much too late to be looking for a pencil, do you not think?"

"And is it not too late to be exploring the library Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy countered, not making a move to get out from under the table.

She met his tone with the same quirked brows as if she could see right through his ploy at nonchalance. "Touché sir," she answered, "shall I leave you to your pencil then Mr. Darcy?"

The mild gesture towards the pencil in his hand was ignored as he replied as coldly as was his wont in his heightening embarrassment, "You need not concern yourself with me."

"Then I shall not," Elizabeth replied in veiled surprise, her eyes narrowing slightly at him before she stood upright and turned on her heel. Well, he can certainly be rude.

With her candle in hand, she wandered to the shelves of Netherfield's library. When she planned for a walk in the middle of the night, Elizabeth knew she had few options for a ramble lest she disturb the occupants of the house. With this in mind, she turned to the one room available to her: the sparse library of Netherfield.

Her plan for a turnabout the room would have to be forgotten if Mr. Darcy planned to stay.

In fact decorum dictates that one of them leave in order to avoid any unfavorable circumstances. But Elizabeth would not quit it, she was feeling much too restless and with her thoughts as they were, she knew that sleep would evade her.

What was Mr. Darcy even doing here? It was the middle of the night!

A breath left her, sounding like a huff even to her own ears.

Less than five minutes before Elizabeth had been in a state of frustration in her sister's room, on her walk to the library she had calmed considerably and was almost enjoying her midnight ramble and then she entered the library and was dismayed at the discovery of how empty it truly was sans the bookshelves.

She was frustrated once again at finding Mr. Darcy under the table.

Am I ever to think about the man without having him mentioned, I teased or he appear?

Her only consolation was the interesting position she had found the gentleman in, and though the inevitable discourse following her discovery had gone as well as _he_ had hoped, it only served to confuse Elizabeth.

To my sisters he is kind, attentive and nearly jovial. But he acts so coldly, so rudely to me? I do not understand him, and I do not care to, Elizabeth thought with a growing frown.

Almost automatically, she found herself glancing his way from the corner of her eye.

Mr. Darcy's tall frame was seated on a chair diagonal to the table he had once hidden under, his form hunched over several sheets of paper as the pencil he had claimed he needed retrieving was scratching onto the surface of the parchment. His own candle was set on the table, the light illuminating his furrowed brow of concentration as the soft scratch-scratch-scratch sound filled the empty library.

Elizabeth suddenly felt like she was intruding and so without a second thought to Mr. Darcy's behavior towards her, she departed despite her earlier resolve to stay as long as necessary.

As the door closed behind her, Darcy did not look up from a sketch he began anew, determination damning the numbness in his hand as he drew until the first lights of dawn.

.

_Rosings, Kent_

_Dear Sir,_

_As you have responded so favorably to the olive branch of peace I offered you and your family, I hope it follows that you have no objection to receive me in your home so that I may assure you of my readiness to make amends. _

_I shall be _expected _the day after next and plan to stay a se'night which I can do without any inconvenience as Lady Catherine is far from objecting to my momentary absence from her service. _

_I remain dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend,_

_W.C_

.

"My dear Mr. Bennet, what on earth did you say to that man?" Mrs. Bennet cried as Mary completed reading the missive the following day at breakfast.

"Nothing more than my allowance to make amends," he answered, stirring his coffee with one hand as he sifted through the papers with his other. "This Mr. Collins fellow seems to be a most conscientious and polite young man, it would not hurt to indulge him and accept this olive-branch he offers."

"But he is to inherit Longbourn! Mr. Bennet, surely you cannot!"

"Come now my dear, it is a trifle as we already have an heir and as such Mr. Collins cannot claim the entitlement."

"Mr. Collins has not acknowledged Benny's existence," Kitty observed, "Methinks that Mr. Collins _thinks _he has a claim to Longbourn."

"Exactly, Kitty, how smart you are," her mother praised before once again turning to her husband, "You cannot really allow such a man to enter into our home and invade upon our hospitality! Why, I am sure he is only coming here to comfort himself that our Benjamin is sick before throwing us into the hedgerows!"

Mr. Bennet sighed. "My dear your dramatics are unnecessary and your nerves will further agitate your son should you bring your concerns upon him."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you already have," Mary answered, "Papa is merely warning you that further stress upon Benny could be detrimental to his recovery."

"Yes, and demanding him to get better will not garner quicker results," Lydia added.

Mrs. Bennet sniffed, turning to her breakfast dejectedly.

"My dear do not be upset," her husband soothed, "your daughters are simply concerned for Ben."

"And I am not?"

"We know you are Mama," Kitty said, followed by Lydia, "but Ben requires rest which he cannot have if you barge into his room every hour fussing over him as you have."

Mary gave a wan smile and added, "Though it is likely that he finds it amusing to not dislike your attention overmuch."

"Well if you girls would simply make yourselves more available to the county gentlemen, I would not feel it necessary to dote upon your brother as I have," Mrs. Bennet claimed.

"Why Mama, have I not been doing well with the gentlemen?" Lydia asked, "Did not Mr. Goulding's younger son ask to secure a set with me when next there is a ball? Did not Mr. Brown's nephew say he is to call?"

"Of course and I did not expect anything less of you," her mother agreed before turning an eye to her two other girls. "But Mary, still as somber as ever, and Kitty my dear girl, where on earth did you disappear to?"

"I was hunting for sprites Mama. I did not find any, but it was a day well-spent."

"Unless you found a husband while you were out looking for sprites, I disagree," Mrs. Bennet responded with a frown.

Kitty did not reply to this, but merely smiled to herself and continued to eat.

"Mama, what exactly are we going to do about that awful man Mr. Collins?" Lydia asked after a brief silence.

"I suppose we must be as civil and as accommodating as possible. It will do no good to allow the man to believe we are not suitable masters of Longbourn," her mother replied primly.

Lydia's face scrunched up in distaste. "And must we entertain him Mama; can he not simply bother the rector at the church?"

"Lydia," Mary began warningly, echoed by her father's disapproving look.

"You will be expected to behave like ladies and proper ones at that, I will have none of your behavior when he arrives," Mr. Bennet said harshly sending the table into silence before he continued, "If your brother does not get well, you will have to rely on Mr. Collins' kindness towards our family to ensure you do not end up in the hedgerows. So I demand that your treat him with as much civility as you can muster."

"Yes sir," the girls chorused quietly.

"Good, and if you cannot apply to good behavior on that score, I suggest you make yourself scarce until his visit is complete."

The silence continued in the breakfast room and not even Mrs. Bennet deigned to speak. Mr. Bennet affixed more lightly, "Until your brother is well, you may not insult Mr. Collins at the breakfast table, am I understood?"

Slight smiles tugged at their lips as they chorused once more, "Yes sir."

He gave an approving nod before wringing out his papers and reading, pretending that he did not notice the mischievous looks of his two youngest daughters.

.

At Netherfield, breakfast occurred as it had on the days preceding the arrival of the eldest Bennets, the gentlemen congregating at the table as they broke their fast while the ladies slept; with only a slight difference in this morning's company as Miss Elizabeth was found to be seated with them.

"How is your sister feeling this morning Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley asked after the usual pleasantries were completed. The young gentleman ignored the dual eye-rolls of his brother-in-law and friend.

"She is better sir," the young lady replied, "her fever broke this morning and her coughing has stopped."

Bingley brightened significantly, like a dog being offered his favorite treat. "I am delighted to hear that. Will she be able to join us below floors?"

"I am sure she would like nothing more than to leave her bed, she is not one to be idle for long," Miss Elizabeth said with a fond smile. "However, if it is all the same to you, I would like to apply to Mr. Jones to examine her before allowing her to wander."

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. I shall apply to him as soon as the hour is convenient."

Miss Elizabeth bowed her head in agreement before Bingley engaged her in a different vein of conversation with only Hurst's application for this jam or this fruit or that plate of bread to interrupt the exchange.

Across from her, Darcy did not contribute to the morning repartee and was staring very hard at the young lady before him.

She looked different in this lighting.

No longer was she visible by a single blaze from a candle, now she was basked in an array of morning light. In a way, she appeared just as she had the evening before in the library…Light continued to play about, dancing in between the twines and setting the dark hair aflame. Skin, still radiant and newly kissed by the dawn, practically glowed – though it was slightly brown due to her outdoor activity and flushed with pink as she laughed at something Bingley had said.

Darcy paused. What did Bingley say?

He tried very hard to focus on the conversation, but it seemed his senses were still much too overwhelmed by her, and she was only sitting across from him! This is irksome, he thought with a furrowed brow with his lips tightening. She cannot affect me so.

"Darcy, is something the matter?"

His eyes easily darted to his friend. "No there is nothing."

"Are you sure, you look most diverted," Bingley said, the corner of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

Sometimes Darcy really did wish the younger gentleman did not know him so well. He rolled his eyes as he responded flatly, "Nothing worth mentioning."

Bingley's mouth twisted slightly, the usual attempt to stop a chuckle as he automatically translated his friend's reply to: "Nothing I can say without you teasing me mercilessly for it."

Well old man, thought he as he turned his attention back to the conversation with Miss Elizabeth, whether I know what has preoccupied you or not, I shall tease you regardless.

What was worse was that Darcy knew this too.

Huffing quietly, his eyes eased back to the young lady before him and he was taken aback by her narrowed eyes and pursed lips, and what was worse was the coolness in her gaze before it melted as she turned once more to Bingley.

Darcy's own eyes narrowing, he turned back to his plate just as Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst entered the breakfast room.

Being forced to abandon his plate Mr. Hurst rose immediately, bowed and turned back to his food with no further acknowledgement required, his three other companions were more leisurely with their greetings before they too returned to their breakfast.

As both ladies picked out food from the sideboard, Miss Bingley declared, "It is a beautiful day, do you not think?" No one replied so she continued, "I think it would do us well for a turnabout the gardens after we break fast."

"It sounds likes a marvelous idea," Bingley replied, "It looks as if you have finally decided to enjoy the beauty of the country. Good for you Caroline."

"Hardly Charles, I simply think that one must make do with the few amusements available to them."

"Well, as pleasant as your scheme sounds I am going to be entertaining Mr. Jones," her brother answered, "Miss Elizabeth tells me that Miss Bennet is feeling much better, but I would not risk her being out and about without the approval of the apothecary."

"That is understandable; we would not want Jane catching ill again though I suppose it leaves only Louisa, Mr. Hurst and Mr. Darcy then?"

Bingley faked a cough and added rather pointedly, "And Miss Elizabeth?"

"Oh no," the lady in question answered, "I would much rather be available to Jane when Mr. Jones arrives. If he says she is not yet well then I must write to my mother."

Sending Darcy an apologetic look for denying him some sort of escape through the second oldest Bennet girl, Bingley agreed that this was prudent.

As Miss Bingley claimed her seat beside Darcy, she had to only open her mouth before Darcy silenced her with an excuse of his own, "I am afraid I must withdraw from today's amusement as well, I have too much correspondence I have left and I fear they must be attended to."

"But Mr. Darcy, I have barely seen the grounds of Netherfield and you ride so often around the estate I was hoping you would be so kind as to tour me around the land."

"Caroline, if that is what you wished to do I could easily ask one of the gardeners or woodcutters to act as a guide. Yes, Mr. White will gladly show you, Louisa and Mr. Hurst around the estate," Bingley said, nodding to himself as if it were already decided regardless of the horrified looks of Louisa and Caroline at the thought of being led around by a servant in their own estate.

"Yes," Darcy agreed rather disinterestedly, "he can show you the trees. Mr. White is acclaimed here for being very knowledgeable about them."

Inadvertently, he glanced at Miss Elizabeth who caught her lower lip in her teeth just as Miss Bingley gave an embarrassed gasp and accidently caused Darcy to drop the fork in his hand as Miss Bingley's own flew to her mouth, jarring the path of food that was impaled on the utensil from Darcy's mouth to the floor underneath the table.

"W-what do you mean Mr. Darcy, I have no particular interest in t-trees," Miss Bingley stuttered, but her response was readily ignored as Miss Elizabeth rose from the table and smoothed out the nonexistent creases in the skirt of her dress.

She made a short excuse about going to check on her sister before casting another cool look at him.

"You dropped your fork under the table Mr. Darcy." As she walked past his chair, she added lowly for only him to hear, "Do not take all night to collect it sir."

**A/n: **I'm still about 30words short of 5K, but I got my report a few days ago and let's just say I'm not too inspired.

But, it does turn out that my second English Paper (literature and poetry) was a life-saver bringing my average of 51/100 to 70/100, thank you Shakespeare for making Macbeth so easy!


	17. Chapter 17

Recap: Elizabeth and Darcy have a brief meeting in the library while later at Longbourn; the remaining Bennets discuss the imminent arrival of Mr. Collins.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter seventeen

.

Gathering the last of the completed correspondence, Darcy rang for a servant for its delivery. The missives were taken without incident and Darcy was left to stare at the empty desk he had occupied in the library. There was a desk in his room he could have easily used, unfortunately Miss Bingley was very determined to believe that his excuse had no bearing and sent a servant knocking on his door every quarter of an hour with the same wish for him to join them.

Darcy supposed that as his hostess, Miss Bingley was merely doing this to ensure that as her guest, he was not left wanting.

Sadly all Darcy wanted was some peace and quiet, both of which Miss Bingley would not give if she was to put herself in the best of lights as a possible bride for the gentleman.

At least in the library he would not be irritated too often, but a servant was dispatched at his side to cater to his every desire (except to be left alone for though Darcy was an intimidating gentleman, the staff was Miss Bingley's). With his letters completed, Darcy supposed that the servant would immediately make it known to the lady of the house that he was no longer preoccupied and would readily entertain her attentions when he joined them below floors.

He had no such wish, but as a guest he had few excuses left to make.

Bingley was heaven knew where, most likely still attending to the apothecary and the Bennet sisters, and that left Darcy starved for any favorable company considering it also made Miss Elizabeth unavailable to him as well.

Not that he wished to really be in her company.

It was simply because he had yet to send any pictures to Georgiana (even though he had sent one to her already, though not the best of the many drafts he compiled), however, it was not because he lacked any.

At this present moment, he had set before him like a deck of flushed cards, her various images imprinted onto parchment.

Everything from coy looks from over her shoulder to absent smiles into the air, her graceful, pleasing figure as she walked to the stiff way she sat when she was affronted. He had all this drawn the night before when they happened upon each other in the library, all these glimpses he caught unintentionally suddenly pouring onto page after page.

And yet he could not manage to willingly send any of those to his sister.

Especially the first he had completed the very same night.

It was simply her face as he had seen it in the candlelight; lips parted in surprise, hair afire and untidy, brows arched accenting the asymmetrical form of her face and her eyes, wide with surprise and ablaze with the glow of the tiny flickering ember she clung to in the dark of the library the evening before…

He had finally captured her eyes: Beautiful, depthless and a blend of dark and light.

She was not perfect, not the most handsome woman he had ever known, but there was something about this portrait (and indeed, something about her) that he could not part from. In fact none of them he would part with if he could.

Georgiana was a patient girl and she had written to teasingly tell him so…

_Oh brother, you promised me a picture of Lizzy and I have been so saddened that your letters do not bare them. As happy as I am to hear of you and your adventures at Netherfield, I do so wish you would comply with our deal. Does it no longer stand; do you no longer like Mozart? _

_I must confess that I have played Bach so often since you agreed to my scheme, in the hopes that our trade will be fair for I know your pictures will do her justice, that our cousin Col. Fitzwilliam is entreating for more Bach and Beethoven and the like and you know he has no taste when it comes to music. _

_Please brother, will you not send one? _

Darcy could hardly deny her and he had given her the first rough sketch he had done of Miss Elizabeth. He found that he was loathed to part with any of them and that the first draft was the easiest because his later ones were a much better portrayal.

Yet still, it had caused an unnecessary amount of wincing to fold her picture to fit into the envelope as it did the realization that he had no need to draw Miss Elizabeth further…

What to do with the remaining pieces of work? He thought, glancing at the pages with the fine eyes embossed on every single one regardless of how washed out it seemed in comparison to the real thing, though the real thing was currently shining nothing but ice in his direction.

His mouth twisted slightly at the reminder of this morning when they had broken fast together.

He was used to sharing looks with her since their meeting and her eyes always spoke of friendliness and a sense of shared understanding, but now her gaze was cool and guarded as if she were not sure what to make of him.

But what did I do?

For the past hour that he had been occupied with correspondence, he had pondered on the question and found nothing that he had possibly done to injure her in any way. The conclusion that he was not at fault for her cold behavior towards him made him agitated.

Gathering the portraits of the lady, he tucked them once more into a novel he had brought with him from Pemberley: The complete works of Shakespeare's Tragedies, before Darcy began to pace in hopes that the remainder of his sudden energy would dissipate with the movement.

Instead, however, he found himself standing at the window, staring down at the garden where at some distance off, Miss Elizabeth rambled.

.

Bingley was pacing.

It was more Darcy's habit than his, but Bingley could not deny how effective it was to vent frustration with, though he could not be sure whether his pent up energy was increasing or decreasing with the exercise.

Mr. Jones had said that Miss Bennet would feel as if she were getting better and would say so, however, the apothecary had also said that she would not feel better for long and that the fever would return in double measure.

Bennet, Mr. Jones had mentioned, was doing just as badly with no interlude of repose.

The apothecary claimed that there was little he could really offer either patient and apologized for his limited assistance. He did mention a remedy involving lemons and oranges before he departed and Bingley truly hoped that it would cure his friend and the woman he housed.

Bingley did not like this feeling of helplessness and had written for someone in London in hopes that a town physician would be able to offer more.

Still, even with the letter written and sent, Bingley felt restless and so he paced.

He had paced in the library, but grew just depressed at the sight of the empty shelves; and then he had taken to pacing in his study which only served to make him impatient with the response of the physician he contacted. His last resort was the hallways of Netherfield and though the house was a large one, he found himself pacing only outside Miss Bennet's door.

Internally the gentleman argued with himself that he was merely worried for her health and wanted to ensure that if his assistance was required, it was readily available. But he also heard Darcy's argument that he knew nothing of the young lady behind the door and that it would be foolish to think himself in love with her when all she had done was stay in his home.

Frustrated, Bingley leaned against the wall and threw his head back to ward off the headache slowly descending upon him.

Until of course, the 'wall' opened and the maid he had assigned to Miss Bennet's care stared down at him from his position, flat on his back, on the floor of his guest's room.

Bollocks.

.

Elizabeth was little inclined to be outdoors this morning, as odd as it was.

Jane had insisted that being idle at her side would only frustrate them both, and if Miss Bingley were right about anything it was that being in the company of a young lady for hours on end would only end in them hating each other forever simply due to boredom. Though Jane was merely teasing, she declared that there was some truth to the overdramatic words of their hostess.

Earlier, Mr. Jones had examined Jane and had grimaced in worry before voicing a verdict Elizabeth had no intention of liking.

Jane's fever breaking was not an indication of an end, but rather a false hope that would inevitably lead to more. She insisted that her headache had subsided and her coughing had indeed stopped, but her temperature was steadily rising and Mr. Jones could do nothing more than prescribe another round of potions to be taken.

Mr. Bingley had gladly said that he would house her and her sister for the next few days and would think nothing of removing her; however, it was not Mr. Bingley that Elizabeth thought of when the news was given, but rather her mother.

After sending a strongly worded note to home that insisted on Mrs. Bennet's presence to see the damage she had done with her scheming, the note was answered curtly with a refusal to do so:

_People do not die from trifle colds, your sister has a strong constitution and the apothecary is merely taking precaution towards her getting ill further at such a time as her recovery when she is most vulnerable. Do not fret Lizzy; Jane shall be quite well soon enough. _

There was nothing further to be said of the matter and Elizabeth was furious, though she had no idea that her mother was in quite a state at the sharp tone she adopted when she had written the note.

The harsh truth of Elizabeth's words forced more guilt onto her mother than she already felt with how Ben was faring.

Longbourn seemed to be pulled from both ways as Ben's fever had not broken at all and continued to rise to the point of having him bathe in a tub of cold water with no results other than chattering teeth and cold sweat. The news that Jane was not getting better either led to Mrs. Bennet's endless hand-wringing and wailing, before finally succumbing to Mary's insistence to pray for her ill siblings at church.

Unknown all this was to her, Elizabeth was angry that neither her mother nor her father had made any attempt to see Jane, and Elizabeth had seen none of her sisters or brother either.

Plopping down on a boulder when her feet grew tired of her stomping, Elizabeth sighed into her hands though it sounded like a strained sob in the isolation of the wood she had retreated to.

She felt rather alone here in Netherfield, not that she expected anything less considering she was nothing more than an interloper and an intruder in Miss Bingley's eyes.

But Elizabeth was so used to the loudness of her siblings, talking or laughing or fighting. She missed the familiar presence of her many family members and even with Jane here, it felt oddly cold.

When Mr. Jones told Jane his diagnosis, she refused to allow her favorite sister to be as ill as she, and had promptly banished Elizabeth from her side for the time being.

Restlessly, Elizabeth leaned against the tree behind her and sighed, rubbing her hand over her face as she tried to think of something to do with herself.

With Jane refusing to allow Elizabeth near her, Elizabeth had no one to speak with. Mr. Bingley had disappeared with Mr. Jones to discuss something or other, and Elizabeth had no idea if any of her siblings would intend to visit today.

There was always the company of the Netherfield ladies, the diffident Mr. Hurst and Mr. Darcy…

Her mouth twisted into a frown.

No. I would much rather stay here by myself than risk more confusion with his presence.

The music room was an option as Netherfield had a lovely instrument that Elizabeth was sure both Mary and Georgiana would praise and then play for hours on end, but Elizabeth was not much of a musician herself and would merely play scales until an hour would pass.

Playing the pianoforte held little appeal despite the opportunity to pass an hour or two by; she had too much energy to garner the patience to practice.

The library was also out of the question, with no books in its shelves the empty room only served to depress her.

Not to mention a servant had told Miss Bingley that Mr. Darcy would no longer be in his room, but had taken temporary residence in the library.

At the time, Miss Bingley was willing to forgo the plan for a day outside to being in Mr. Darcy's company, but Mr. Hurst was surprisingly insistent on being shown the grounds.

The usually silent gentleman claimed that if he wanted to keep up with Darcy, Bingley and Bennet ("When he should deign to entertain us with his poor shot."), he would need an edge over them due to his older age, and what better way to do that than to know the area in which his prey would roam?

The idea of going home to see her family held the highest appeal then for none of the rooms in Netherfield or its occupants she could think of, could lift her from her sudden glum and homesickness.

Abruptly getting to her feet with a new sense of purpose, she found herself once more sitting down as Achilles met her with a neigh.

Surprised at the arrival of the creature, Elizabeth leaned into the tree and stared wide-eyed at the huge horse before her. She had not seen him since her arrival to Netherfield and the reminder of how large and fearsome he was, was suddenly before her.

Something clicked in her mind when Achilles tilted his head at her in confusion before he huffed and poked her with his nose as if to say, "What are you doing? Why are you acting scared of me again? Do we really need to go through this once more?"

With a wary chuckle, Elizabeth raised her hand to ward him off but instead he nuzzled into her palm, causing her to laugh.

"Achilles, what brings you out here all by yourself?"

She noted that the horse was saddled, but the seat looked worn and tattered, and according to Mr. Darcy's horse, very uncomfortable by the way Achilles was trying to shake it off somehow.

"Were you going for a ride with your master?"

He huffed as if the very idea was impossible. Do you not see the poor quality I am to be ridden with? The horse silently demanded.

Elizabeth raised a brow and lifted the reins. "Then where is your rider Achilles?"

The horse made a slight motion with its head off-handedly before it grew bored with the conversation and wandered towards a bush with berries, sniffing it curiously.

"Achilles, no, get back here," Elizabeth ordered, pulling onto the reins to get the horse's attention. "Come now, where is your rider? You did not throw him off when he was exercising you, did you?"

He huffed once more and Elizabeth had a sneaking suspicion that he did just that.

A few feet away back on the trail of the garden, Miss Bingley gave a delighted, overdone laugh at something and just as she appeared to Elizabeth from where she stood, so did her three companions Mrs. Hurst, Mr. Hurst and Mr. Darcy.

.

Bingley found himself in a most curious situation.

And considering his history of almost-entrapments Bingley had been faced with many, but this was certainly a curious one.

After his rather awkward entrance into Miss Bennet's room, he had jumped to his feet with embarrassed apologies and an outright lie of an explanation (something about him feeling slightly ill himself).

He was surprised to find Miss Bennet sitting against the pillows, various blankets piled neatly atop her with embroidery in hand as she looked up at him in confusion and then complete distress as she heard his reason for lying on the floor.

"No, no Miss Bennet, I assure you it is not your fault. It is simply getting chilly here and I…well, it is not your fault," he evaded, trying to soothe her and escape his lie at the same time. The heavy flush on his cheeks was so prominent against his pale skin that Miss Bennet really was worried he had caught ill.

Though really, how she could worry about him, Bingley could not understand.

From the almost empty pitcher of water at Miss Bennet's side, it was obvious she was dehydrated and feeling feverish still with a sheen of sweat dampening her face.

Her skin was paler than he had ever seen it, completely devoid of any coloration other than an almost sickly yellow underlying it. Miss Bennet's eyes, usually clear and sparkling were clouded with red from either too much sleep or lack of it. The rings below her eyes were heavy with exhaustion and so Bingley expressed his concern over her activity despite it being just the embroidering of a handkerchief.

"I am sorry sir, I know I should be resting but I have been idle these past days and I am rather…that is to say," she blushed either from her sickness or her embarrassment, Bingley could not be sure, but he found the blossom of color a welcome and beautiful addition to her pale face.

"Bored?" he offered with a grin. "I can understand. No one likes to remain indisposed for such a time as you have, though I am afraid I must insist you rest."

"I have been resting sir," she insisted, "I have only just woken."

Glancing at the maid, who stood at Miss Bennet's right, being ignored as she offered the lady in the bed a glass of water, she deigned to give him a nod of confirmation before clearing her throat to gain Miss Bennet's attention.

The maid refused to hand the glass over so Miss Bennet sighed and was forced to tilt her head back to drink, a drop of water slipping past her lips and traveling down her chin, following the curve of her neck and into her…

Bingley snapped his eyes to attention.

No. Bad. Ungentlemanly. No.

She reached a hand to gently wipe her lips before giving him a slight smile. "Please sir, I promise I will not exert myself."

"Then I assume you will behave like a good young lady and rest soon after?" Bingley could not help but ask, feeling his ears flush at the double entendres ringing in his ears.

Miss Bennet gave him an appreciative smile. "Of course Mr. Bingley," said she sweetly, "anything to repay you for your kindness towards me and my sister."

A part of his mind asked excitedly, "Anything?"

Bingley tried to stop himself from grinning like a fool before mentally slapping himself.

Was this entire conversation destined to be heard with innuendoes?

.

Achilles grew disinterested in the bush with the berries and turned back to examine Elizabeth, nudging her shoulder to gain her attention only to be ignored due to a young woman dressed in orange.

"Oh Miss Elizabeth, I did not know you were out here as well," Miss Bingley greeted, her voice flat despite the laugh from earlier. "I trust Mr. Jones' examination was favorable?"

At another nudge to her shoulder, Elizabeth bowed her head. "I am afraid not, Mr. Jones believes it is a sign for something worse as her fever seems to be suddenly increasing."

"Oh my, how is dear Jane then? Why have you left her?"

"She did not want me near her," Elizabeth answered clearing her throat and looking anywhere but their faces, "Jane does not want me catching ill either and," she paused before adding somewhat hesitantly, "my mother has yet to respond to my note, and I was looking for either you or Mr. Bingley."

"Well if it is to ask if Jane may stay, then I am sure you know the answer. I daresay Charles has already given such permission."

"I thank you, but I was wondering if I may perchance make use of your carriage," she said and noticing the immediate look of confusion and then disbelief, Elizabeth hastened to continue, "I want to ensure my mother received the note and I wish to be back here soon after in case Jane is in need of me."

"I suppose it is certainly more intelligent than traipsing about for the next few miles." Miss Bingley nodded to herself. "I shall arrange it as soon as we return from our walk." She made a move to turn, but as her arm was being held by Mr. Darcy, and the gentleman had yet to move, they in turn did not move from their position, and as Mr. Hurst and his wife had walked behind them, they did not move either.

"Why is Achilles out here?" Darcy asked her as if Miss Elizabeth had taken his horse out for a walk.

"I do not know," she immediately defended, "he happened upon me in my search for Miss Bingley."

Dropping Miss Bingley's arm as if he was never holding it in the first place, Darcy walked towards them and looked at Achilles who was standing behind Miss Elizabeth like his horse was using her as a shield. His eyes quickly scanned the creature, and spotting the saddle on his back, Darcy's eyes narrowed.

"Who has taken you out?"

From the corner of his eye, he could see the confusion written plainly in Miss Elizabeth's eyes, a certain improvement to the cold looks he had been receiving this morning. For a moment he felt a flush of embarrassment for asking his horse as if he expected to be answered, but Darcy suppressed it and then turned to look at Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst in silent demand as to why his horse was outside without his permission or assistance.

Miss Bingley managed to smile cheerfully under his unwavering stare.

"Oh, since you were busy with correspondence Mr. Darcy, I was worried for your horse you see. I know how devoted you are to him, and only wished for him to be properly exercised for when next you need him so I enlisted a stable-hand to do so."

Both Darcy and Hurst knew that Miss Bingley had only done such a thing in order to ensure Darcy would join them for a walk instead of riding around on his horse once his correspondence was complete.

"And where is the stable-hand?" Darcy demanded and the cheerful smile of Miss Bingley slowly evaporated off her lips.

"I do not know."

Miss Elizabeth cleared her throat beside him and answered, "I think he may have fallen." She turned towards Achilles so her back was to the others as she asked the creature, "Where did you leave him?"

He made a motion with his head behind him and Darcy released a frustrated sigh.

"Hurst," Darcy called, "would you mind asking Bingley if he would send a servant to visit Longbourn to ensure Mrs. Bennet has received Miss Elizabeth's note?"

The older gentleman merely nodded and dragged both his wife and Miss Bingley towards the house.

While Hurst managed to rid them of the ladies of Netherfield, Darcy turned to Miss Elizabeth and said, "I think it would be best if you return to the house with them, Miss Elizabeth."

"And why is that sir? I wish to visit my family as I have already told Miss Bingley," she said, her voice once again defensive. Who on earth did this man think she was; someone she could order about like a servant?

"It looks like it shall rain soon and it would not do for you to catch ill as well, as I am sure your sister has already told you with her dismissal of you at her side."

"It is not going to rain," she argued, though before she could protest any further a drop of water plopped down her forehead, flowing gracefully over the contours of her face before resting on her lip which she almost instinctively licked to rid herself of the raindrop. He stared at her (or more particularly her lip, and the tongue that darted out to taste the raindrop).

Elizabeth felt herself blush hotly. Well, that was embarrassing.

Mr. Darcy immediately turned away, eyeing Achilles who seemed to snicker at the expression on his rider's face.

She is tempting, no? His horse seemed to ask and Darcy merely scowled at him in reply before once again turning his gaze to Miss Elizabeth.

"I need to look for the stable-hand my horse has thrown, you need to go back inside."

"As you said sir, it is going to rain soon and I hardly think it prudent for you to go looking for someone now."

He wanted to yell in frustration. Someone was out there, most probably injured, and she was more worried about him?

"Miss Elizabeth as you have said, my horse could have thrown the stable-hand. Someone needs to look for him before the rain truly starts." It was only drizzling a little, it barely registered in his mind how wet the two were becoming. "Do not argue with me Miss Elizabeth, your brother will have my head if I allow you to become ill when I was in a position to stop you. Please return to the house."

"And am I to allow you, as Georgiana's friend, to catch your death when _I_ am in a position to stop _you_?"

Neither moved for several moments as the rain began to fall more heavily as they stared at each other challengingly, waiting for the other to crumble under the other's stare.

Only a crackle of thunder managed to break their glare on each other as Achilles made a sound of horror as the sky darkened rather ominously around them as they stood in the mouth of the forest.

Darcy gave a frustrated sigh and tightened his hold on Achilles' reins, calming him with a hand to stroke his nose.

"We are at an impasse Miss Elizabeth, and it seems both our siblings will be furious with us if we continue with this pointless argument further."

"Agreed, we shall both go back then."

He opened his mouth to argue but she silenced him with a look. "We can send footmen to look in the woods for the stable-hand once we are in the house," Miss Elizabeth said, futilely brushing the water out of her face.

Darcy could think of nothing wrong with the plan and he knew that if he waited a moment longer, a possibly injured man would catch his death along with Miss Elizabeth and himself.

Shrugging off his great coat, Darcy threw it over Miss Elizabeth's form and tugged on Achilles' reins as he led them both back to the house.

With Mr. Darcy gripping her wrist to pull her along, Elizabeth stumbled due to her satin soled shoes, but she was thankfully quickly balanced by the taller gentleman whose coat was currently eating her up, making her feel smaller and more dependent on his hold on her.

However, she could no longer offer more than half her attention to the coat or the rain around her as Mr. Darcy found a better grip in her hand.

Their fingers wrapped in gloves intertwined as they ran through the rain that began to pour with more ferocity.

Clothes soaked through and skin slick with water, both managed to get into the safety of the stables where Miss Bingley met them with two servants already prepared with blankets.

Gesturing for them to be attended, Miss Bingley muttered some orders to her staff before turning on her heel in a swirl of her dress.

To Darcy's surprise, Miss Bingley did not remain by his side after the servants led them to a blazing fire while they waited for warm baths to be drawn up, but he shivered appreciatively into the warmth of the blanket as he and Miss Elizabeth huddled for warmth by the flames.

Unknown to them, the appearance of Miss Elizabeth wrapped in Mr. Darcy's great coat had stirred something akin to jealousy in Caroline and the Netherfield lady was more determined than ever to ensure that Mr. Darcy saw her (and only her) as a possible bride-to-be.

Not that Caroline was truly worried that Miss Eliza was any form of competition. Caroline inwardly scoffed. Of course not.

But the fact that it was currently Miss Eliza sitting at Mr. Darcy's side, in his great coat no less, was enough of an encouragement to increase her efforts to entrap the gentleman from Derbyshire.

Walking past Jane's room, Caroline stilled as she heard the laughter of her two siblings from within.

With a furrowed brow, she peered into the room through the crack in the door and found that Louisa and Charles were currently attending to Jane, sitting at some distance away from her, at her request apparently as Charles seemed to be inching closer and closer despite the fact that his chair was very close to tipping over in his pursuit.

Caroline scowled.

It seems there was more than one Bennet trying to marry higher than she should.

**A/n: **And that ladies and gents, is my 5K offering for this chapter, hah, finally I got here without struggling! I'm afraid though, that this chapter is a bit of a hot-off-the-presses one due to my late start with the chapter (aka: _very _early this morning).

I decided that since we're at Netherfield, we might as well see what could've happened with Jane and Bingley. I know it isn't done very well, but frankly I don't have much Bingley&Jane to take as inspiration.

Not many people write of them and I swear I didn't even see them getting back together when Bingley left for London in P&P. I know, I know, I have no faith in pure, uncomplicated love…But come on, was I the only one questioning if Jane would get her happily-ever-after at that point in the story?


	18. Chapter 18

Recap: Darcy struggles to give away his sketches of Elizabeth; Bingley drops in on his sick houseguest, and Achilles causes trouble for a stable-hand and in turn Darcy and Elizabeth causing Miss Bingley to plot and plan for the future regarding the Missus Bennets.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter eighteen

.

Teeth chattering, Elizabeth shivered beneath the double layer placed on her – the blanket offered by the servant and the great coat she still wore of Mr. Darcy's, who was currently sitting next to her, shivering and chattering just as she was.

Through the window; rain, lightning and thunder crashed from the heavens onto earth, shunning the sun and banishing the skies and the world under it in darkness.

Misery does enjoy company, Elizabeth thought catching sight of Mr. Darcy's grimace as they sat side by side.

The Netherfield housekeeper assured them that their hot baths would be ready momentarily before confirming that a small search party was sent out for the missing stable-hand Achilles had gotten rid of upon Mr. Darcy's inquiry.

Beside her the gentleman looked considerably less agitated at the answer, and as the housekeeper left in search of more blankets, Elizabeth allowed herself to speak, "You were quite worried about that stable-hand, were you not sir?"

"Being thrown from a horse is no laughing matter Miss Elizabeth, as you yourself know."

"I am sure the stable-hand has more experience than a headstrong, wayward child."

Mr. Darcy chuckled as if he were picturing the headstrong, wayward child that was Elizabeth Bennet at age ten. "Achilles is not a gentle horse Miss Elizabeth, as anyone can attest to. He rarely takes to anyone and on some days he refuses even me. Bennet swears that Achilles was never broken in."

"My brother is always teasing and exaggerating, he is rather fond of hyperbole as you know. He most likely made that comment after trying to ride your horse himself."

"No, not at all," he replied, "Bennet actually said that after I fell during one of our rides a few days past."

"Achilles threw you?" Elizabeth asked, in both surprise and shock.

If the gentleman truly fell, her brother would not have been hysterically laughing when he returned home from the aforementioned ride and the gentleman that supposedly fell would hardly be sitting next to her looking perfectly at ease, if not a little cold and uncomfortable.

But Mr. Darcy simply shrugged.

"It is not a new thing, if anything Achilles has grown more considerate over the years."

Her brow furrowed. Now it seems that Mr. Darcy was teasing her! "How can a horse be considerate when throwing his rider?"

"Well for one Achilles will only think of throwing me when he has reason to believe that I have offended him in some way; such as riding directly after a storm or using a horsewhip on him when the occasion is unnecessary. For another, my horse will only throw me when there is something to soften the blow. The last time he threw me it was into a stream," he said with a hint of a frown. "Bennet was absolutely no help whatsoever."

Not even pressing the sleeve of the coat to her mouth seemed to stifle her giggles as Mr. Darcy frowned openly at her before turning back to the fire.

She saw the embarrassed flush of his cheeks and only felt pity for him when she caught sight of the fine hairs of his arm as it prickled in response to the cold chill still present before speaking once more, "You cannot blame my brother than sir, you would have laughed at him too if the roles were reversed."

His glare on the fire softened slightly.

"In fact, I am sure you have had many occasions to laugh at Ben more so than he being able to laugh at you. My brother wrote to us once that Oberon had thrown him when he was hunting with you, Mr. Bingley and my Uncle Gardiner when his horse deposited him rather ungracefully into a rosebush. Kitty thinks that Ben may have refused Oberon some treat or other and Oberon was merely showing his displeasure," Elizabeth recalled with a smile. "Oberon and Achilles seem to be learning from each other I think."

"Yes, terrible influences the both of them."

The horses were certainly trouble on their own, but the things they learnt from each other caused more harm than good to their riders. Together Achilles and Oberon were much worse than the rowdy stallions they already were, like two naughty boys that were forever helping each other get into mayhem, like him and Fitzwilliam as children.

The pair of them was absolute terrors and the ever responsible Andrew was left to soothe the poor tutors and nursemaids that they were left in care for.

Darcy was pulled from the many memories of his two cousins and their antics when he heard the discreet shiver of his companion.

Chancing a glance at her, Darcy caught sight of the bluing lips of the lady currently clinging to his great coat.

It was already big enough, his coat, that sitting down with her legs pulled to her side only caused the garment to pool around her. Everything about her seemed infinitely smaller, and with the material soaked, it was darker too causing her to pale in contrast.

"Miss Elizabeth," he found himself speaking, "I think it better to remove my coat as it has done its job of keeping you as dry as possible at the start of the storm." She looked at him almost blankly. "It is only serving to keep you cold."

But I like it, her mind argued.

There were scents that clung to the coat she wore which was only enhanced by the fact that the fabric had moistened with the rain, its scent too seemed to be interwoven into the material. She tried to name each one as a servant helped her to her feet to remove the coat (at the silent order of Mr. Darcy) but she found that it was hard to do when the aromas were assaulting her all at once, though she enjoyed the fragrances playing with her senses.

While Elizabeth was preoccupied with trying to give a name for each smell her brain processed, Darcy was trying very hard not to look at her.

Keep your eyes on the fire. You are a gentleman. Keep your eyes on the fire.

Elizabeth's senses were not the only ones distracting her from what she was currently doing – accepting a cup of warm chocolate and being wrapped around with in another layer of blankets – for Darcy could swear that his mind was playing tricks on him as he stared into the dancing flames.

Darcy swore he could see Elizabeth's form in the blaze before him as she reluctantly removed his coat off her shoulders, gingerly allowing the material to slip from her arms and onto the floor in a soggy, soaked heap while she stood practically (but not really, his mind reminded him strongly) naked before him.

Though his coat had kept most of the rain from reaching her, the material was wet enough that the water it held spilled onto her dress allowing it to cling and become near transparent…

The last thing he had seen before he forced his eyes to look away was a candle being lit behind her, causing light to strain against the dress Elizabeth wore, allowing more translucency as his eyes trace the magical silhouette of her body.

Light and pleasing indeed…

"Mr. Darcy sir," the housekeeper greeted from behind him, "your bath is ready for you."

When he turned to answer her, he found that Eli – _Miss _Elizabeth returned to her previous spot, sitting a few feet away from him, trying to balance her cup of hot chocolate as she tried to keep the blankets on her shoulders at the same time.

"Cannot Miss Elizabeth go first; surely I can last longer in the cold than she."

Her eyes flickered up from the rim of the cup, a clear challenge to repeat what he just said.

"Her lips are blue Mrs. Grant," Mr. Darcy continued ignoring her pointed look.

She huffed. Honestly, must this man always get what he demands?

"That is why Sarah has given her a warm drink sir; her bath is almost done being drawn. It would have been you with the warm drink if her bath was drawn first," Mrs. Grant, Netherfield's housekeeper explained, and her logic and generosity were more than Elizabeth could ask for so she nodded in agreement.

"Really Mr. Darcy, I am quite content to wait a few moments for my bath to be prepared. I certainly cannot bathe in your room."

Though the idea did bring an odd thrill to him…

"Very well," he settled, removing the blanket from around him and handing it to a servant for the need to be warm was very unnecessary in his mind. In fact, a part of him felt like he was overheating.

Maybe he sat too long beside the fire?

Elizabeth tried not to openly stare.

His shirt had suffered the same effect as her dress had: clinging transparency.

It was both mortifyingly embarrassing and oddly, she paused…was there a word…? Elizabeth thought, suppressing the flush upon her cheeks as best as she could for the tingly feeling crawling up her spine could hardly be described as lady-like.

A part of Elizabeth's mind did not seem to care when all she could now see was the broadness of his shoulders and the bunching at his upper arms, and the way his muscles rippled subtly beneath his near-transparent shirt as he stood from his place by the fire.

She blinked in surprise when suddenly his face was very close to hers. "Mr. Darcy?"

His eyes were more shockingly blue as she had ever seen it, especially when his gaze reflected the brilliant white from a bolt of lightning streaking the sky from the window behind her. Unlike her, his skin was far from pale with cold, but almost flushing with color as he stared at her, heat emitting from him like light from the sun.

And she knew he was as warm as he looked too; for the hand he reached to properly tug the blanket securely on her shoulders tingled and even when the pressure of his touch had faded, the smell and warmth of him had not…

His hand retracted and he left the close proximity of her without a word.

Elizabeth settled the cup of warm chocolate down on the ground before her with oddly trembling hands, touching her cheeks cautiously with her fingers.

Warm.

.

Caroline was a determined woman, and what she set her mind to, she usually got; with the help of some scheming of course.

Lately, however, her attempts had been less than fruitful especially when it involved a certain gentleman from the North. Mr. Darcy seemed to be completely impervious to her tactics. But it was no matter. She still had time to get his attention, though she had been trying for many years now, Caroline comforted herself that Mr. Darcy favored no woman and so she had no competition for his attention.

Until Miss Eliza Bennet waltzed in with her _fine eyes _and _wit_. Inwardly the young lady scoffed.

Any fool can by witty and fine eyes; well, Mr. Darcy has probably no idea how fine _my _eyes are, Caroline thought as she glared at herself through the mirror making her personal maid nervous.

"Pull my hair all the way back," she ordered, "and my eye make-up from Bath, use it generously."

"Yes miss."

"I need to accent my eyes so you must do it right."

The young girl gulped. "Yes miss."

"Not a strand of hair is to fall in my face no matter what, ensure it! Do I make myself clear?"

The girl nodded vigorously.

"And find a dress to match my eyes, the new one I have not worn yet."

"Of course miss," the girl stuttered before cautiously asking, "Is there a special occasion miss?"

During the short period in which the girl had worked for Miss Bingley, she found that the orange wearing lady saw every evening to be of some significance. Rumors in the kitchen said that it was because of the frightfully tall gentleman: apparently Miss Bingley had her cap set on him and did everything possible to impress upon him that being mistress of his estate was the role she was born for.

This evening, however, she seemed to be trying even harder than she usually did.

Miss Bingley's persistence and determination to win her disinterested houseguest had sent several of the lower class gossips tittering over whether the Netherfield lady should be praised or pitied for her excessive effort.

"Do not be impertinent, I already have one person to deal with who suffers from the same disposition, and unlike her, I _can _throw you out by your ears," Miss Bingley declared, her mouth twisting into a vicious scowl.

Her personal maid bowed her head quickly, stumbling over apologies as she thought to herself: Regardless of whether Miss Bingley was to be taken as an inspiration or as an example of what one must not become, she was certainly someone that could be feared.

Though it would help, the young maid thought with a wince, if she was not determined to look like an owl…

.

Darcy was uncertain of very few things.

He prided himself on knowledge after all, but human nature can be viewed in so many ways that being firm in one's opinion regarding a particular trait or characteristic in another could easily be seen as foolish.

Where one could be considered weak for thinking first of the situation of others rather than putting oneself first, like Bingley for example, it could also be viewed as being naturally unassuming, generous without pretenses and kind-hearted. But it was still foolish in Darcy's eyes if that person (Bingley) chose to hold too much faith in the good of others that it bordered on stupidity.

For goodness' sake, how many times does the man have to be almost entrapped for him to realize that he cannot jump into things?

Darcy gritted his teeth as he watched them from the corner of his eye.

Miss Bennet was presumably feeling better and insisted that she be allowed below floors and out of the cage that was her room.

Though Darcy had to give the eldest Bennet girl some credit; she wandered below floors and appeared in the parlor looking as if being sent back into her room was not an option. She smiled serenely, greeting everyone and breezed in without a second thought. Jane Bennet was certainly determined.

The maid that accompanied (most likely chased after her) stood dumbfounded at the door as did Bingley and Miss Elizabeth. Hurst too looked quite surprised at the young lady's entrance, but did not deign to question her as he bowed in greeting before Miss Elizabeth tried to persuade her to return to her room.

"I cannot Lizzy, please do not make me," she murmured quietly, Darcy only hearing as the card table was situated close to the door.

"Jane, I cannot allow you to stay down here. It is cold, you may catch ill again and you heard Mr. Jones," her sister warned.

"I know Lizzy, but I shall go mad if I am to stay so dull any longer. Truly, I am quite well." And she looked well too. Her skin was still pale but no longer hiding a yellow undertone and her eyes, though slightly strained, were clear from any exhaustion; Miss Bennet appeared well enough.

"I promise," Miss Bennet continued, "if I feel even the slightest bit poorly I shall return to my room immediately. But I am starved for company dear Lizzy, and I know it is selfish, but it is so quiet and lonely and I have never had to feel that for so long a time as this."

Darcy supposed that with as large a family as the Bennets, Miss Bennet's anxiety was not unfounded. Both girls were probably used to the ruckus of siblings and nervous mothers and quick-witted fathers.

"Miss Bennet, if I may suggest then, please sit by the fire with me so you do not catch the cold," Bingley said, appearing at the Bennets' side from where he once stood at the opposite end of the room by the window, already offering the young ladies an arm to guide them to the seat he rearranged.

The eldest Bennet girl smiled and accepted, and both girls were escorted to the three-seated sofa.

That was less than ten minutes ago.

Now, despite whatever riveting conversation had occurred that earned Bingley a round of genuine laughter from the young ladies, the trio broke off into a duo as Miss Elizabeth joined him and Hurst at the card table as they played vingt-un.

The pair she left behind seemed almost not to notice her absence as they spoke quietly, laughed as if there were no one else in the room but each other and continued to speak with bowed heads, twinkling smiles and dancing eyes glimpsed by everyone currently present. It was almost awkward how affectionate the two seemed to be towards each other with other people present.

Darcy suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Good lords, be more obvious Bingley!

"I see your sister is doing well," Hurst began, probably catching sight of the clenched jaw of Darcy.

To both their surprise, Miss Elizabeth sighed. "Jane is very good at pretending everything is well, it is not in her nature to dwell, not even in sickness."

"Can we allow her to be below floors then in good conscience?" Darcy asked to which she shook her head with a slight smile. "Convincing her otherwise would not do much good. Jane is a Bennet, we are frightfully stubborn."

Hurst chuckled. "Aye, your brother says as much too."

The reminder of her brother seemed to cause her smile to shrink as she stared down at her cards for a moment before speaking further, "Jane is different from Ben though, she would do what she knows is best which in this case is to stay abed, but it is easier to be like Ben and do what she wants rather than what she needs."

"She is fighting both sickness in health and sickness in heart," Hurst noted, "I suppose you girls miss home no?" The older gentleman had no doubt caught onto the quiet and loneliness Miss Bennet spoke of.

"A little…"

"Then it cannot be helped, as long as she rests immediately and does not exert herself more so than she already has than by all means, I think Miss Bennet shall be quite alright to join us," Hurst said with a sense of jovial finality.

His words apparently comforted the young lady and she effectively livened up, though she still watched her sister from the corner of her eye.

The company of three at the card-table was perfectly content and even remained so when Mrs. Hurst joined them after arriving from her toilette. Trouble only started to rouse when Miss Bingley entered, in place of a servant, to announce supper.

"I am terribly sorry I have kept you waiting so long," she said to seemingly no one in particular, "but unfortunately my new maid is still rather nervous around me and I needed to give her time to correctly dress me."

No one said a word, in fact none of the gentlemen even stood to greet her as propriety dictated as they were too busy staring; to make things worse Bingley's mouth was hanging below his chin.

"Caroline are you...well?" her brother managed.

"Oh Jane! I am so glad that you can join us, we have been craving your good company and praying so for your good health," Miss Bingley greeted the eldest Bennet girl when she noted her presence, pointedly ignoring Miss Elizabeth as she stood in her path and ignoring her brother as if he had not said a thing.

"I thank you Miss Bingley," Miss Bennet said with surprising grace before she tactfully added, "I hope that you are in good health as well?"

"Why of course Jane, certainly your good manners are enviable," Miss Bingley declared, looping her arm through Miss Bennet's as she practically dragged her to supper. "It is truly a marvel indeed that such good breeding could come from a family such as yours! The outcome is inspired!"

"O-of course," Miss Bennet murmured, caught between confusion and offense.

Since Hurst escorted his wife to dinner, and Bingley had trailed after his sister and Miss Bennet, Darcy offered an arm to Miss Elizabeth who looked like she was holding back the urge to flinch as the exchange between Miss Bingley and her sister was clearly heard for all the servants to hear.

.

It was hard to look away from Miss Bingley, Elizabeth thought, thankful that the hostess had placed her on the far end of the table where she was not in range for conversation. Mr. Hurst, Mrs. Hurst and Mr. Bingley seemed to share the sentiment as they kept their heads down towards their plates.

In between bites, Mr. Hurst quietly demanded answers from his wife as to why Miss Bingley's eyebrows seemed to be pulled practically to her hairline in a permanent fashion to maintain the expression of a perpetually shocked owl.

"I do not know," Mrs. Hurst hissed in reply, "she must be using that French crème she bought when we were in Bath. I specifically remembering the shopkeeper saying that its function is to emphasize the largeness of the eyes and keep the tautness of the skin around them too to appear younger; eye beauty if you will."

"Eye beauty," her husband repeated, crossed between complete confusion and absurd disgust. "Heaven forgive us all."

"What on earth is she trying to accomplish?" Bingley asked more to himself than to anyone else.

Elizabeth pitied the gentleman for having to deal with such embarrassment, but if anything she pitied Mr. Darcy more.

He was seated (as usual) at Miss Bingley's right with Jane on her other side, an empty chair was placed between her and Mrs. Hurst, the married lady sat across from Mr. Hurst, acting as a buffer between her and Mr. Darcy.

Jane noticed this too and with her close proximity to Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy, the fairest Bennet girl was able to properly see where the gentleman truly stood with the Netherfield lady.

In most instances she would only make note of any particular regard between people unintentionally during conversation, but in this case she was looking for evidence of it.

By her sister's behavior since their arrival into Netherfield, Jane was sure that Elizabeth felt some sort of esteem towards the gentleman despite her vehement denials, and as her sister, Jane wanted the best for her.

What better way than to watch his interactions with others and compare it to his interactions with Elizabeth?

As the first course was served, Jane had only to hear a barely two minute conversation between the two to find that there was a barrier of some sort that kept the two from really communicating. Jane wondered if it was because Miss Bingley seemed to be intent on putting Mr. Darcy on a pedestal or because Mr. Darcy simply found Miss Bingley to be an absolutely painful bore.

Judging by his near to pained expression that could be read from beneath his thick mask of emotionless calm, it was likely that it was both.

Before Jane could offer some conversation as reprieve, a servant entered to announce a guest.

"Mr. Stewart to see Miss Bennet."

"Oh of course," Miss Bingley said, her cheer overdone as she stood to wave the gentleman in. "Yes, please join us sir, we were just about to tuck into dinner. I am so glad you were able to accept our invitation to supper despite the weather, here, there is a space beside Miss Bennet."

A quick glance at Mr. Bingley gave it away that he was not part of any invitation offered to the suitor of the eldest Miss Bennet, in fact, he looked crossed between confused and angry. In less than a heartbeat, the Bennet girls exchanged a conscious look. Jane's was flashing in warning, but Elizabeth's was narrowed in withheld fury.

If Miss Bingley thought she was the only one who could scheme then she obviously had not met Elizabeth Bennet.

**A/n: **Unfortunately I have to end this chapter short due to how long it actually is, or how long I think it's going to be…I've only covered half of what I wanted in this chapter and then I saw my word count and realized I was really pushing it.

If anyone is interested in the portrait Darcy drew, I'll post it on twitter with a link on my profile:)

I'm not sure if I can continue updates as usual next week because my parents finally got off work and I can finally start having a vacation before school starts again in January (on the ninth…sob…that's like the second week of the New Year).

Anyway, just in case I won't be able to update, I give you my sincerest holiday greetings and hope that you have an amazing 2013. God Bless.


	19. Chapter 19

Recap: Darcy and Elizabeth freeze together by the fire in the Netherfield kitchens while Miss Bingley plans a dinner no one expected.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter nineteen

.

For any gathering to be awkward it is noted that the meeting must be characterized with constant silences and stilted conversations, such was nonexistent with the presence of Mr. Stewart if only because he had a willingness to hear his own voice.

Beside Elizabeth, Mr. Hurst was flinching as he stabbed multiple holes into a potato with his fork.

Having been seated beside Mr. Hurst since her arrival to Netherfield, Elizabeth knew that the older gentleman had no mind for the humble spud and would push it to the edge of his plate, intent on ignoring its existence. It certainly said a lot when he was willing to pay it any attention whatsoever, even if it was to violently vent out his irritation about the new dinner guest.

Mr. Darcy was as stone silent as ever, and over Mr. Hurst's head did Elizabeth note his clenched jaw and a vein protruding on the side of his temple. With a little bit more force than necessary, he impaled a slice of meat and shoved it into his mouth.

To contrast his two friends, Mr. Bingley was being more careful than usual with his eating, and was in fact no longer eating at all. The typically jovial gentleman was toying with his food, creating landscapes with his creamed potatoes and carrots. Elizabeth had never seen a horse made out of vegetables before.

On the other side of the spectrum, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst basked in the attention and compliments paid to them by the overly verbose Mr. Stewart.

At any chance of a reprieve from the man's; Miss Bingley would set him off once more talking of one thing or other, her preferred topic to direct him to being the loveliness of Jane. This also seemed to be Mr. Stewart's favorite topic as well and his vigor for the subject only increased the amount of words spilling from his mouth. Elizabeth wondered how the man was even eating with the amount he was talking.

Jane bore his attention and never-ending rambling with the same amount of poise as she always did.

Elizabeth was sure that her sister had mastered ignoring the man completely for she looked as serene as ever though her chair was subtly turned more towards Miss Bingley than the gentleman addressing her. She did, however, cringe every so often at any mentions of their family which was more often than either sister would have liked.

"It is a shame that your family is not wealthier Miss Bennet for I am sure there would be lines upon endless lines just to see the grace and beauty embodied by you. Luckily for me there is an advantage to your poverty compared to our lovely hostess: you would humbly accept any offer made to you."

Jane and Elizabeth would have liked it if it had went so quiet a feather could have fallen at this very moment and everyone would have heard it.

Alas, it would have proved trying considering the diverted cackles of Miss Bingley and her sister who only fueled the fire more, "Yes, 'tis a pity Jane is not as rich as we are, but it at least lowers her expectations in the marriage mart. Even you, Mr. Stewart, would be accepted graciously." The obvious jab at him went right over his head as he humbly bowed his head in thanks.

"With all due respect," Elizabeth spoke, "if there is any advantage to not being as rich as you Miss Bingley, it is that if anyone offered for us it would be for no other reason than love."

"Love," Mrs. Hurst chortled, "what a lovely notion that is!"

Her sister smiled in agreement. "Why how very plebian a notion. It must be lovely living in such a world as whimsical as yours. Tell me Miss Elizabeth, do you and that sister of yours, Miss Catherine or Kitty is it? Share the same ailment – delusions?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed dangerously, Jane dropped her fork in shock, Mr. Hurst stopped his assault on the potatoes to stare dumbfounded, Mr. Bingley immediately looked up to give his sister a sharp look and even the frown on Mr. Darcy's lips seemed to etch deeper into his visage, vein threatening to pop.

"How sad, not only poor, but sick as well!"

"Ah do not fear!" Mr. Stewart jumped in, "Whatever _they _suffer from Miss Bennet cannot. Her beauty and goodness would not allow it, though she has not been as fortunate as you to be born with more money to her name, I have no doubt that madness eludes her."

Goods lords, this has gotten too far.

Just as Elizabeth's mouth shaped into a cutting reply, a servant offering to fill her glass with wine ended up missing completely and dumping the contents of the bottle onto Elizabeth's lap.

Her sharp gasp and her sudden stand from her chair garnered everyone's attention.

"Oh my Miss Eliza, did you have an accident?" Miss Bingley tutted condescendingly.

She tried to calm her breath to prevent the scream of indignation while beside her the servant attempted to apologize, "I am so sorry miss!" Elizabeth held up a hand to halt the string of words, her eyes narrowed furiously when she realized that not only was the wine going to ruin her dress forever, but the maid looked absolutely mournful, her eyes darting to Elizabeth's face and Miss Bingley's nervously.

Her jaw clenched, Elizabeth quit the supper room.

.

Darcy was at his wits end.

How can the man eat as much as he has and yet talk as much as he was currently doing? It was like Mr. Stewart was not eating food, but consuming pages of words and was simply spewing them out for anyone to hear him.

His nose scrunched in disgust. Thinking about vomit, even word vomit was not the best thing when partaking in a meal. In his defense, this was not supper, this was a public humiliation.

Slight upon slight was given throughout, all aimed at the Bennet girls and their family, and neither Darcy nor Bingley could say anything to change it.

Earlier attempts were rebuffed by simply more insults given with a sharper tongue. Helping was not helping if they were making it worse and distraction did nothing for even if Miss Bingley was preoccupied, Mrs. Hurst gladly picked up the gauntlet.

It was like supper only consisted of five people: Mr. Stewart – talking absolute nonsense and assisting in the embarrassment of the Bennets; Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst – riling him up further with obscene comments and jeers aplenty, Miss Bennet – sitting in strongly controlled anger as her face flushed red, and Miss Elizabeth – spitting fire and burning in it too.

This whole evening was looking more and more unnecessary by the second. How much silliness can anyone here truly endure?

Considering they were all still seated twenty minutes after Miss Elizabeth's departure from supper they would be here all night.

At least there was one upside to this mess and that was the wine. Not that the one he was drinking was especially superior, but with the way things were going, wine was the only thing keeping him sane at this point.

Beside him, Miss Bingley chattered.

Darcy would need something stronger if this is how he was to spend the evening now that Miss Elizabeth would not be returning, at least according to Miss Bingley: "I would be so embarrassed if such a thing happened to me, I would not even dare to show my face until the evening was done! Considering their _state_ I doubt Miss Eliza can afford to waste another dress."

"I hardly think the Bennets are in any financial woe," Darcy stated flatly, "they are perfectly well-off." He understood that as the Bennets were at least gentry and the Bingleys were still fresh from their fortunes made in trade, Miss Bingley's only leg up was the difference in riches between the two.

"Oh yes of course, by _their _standards."

He rolled his eyes, and just as Miss Bingley was going to pursue this topic further, a servant entered to announce Miss Elizabeth.

"Well," said he, "she certainly has nerve."

"Indeed," Miss Bingley gritted, her eyes narrowing which Darcy noted, was with difficulty. It must be that crème, he thought. Her face was pulling almost painfully tight and Darcy wondered if the end result would be having her face sag after she removed it.

But the outcome of Miss Bingley's face was forgotten when Miss Elizabeth entered his line of sight.

The neckline of the dress was high but oddly tight to emphasize the slim column of her neck, the bodice of the dress was also tighter than the one she wore earlier, accentuating the gentle swell of her breasts and the tightness of her stomach and waist. Darcy found that he could easily trace the outline of her body just as easily as he had earlier that evening by the fireplace, but found himself most displeased by it.

For one, the young lady looked to be having difficulty breathing; no doubt the tightness of the dress and the height of the collar.

For another, her appearance in this figure-hugging dress was utterly outrageous and nowhere near ladylike at all; blatantly displaying her physical attributes for all to see.

Across the table, Mr. Stewart had finally stopped talking but was now openly staring at Miss Elizabeth.

"Oh my," Miss Bingley murmured almost directly into his ear, "how uncouth."

Well _she _was hardly better. While Miss Elizabeth struggled to breathe through the stiffness of her dress, Miss Bingley's bosoms were practically hanging out of hers.

"Miss Bingley," Miss Elizabeth greeted after everyone was once more seated, "I feel I must thank you for the adjustments you have done to my dress, however, I am afraid to inform you that it is rather too tight…"

"Oh nonsense; taut and trim are all the fashion in London," Miss Bingley breezed, winking at Mrs. Hurst who chortled once more.

Despite seeing this brief interaction, Miss Elizabeth gave a charming smile in return. "Yes, I suppose it is the fashion now to be so bold in our choice of attire."

"Certainly, one must be willing to make use of what we are given after all, though in a more ahem," Miss Bingley paused dramatically as if she were thinking of the right words, before smiling meanly, "respectable manner."

People in glass houses should not throw stones, Darcy thought with another roll of his eyes.

As she was helped into the seat directly across from their hostess at the other end of the table, Miss Elizabeth flashed another smile regardless of Miss Bingley's response and replied, "You dropped a carrot in your décolletage."

Mrs. Hurst's eyes popped out of her head and Miss Bennet's hand automatically clamped itself over her mouth to muffle her giggles, Bingley choked on his drink while Hurst almost spit his out as he laughed, Mr. Stewart's head on the other hand, snapped from one direction into another to catch a glimpse of Miss Bingley's bosoms and the carrot that was apparently in between it.

A chuckle escaped Darcy as he caught the gaze of Miss Elizabeth, and feeling grateful for saving him from a night of utter torture, he raised his glass to her and she in reply, winked.

.

The disastrous dinner was close to its end at least that is what Elizabeth hoped.

She was still struggling to breath and could hardly take a bite due to how securely her dress held her. For the remainder of supper, Elizabeth spent it diverting and destroying all attempts to further humiliate her family and though Miss Bingley had given up on any further verbal attacks, her sister and Mr. Stewart had not.

Mrs. Hurst was not as cruel as her sister and had less motivation to publically debase her than Miss Bingley had, however, it seemed malicious intent was hereditary for she continued her taunts and goading though it was no longer limited to just Elizabeth.

Though that would change soon enough for even Jane had grown tired of this foolishness.

"I think it should be made fashionable," Mr. Stewart was declaring, "I think that ladies should be allowed to wear such dresses for it only highlights their loveliness as it has done with Miss Bingley and Miss Elizabeth."

Instantly both women cringed. It seemed they now had something in common.

"I agree!" the married lady responded, "When one is desperate to be wed, one must do everything in their power to entrap a husband."

Jane surprised them all by adjoining, "I believe the rules of decorum are rather unnecessary in regards to the dress of a young lady."

"Of course, so you see my meaning Jane?"

"Indeed!" Turning to Mr. Stewart, she flashed a smile. "Do you not agree sir that a lady should dress how they wish?"

"Yes; certainly Miss Bennet!" Before he could lose himself in a ramble of her intelligence then her virtue and somewhere along the line, how marriageable she was, Elizabeth joined the fray, adding, "I think it would be lovely being allowed to wear what we wish. I would so love to be able to wear breaches when I walk about outside!"

Miss Bingley snorted as if the idea of a lady wearing breaches was completely preposterous and stupid in every way. Jane, however, only suppressed her smile from spreading too large though the rising color on her cheeks gave her away.

"Oh yes, like a man's," she agreed with a nod, "only tighter so that it may fit us better."

"I do not think the idea is needed. Breaches for ladies? No, certainly not, and _tight _too? No. Definitely not," Mrs. Hurst said with growing dislike, "I think it to be as uncouth as Miss Elizabeth's dress, there is absolutely no need for them to hug everything!"

And because people are quite predictable once you have them sketched out, the course of the discussion passed the point of no return as Mr. Stewart said, "Well maybe Mrs. Hurst, you only need to eat less in order to have no fear in your clothes _hugging _everything as you say. I can understand your insecurity in allowing yourself to wear such radical attire as breaches, but if you had something to show for it like Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bingley, I am sure you would happily embrace the change!"

At this, Mrs. Hurst spluttered indignantly at the insinuation of her overly robust form, but had no more to say on the matter as Mr. Stewart launched into a feministic tirade on behalf of the young ladies of England.

.

The gentleman did not stay away from the ladies long once supper was at its end. It seemed that once Mr. Stewart had realized how much richer both Mr. Hurst and Mr. Darcy were, he had no intention to be hushed as he praised and talked as endlessly as he had during supper when Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were provoking him.

Mr. Hurst had downed more than enough glasses of brandy in an attempt to ignore the talkative man as Mr. Bingley was subtly supporting him as they followed after Mr. Darcy, who had apparently ran all the way from the study to the parlor in an endeavor to escape, Mr. Stewart seemingly running after the last gentleman.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, how lovely of you to join us so soon," Miss Bingley greeted with a flutter, adding, "It is a wonderful surprise indeed for I know how you and the gentlemen enjoy your spot of politics and pints of gin."

"We simply did not wish to be missed," Mr. Bingley answered in his friend's stead as he steered his brother-in-law onto the sofa beside his sister.

"Hurst was becoming rather enthusiastic about his nightcap," Mr. Darcy remarked.

"Well, regardless," Miss Bingley said, "you have arrived just in time. There is a letter here for you from Pemberley. Most likely from Miss Darcy," after handing the missive to him, she continued, "oh Miss Darcy, she is such a lovely girl. Is she much grown since the spring? Will she be as tall as I am?"

Eyes on the envelope, Mr. Darcy took the empty seat beside Elizabeth and absentmindedly replied, "I think she will. She is now about Miss Elizabeth's height, or rather taller."

Elizabeth, startled at the comparison asked, "Is she not only sixteen?"

"Yes, being tall rather runs in our family," he answered with hidden humor, all too aware of how Miss Elizabeth described him to Georgiana when asked about her impression of him: _He is frightfully tall. _

"How I long to see her again!" Miss Bingley shrilled, obviously unhappy about the same comparison that caught Elizabeth's attention, "I have never met anyone who delighted me as much as she has; such countenance, such manners! And so accomplished for her age, her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite!"

"It surprises me how young ladies have patience to be as accomplished as they all are," Mr. Bingley said, stoking the fire that Jane sat nearby.

"Why all ladies accomplished? Charles, whatever can you mean?"

"Yes, all of them; I have yet to meet a young lady who has been introduced to me as anything but accomplished."

"Well then sir, maybe your idea of accomplished is simply too broad," Jane said, pressing her cool hands against her growingly hot cheeks and wondering vaguely why the room was beginning to spin.

With his prospective lady having said something to which he could comment on Mr. Stewart was eager to voice his agreement, "Miss Bennet is correct, being accomplished is far more than being able to paint a table or net a purse or cover a screen. Only a simpleton would assume something so ludicrous."

"Then what can be considered as accomplished?" Mr. Bingley challenged.

Given more leave to speak his intelligence, Mr. Stewart answered with an air of importance, "A young lady must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, dancing, drawing, and must have a proper grasp on the modern language. All this she must possess to even half-deserve the word." The gentleman had moved to place a hand atop the chair as Mr. Bingley stood directly beside it, both gentlemen trying to stake a claim over the seated lady.

Mr. Darcy left the note on his lap as Elizabeth cast aside her teacup, watching the heated discourse between the two gentlemen with interest as Jane sat in between them, looking uncomfortable as the men argued over her head.

"Oh, of course," Miss Bingley agreed, "and besides that, she must also have a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her expressions and address. Having accomplishments is nothing if one does not have any style to display it."

"I am surprised then that any lady can be considered accomplished," Jane remarked quickly, lest the conversation run into more intense territory, the heat growing on her face, "I cannot imagine anyone who has all these requirements. I know of young ladies who are wonderful musicians, but who lack finesse in social duty. I know of great artists and dancers, but who show no interest in the modern languages. In a young lady's air, I know not how one can say that this or that is the proper style to behave, only that if it is pleasant and unassuming I am not left wanting."

Darcy knew that Miss Bennet referred to her sisters and he found that he was grateful that she decided to redeem them after what was said during supper.

"My dear Jane, there are many such women though I suppose none in your sphere that you have been exposed to."

"Regardless of sphere, I cannot claim to know more than half a dozen," Darcy interjected disinterestedly averting another spiel of monetary standing.

"Indeed, no one in Hertfordshire is accomplished," Mr. Stewart agreed with authority. "Though really, being an accomplished lady is hardly a means to being marriageable. In London I have seen but two ladies achieve such a status and _they _were hardly handsome."

Bingley asked with growing distaste of the man, "So being handsome is the only requirement you seek to be fulfilled in your future spouse?"

"But of course, wives are meant to be seen not heard."

Bingley seemed to feel the irritation coming off the young lady he stood beside and glancing down at her, he found Miss Bennet's hands were tightly clenching and unclenching around the familiar handkerchief, color glowing heavily on her cheeks in anger.

"So it would not matter if your wife were kind or caring or affectionate?"

"Kind, caring and affectionate enough as a wife should be."

"You only see matrimony as duty then?"

"Of course, is that not the reason people marry these days?"

Suddenly Miss Bennet shot up from her chair, causing the two men leaning closer and closer in their argument over her head to recoil in confusion, both uttering her name in surprise. She bowed her head and said, "I apologize, but I do not feel well." Without another word she practically fled the room with Miss Elizabeth trailing after her.

.

The sounds were revolting and the smell was just as bad. Elizabeth did her best to ignore it as she rubbed her sister's back soothingly as they sat on the floor, Jane dispelling the contents of her stomach into a bucket in her room.

"Oh Jane, I knew you should not have come below floors tonight…"

"I was well Lizzy, I promise I was well," she responded weakly when the terrible churning stopped. "I do not know what happened, it was suddenly getting too hot and my head was spinning so…"

Helping her onto her feet, Elizabeth acted as her sister's crutch. "Sweeting, please let us get you back to bed." Addressing the maid, she ordered, "Fetch some more water, as cold as you can make it if you please."

"Yes ma'am," the girl bobbed and disappeared out the room, Mr. Bingley appearing in the doorway in her place.

"Is she alright Miss Elizabeth?"

Jane dry heaved in reply and Elizabeth winced.

"Please sir, I think my sister and I have been embarrassed enough for one night."

Mr. Bingley was immediately at Jane's assistance, holding her other side and offering her a comforting smile. Helping Elizabeth put Jane in bed, Mr. Bingley said, "I have already called for the apothecary, he will be here in the hour."

"I thank you sir."

The bucket of cold water arrived, cloth hanging on the rim. Without missing a beat, Mr. Bingley damped the material into the water and gently pressed it against Jane's forehead as she breathed heavily.

"Sir, I do not think -" Elizabeth was interrupted by the smile on the gentleman's face, apologetic and worried in every way.

"It is the least I can do after what my sisters have done. I am sorry for allowing them to exert so much from Miss Bennet that it impeded upon her recovery thusly, insulting your family and taxing her patience with that man," he shook his head to stop himself from saying more on the matter and finished firmly, "I am sorry I allowed it."

The two remained silent as somehow Jane drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth noted the tenderness in which the Netherfield gentleman looked upon her sister, his hand brushing away the blonde curls of Jane's hair as he dabbed the wet cloth over her overheating face. Elizabeth would have felt awkward if she herself was not turning over her sister's hands, squeezing it and taking some comfort in the warmth in it.

On either side of the bed, Bingley and Miss Elizabeth counted each breathe that left Miss Bennet – no, _Jane_.

After everything she endured during supper, she remained fastidious and poised. She handled Caroline and Louisa's drivel admirably and had greatly ignored Mr. Stewart's presence throughout the night. His brow furrowed slightly at the thought of the man.

"Miss Bennet?"

Startled, Elizabeth glanced his way, surprised that he referred to her as the eldest, she answered, "Yes sir?"

"Is there an attachment or understanding between Mr. Stewart and your sister?"

Her mouth twisted. Elizabeth did not know whether to laugh or frown, but she choose the latter instead and stated, "With all due respect sir, I do not think it is proper to say."

Mr. Bingley looked at her, his gaze reading: Do you see how we are currently? No. Proper and decorum hardly matters now.

Elizabeth understood this and sighed. "My mother would like to think so. Mr. Stewart has admired my sister since his arrival six months ago."

"And what of Jane?"

If she caught onto his use of her sister's Christian name, she did not say and merely shook her head. "Jane does not like him especially, in fact I do not think she likes him at all, but my sister is not so cruel to tell him so."

An almost relieved sigh escaped him. "So if he offers for her, she will refuse?"

"My sisters and I will never marry for anything less than love. The notion can be delusional or unpopular or even impossible, but it is love or nothing at all regardless of what our mother desires."

"Does Mr. Stewart know that?"

"More importantly do you?"

Bingley looked at her in surprise; the directness had caught him off guard as the blush upon his cheeks blossomed brightly.

"Since we are being honest, I wish you not to trifle with me sir. But what are your intentions towards my sister?"

His mouth open and shut, but no words were produced.

"I would have gladly left this kind of interrogation to my brother, however, since he is not here I shall do it myself," she said, her hand curled protectively around her sleeping sister's. "Jane has been led astray before by a gentleman and though she did not love him at the time, she was still grieved by the loss of him. I do not want the same thing to happen again so please sir, if you have any care at all for my sister, please do not make her love you and then leave her."

"Have I been so obvious in my preference for her?"

"You are here beside me taking care of her are you not?"

Bingley shook his head with a smile. "I suppose I should have tried harder at being indifferent, but what are her feelings for me?"

"That was not the question I asked Mr. Bingley."

"But do I not at least deserve to know?" She frowned at him and Bingley sighed, the mood turning far more serious than it was earlier. "Please understand Miss Bennet, I have been almost entrapped many times by women who liked me as much as the size of my pocketbook. I do not want to claim an attachment to your sister only to find that she is the same as them."

Miss Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "If that is how you feel my sister is, then I think this conversation is over."

At length Bingley sighed.

"Darcy, Bennet and Hurst know that I am easily attracted to a pretty face, but I grow disinterested over time once I've realized that their words are meaningless and their affection dependent on my fortune. Darcy suggested that if I liked your sister, I must get to know her which is harder than anyone thinks despite being in the same house." He smiled then.

"Yesterday, I spoke with your sister for more than an hour with a maid present and for another hour with Louisa. I was pleased because I found that your sister and I have much in common and that she is everything I look for in a wife. However, upon reflection I found that I did not know whether she felt as much about me and so I must know, lest I declare myself and she does not feel half as strongly as I do."

Again there was silence as Elizabeth contemplated on a possible course of action. After several minutes had passed, she decided that the truth was best:

"Jane is not indifferent to you, I have never seen her like someone as much as she likes you," Elizabeth said carefully, "however, she is just as cautious as you are. Being as beautiful as she is, Jane must ensure that whoever she sets her heart on wants her more than an object to be owned."

Mr. Bingley seemed to be considering her words before he choose to speak once more, "Are we at an impasse then?"

"No, I think you are more in agreement than anything else. You both have reason to act cautiously and if you are truly considering pursing my sister then it is better for you both if you take things as slow as possible."

He chuckled. "That is quite an odd thing to hear after being privy to one too many ballroom conversations: Jumping from a dance to the banns in an instant."

"Aye, but outside of the ballroom is where real life is."

"Can I assume then, that I have permission to get to know your sister, to reach an understanding if we so wish to have one?"

Smiling, Elizabeth shook her head. "Now Mr. Bingley, I am merely her sister albeit her favorite one. If you wish this kind of arrangement you will have to discuss it with her though I cannot fathom a reason why she would deny you. It is about time she had a sensible suitor."

Bingley outright laughed at this just as a maid announced Mr. Jones. Reluctantly, the gentleman stood from the bed and after tucking the blanket properly over Jane, he made a move to depart, but paused to apologize once more for the horrendous evening his houseguests had to endure.

"It is not needed sir; you are not responsible for your sisters' actions. Besides, I have a feeling Miss Bingley shall get all the she deserves in time."

Catching the mischievous glint in her eyes, Bingley smirked and shook his head.

"If I hear a scream, should I worry?"

"No," answered she with a dramatic sigh, "but it is likely you will need your pocketbook to appease her."

.

On the other end of the hallway, Miss Bingley was just entering her room, feeling giddy about the events the night had offered.

She had succeeded in her task of humiliating the Bennets and though the end of it was hardly what she envisioned, at least she was reasserting her superior position above the upstarts.

However, her good mood dimmed when she noted that the fire in her room was low and that the candles were not all lit, shrouding everything in semi-darkness.

Good gracious, the help here are useless, she thought with a roll of her eyes as she stomped over to the fireplace and grasped the poker to incite a bigger blaze.

The wood crackled and a puff of smoke sighed out into her room. Annoyed at the lack of growth in the fire, Miss Bingley thrust the instrument harder and the desired result was reached, though with more smoke than was necessary.

With a cough, Miss Bingley reached her hand holding the instrument up into the chimney, thinking to herself that something must be blocking it if the smoke was not escaping. A sharp thrust led to a black cloud of soot to scatter throughout her room and onto her.

Her coughing grew more incessant as it entered her lungs, and stumbling towards a washbasin, Miss Bingley rinsed the soot off her face, vaguely wondering why there was an odd tingly feeling spreading from where she had thrown the water over her head…almost like…crawling…

Eyes snapping open, a scream so pronounced it was heard from Longbourn was unleashed as the Netherfield lady swiped at her face trying to get rid of the beetles that had somehow gotten into the washbasin and was now currently exploring her hair, face, neck and thanks to her dress, the expanse of her décolletage. Walking backwards in her horror, Miss Bingley's legs hit the bed and she fell back, but instead of the soft cushion of the mattress she found she had landed in mud covered sheets. Good lord what was happening?!

The shrieks from her discovery received attention as her maid flew into her room with every intention to help, but instead only stood stupidly by the door, watching as her mistress flailed in mud, wearing a soot covered dress with bugs in her hair.

In Jane's room, Elizabeth smirked.

**A/n: **I want to make this perfectly clear – I'm not happy at all with how this chapter turned out. I spent two days rewriting and writing it and nothing made me happy so yes, I admit that I settled with this_._ Sigh. I promise I'll do my best to never settle for a chapter again, but I think my brain finally caught onto the fact that starting next week Wednesday I'm beginning my last year of high school.

Anyway. I hope that regardless of the lack of Darcy&Lizzy and the amount of fun I was hoping for (but didn't deliver) that you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Recap: The disaster dinner at Netherfield ends with Jane throwing up and Caroline swimming in mud, soot and bugs.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter twenty

.

_Pemberley, Derbyshire_

_Mr. Darcy, _

_I feel I must ask if it is possible if I may be excused from your service at this present time due to problems with my family. Since your cousin is here, I hope that it will allow me leave for Miss Darcy is hardly ever alone with him and Mrs. Reynolds' constant presence. _

_Colonel Fitzwilliam has also informed me that he is to visit his Aunt Catherine soon and I assure you, I will be returned to Miss Darcy's aid before his absence can be noted. _

_Your kind consideration, _

_C. L_

.

Most irregular, Darcy thought folding the short note up.

Miss Lucas had asked for nothing since she had been in his employ. She did what she was instructed without question and to the best of her ability, it was her persistence and perseverance in the duty given to her that helped Georgiana open up even more than with only Miss Elizabeth's singlehanded efforts.

Darcy had no doubt that Georgiana would survive without her companion especially if Richard were there. His hand obscured his mouth in thought.

But could he really risk leaving his sister with only Richard and Mrs. Reynolds?

The thoughts that swirled paused as the door to the library opened and a familiar head of brown hair peeked in, a pair of fine eyes searching the room and settling on him. Even from the distance, Darcy could see her gaze narrow.

"Miss Elizabeth."

The young lady almost used a very bad word that her younger brother had taught her on his return from university, but instead only stiffened her shoulders as she entered the room. "Sir," she greeted in a polite though icy tone, "looking for your pencil again?"

"No madam, I have not dropped it yet," Darcy wondered if he drank too much wine during dinner or if the glass in his hand was empty.

As Miss Elizabeth stepped closer to where he sat, he subtly swished the glass he held, causing the ice to rattle. Yes. He drank all the brandy. Then he must be in his cups because there was no way Elizabeth was standing before him wearing that…

"Is this a dream?"

She looked suitably uncomfortable though hid it well as she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. A part of her said it was because he was asking such a strange question and she was annoyed, while another part insisted that it was because she was dressed in only a cotton nightgown and a robe, and he was staring at her intensely. Not that it was any different than his usual looks her way, but it was certainly more uncomfortable in her current state of attire.

"I am sure I am not part of your dreams Mr. Darcy."

He made a sound of disbelief before tipping the glass to allow a cube of ice into his mouth as if to silence himself.

Since he made no response, Elizabeth was determined to ignore him as she searched the small pile of books on the table for something to read to Jane who had woken up from her sleep in the middle of the night. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy had a very penetrating stare that remained on her as she continued to pursue the books Netherfield held.

Her courage rising, she asked, "Is there something you need to say sir?"

The glass clinked as the ice hit the bottom. She chanced a glance over her shoulder to find him contemplating the ice that still remained in frozen chunks. "I feel like I should apologize."

Her searching hands paused, but she did not look at him. "For what?"

"For supper," he answered.

"I doubt you of all people need to apologize for Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst's behavior."

"Then it is a good thing I am not," Mr. Darcy remarked and his flippant response caused her to turn to look at him properly. He was sitting somewhat slump on the chair, his long legs outstretched and his coat removed, cravat undone and hair in adorable disarray. Mr. Darcy did not look as put together as he always did, admittedly it could be attributed to the glass in his hand, but he did not appear intoxicated and Elizabeth had seen both her father and brother in such states.

"Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley are hardly my responsibility as I am neither personally connected to them besides them being Bingley's relations, so I would have no reason to account for their behavior." Mr. Darcy was examining his glass and the ice within it interestedly. "But just because I cannot take responsibility for their performance does not mean that I cannot take responsibility for my own."

His eyes met hers then and Elizabeth was suddenly glad that she was now leaning against the small table beside the divan.

"As your brother's friend, I apologize for not doing more to stop their idiocy."

"You have already said you would not take responsibility for their actions just because they are Mr. Bingley's sisters and yet you feel you should apologize to me because you are my brother's friend?"

He shrugged and stated dismissively, "Well I like you and your sisters infinitely more than Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst."

"I could see that by how pained you appeared sitting beside our hostess, though I always thought you looked that way during all gatherings."

"Not always, and when it comes to Miss Bingley I can ignore her as tolerably well as your sister can ignore Mr. Stewart. Though how she achieved it, I shall never know," he commented, tipping his glass of ice back again stirring Elizabeth's own observation, "Why are you doing that sir?"

With a piece of ice in his mouth, Darcy could only look at her as his tongue moved the piece of ice against his cheek so that he could speak, "Doing what?"

She tried not to laugh as she pointed in the general direction of his mouth and elaborated, "That, why do you keep putting ice in your mouth?"

"To prevent me from saying something ungentlemanly about Miss Bennet's suitor," his words somewhat slurred thanks to the ice pressing against the inside of his mouth. Not missing a beat, he added, "Mr. Stewart is an idiot." Another beat. "I wanted to throw him out the window." Another beat. "Insufferable man," he finished.

"Well it does not appear as if it is helping," Elizabeth noted teasingly.

"It is your fault," he accused, though without the conviction, "I talk more with you around."

"Are you actually trying to be humorous Mr. Darcy?"

"No, maybe," the gentleman paused. "I think I am slightly drunk."

"Yes, I believe it is the fault of the wine at supper, you had an awful lot."

"Were you watching me at supper madam?" Mr. Darcy asked and the rational part of his mind cringed and flushed in embarrassment at his forwardness though outwardly he showed no such signs. Thankfully Elizabeth was blushing enough for the both of them.

"I simply noticed that Miss Bingley was desirous of your attention."

"Oh, so you were jealous?" Good gods, how much had he drank? His sober self demanded.

His mind is playing tricks on him, Darcy thought as she suppressed the blush with anger and asked stubbornly, "Hardly sir, what would I have to be jealous of?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Miss Bingley is nothing to you by half."

The blush returned in double measure and she looked away from him bashfully. "Now you are teasing me sir, you really must be in your cups."

Mr. Darcy looked to be considering her words before responding, "Maybe so, but a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts. Alcohol dulls the mind thereby loosening the tongue and casting aside all inhibition."

"And what would the great Mr. Darcy of Pemberley have his reservations about?"

He sighed and when Elizabeth looked at him again, Mr. Darcy was looking up at the darkened ceiling thoughtfully. "Quite a lot of things actually: My sister for example."

"Is there something wrong with Miss Darcy? She did not seem upset the last she wrote to me." Already she had forgotten the book she managed to find as she took a seat on the divan further away from him as she inquired on the state of one of her dearest friends.

"Oh, what did my sister tell you?"

Deciding that he did not appear hostile or melancholy in any way, Elizabeth summarized her latest letter with his sister, "She told me how excited she was that her cousin was home and that she loved how well Miss Lucas and him were getting along, and that -"

"Miss Lucas?"

"Aye, sir," she affirmed, "Miss Lucas, well rather, Charlotte, is a dear friend of mine and as Miss Darcy has discovered our connection they both write to me often with different accounts of the same event. It really is quite amusing."

"And has Miss Lucas divulged any problems?"

"None that I know of," Elizabeth responded, brokering no further words on the matter.

He, however, persisted, "Are you acquainted with Miss Lucas' family?"

"Of course sir, they are our neighbors after all."

Darcy blinked. "Sir William is her father?"

"Yes sir."

"Strange, she did not mention that," he murmured to himself before asking Miss Elizabeth, "Are her family suffering from any trouble of any kind because she asked me leave so that she may assist them."

A furrow developed on Miss Elizabeth's forehead as she replied, "I have not seen them these last few days, but as my mother is privy to most of Lady Lucas' problems I highly doubt they would be in any trouble that I do not already know about."

How odd, Darcy thought, what reason would Miss Lucas have to lie, and why not had Sir William asked the state of her daughter at his arrival, surely Sir William knew who his daughter's employer was?

The plain confusion written on his face caused Miss Elizabeth to intrude, "If it helps sir, Charlotte is estranged from her father. Ever since she decided that she was not marriageable, she focused very hard on her education in order to take up a post as governess. Her father was not very happy with her considering he was just knighted when he found out."

Darcy considered this and wondered at it.

It did make some sense considering Miss Lucas was not particularly accomplished and quite plain, with no fortune or title to her name, Miss Lucas' prospects would be few. He had heard during the Meryton Assembly and during some parlor conversations that Miss Mary was the plainest girl in Hertfordshire only because the 'other girl' was no longer here. Darcy remembered with clarity how the matrons would shake their heads and sympathetically cackle over Charlotte Lucas' new station and, having no one less pretty than she, confidently calling Mary Bennet the plainest in Hertfordshire.

"Despite being knighted," Miss Elizabeth continued, "the Lucas' situation did not improve over much and having no suitors, let alone forthcoming marriage proposals, Charlotte was firm in her decision to leave Hertfordshire lest she burden her brothers once their parents pass."

"And what did her father say to this?"

He noted how thin her lips tightened before she answered, "He called her ungrateful and sent her on her way. Her mother still writes to her, but he refuses to allow any communication between her and Maria, in case she influences her out of the marriage mart."

"Would she ever influence a young lady not to get married?"

Was it simply Elizabeth's imagination or did Mr. Darcy sound hopeful? Upon recalling that Miss Bingley had stated the letter that arrived for him earlier was from Georgiana when it was not, realized that he was thinking of his sister, Elizabeth looked at him archly.

"Now sir, Charlotte is a professional young lady. I highly doubt that she would convince Georgiana not to get married."

"But I do not want my sister to get married," he practically wailed, "thinking about how she has only Miss Lucas, my cousin and our housekeeper for company saddens me, but what if she gets married and her husband does not allow me or the colonel to see her?"

"Georgiana would never think of marrying someone you do not know and like thoroughly, especially after the events at Ramsgate," Elizabeth soothed, finding an overwhelming urge to comfort the man nursing an empty glass and looking miserable. "I am sure whoever man you allow her to wed will happily allow you to see her as often as you like."

"But what about me? I shall have to return to an empty estate."

She stared at him, filled with confusion.

"But do you not love your home Mr. Darcy? You sound awfully proud when Miss Bingley brings it up."

"Of course I love my home," he declared, as if any other answer was preposterous, "Pemberley is a beautiful place to call home." Elizabeth was surprised when he suddenly stood; casting his glass onto the table and coming to sit beside her; grinning like a child.

"There is a sunken garden filled with apple trees, an old grotto that has this small but very beautiful fountain and the lawns are always rolling in an emerald rug! It is most beautiful during spring, but even in autumn it is a sight to behold. The lake in the estate is picturesque and I take Georgiana on a little boat whenever I go fishing with Bingley, she enjoys being on the water and watching the fish and beating Bingley at chess because he cannot focus on two things at once!"

He was excited and talkative, a sight Elizabeth had rarely seen without the presence of Kitty who always had a knack for bringing out the child in people including Mr. Darcy. Seeing it herself, caused by nothing more than her willingness to make him feel better; made her smile.

"You spend a lot of time out of doors then?"

"Oh yes, often," Mr. Darcy claimed, nodding enthusiastically. "The land itself is my favorite thing about my home, though the music room is a close favorite of mine."

"Do you play, or do you merely enjoy being played to? Georgiana tells me that you like the work of Mozart," she inquired.

"Indeed, Georgiana plays uncommonly well. I can play the piano, but not as good as she," though he seemed more proud than upset with the knowledge. "You must hear her play when you come to Pemberley."

She blinked in surprise. "I am to come to Pemberley?"

"Of course," said he, practically babbling now, "Georgiana wishes you to visit, though she probably has not asked you yet as she is only hinting the idea at me for my approval. But of course I shall say yes for what you have done for her, I have no reason to deny you anything at all. In fact, you may ask for Pemberley itself and I shall gladly live in a woodpile in the forest!"

The absurdity of such a statement made her laugh despite the fact that he had held her hand in his earnest, like a little boy trying very hard to please someone.

"That is very kind of you sir, but I do not wish for you to live in a woodpile," she said, patting his hand.

He only looked a trifle bit disappointed at this before he agreed, "No, you probably would not, you are much too kind to send anyone off to live in a woodpile."

"Oh, I do not know about that. Maybe I shall let you stay in one for a night, maybe you shall find the sprites you have tricked my sister into believing in?"

Mr. Darcy chuckled. "She is a silly girl Miss Catherine; does she not realize that you are the sprite that I encountered?"

"I hardly think she would," she said, chuckling along with him.

"Ah, but why ever not? You are friendly, playful, carefree and enchanting, if I were to find one such as you in the forest while I lived in a woodpile I would be very happy indeed," he declared causing a blush to brighten on her cheeks, before she could reply, he suddenly yawned and without a second thought, laid his head on her lap; hand still in hers, he said, "Yes, I would not be so lonely if you lived with me, either in a woodpile or in Pemberley."

Elizabeth could only smile at him, her free hand attracted to the messy curls of dark hair as he moved their hands onto his chest, just beside his gently beating heart. She found herself perfectly content to stay as she was, with him laying his head on her lap as they sat in front of the fire…

There was a bang – the sound of a door shutting and the patter of footsteps in the hallway before something clicked in Elizabeth's mind and she looked down, horrified at the rather compromising position she was currently in with the gentleman.

Scrambling, she unceremoniously dropped Mr. Darcy's head from her lap and hid behind a shelf on the far end of the room as the library door opened.

The door shut once more and Miss Bingley strode in, candle in hand and in the most revealing nightgown Elizabeth had ever seen.

What on earth?

The Netherfield lady looked about as if searching for something and her eyes immediately brightened in triumph as she stepped around the divan Elizabeth was sharing with Mr. Darcy not moments before. There was something in Miss Bingley's cunning smile that Elizabeth did not like at all and when the lady moved to sit beside him, Elizabeth realized with a start what she was planning to do.

She leaned into the near empty bookshelf she had chosen to hide behind to see exactly with Miss Bingley was doing.

From her vintage point, the usually plume attired lady was petting Mr. Darcy's head as she once was and either in a purposeful attempt to alarm the sleeping man of the scheme afoot or in an unexplainable annoyance at the lady, the book placed before her hiding her face from sight was pushed roughly off the shelf and slammed into the ground with a thud.

Having been earlier jarred by Elizabeth's sudden departure, Darcy woke with a start, shooting up from his unconscious state like a man possessed and instead of awaking to the smell of rosewater, he found himself overwhelmed with an overly powerful aroma of sunflowers.

"Miss Bingley, what are you doing here?"

It seemed that the playful mood he was once in had dissipated upon realizing the current position he was in and he was once again as stern as always. Deciding that he would be fine, Elizabeth slinked away but not before Mr. Darcy made his own parting reply to their hostess, "You woke me from a delightful dream madam which I have every intention to continue, if you would excuse me."

.

"Lizzy," Jane greeted as her sister returned to their room almost two hours later, "where have you been, did you get lost in the library?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, no, I was merely distracted," she answered, smiling and shaking her head. "My goodness, have I been gone so long that you have turned to another occupation? I thought you wished for a book to be read to you?"

Jane smiled as well. "Oh indeed, I merely turned to my embroidery while I waited for you."

"I am sorry sweeting, would you still like me to read to you?"

"But how are you to read to me Lizzy, you do not have a book," she posed with a chuckle, "goodness, did you even go to the library; it appears as though you were in the kitchen this whole time!"

"Now why on earth would I be in the kitchen?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh as she came to sit beside her sister.

"You look quite like the cat who got the milk."

Her sister only laughed, causing an arch in Jane's brow. "Now Lizzy, what on earth have you gotten up to?"

She smiled innocently. "Oh nothing Jane; nothing at all."

An unconvinced look was sent her way, and Elizabeth only laughed once more. "Why I do not think you need to take anymore of Mr. Jones' potions Jane, I believe you are right as rain now!"

Making a sound of disbelief, she shook her head. "I am going to sleep now if you really wish to tease me Lizzy."

"Good night Jane," she sang playfully and her sister gave a sigh tinged in both amusement and annoyance as she replied, "Sleep well Lizzy."

And sleep well Elizabeth did, but Darcy was not having such luck.

After escaping Miss Bingley from yet another compromising attempt, Darcy made sure to lock his door before he was properly dressed in sleeping attire and lying wide-awake on his bed.

Thankfully the realization that he was very nearly entrapped had snapped him from whatever daze he had been earlier that evening with Eli – wait, was that real or was that just an alcohol induced hallucination? Did he really say all those confoundedly silly things to her or was he just babbling nonsense into the air where he wished she would be?

He stared hard at the canopy hanging over his bed, wondering if what Elizabeth had told him of Miss Lucas was true, if he really had rested her head on her lap, if he had really said he would be happy with her no matter where they ended up – in a woodpile or in Pemberley. Had he really done and said all those things?

Rolling over on his side, he decided that it did not really matter.

Elizabeth in Pemberley would not be a horrible thing, and with that final thought he drifted to sleep.

.

What Darcy would not think of that night was bothering him terribly in the morning. His agitation had him standing and pacing multiple times around the room, stopping his valet from his morning shave before sitting once more, just as frustrated as when he began.

I need another outlet to vent; pacing is only making it worse.

"Is something the matter sir?"

"No, nothing Bartholomew," he dismissed, "please carry on."

The elderly man, used to his master's moods, simply nodded his head and continued with his task when he was surprised once more as Mr. Darcy stood again.

"Sir?"

"Bartholomew, what would you say if I compromised someone?"

"You sir?" The valet asked, though not in confusion for he was quite privy to Miss Bingley's attempts. Mr. Bingley's sister had tried to get into his good graces so that he may help her compromise his employer, but even if Bartholomew was not disgusted by the lady's antics, he was nothing if not loyal.

Still pacing the length of the room, Mr. Darcy nodded. "Yes, regardless of the circumstances, what would you say?"

Considering the gentleman, Bartholomew noted that this was hardly something hypothetical if his master was so nervous, but replied as honestly as he could, "I say that is hardly something you would do sir. It is not your nature to instigate such dangerous interactions."

"But what if I was not acting like me?"

He blinked. "Like if you are in your cups Mr. Darcy?"

The confused stare and the embarrassed flushing at his cheeks gave away his answer, and Bartholomew felt the need to explain, "'Tis not the first time you have drank so sir, when your cousin visits, you can be found in such a state late in the night when your sister and most of the staff is abed."

"Yes, my cousin feels the need to tease me for it often," he tried to wave off casually, coughing to dissipate his awkwardness.

Bartholomew knew, however, that his master was rarely in his cups even with the Colonel visiting. Mr. Darcy drank on only one occasion and that was the death anniversary of his parents. Since that was not for a few weeks, the valet suspected that his master must have had a terrible evening.

"Well Bartholomew?"

"Then would not the lady on the receiving end of your actions be pounding away at the door this very morning?" Lord knows if Miss Bingley was compromised she would have been the first to greet Mr. Darcy rather than him.

"That is true," Darcy murmured to himself, the furrow in his brow belying his confusion.

"Maybe sir," Bartholomew offered, "you simply imagined it all. Inebriated states can cause such delusions in some."

A part of him liked his valet's reasoning, another did not.

Then Elizabeth did not smile at me?

He could not stop the hopeful doubt in his voice, "Maybe."

Since Mr. Darcy was once again seated, Bartholomew continued his mission of shaving his master while saying, "If you remember anything particular about last night sir, might I suggest you bring it up in conversation as a way to figure out whether the events had taken place?"

It was a good suggestion, but what would he ask? Darcy wondered and thinking very hard beyond the closeness and laughter with Elizabeth, he remembered Miss Lucas.

"Yes, that seems reasonable Bartholomew, thank you."

**A/n: **So I know this chapter is much shorter, but high school is going to have to take priority over everything this year: the sad part about it being my last year is how much work is involved xP Anyway, future chapters will probably be just as short in order to keep up with weekly updates, I'll try and get to my usual 5K word-count but it's likely that it will only be possible if I miss a few updates to achieve that.

Super sorry, I hope the Darcy&Lizzy interaction made up for it!


	21. Chapter 21

Recap: Darcy receives a letter from Pemberley, drinks too much and offers to live in a woodpile. He is almost compromised. Twice.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter twenty-one

.

Elizabeth was unwell.

It was not a state she was ever truly in, in fact other than the chicken pox she and her siblings collectively suffered from at age eight, Elizabeth rarely succumbed from any malady beyond a headache. But looking at herself in the mirror, she must truly be ill.

Her breathing was uneven, her skin was flushed and her eyes wide…with fear, with shock? A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead and she brushed it away stubbornly, her hand shaking.

Good lords, what is happening?

She was simply preparing for breakfast and suddenly she felt ill? Maybe it was something she ate?

No, no, impossible, I had not even the opportunity to eat; I have not even left my rooms yet!

Then what, her mind demanded frantically, what happened?

Her knees gave way and Elizabeth found herself leaning against the vanity table, her forehead rested on the wood. Behind her closed lids, her eyes swayed to and fro in nervous agitation as images flashed in her mind's eye, everything a blur before suddenly it halted and everything moved in slow motion before her, her mother's voice ringing in her ears: "If there is one thing you girls must understand it is that your virtue is everything and being compromised is not an option for any real lady."

Oh no…no, no, no, no…Without conscious thought, Elizabeth began to rock gently in front of the vanity table, her forehead hitting the wood with every motion as her mind tried to argue the absurdity of it all.

But no, at that moment she remembered Mr. Darcy.

His childlike exuberance, his innocent yet earnest promises and his unassuming, talkative and playful behavior…The way he spoke and touched her hand, rested his head on her lap without a care in the world, and promising his beloved home to her!

No. No. It is irrational, such a thought is a trick of the mind! Maybe these whimsical ideas are the same that Kitty entertains? Or maybe it is Lydia's dramatics disproportioning a situation that could be contrived? But since when I have I cared overmuch about being compromised, I am neither overly beautiful nor overly wealthy or entitled, no, it is the Mary in me that is making me so! Her sense of decorum is severe; it must be the Mary in me!

Her closed eyes tightened as she shook her head, the reminder of Mary reminding her of books and in turn libraries and inevitably leading up to the library of Netherfield.

Oh that wretched library, she thought, that horrible, empty, useless library that is used for nothing more than compromising young ladies, the Mary in her huffed.

Then of course, Elizabeth remembered Miss Bingley's appearance and she stopped hitting her head against the wood.

To be fair Mr. Darcy was in his cups, he probably had no idea. In fact he probably will not recall anything ever happening! Elizabeth felt herself swallow a lump in her throat, a shaky sigh leaving her. Was that relief or disappointment?

And what of Miss Bingley? She certainly was not in her cups when she entered the library looking for Mr. Darcy!

Unknowingly her fist clenched in its place on her lap, her brow furrowing in thought as she tried to recover the memories of the evening last, which she tried to suppress not moments before.

He had snapped awake had he not? Elizabeth recalled. He got up and left when just moments before he was sleeping comfortably, is that not so?

Her head ached. Maybe it was simply a dream?

A knock on the door startled her and Elizabeth shot up from the floor, holding the vanity table for support. "Y-yes?"

"Lizzy, are you quite well?" Jane asked from the room adjacent to hers.

"I am well," she answered, cringing slightly at the pitch her voice took. Catching her breath and nervously smoothing out her dress, Elizabeth reiterated quietly in a firmer tone as she glared at her reflection, "I am well."

"Are you sure? May I come in?"

Taking a breath to calm her still scattered nerves, she answered in the affirmative and turned to the water basin on the table so as to cool the flush upon her cheeks.

Behind her, Jane entered and began to chirp about how well she was feeling, momentarily dismissing why her younger sister was washing her face even though her toilette was already completed. "It is simply amazing dear Lizzy, I was feeling utterly dreadful the night before, and I was sure that dinner with Mr. Stewart would impede so on my recovery, but in fact I am quite well!" She paused for a second to tap her chin thoughtfully. "I certainly hope that is not a sign that Mr. Stewart is good for my health, I am certain my mental faculties would disagree at some point."

"Sooner rather than later I imagine," Elizabeth replied, lightly dabbing her face with a towel, her back still to her sister. "It is good to hear that you are feeling better sweeting, perchance we may return home this day?"

Elizabeth almost felt bad about the suggestion when she could practically feel Jane's mood drooping behind her.

"Oh…so soon Lizzy?"

"We have been here for almost five days my Jane; certainly you realize how improper this is? If you are well we have no reason to remain here, do you not agree?"

"I suppose…"

At that point Elizabeth had to turn to face her sister with every intention to push logical thinking into her, but paused upon the innocent disappointment on her visage – though she still nodded in agreement, the corner of her lips turned down slightly and her eyes looked painfully sad.

"Though I suppose that Mr. Bingley will want to call upon Mr. Jones to ensure that you are healthy enough to leave his home," Elizabeth said in a sigh at the sudden brightening of Jane's face. "And I am sure Mama will want to be forewarned of our arrival if Mr. Bingley will allow us leave from Netherfield."

"Oh yes, we must write to Mama, and we must certainly inform Mr. Bingley of our departure and give our thanks for his hosting us in his home for so long," Jane said, her suddenly large smile dipping slightly just as a gentle blush dusted her cheeks. "Oh Lizzy, I must tell you of a dream I had of him last night. You and he were speaking and he said he cared for me, oh Lizzy if it were real!"

A tentative smile answered her. "It may be my dear Jane, now I believe you must dress to show him you are well. I think I shall go downstairs and inform him that you will be joining us below floors this morning, I am sure he will be quite thrilled to have your company."

With a nod and practically twirling and dancing out of the room, Elizabeth could not suppress the bemused smile on her lips. Maybe Kitty got her whimsical side from Jane?

.

_Kent, Rosings _

_Dear Fitzwilliam,_

_I am glad I could be of assistance to you with Collins; you need not be so shocked at my quick reply for there is little to do here without you and Richard's company. Pray is it selfish for me to wish you both and Georgiana as well to visit me soon, possibly in Easter? Of course I do not expect you to; mother has a way of making up the greater bulk of excuses to refuse to stray anywhere near Kent. _

_Lady Fitzwilliam has shared that she would visit if she could, and that I must know that she cares for me, but she would not wish to put me in the crossing fire so to speak, should she accept my invitation. I have no doubt Lord Fitzwilliam feels the same, I believe his last interview with mother involved various thrown crystals and a screaming competition echoing to Versailles. As Richard has noted, on any normal occasion the resemblance between our parents is close to none, but when they argue it is almost as if they were born identical twins._

_Speaking of Richard, our aunt has imparted to me the most curious thing. _

_I know that you are off gallivanting with your friends in the county (Hertfordshire I believe Georgiana said), but Lady Fitzwilliam has said that Richard is at P and Georgiana confirms it too. They both wrote to me about a young lady who is with them at P, a Miss Lucas you hired, yes? _

_Now though it is curious indeed that Georgiana be in need of a companion at her age (though I am indeed one to talk), I find it most diverting that Richard has spoken of Miss Lucas at excruciating length. He has waxed poetic on the young lady and needless to say it has Lady Fitzwilliam concerned as well as I. _

_Mother will have a fit if she is to hear of Miss Lucas for she was rather hoping that since you refuse so vehemently to marry me that Richard will do in your stead. _

_As you know I have no intention of marrying either of you for both of you are horrible, horrible people for making me endure my mother by myself every year. And Collins too, may I add. _

_Oh yes, and another thing. Georgiana wrote of me about _your_ young lady as well. Are you and Richard leaving me to my mother's wrath as I wish you joy?_

_Your bored, but incredibly intrigued cousin,_

_Annie_

.

Good lord, Darcy thought, muffling a groan with his hand. What a treacherous betrayal! And by his beloved sister's hand! To sacrifice him to Annie of all people, certainly it was the most despicable thing Georgiana had ever done! He snorted slightly at the thought.

No, of course it was not the worst. The worst was when Georgiana had given away his hiding spot to Lady Catherine when he and Richard were attempting escape from her on one of their annual trips to Rosings. Now that was a horrible day indeed!

But oh, the worst had arrived.

Darcy did not know who to fear more, his overbearing Aunt Catherine or his cunning cousin Anne.

As children Anne had been the only girl in a group of boys, there was Andrew, Richard, Darcy himself and even George.

George managed to easily fool Andrew, Andrew's understanding of malice was unlearnt and he had not the instinct that Richard had. Darcy, already knowing George's behavior begged away from his father's favorite and Richard happily complied. Anne, normally following Andrew's lead, actually turned tail to follow Richard and Darcy instead. If anything Anne's instincts were just as strong as Richard's and her understanding of others' mannerisms were advanced for her age.

Annie played the snob quite well, her treatment of George earned approval from her mother and looks of bemusement from the Fitzwilliam parents. Darcy's father, however, was disgusted by the behavior exhibited by the Rosings heiress and declared that no match would be made of his only son and Anne.

Of course Lady Catherine was livid, but in the end both Annie and Darcy approved heartedly.

Lady Catherine had tried many times in the past to push Darcy and Anne to matrimony after the senior Darcy's demise, but Darcy removed himself immediately when the conversation arose and Anne handled her mother with a manipulative slyness so subtle only her cousins caught onto her schemes.

No matter how often Lady Catherine pushed Anne towards Darcy whenever he deigned to visit; Anne was just as shrewd as she was stubborn.

What Anne wanted, she got and at present, Annie wanted information.

Oh Georgiana would pay for this indeed!

His ears caught the creaking of the door hinge and automatically he stepped deeper into the shadows of the curtains. After last night's almost compromise by the Netherfield lady he had no mind to be trapped with her for any length of time lest she repeat her designs.

Thankfully, however, it was not Miss Bingley but Miss Elizabeth that appeared across from him, her hand on the divan the two shared the night before….

He frowned, his brow furrowing in thought.

Did that happen though? Darcy still had not decided.

Miss Elizabeth was dressed more appropriately than she was last night (if that were real and not some fantasy his alcohol induced mind formulated), but she seemed just as cautious as then as she gazed about the room curiously, her fine eyes looking, searching for something…

His hiding place was right in front of her albeit at a distance so maybe she was not really seeing, but that was obviously not so for she found what she was seeking, her eyes landing on the glass cup a quarter full with half-melted ice.

Well, at least he knew he drank last night.

"So it was real," she murmured. In the silence of the library, her whisper was louder than a shout in his ears as her hand on her mouth gently tapped her slightly trembling lips.

Darcy felt his eyes bulge slightly.

Did they do something compromising the night before? Why had he not remembered it? Damn it all, I knew I should not have had that extra glass of brandy!

Before he could curse himself further, Miss Elizabeth fled the room.

.

To say Darcy was confoundedly confused was a gross underestimation.

As per his valet's suggestion that morning before breakfast, Darcy had planned to casually drop a tidbit of conversation shared with Miss Elizabeth the night before and observe if it brought about any reaction from her. Obviously in his less than sober state, most of their conversation would be inapplicable to the task though thankfully he had the option of mentioning Miss Lucas.

He would have paused then to think of his employee, but at present all his attention was as to why Miss Elizabeth was currently avoiding him like the plague.

At breakfast she refused to meet his eye in conversation and only deigned the most minimal of answers. Miss Bennet, having joining them for the morning meal, looked to her sister in just as much confusion while to the eldest Bennet girl's right, Bingley had given Darcy a bemused look and a cocked brow. An expression that laughingly asked him, "What on earth are you doing man?"

A part of Darcy's brain agreed with the silent question of his friend, but for some reason the desire to have the evening last confirmed to have occurred, seemed to spur him to turn into a talkative idiot.

Miss Bingley tried to capitalize on this, however, she was pointedly ignored and thanks to Hurst, was diverted with unimportant questions the older gentleman had no desire to know the answer to. Every one of Miss Bingley's inquiries to Darcy's health or conversation was answered with a query by Hurst:

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. White has educated me as you have suggested, on the trees in the estate," Miss Bingley began, fluttering her lashes.

She opened her mouth to continue on, but Hurst interjected, "Miss Bingley, I believe my Louisa has gotten a letter from her dressmaker, the newest fashions have taken over London. Are you going to get your wardrobe redone?"

Darcy would have to thank Hurst with as much alcohol as he wanted for Darcy was never touching the stuff again.

But the few times when he caught Miss Elizabeth staring at him from the peripheral of his vision, her fine eyes lost in thought and a gentle blush dressing her cheeks, Darcy wondered if maybe another drink would not hurt.

After fast was broken and everyone went about their occupations, Darcy had tried to follow Miss Elizabeth to wherever she planned to go so that he may attempt conversation. Sadly she evaded him, sticking oddly to Miss Bingley's side as she politely queried as Hurst had earlier about inconsequential things.

He treaded after Miss Elizabeth at a respectable pace and entered rooms after a certain amount of time, when they entered the library it caused him pause for but a moment as a servant greeted him with a letter from Pemberley.

Deciding that was good enough reason to be in the library where Miss Elizabeth currently was, Darcy made his way purposely towards the writing station and began to pretend to write. Having taken a route through one of the few shelves lined with books and completely avoiding the two young ladies, they had no idea of his presence until they came into view of him sitting diligently behind the desk.

As usual Miss Bingley tittered and simpered while Miss Elizabeth tried to edge away.

It was unfortunate for her that Miss Bingley noticed that Darcy's attention was not on herself, but rather her companion.

"Come Miss Eliza, I believe I have educated you enough about the refined society of London, now I believe it is time for us to begin our improvements. The mind is a wonderful thing and books are absolute treasures, I insist we stay and read the few my brother has procured."

"Oh that is kind of you Miss Bingley, but really I -"

"Come, come Miss Eliza, you are leaving us today," she said with more glee than sadness, "and I absolutely insist upon your company!"

She murmured something of an agreement and twenty minutes later the two ladies were seated on the divan across from the writing desk.

Miss Bingley was casually lounging, her chest puffed out as much as she was able and her skirt hiking up in the most suggestive ways while her wrists flashed dramatically with each turn of a page to a book she was pretending to read.

Darcy noted that it was the very same book he had bestowed to Bingley as a present some time ago, of which he had an overworked copy of his own which he had no doubt Miss Bingley knew of.

Miss Elizabeth, in contrast to Miss Bingley's attempts to put herself at the best advantage, was sitting stock still and tense on the far end of the divan, perched near the edge of her seat as if to flee in any instance.

His brow furrowed in thought.

Had she not told him once that her courage rises in her fear? What on earth had a he done to her?

Suddenly a book hit the table and Miss Bingley rose from her seat. Obviously he had been staring at Miss Elizabeth for too long and so began to walk as noisily as she could to attract his attention instead, taking laps around the room and casually looking over her shoulder to see if her plan had worked.

However, Darcy only noticed his mistake in paying too much outward attention to Miss Elizabeth and lowered his gaze back to the work he was pretending to do, pen in hand and eyes forced onto the blank page before him. He did not look up again.

"Miss Eliza," Miss Bingley announced in her desperation, "let me persuade you to follow my example and take a turn about the room – it is quite refreshing when one has been sitting at the same latitude for as long as we have."

Not brokering any arguments, she grabbed Miss Elizabeth by the wrist and yanked her up, looping their arms together as she urged them into the same circuit she had been walking for well over a quarter of an hour.

Suddenly amused by this entire thing, a smile finally wove its way onto Miss Elizabeth's lips and Darcy's attention was more on her then ever. Unconsciously he cast his pen aside, leaned back into his chair and watched.

Directly he was asked to join them and to that he answered that their motives for the turn about the room would be disrupted if he were to accept the invitation. His tone was flat and for some reason a slight dimple on Miss Elizabeth's cheek appeared just before she turned her head to hide the smile.

His own dimple mimicked the action and Miss Bingley practically sprang on him despite posing a question to the young lady she was dragging about, "Oh my, whatever can he mean Miss Eliza, do you know?"

"Not at all," she answered, a desire to laugh chasing after her words, "but depend upon it; if he intends to be severe the best way to disappoint him is to not ask him."

As expected, Miss Bingley was incapable of disappointing her gentleman from the North and pleaded for his answer, he gave it with as straight a face and in as flat a tone as he replied, "You either choose this method of passing the time because you are in each other's confidence or because you are conscious that your figures are at a greater advantage in walking – if it is the first, I would simply be in your way, if the second, I am perfectly content to admire you from here."

"How shocking," Miss Bingley gasped, "however shall we punish him for saying such abominable things?"

"Why you pick one and use it to your advantage," Miss Elizabeth replied archly as if speaking to a small child, "if you wish to punish him you must do so with the options he has given you, we shall see who wins then."

Agreeing with Mr. Darcy Miss Bingley could easily do and so she replied, "Why Miss Eliza and I are in confidence sir, is that not right Miss Eliza?"

"Oh dear, I did not realize. I simply thought we were walking to our advantage," she answered in feigned surprise, "after all it pleases him to watch us did he not say?"

"Oh yes indeed!" Miss Bingley declared turning to Darcy to give him a blinding smile. "Shall we walk on sir? We would not wish to stop your admiration of us."

From beside Miss Bingley, Miss Elizabeth suppressed a laugh, her free arm wrapping around her slender waist as she tried to stop her sides from splitting. With her eyes twinkling his way, a smile on her lips and her figure to its full advantage, Darcy found something else to do whilst he waited to have a proper conversation with Miss Elizabeth as he picked his pen up again.

"By all means madam, do as you like. I am quite content."

.

It took another quarter of an hour to be rid of Miss Bingley when a servant called to ask her opinion of something or other and the Netherfield lady was prompted to depart, though to Elizabeth's relief, the library door was left wide open with Miss Bingley's maid attending personally to the pair that remained.

Elizabeth would have preferred not to be alone with the man, but found herself too overjoyed at the discovery that Miss Bingley had not compromised Mr. Darcy the evening before.

Certainly no compromised woman would be trying so hard to get her catch's attention and it was unlikely her 'catch' would look so disinterested instead of horrified of being forced into matrimony. Elizabeth should have known it earlier at breakfast when Mr. Bingley neither called on Mr. Darcy to duel for Miss Bingley's honor nor announced the banns to the party in attendance at Netherfield.

As she became conscious of how she must appear, she regretted staying in the library once more. Maybe it was a bad idea to remain seated on the divan, book in hand as she read for she could hardly see the words anymore because she was smiling rather ridiculously at the pages before her.

"Is something amusing madam?"

"Nothing at all sir," she answered, her eyes flickering up to meet his from over the pages of her book. His gaze was intense, but all she could picture was the Mr. Darcy in his cups, promising Pemberley and offering to live in a woodpile on this very divan. Her flush was immediate and her eyes fell.

"Are you well Miss Elizabeth?"

"I am well," she answered, feeling even more ridiculous at how faintly she sounded.

"Are you quite sure?"

"I am well," she repeated more firmly as she had to her mirror a few hours past. Elizabeth looked at him again. "And you sir? Did you enjoy watching us walk to our advantage?"

A curve of the lip, a smile caught in a smirk, answered her question. "Quite, as I said, I am content."

"I believe you mean 'were' sir, Miss Bingley and I are no longer walking about for your amusement."

"And yet I am still content," declared he.

"I imagine you slept well then," she observed, turning a page she had not even read. "Miss Bingley says that her brother is quite irritable without sleep, I imagine you are as well."

"That would be incorrect for that would mean Miss Bingley knew me."

Elizabeth only shrugged before turning to her book again, and when a small silence stretched, Mr. Darcy spoke once more, "And if Miss Bingley knew me at all, she would know at least the basics about me."

"Well I am certain she is well informed on the estimation of your estate, your name, your family and its history."

"Of course, it is something London Society teaches you," he said with a snort. "Putting a price on a pig before you even see it."

"Now sir, you as a pig? I hardly think that accurate, Achilles would have thrown you more often and with less consideration for your fall than he does now. I imagine dropping you in a stream would be unfavorable, as far as I have seen, Achilles does not enjoy the water."

"And that is one of the things Miss Bingley does not know, can you imagine what else she lacks in regards to me for you already have one on her by simply observing."

"Ah, but you see I am at an unfair disadvantage sir, I have not known you as long as she has."

"True, but as I have said, you already know me more than she does."

The challenge in his words beckoned her and so she answered, "You like to read and write words of many syllables."

He snorted again. "Did Bingley and Bennet tell you that?"

"Indeed," she said with a laugh, "You also make that face when you are upset by something someone has said, but only when that someone is a person you know well or have any kind of favor towards."

"That is another thing you know about me that Miss Bingley does not."

"How would you know sir, have you ever asked her?"

"Asked her? No," he said, his face scrunching in that same way Elizabeth had seen when Mr. Bingley said something at Mr. Darcy's expense. "Miss Bingley does not ask she simply does, which is why she remains selectively ignorant of what I (and every other gentleman) feel about being compromised."

It was quite sudden how the color drained from Elizabeth's face.

Is he talking about what happened here last night?

Darcy took her silence and her slightly paler face as confirmation that he did something improper towards her the evening before in this very same library and he gulped a breath for courage.

"Miss Elizabeth I -"

"Lizzy!" Miss Bennet interrupted, stepping into the library while behind her a servant dragged the Bennets' bags down the hallway.

"Mama has not yet answered my note and Mr. Jones has reported that I am well enough to leave. The carriage is ready for us, shall we go?"

**A/n: **And just like that ladies and gents, our time at Netherfield is up!

I know I haven't updated since January (or was it December?) and for that I'm incredibly sorry! I definitely overestimated myself when it came to schoolwork and I'm upset with myself for not being able to give you guys any updates. The only upside about missing updates was that so far I'm doing pretty well in school, final year of high school has to be the best I've ever done and I know it'll be worth it!

This update actually came as a surprise because when I sat down to use my laptop it was for a Biology project and somehow 5K later I'm sitting with Pride and Prejudice fanficiton, so I hope the surprise was a nice one?

I really wish I could say that I'll see you guys next week for another update, but I'm not clear of school for the term until Easter holidays but hopefully more updates will pop up now and again.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing and placing this story on your favorites, you guys are amazing and right now I'm giving you all cyber hugs and cookies:) Much love!


	22. Chapter 22

Recap: Elizabeth fears that _she _has compromised Darcy while he thinks _he _compromised _her. _Unfortunately they don't have the opportunity to sort out the misunderstanding as the carriage arrives to bring the Bennet girls back to Longbourn.

.

Sibling Intervention

Chapter twenty-two

.

"What the blasted hell is that noise?" Ben asked groggily, his throat still dry and tight underneath the hand he clutched it with, his visage set in a grimace as the morning sun strained against the glass of the window, the curtains offering no reprieve as it was pulled aside.

Somewhere in the room, for Ben could not tell between the light hitting him in the face and the amount of blankets set on top of him, someone tsk-ed, "Now Benjamin really."

"Mama?"

She stepped in line with the window, her form blocking out the sun from his view and he almost sighed in relief if a cough had not rattled him. Immediately Mrs. Bennet was at his side, the sun's light hitting him in the face once more as his mother fretted over him, pulling him into a sitting position and slapping his back.

When his coughing fit subsided, he found his mother had left his side to call orders through his bedroom door, "Hill, get some water and more warm soup! Did Harold find some oranges to spare for some tea for Ben?"

"Mama," he tried to call out, but was helped back into a lying position by his sister. In confusion, he looked up at her from the pillows set around him. "Kitty?"

"Good morning brother, how do you do?"

He gave a wan smile. "Oh right as rain, I was just about to go riding this very minute."

"Oh that's good," she said with a nod of her head, already tucking him in again. "Lydia was getting rather lonely exercising Puck alone and though she may adore Oberon, I believe the beast is too loyal to you and struggles to do what our sister demands of him."

"'Struggles'? Our sister Lydia, with a horse you say? A singular thing!"

"Indeed, incredibly singular," Kitty agreed, smoothing out her brother's hair, not at all bothered by the greasiness of the strands, but noted to herself, "I believe you shall have a bath soon brother, it is rather singular of you to be so smelly."

Even in his less than stellar state, Ben pretended to look offended. "How is this? I smell! I disgust my sister?"

"Very much so," she agreed once more, nodding her head obediently. "The day before was not so bad and the day before that was not so bad either, but this very day is different. You smell as bad as the stables."

"Then you may fetch Lydia to play my nurse; she is always at the stables, I am sure she would not mind," he huffed to the giggles of his sister who leaned down to give him a slight hug, though still playing the role he struggled for a but a moment before accepting her embrace.

"Oh it is good to hear you speak so! You have been rather dull since yesterday."

Smiling, he patted her hand after she pulled away. "I am sorry to worry you sweeting, it is just that Jane's condition worries me."

"You were not to know that she was not feeling better," Kitty pointed out.

"Yes, but 'tis not my fault Mr. Jones told Mama of Jane outside my door," Ben waved off. "I am sick, not deaf."

"You may as well be deaf Benjamin," Mrs. Bennet declared, sitting on the edge of his bed at Kitty's side and giving him a stern look while behind her Hill and a servant set down teacups, a breakfast tray and some neatly folded towels.

"We have been praying for yours and Jane's health for hours! A vigil until morning light was hardly sufficient!" Reaching over to smooth out his hair as Kitty once did, his mother frowned at him, her hand trailing from his fair locks to his cheek and under his chin just before her frown dipped and the sadness in her eyes beseeched him for his wellbeing.

Kitty seemed to feel Mrs. Bennet's quiet sorrow and leaned against their mother's side, arms wrapped about her in an offer of comfort.

"Mama," he unwillingly croaked, and paused to clear his throat. "Mama, I promise you, I am well."

"My dearest child, do not lie to your mother." Even looking near to tears, Mrs. Bennet remained commanding and formidable; Ben's lips quirked in amusement.

"I would never try Mama, with so many cunning children you are well versed at discovering the truth."

She mirrored the quirk of his lips, and tapped his nose lightly. "It is best you remember that then Benjamin, now rest, your sisters have written to tell me that they are coming home and I have not yet decided if Lizzy is simply playing me the fool."

"Coming home?" Kitty echoed. "Oh Mama, surely not, not if Jane is as ill as Mr. Jones said she was!"

The older lady shook her head as she rose. "As I have said, I have not yet found out whether she intends to bring Jane home, but if so I need to ensure they are kept from that Collins man." At the mention of the cousin, her face scrunched in dislike.

Ben laughed at the resemblance in his mother's expression and Kitty's.

"Is the man so terrible?"

"Oh brother, you do not yet know! We have had only the pleasure of breaking fast with the man and I dislike him so!"

"Now Kitty, you are sounding very much like Lydia, maybe you should visit Netherfield and have Lizzy's company once more," Ben suggested to his sibling's huff.

At the sour expression on her second youngest, Mrs. Bennet chuckled and kissing her lightly on the forehead before turning to her son and scolding, "Do not suggest such things Benjamin, if she were to spend some time scheming with Lizzy I have no doubt that Kitty will find a way to singlehandedly chase that odious man right out of Hertfordshire."

The second youngest Bennet girl blinked up at her mother innocently, "And that is a bad thing Mama?"

.

"Goodness the weather today is simply beautiful," Elizabeth noted, peering out the glass of the carriage.

Sunlight danced through the bare branches of the trees, clouds shooed away by a crisp autumn breeze and a formation of birds chasing right after them. The good weather was certainly better for her state of mind.

Leaving Netherfield as she had, Elizabeth was caught between being grateful for such a departure and being worried about the consequence of leaving at such an importune time. Though why finding out _she _may have compromised Mr. Darcy rather than Miss Bingley could lead to such conflicting emotions, Elizabeth could not be sure.

Of course the discovery that she may be forced to wed the gentleman from the North was disconcerting, but it did not seem so terribly horrible…

To be sure; Elizabeth abhorred the thought of entrapping a husband, however, Mr. Darcy did not appear to be disgusted by the thought of marriage to her…

Violently, she shook her head.

No, that is a dangerous thought.

Frankly though, everything about this situation was dangerous.

Indeed Mr. Darcy did not appear to be angry about her compromising him, but he certainly made no move to do as what was dictated when such a thing occurred; propose marriage. According to his own mannerisms and Georgiana's letters, Mr. Darcy was a man that upheld the rules of Society to the best of his ability, and yet he would be perfectly content to not do right by her and leave her in a compromised state?

Even if no one saw them, even if nothing had truly even happened; _something _did. And though he knew, he was doing nothing about it?

Elizabeth felt the need to clear her throat.

No, that isn't entirely true. He was going to say something more, I am sure of it, if only Jane had not interrupted us. If only she had waited a moment or two more…

Then what would that have yielded? She wondered, and immediately her face heated and she shook her head again. It is impossible for me to find something good about forcing a gentleman into matrimony; even if the gentleman is kind towards his sister and is perfectly fine with me having an opinion.

She felt herself being angry then at finding that she was justifying the actions of last evening.

Despite Mr. Darcy being in his cups, she did not behave like a lady and leave immediately. She stayed and indulged him which made her just as bad as Miss Bingley for surely the Netherfield lady would have indulged him in his state of vulnerability as well.

Already her head was throbbing, and tentatively she touched her temples.

"Oh Lizzy, are you well?"

A slight smile was sent across the carriage where her sister sat. "I am well Jane, do not fret; just a slight headache."

Instead of prying more, as was her wont when something did not seem right, Jane merely nodded and looked away distractedly, gnawing at her lower lip.

"Jane? Are you well?"

"I….I am…"

Her eyes narrowed. "Jane."

Grey eyes darted from the window to Elizabeth, and the eldest Bennet girl fisted the material of skirt already in her hands. "I…oh…"

"Jane." Practically flying to her sister's side, Elizabeth grasped her sister's hands and peered at her worriedly. "Oh Jane, whatever is the matter?"

With the curious and anxious gaze of her sister on her, Jane wretched her hands away and covered her face, choking back a sob. Immediately Elizabeth's arms stole around her. Though confused by the surge of emotions by her usually staid older sibling, her need to protect her family far out weight that. "Sweeting, oh sweeting do not weep so. Whatever has caused you such distress?"

In her arms, Jane's muffled voice answered, "Mr. Bingley…"

"Whatever could he have done?"

"I…It was not something he did per say, but rather what he did not…"

Though Elizabeth was perplexed by this, she only rubbed her sister's back in encouragement, allowing Jane a moment to gather her composure. "I heard Mrs. Hurst speaking to Mr. Hurst…and oh…Lizzy, it is terrible…" Rubbing soothing circles on her back, Elizabeth silently prodded her sister for more which she complied, "Mr. Hurst was saying how fine a match Mr. Bingley and I were, how happy I have made him even when I am incapacitated…I…"

She swallowed thickly and nuzzled herself closer into the embrace. "I was happy with that, I should have left then for I know from Mrs. Hurst that it is high praise indeed if her husband claims to like or approve of anything…but I was a selfish creature and I paid for it in double measure…"

It took her a few more moments to gather herself before she finished quietly, "Mrs. Hurst laughed and told her husband that Mr. Bingley would never think of marrying me. Their mother would not have it and certainly neither would Miss Bingley. But she told Mr. Bingley to enjoy me; my smiles and my beauty. I would make a good wife to look to, said she, but even if he loved me he must take Mr. Darcy's word into account. That Mr. Bingley is far richer than our family; that from what he (Mr. Darcy) has seen of our mother's behavior that it is likely we would be fortune hunters..."

Jane took a deep breath again. "Mr. Hurst had no kind word for me then, he only said it would not be the first time that unmarried sisters tried to make use of their brother's favorable connections. Oh Lizzy, might I have been so wrong about Mr. Bingley? Has my behavior towards him now lowered how they view our brother?"

"Oh Jane…"

"What is worse dear Lizzy is that throughout this entire exchange, Mr. Bingley, who was indeed present for this conversation, was silent." Tears rolled freely down her cheeks and as usual, Jane tried to rub them off as if to erase their existence. "He had no defense for me, and certainly I did not expect that he would defend me to his relations, but…"

The older Bennet girl stopped herself then, brushing her tears more furiously from her face.

"I cannot cry, not when we are to go home to our family. I cannot be in this state, it will worry Mama and I am sure she will fret enough about me being moved from Netherfield so soon after I am recovered."

"Sweeting it is all right to cry…"

She shook her head determinately. "I cannot Lizzy. If I were to cry for every gentleman that has disappointed me -"

"You would cry only once," her sister interjected, fixing a firm eye on her. "And it would not be in vain. He hurt you deeply by being silent and there is nothing wrong in shedding tears for it. You know now what kind of man he is, and you are better for it lest you fall for him so completely that no potions can cure you. Not even the presence of Mr. Stewart will aid you to health!"

Jane laughed quietly at such an absurdity. "No Lizzy, I fear I am beyond the rescuing by any suitor; gentleman with sense or without. I think I must save myself this time."

"Save yourself you will; no one else is stronger than my dearest sister." Elizabeth brushed away a stray teardrop and smiled down at her sibling. "But do not fear; you are not entirely alone. The Bennet children stick together, when one enters a war, the rest of us shall take up arms to aid you!"

.

"How curious."

"Indeed."

"And is it so?"

"I fear it looks to be."

Darcy sighed.

"I know that the information is rather disheartening considering what Miss Lucas has done for your sister, but would it not be a danger if you at least did not inform your cousin?"

"It would be dangerous indeed, being ignorant is more a curse than any." The older gentleman sighed again. "I worry, however, that Richard will not heed my warnings."

"Would he question you so?"

"If he is as half in love with Miss Lucas as both Georgiana and Anne has told me he is, then Richard will refuse all and believe what he wishes. Mores the pity, he would think me of trying to ruin his happiness instead of trying to protect him."

"And has not his mother written to him about the danger of being infatuated with one of her station?"

"I am aware that she is concerned, but in all honesty Richard has always been a better judge in character than most. I have no doubt that Lady Fitzwilliam will place her tentative trust in him."

"Yet you are worried still?" Bingley observed. "Miss Lucas you have said; works very hard, is attentive and diligent to Miss Darcy's needs and a proper young lady despite not being born genteel. As you have told me as well, Mrs. Reynolds is most impressed with her and your housekeeper is rarely impressed with anyone. Miss Lucas does not bare the opportunistic qualities of a fortune hunter."

"But the situation she is in is most opportune as you yourself have noted," Darcy reminded. "She may be all these things, but when a gentleman that is both titled and rich comes along, how am I to know that she will remain as I have known her?"

"Well she has not tried to compromise you."

"That is true," he allowed, "but I have not been too long at Pemberley and as you, Richard and Bennet are so fond of telling me, I am a most intimidating person with whom anyone would wish to compromise."

"You would be worth the catch as Caroline has proved," Bingley pointed out with a sigh and a shake of his head. "This letter from your cousin and what you have divulged of the evening with my sister is most distracting. I can hardly focus on any conversation at all! I fear I was frightfully dull this entire morning!"

"Better I distract you then allow you to be void with the missing of your angel."

"That is true." He shook his head again. "Ah, and I was so diverted with what has occurred that I had not even the opportunity to wish her adieu or hand her into the carriage."

"Or plot some charade of sorts that gets the Bennet sisters another stay in Netherfield," Darcy stated dryly to the cheeky smile of his companion.

"You would certainly not complain."

Moving a chess piece across the board, Bingley chuckled. "It is better I think that we have this time apart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and it will prove to you that my feelings for Miss Bennet do not expire in the hour."

"Maybe, but I have no doubt I shall be at the receiving end of your entertainment now that you can no longer pine at Miss Bennet's door."

"Yes, and you shall brood alone without the delightful company of her sister…"

Darcy's color rose. "Bingley!"

He held his hands up in defense. "I am jesting! I like Miss Elizabeth, not as much as you I am sure, but enough that I would not speak crudely of her."

"I realize that."

"Then why do you color so?"

He grunted. Having left out the earlier details of _his _compromising of Elizabeth, Darcy wished to ensure that her reputation was safeguarded for the moment before he decided to act. And he would act. Eventually.

Of all the things Darcy had done, proposing was not something he had any experience in. He huffed through his nose.

"I think Darcy, that we shall see who breaks first and visits Longbourn," Bingley was saying as he watched the taller man move another chess piece after a moment of contemplation. "First to suggest or leaves for a call to the house in the next two days will pay the other in shillings."

"Two days? You are only assured that you shall last two days away from her?" It will take more than two days to prepare for a proposal, thought he.

Bingley shrugged, unaffected. "I want her to miss me, not forget me. Come now man, must I teach you the basics on how to woo a woman? As your junior, I would think it would be the other way around!"

**A/n: **Writing 3K was harder than I thought it would be! I feel bad that I'm so out of practice, but I feel worse not being able to update so I figured that regardless of the word count, an update is an update.

This school year is definitely a lot more hectic than I thought it would be and I'm so grateful for all the review, follow and favorite alerts that fill my inbox while I'm away finishing high school. Thank you guys so much for all your support this far, again I can't promise any future updates, but just know that I haven't forgotten about this story :) Much love :)


End file.
